She Didn't Need to Be Saved
by NineAnd3Quarters
Summary: "She didn't need to be saved. She needed to be found and appreciated, for exactly who she was." J.I.W I watched Hermione as she sat in the corner pretending to read a book. I say that because she spent most of her time behind that particular book examining page 214. For the past month she had been 'reading' that book and hadn't turned the page once. Fred and Hermione Story
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have always been a R/Hr shipper, but I got hooked on F/Hr after reading a friend's ff. I have been playing around with a story a bit and decided to throw out the prologue to see if it's worth continuing. If you like it, let me know. I'll continue with the story.**

I watched Hermione as she sat in the corner pretending to read a book. I say that because she spent most of her time behind that particular book examining page 214. For the past month she had been 'reading' that book and hadn't turned the page once.

Every evening after dinner she would pick up the rather large book, sit on her pillow in the corner, and disappear behind that bloody book. When she was ready to come out of hiding for the evening she would clear her throat and sniffle before reappearing into the world with blotchy cheeks. Once she had put it back into its resting place on the shelf we all knew it was safe to speak to her.

We all knew what was taped to the inside of page 214, but we all pretended not to notice. We made sure to never touch the book on the shelf out of respect for the curly headed, brown-eyed witch.

Not that I wanted to touch the book. Just the thought of it could bring tears to my eyes. It had only been three months after all. The pain was still quite fresh for all of us. We had all lost either a brother, a best friend, a son….or in Hermione's case: her first love.

I won't call him her soul mate, because I can't think of God being that cruel. Hermione had done nothing but good in the world and she hadn't deserved to lose him. None of us had. So, I will call him her first love in hopes that she will find an even greater love throughout her life.

After all, the shock of his death was still so new. We couldn't deny her that little moment of peace every night. So, we all let her drown her sorrows in that book. 214. I've begun to hate that number.

Her movement brought me out of my thoughts and I watched as her fingers gripped the book a little tighter. I listened for a sniffle and waited for those big brown eyes to show themselves.

I felt myself smile warmly at her as she lowered the book to her lap. She stood up and returned the book back to its resting place; the book with Ron's picture nestled on page 214. I watched as her fingers grazed the spine once more and I heard her murmur a goodnight to it. My heart broke for her.


	2. Remembering That Day

**A/N: I got some PM's about continuing so I will for now. Please review and let me know what you think. This technically could have been part two of the prologue…oh well. It is what it is now, I guess. The next chapter will jump to the present and there will be dialogue. Just wanted to go over how Ron passed first.**

Only hours before Greyback took his life, he made me promise that if anything happened to him that I would take care of Hermione.

Ron hadn't been the one that Greyback wanted, not really. What he wanted had been Hermione; he had been stalking his prey most of that day at the Battle of Hogwarts. He never got a chance to have her at Malfoy Manor and wanted to finally see it through. He had told them that himself when they finally came face to face in the Great Hall.

I saw as he disarmed Hermione across the Great Hall. At the moment I had my own deatheater that I couldn't shake. I tried backing my way to them, taking my deatheater with me, but I couldn't move fast enough.

I heard Hermione scream; a blood curdling type of squeal that made your hair stand on end. I looked back to see Greyback on Ron's throat. I watched as he spit something out. In that moment I realized he had literally ripped Ron's throat out with his bare teeth.

Harry was there as Greyback dropped Ron's body. He and Hermione had managed to kill him. He had turned Lupin, torn Bill's face up, and killed my little brother. May he burn in hell.

We all stood as Voldemort's voice filled our ears. Harry ran off leaving Hermione huddled over Ron's body sobbing. I was by her side as she tried to cover his neck with her hands. It was no use. Blood was gushing everywhere and he was already gone.

I rubbed her back as she laid her head on his body, holding him around the waist. We sobbed together for a long while before they asked to move the body.

She clung to him and sobbed begging them to leave him. I had been the one to pull her off. She was soaked in my brother's blood. Her hair was matted red, her pretty pink jumper no longer pink in front.

She turned and clung to me as I carried her to where they placed his body. Her whole body was convulsing so hard that I remember squeezing her to me as tight as I could trying to settle her down as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I sat down with her next to his body and she kneeled with her body laying against his, her hand in his.

I sobbed with the family as we watched the two of them. Her sobs eventually calmed and she laid there staring up at his blood covered face.

Then we heard Voldemort scream from outside the hall that Harry was dead. I never saw Hermione move so fast in my life. She was up and to the door with her wand clutched in her hand before it even registered what he had said.

We ran after her and I realized she was going to try and go after him herself. It was a suicide mission. There were so many deatheaters that there was no way she'd even get twenty feet from them before hitting the ground.

I grabbed her around the waist and she begged me to let her go. I remember I couldn't speak so I just held onto her as hard as I could while she tried to wiggle free.

I saw my dad holding onto Ginny while she struggled. It occurred to me in that moment that we were losing. Two-thirds of the golden trio were gone. I had lost a brother, but Ginny also lost her love. Hermione, her best friend and her love. If we were really losing I knew that there would probably be more of us dying. We were blood traitors after all and Hermione was a muggle born.

I lost it. I dropped to the ground, taking Hermione with me and I sobbed into the back of her jumper.

I remember there being a gasp and someone screaming that Harry was alive. We both jumped up, clutching each others hands to see Harry up and moving. Curses were being flung and I squeezed her hands. I told her it was time to fight. With a shaky breath she nodded and gave me a weak smile. I knew at that moment we had to win.

Of course we did win, but then came hard part of saying our goodbyes and burying our dead. I did as promised and I stuck by Hermione's side through it all. I was her shoulder to cry on, a body to wrap her arms around, arms to hold her with.

To be honest I would have done it even if I hadn't promised Ron. I didn't just comfort her, she comforted me just as much. Mum had dad, George had Angelina, Ginny had Harry, Bill had Fleur, and Charlie and Percy had each other. It was only natural that we leaned on each other for support right? So why did I find myself having feelings for a witch that was supposed to be my brother's?

I told myself that it was just because we were both still so raw from everything and the attraction was just a result of that.

It's been three months…93 days to be exact and I still find myself falling for her beautiful brown eyes every time she glances at me. Bugger.

I wonder what Ron meant by asking me to take care of her. Did he mean during or right after the war? In the years following? For the rest of our time?

Maybe this is what is supposed to happen. Maybe he did mean forever and he was looking down making this happen. Still, I wasn't sure how Hermione was feeling. Surely she'd need time to heal and I am determined to be there every step of the way.

She hasn't been the same since the war. The Hermione we all know and love is hiding. I intend to find her.


	3. Bed Full of Weasleys

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and the people who followed and favorited my story.**

 **To the guest reviewer: I understand that you want a R/Hr story and I know that is my usually ship, but I needed something a little different. If it upsets you, just stick with my R/Hr ff. Everyone has their own opinion on things and I respect that. I have noted in the summary as well as the character selector at the bottom that this was Fred and Hermione.**

 **Also, this is kind of a long chapter, but there was no great way of separating it into parts. Really wanted to show the sweetness of the Weasley's in this chapter before jumping into mainly Fred and Hermione. I will jump around focus on moments between the two or about the two instead of going through day by day.**

Fred's POV

George and I were laying in our beds at the burrow. After the war, we found that we needed the comfort of our childhood home, so we worked at the shop during the day and stayed at the burrow at night.

"You alright there Freddie?" George asked looking over from his bed.

Twirling my wand through my fingers, I sighed. "As good as can be expected Forge." I used his childhood nickname, trying to keep it light hearted.

I knew George was worried about me. I seemed to have lost a lot of my sense of humor over the last few months. I was still grieving for Merlin's sake! What did he expect?

"Hermione hid in that book a long time tonight Fred."

"I know." I was worried. She was supposed to be getting better.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was quiet and it made me a little jittery. I quit finding the quiet a comfort like I use to. Everyday use to be filled with bangs, explosions, and laughter. Some evenings while at Hogwarts I couldn't wait to get to bed to enjoy the quiet of everyone sleeping. Now I wish it was the other way around.

"Try to get some sleep, yeah?" He asked me while he settled down and turned away from me.

Right. My chest felt like it had a hippogriff sitting on it. I turned the lamp out and settled into my bed knowing I wouldn't sleep.

I heard George snoring through the dark. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. Why couldn't sleep come that easy for me?

I heard footsteps outside the half opened door and didn't think anything of it at first considering the bathroom was across the hall, until I heard the door creak open the rest of the way.

I saw Hermione's face lit by her wand at the doorway. I sat up. I noticed her eyes were red and swollen.

"What's with the bloody light?" George groaned.

"Sorry George...Nox." She whispered and the room went dark again.

"Come here." I told her, motioning her to do so. I could barely see her outline since my eyes hadn't adjusted from the light but I heard my bed creak and sag next to me and felt her hand grab my arm. I laid down and pulled her with me.

She snuggled into my neck and draped an arm over my stomach. I felt goosebumps form all over my body. I tried to ignore the feeling.

It only took a few seconds before she whimpered and started to cry. She must have been having a hard day. She had only snuck into our room on one other occasion.

"Hey…it's okay. I'm here." I pulled her flush against my side and moved her hair out of her face.

George sighed. "Move over…"

Hermione gave a small laugh as we moved over to allow George in. He laid behind her and rubbed her back.

"Thank you." I heard her say, muffled against my neck.

"Nothing like a twin sandwich to lighten the mood!" George told her.

"Best kind of sandwich." She said, grinning.

The bathroom light turned on, blinding us, and we all looked to see Ginny disappearing behind the door.

We all laid quietly as she used the restroom.

"Oh my word. Remind me to do a silencing charm on the door from now on!" Hermione stated, realizing she could hear Ginny peeing.

George and I chuckled and the bathroom door opened. We looked to see Ginny.

Ginny turned off the light. "I wondered where you had gone! What are you doing?" she asked, entering the room.

"Come join us." Hermione told her, holding out her hand. I groaned. Four people? Honestly.

Hermione backed up a bit toward George and I had to turn sideways toward Hermione to get Ginny to fit.

"Really Hermione, how do you deal with all this hair?" George asked, trying to blow it out of his face. She giggled and smoothed it away from his face with her hand.

She reached around me and held onto Ginny's hand, resting her arm on my hip.

Hermione and I stared at one another for a few minutes, our noses only a couple inches apart, before I saw her smirk. I lifted an eyebrow and her smirk turned to a full blown grin.

"I have my own bed full of Weasley's."

We all laughed and then I saw her smile drop and her eyes started to glisten. "Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry." I realized she noticed someone was missing.

She let out a small sob. "It isn't your fault." I rubbed her upper arm and nuzzled my nose against hers.

"It's a shame Harry has to miss this." Ginny said behind me.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Next time I'll make sure to send him an invitation."

I grinned at her. "Make sure you do an extension charm next time."

"Deal." She sighed. "Goodnight George."

"Goodnight Herms."

"Goodnight Fred."

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Ginny."

Ginny sighed. "Go to sleep Hermione."

She smiled. I couldn't stop staring. She hasn't smiled this much since before the war. It definitely suited her.

She nuzzled her nose against mine before wiggling deeper into the bed and closing her eyes. After another minute or so, I finally closed mine.

XxXxXxXx

Mrs. Weasley's POV

I woke up to Arthur's alarm going off. I sat up and stretched; it was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping and the sun was out.

"Good morning darling! I best start breakfast." I told him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

I headed down the stairs while my husband was still trying to wake. I shook my head, smiling. My boys were not morning people. Ginny and I, on the other hand, always bolted out of bed with a spring in our step.

I hummed to myself and began to get breakfast ready. I suddenly realized that the house was rather quiet. Hermione and Ginny were always down in the kitchen by now, Hermione helping me with coffee.

I heard Arthur slowly make his way down the stairs. "Have you seen the children?" I asked as he came over to give me a proper kiss good morning.

"No. The girls aren't down here? Their beds are empty. I looked in on my way down." My eyes widened. I had been overly protective over my children, including my adopted brunettes, since the war and the thought of the girls missing made my heart jump.

"Now Molly, I'm sure everything is fine…" He tried to reason. I bolted up the stairs and he followed.

I made the way to Percy's room which was next on the way up. He was snoring and so I let him be. I continued to the twins room with my husband trailing close behind.

We reached the twins room and peered in. I gasped and covered my mouth to try and stifle it.

"Well, will you look at that…" Mr. Weasley mentioned.

I smiled and put my arm around Arthur as we looked on.

I found our children all huddled in the bed. Ginny was up against Fred's back, her hand ahold of Hermione's. Fred was smashed between Ginny and Hermione, his arm around Hermione's shoulder and his hand in her hair. Hermione's forehead was against Fred's jaw, her hair covering her face and her arm around Fred to hold onto Ginny. George was against Hermione with his hand against her waist and her hair covering his eyes.

A warmness shot through my chest. I knew that we could get through all the heartache. The Weasley's would always stick together and lean on each other for support. I took pride in my family.

Fred and Hermione have been making me a bit nervous though. They seemed to gravitate toward one another and I was afraid of what could happen with Hermione in her current mental state. I am hoping my Fred wouldn't play with her heart in such a state. I don't know how she would handle another blow.

XxXxXxXx

Fred's POV

I woke up feeling Hermione moving against me. I opened my eyes to her propping up on her elbow. I shimmied onto my back and sighed. That's better.

I reached up and cupped her face with my hand. "Morning beautiful." I whispered.

I saw her blush. "Mmm." She answered as she closed her eyes and leaned against my hand.

I laughed. "Are you really using my hand as a pillow right now?"

She smiled, her eyes still closed. "You took my spot." I took my other hand and pushed her hair out of her face and it ended up smacking George in the face.

"HAIR! I CAN'T BREATH!" He practically yelled smacking her hair away.

"Let's be dramatic shall we?" I asked him.

He reached around Hermione and poked me hard in the ribs. "Ouch! What did you do that for? Break my ribs why don't you?"

"Let's be dramatic shall we?" He mocked me. I growled back at him.

I felt Ginny move behind me. "Morning sunshine!" I called over my shoulder. She stretched and turned, forgetting she didn't have room.

There was a clunk and an "Oomph!"

I smiled as Hermione laughed.

"I suspect the Weasley genes lack any form of gracefulness." I mentioned and looked up as she laughed. She had tears in her eyes. Suddenly she snorted and it caused all of us to clutch our sides in laughter.

She was adorable when she was embarrassed. Her soft cheeks flushed, her brows furrowed. She tried to hide under the blanket.

I heard Mum laughing as Ginny stood up and I looked in the hall to see both my parents. "Morning parents!" I called to them.

"Good morning dears! Sleep well?"

"As good as can be expected with Hermione's hair attacking me. It rivals the giant squid!" George complained.

Hermione tutted. "Fred is right. You are being dramatic."

"I can see I wore out my welcome!" George scoffed, climbing out of bed. He headed towards the door and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Come on Hermione. Let's go make morning coffee." Ginny said, standing by the door.

I looked toward Hermione as she stretched. "Coming Gin." She answered and hopped out of bed and followed Ginny down the stairs.

I saw Mum giving me a look. I stretched and pretended not to notice. I climbed out of bed and headed towards the hall "So, what's for breakfast?"

I heard my Mum tut and I hurried down the stairs with my hands covering my arse. I knew that no matter how old we got, we were never too old for a smack when she felt we needed it. I heard her and dad laugh as I ran down the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione's POV

I stood at the counter helping Ginny with the coffee. I had a smile on my face and it felt nice. It had been awhile since I worked those facial muscles that hard and my cheeks were actually sore.

I reached in the cabinet to get the mugs out as Percy and Harry came down the stairs with Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning! Beautiful day!" I stated as I reached on my tiptoes. I found myself sticking my tongue out as if that would help me reach farther. I quickly returned it to my mouth and sighed. Ruddy mugs. I managed to grab five, but the others were pushed back and I had forgotten my wand in the twins bedroom.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. "Need some help there Granger?"

I sighed and gave up. "Yes, it seems mother nature forgot my last few inches when I was born." I looked up and smiled at Fred.

He winked at me and reached up to grab the last few mugs.

"Thank you." I mentioned as he set the three next to the others.

He went to sit by George while Ginny and I began to pour the coffee and juice like we did every morning.

We dug into our food soon enough and the beautiful weather seemed to lift everyone's spirits. Everyone was chattering around the table in little groups, Mrs. Weasley fussing over the amount of food everyone was eating. She was yelling at George for the amount of food he was shoveling in and trying to force Harry and I to eat more. She was still in the process of trying to 'fatten us up' after the war.

"George! Stop taking bacon off your brothers plate!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

I looked to George and smiled. Fred seemed to be lost in his head.

"I think Fred has a girl on his mind!" George said grinning.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Is that right Fred? You have a bird in that attic of yours? Is she going to come down soon?" I asked him.

His eyes rose to meet mine and I noticed a blush on his cheeks. "Well? Go on! Let her out!" I urged him.

"I don't know what you're on about." He said, scowling at George.

"Oh, lighten up Gred. We're only joking!" George told his twin.

Mr. Weasley folded up his copy of the daily and tucked it under his arm. "Well Weasley's…and honorary Weasley's," he added and I smiled up at him, "I best be off to work. Have a good day!" I watched as he kissed his wife and headed to the floo.

"I best be off too." Percy mentioned next to me.

He said his goodbyes and followed his dad through the floo.

"Thanks for breakfast Mum. We need to be getting dressed and heading to the shop." George said, pulling a disgruntled Fred up.

I gave him a small smile when he looked down at me. I felt bad about taking the mickey when he was in such a mood. He wouldn't have done that to me. In my defense I wasn't aware that he was upset at the moment.

He smiled and winked, putting my mind at ease. Well, that's a relief. It was such a beautiful day after all. I needed my good mood to last as long as it could.

"How did you sleep last night Hermione?" Harry asked.

"As snug as a bug in a rug!" I answered.

I watched Ginny roll her eyes. "More like packed sardines!"

Harry's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"The two of us slept in Fred's bed with he and George." I answered.

"Why?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Don't ask. It was rather uncomfortable. I think Hermione quite enjoyed herself though. She and Fred practically shared a skin last night." Ginny said grinning.

I felt my face grow hot. I hissed at her. "You are ridiculous."

I heard a tut and turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing there. I had completely forgotten she was there.

My face was now on fire. I put my head down and covered it with my arms. How could Ginny make such jokes! I was grieving the loss of the love of my life and now she made me sound like a scarlet woman to her mother!

"I am sure Hermione has enough to worry about without you making jokes Ginevra Weasley! That boy has done nothing but comfort her and you're acting as if they're about to run off to elope!" Mrs. Weasley spat. I covered my head tighter.

"Who's about to elope?" I heard one of the twins ask. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Eloping are you Ginny? I'm hurt! Not wanting your own brother at your nuptials!" The other scoffed.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" I felt a hand pushing my arm up and I looked to the side to see Fred kneeling next to me.

"You okay? What happened?" He asked, seeing my red face.

Ginny snickered.

"You are not helping." I told him.

He frowned.

"Oh, we're just picking on Hermione. She embarrasses too easy." Ginny said.

I turned my back toward her and the boys.

"Oh, being shy now?" Ginny asked me.

Now, I was getting annoyed. I turned to her. "I am not shy! I just choose to ignore those who are below my intellect!"

I crossed my arms and the twins whooped. George ran over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I think I'm in love! Can we keep her Mum? She's feisty!"

I couldn't help but smile, feeling rather proud of myself. I looked to Ginny. She sat with her mouth bobbing up and down.

"You'll catch flies if you aren't careful!" I told her. She shut her mouth. She stared at me for a moment. I knew she would either laugh or explode and I wasn't quite sure which yet.

I looked to Harry as he sat trying to gauge Ginny's reaction. It looked as though he'd stop breathing.

I turned back to Ginny and saw her lips curl upwards and she laughed. My smile widened. The day wasn't completely ruined.

"Well George, now that we know there won't be a catfight we should probably get going." Fred mentioned, standing up from his crouched position between Ginny and me.

On his way up, he caught my ear and whispered "You're brilliant".

I smiled up at him. "Enjoy your day!" I told them both. George squeezed my shoulder before giving his mother a kiss.

"I think this is yours." Fred said, handing me my wand.

I smiled down at it gratefully. "Thank you!" I told him as I placed it on the table in front of me.

They waved their goodbyes to everyone and headed to the floo.

"So, what are you three up to today?" Mrs. Weasley asked sipping her coffee.

I looked down at my wand for a moment contemplating if I should go or not. "I think I'll head to Diagon Alley today. I've been wanting a few things for awhile now."

Mrs. Weasley placed a hand over mine. "Are you sure you're ready? Do you want me to go with you?"

I hadn't been away from the burrow since the funerals. I knew it was time for me to put my big girl knickers on and venture out.

I was going to take advantage of my wonderful mood and I really wanted some new books.

"I'll be fine Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for worrying, but it isn't necessary." I smiled at her.

"Well, make sure you check in at the shop so that we know you're okay during the day."

I nodded. "No problem. I'd like to see the shop anyway."


	4. Vanilla, Sugar, and Parchment

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed my story. Hoping you all still like it. :) Please review.**

Fred's POV

This morning was definitely a weird one. Don't get me wrong, I loved that Hermione was in a better mood, I just couldn't keep my mind off of her and now George was starting to point it out.

I'm now worried that she knows how I feel about her. She did act rather strangely when I asked her if she was alright. She even told me that I was no help. I wish I knew why they were teasing her. I wonder if it had to do with me. Maybe I was more transparent than I thought.

"Fred! Check out this bird coming towards the shop!" George yelled from the front.

I rolled my eyes, but was too curious not to look. I came out from the stockroom to look through the front window.

My heart started to pound in my ears. She was the last female I expected to see.

Hermione made her way towards the shop, her hair bouncing in a pony tail. I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see her out and about. She looked happy as she walked in the sunlight.

I watched her open the door.

"Well, well, well. Look at the beautiful bird that just flew in." George said, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "George, your insufferable!"

He smiled. "Thank you Granger!"

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to get some shopping in...books and such. Also wanted to come see the shop. It's been a long time since I've been here. Feels like a lifetime ago." She answered, looking around.

"Still have that blemish potion? I'm almost out." She asked me.

"Yes, I'll show you." She followed me, randomly stopping to look at different products.

"I want some of those day dream sweets too. The ones that make you day dream for thirty minutes? I think those would help on a bad day."

I stopped abruptly and turned to her. She ran right into me. "Sorry." I told her. "I don't know if that is such a good idea Mione. I want you better. I'm scared that they'll make you worse."

She looked at me intently.

"What?" I asked her. Smooth you idiot.

"You called me…"

I winced. "I'm sorry. I know it's what he called you."

Surprisingly, a smile formed on her lips. "No, it's okay. It's comforting really."

Before I realized what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her to me. She hugged me back.

"Thank you for worrying, but I feel like I'm doing better. Still hard, but I'm coping….how have you been dealing with everything? You haven't really talked about how you feel."

I looked down at her for a moment. It warmed my heart knowing she cared about me. The truth is I've been so wrapped up in making sure she's okay that I hadn't really thought about my own loss. It was my own coping mechanism.

I shrugged. "I'm okay."

"You don't always have to be so brave you know." Her response startled me. "Just know that I am here for you. We need each other right now, so don't bury your feelings okay?"

It felt like her eyes were boring deep into me. It made me uncomfortable; I had to blink and look away.

I nodded.

"No secrets, no hidden feelings, got it?" She told me. Oh, if she only knew.

I forced a smile. She sighed and turned to explore the shelves.

I followed and explained different things as she went. A few customers came in and I looked toward George and saw him waiving me off. I guess he had it under control.

I saw her pick up a purple vial filled with a gel. I bent down to her ear to explain that it helped erase scars, but got caught off guard by her smell.

She always smelled of vanilla, sugar and parchment. Her smell seemed much stronger at the moment.

"What is it?" She asked, turning her head to look at me.

"You're smell. It's stronger than normal. It caught me off-guard."

I watched as she cocked an eyebrow. That definitely didn't come out right. "I actually meant this when I asked what it was," she held up the vial, "but now I'm intrigued on how I smell."

I blushed scarlet. "Well, you smell of vanilla and sugar…and parchment."

She looked over my shoulder and blushed, before turning around. I turned to look at what she saw. I face palmed. The love potions were right there. We left a cauldron on top full of the liquid so the smell would encourage the buyer. The potion smells different to every person. It's whatever attracts the person the most. I wanted to run the other direction. I had basically just told her I had the hots for her. Damn.

She cleared her throat. "So, how does this work?" She asked again.

I was thankful for the change of subject. "It's a scar healer. It's a new product. It's taking a long time to perfect, but we knew it was important to get it out to the public after the war. It heals the scar up to seventy-five percent. Like I said, we're still working to get it to cover completely."

I saw her graze her fabric covered forearm as she read the label.

"Do you have a scar there?"

"I have a fair few all over." She bit her lip and continued reading. I thought back and realized she always wore three-quarter sleeves or longer.

I placed my hand on her wrist and watched her face. She took a deep, shaky breath.

"Can I?" I asked.

She bit her lip and, after a moment, nodded. I straightened her arm and pulled up her sleeve.

I was so shocked, that I look a step back, gasping. She hurried to put the vial back and started a fast walk toward the door.

I grabbed her hand. She stopped, but wouldn't turn around. "I didn't mean to startle you by my reaction. Its just a shock to see that." I heard her sniffle.

"Mione, look at me." She turned and I saw tears falling down her face. I pulled her to me and she hid in my chest.

"You listen to me. That mark doesn't change the way I think of you. You are the most brilliant witch I've ever met, muggleborn or otherwise. Don't let it control you. Wear it proud; it's a battle scar."

She looked up at me. "Thank you." I squeezed her.

"Well, how about we finish here so you can get your shopping done? You can come back here when you're finished. We'll go home together."

She agreed. She decided on the pimple vanisher, the scar reducer, and (after a discussion in which I lost) the daydream charm.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione's POV

I walked through Diagon Alley enjoying the sights, smells, and sounds. I hadn't realized how much I missed all of this. I slipped my sunglasses on as the sun rose higher. I couldn't wait to get into the second hand bookshop.

I was halfway to the bookshop when I heard my name being called. I turned to find Angelina running towards me.

I raised my eyebrow when she reached me. "The twins sent you to keep an eye on me didn't they?"

She smiled. "Catch on quick Granger."

"There's no need to follow me. To be honest, I was really enjoying some time alone." Ang smiled at me.

"I figured. Where you off to?"

"The second hand bookshop."

"Should have known. Fortescue's is next door to it. How about we meet on the patio for some ice cream after you've finished looking there? Then I'll be off and you can finish your shopping."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for understanding Ang."

She put her arm around my shoulders and steered me toward the shop. "It's not a problem. I kind of already knew you wanted some time alone. It's crazy in that Weasley house."

I slipped inside the bookshop while she headed toward _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_. I stopped inside the door and took a deep breath. I loved the smell of books. Especially old ones. It reminded me of Hogwarts large library and it made me miss it.

Second hand books were my favorite. I loved looking for old, worn out books. The pages were thumbed through so many times it always made me wonder who the previous owners had been. Also, a lot of the time there were notes all along the margin. Getting to see all the different handwriting and reading the opinions and thoughts of others made the book that much better.

I found a book in green leather binding that was written in Runes. My heartrate quickened. It was a high that I couldn't get elsewhere. Sure, it might sound a bit nerdy, but it was no different than a fashionista at the mall or a quiddich player on the newest broomstick.

The next book I found was an old runes textbook. I loved Runes in school and I want to know all I can about the subject. Bill and I had multiple conversations on the subject and its something we bond over.

I continued and found _The Count of Monte Cristo_ written in French. I had to suppress a squeal, but couldn't help doing a small happy dance. I loved reading in French and it had been so long since I had done so.

I decided right then that I needed to come down every few weeks to look through the shop. There were so many that I wanted and since they were second hand, I could buy twice as many.

I found a beautiful green and gold 1954 copy of _The Complete Works of Shakespeare._ I also found _Merlin: The Biography._

I needed to quit while I was ahead. I decided to come back later in the week to look some more. I had made Angelina wait long enough.

Once I checked out, I headed toward the ice cream shop. I sat down across from her and placed my bag full of books next to me.

"Thought you might have gotten lost." She grinned.

"Sorry. Lost track of time. I could spend the whole day in there."

A young man in a white apron came over. "I see your friend made it. What can I get you ladies?"

"I'll have a three scoop sugar cone. Chocolate and raspberry." Angelina ordered.

"I'll have a butterbeer float." I said, smiling up at him.

He disappeared inside.

"So, did you find anything good?" Ang asked. I smiled broadly. "Stupid question eh?"

I told her what I bought. She smiled and shook her head. "I don't get it."

"It's just a high. Knowledge is power. There is no end to what you can learn. I love reading and finding something I hadn't known. It's exciting."

She smiled at me. "It's nice to see you light up. It's been over a year since I've seen you this happy. I know Fred has been particularly worried about you. It'll be nice to be able to put him at ease when I report back."

The waiter dropped by our ice cream and we paid him.

"Glad to hear that it'll be a good report. Fred has been very protective since…well…you know. He's really helped me through a lot of my feelings. Some days are harder than others. Staying at the burrow is comforting, but heartbreaking at the same time. I still can't manage to force myself up to his room, but even downstairs has little parts of him still. In the bathroom his toothbrush still sits in the holder. Sometimes I catch myself staring at it. His quiddich book sits on the side table in the sitting room and no one has touched it. His favorite cup sits in the drying rack and none of us will put it away. It's like we're all scared to move his things…if we do, then it really means he's…" I drifted off. I couldn't say it.

"Gone?" I heard Angelina say. I nodded and swallowed hard.

"It doesn't seem real. I'm still waiting for this to be a bad dream or a joke or something. I can't wrap my head around the fact that I won't be able to see those blue eyes, or feel his body heat against me, or smell him ever again. It's impossible to comprehend. It isn't fair. I feel like we were torn apart before we even got started." I wiped my tears away and took a deep shaky breath.

She placed a hand over mine and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"Don't be. It's good to get it out. It doesn't change anything, but just talking about it helps."

I nodded. "Thank you for listening. I can't express how I feel at the burrow. They all lost him too. And Harry has enough guilt and upset for all of us. My pain is no different than theirs. Please don't tell the twins what I said."

"I would never tell them anything you didn't want me to. If I were you, I'd talk to Fred. I think he needs to talk as much as you do and maybe you both could find a release if you talked together. He wants you better. He adores you Hermione. He'd do anything for you."

I bit my lip. "I know he would…and that's scary for me. I know you're with George and you're best friends with them both, but can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded.

"And you will not tell Fred?"

She shook her head.

"Promise?"

She groaned. "Yes Hermione! What is it?"

"Lately, Fred's attention has been giving me butterflies." I heard her squeal and I put my hand up to stop her. "That scares the hell out of me. It's only been a few months and he's his brother for Merlin's sake! I feel terrible guilt over this, but the weird thing is that the morning before he passed, he told me that he wanted me to be with Fred if something were to happen and to let Fred take care of me. It's like he knew something was going to happen to him and that he knew Fred would be there for me. I never told Fred, or anyone for that matter. I'm worried he'd find it his responsibility to fulfill his last wish even if it made him miserable."

Ang stared at me, chewing her lip. I blew out a breath and adverted my eyes. I Felt my face grow hot.

"I know this is hard to hear, but maybe it's destiny. Maybe you and Fred really are meant to be together."

I snorted.

"I'm serious! You are the only witch I have ever seen that could make Fred blush. He's always been so confident to the point of being a bit cocky and I had never seen him blush until the day I was at the burrow for dinner. I watched as he said something to you and you turned to him and whispered something. His cheeks turned tomato red. I almost choked on my chicken."

Hmm. Interesting. My mind automatically shot back to earlier this morning. I wondered if losing his brother caused his lack of confidence.


	5. You Know You Hit Like A Girl

**A/N: The many mood swings of Hermione Granger. That sums up this chapter pretty well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

 **To flowerinthedistance: thank you for your sweet review. I am glad you don't mind the longer chapters. I love the sweet side of Fred. He's never shown without his twin in the books and I feel like he deserves to shine a bit. Show his sensitive side. ;)**

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon shopping. She went to _Madam Primpernelle's Beauitifying Potions_ to get some new makeup, _Rosa Lee Teabag's_ to restock the tea cupboard, _Sugarplum's Sweets Shop_ to get a few sweets for her and the others (she had taken quite a liking to sugar quills), and lastly _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ to get a new telescope. She thought it would be nice to enjoy the nice weather while it lasted. She noticed it was almost 5:00 o'clock and so she headed back to the twin's joke shop.

Fred's POV

I was starting to get a bit antsy. It was getting late and Hermione hadn't shown up yet. Angelina was keeping George company while I straightened shelves. I kept flicking my wand at the shelves, but found myself looking back towards the door. I looked down at my watch and sighed. Where was she?

I noticed that the shelf containing the instant darkness powder was empty so, with one last glance toward the door, I headed to the back to grab a box. I glanced back down at my watch as I picked up the box off the shelf. My chest started to feel tight. Maybe I should go look for her. I can't imagine Hermione wanting to shop this long.

I chewed my lip as I made my way towards the front and I heard Angie talking.

"Didn't buy much more?" She asked.

"Actually quite the opposite. There is an extension charm on my bag. I've learned to perfect it."

I felt my chest relax and I hurried toward the counter to see Hermione standing there, smiling.

I set the box on the counter and she turned to me.

"So it was a successful day?" I asked her.

"It was. Too successful in fact. Bought more than I probably should have, but I had fun." She smiled, her eyes bright. I definitely could get use to seeing this Hermione.

"We're still open for another half hour. If you would like to wait, you can head up to the flat and relax awhile. We'll head up after we close."

She sighed. "That actually sounds great. My feet are killing me."

She picked up her belongings and headed up the stairs.

"There are butterbeers in the ice box!" I called up the stairs.

"Thank you!" I heard her say before I heard the door close above.

I grinned. Hermione was in my flat relaxing waiting for me to get off of work. For some reason I loved the thought of that.

"Oh brother of mine. You are so far gone."

I gave him a scowl and grabbed the box as I headed back to the empty shelf.

Hermione's POV

Their flat was so cozy. The twins must have kept the flat up even while staying at the burrow. I couldn't find any form of dust or smell any form of staleness. It actually smelled like them. A mix of Fred who had an oak and grass smell (much like his younger brother, I might add) and George who had a sweeter citrus smell like candied oranges.

I sat my bag on the counter in the small kitchen and went to the ice box to pull out a bottled butterbeer. I took in my surroundings. It was a small kitchen with dark-washed oak cabinets and dark blue granite counter tops. There was a small square table that sat in the middle of the wood floor. I took a deep swig of my butterbeer before heading deeper into the flat. I was surprised to see a muggle television in the sitting room. I wondered why they had never mentioned it. Maybe they were worried their dad would be too curious.

The wood flooring continued into the sitting room. There was a simple beige sofa that looked brand new and two large recliners that looked a bit tattered. There wasn't any doubt in my mind what their seating preferences had been. I grinned.

I turned to my left and found French doors that led out to a balcony. I looked out through the glass, but couldn't see the view very well. Deciding it couldn't hurt, I unlocked the doors and pushed them open. The sun had just started to lower a bit and it was beautiful out. Taking a drink, I headed toward the railing and leaned up against it to look out.

The view was breathtaking. There were rolling hills that were so green they didn't even look real. Just past them there was a small village with extremely old houses in the distance. I wondered where this was in London. Maybe it was a magic town that muggles weren't even aware of.

I couldn't deny that this would be a perfect spot for my telescope at night, but I had no reason to ever be here. I mentally went over where the best place would be to put it at the burrow.

My mind automatically thought of the catwalk right outside of the top room that was now Harry's, but I knew I didn't have the courage to be that close. Did that room still smell like _him_? I often wondered, but I couldn't ever carry myself up the stairs to see. I couldn't decide if being surrounded by his smell and his things would be a comfort or if it would just break me.

There was always the orchard, but it reminded me of the countless times I sat up against a tree readingn pretending to watch him and the twins play quiddich with Ginny and Harry. I suddenly wished I would have watched him closer.

The pond reminded me of him. The summer after fifth year was the first time I ever got to see his beautiful self in nothing, but swim shorts. I could still picture the way his back muscles moved against his skin as he swam laps in that pond. That was not the place to set up my telescope either.

The garden. I don't have any strong memories of him there. Sure, I watched him degnome the garden a few times, but he degnomed many places at the burrow. The garden would be perfect.

I was startled by an arm around my back. I looked down to see a hand holding onto the railing next to me. I turned my head in the opposite direction to find Fred smiling at me. I found myself leaning into him.

"You found my favorite spot." He said quietly, looking out.

"It is quite a view. Why haven't you ever mentioned it?"

He sighed. "It's hard to explain. It's nice to have something that is just my own. I've been sharing with my family my whole life. This is something that's mine..er…and George's occasionally." He said, laughing at the last part.

"It's not so hard. I understand. I listened to _him_ for seven years say he wished he had something that was his own. You all really did share everything." I hoped Fred knew who I meant. I couldn't say his name yet. I couldn't bare to even think it.

"Yes, we had to share a lot, but none of us would have given up our childhood for anything. Having so many brothers and a sister is the best."

I couldn't help but smile. I concentrated on the small village ahead. "I've always been jealous of all of you. Being an only child was rather dull. I think that's why I turned to books. I could get lost in a more interesting world."

I felt him slide his hand closer on the railing and squeeze me tighter against him. We stood there for a few minutes looking out before I felt his eyes on me. I turned my head to find him staring down at me. He blushed and looked away.

"Will you two just snog already?" I heard George say from behind us. There was a smack and I realized Angelina was with him.

How could he say that right now? I suddenly had the intense need to leave. I pulled away from Fred and he let go of the railing.

"We best be getting home." I told them and headed inside.

Fred's POV

I was seething. What the hell did he think he was saying? My brother was a prick. I glared at him.

"As if the chance of them getting together wasn't small enough, you had to go and make it almost nonexistent!" I heard Angelina whisper to him.

I made my way into the sitting room to find Hermione standing in front of the fireplace, her bag on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around herself.

I walked over to her and put my hand on her arm. "Hermione…" She pulled away.

"Let's just go home." She said, looking toward the floor.

I felt my heart beating hard in my chest. I was so angry with George I couldn't even think straight. After a couple seconds I realized she was waiting for floo powder. I grabbed the container off the side table and held it out to her. She grabbed some and stepped into the fireplace.

"The burrow!" She disappeared in green flames.

"Fred?" It was Angelina.

I turned and was surprised that she was alone. "I thought it best if he didn't come in yet." She mentioned.

I nodded. She was right. I felt like I wanted to hurt him and it was probably best that he keep his distance.

"Don't let her distance herself, Fred. She needs this. You need this."

"She needs Ron." I corrected, running my hand through my hair.

"No, she needs you now. Ron was her past. You are her future…but only if you choose not to let her go. She's only getting better because she has you. She's already lost her parents and Ron. Don't you leave her too."

I sighed. She was right. Death eaters found her parents and tried to return their memories. When they couldn't, they just killed them. Dad had to break the news to her only two days after the battle. She didn't even get to say her goodbyes.

They were found dead by the milkman when he found the bottles still sitting on their doorstep the next week. Thinking that they had no family, there was no funeral and the cemetery employees buried them with no markers.

I couldn't imagine all the pain she had been going through. There wasn't even a place for her to mourn over them. They truly just disappeared. My family was her only family now. Her and Harry were in the same boat. Neither had anyone left, but each other and us.

"I'm not going to give up on her Angie. My family is everything she has left. We better get going." I grabbed some floo powder and headed toward the fireplace.

I flooed into the burrow and shook myself off. Entering the kitchen I found everyone getting ready for dinner except Hermione.

"Hello Fred. Have a good day?" Mum asked me. I was too busy looking for Hermione.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She went outside…what's wrong?" I heard her ask, but I was already through the kitchen door. I walked through the garden and couldn't find her. I continued through our yard and looked out towards the pond.

I saw her silhouette sitting at the end of the dock. I hurried closer and watched her. She had her shoes sitting next to her, her pants rolled up to just below her knees with her feet in the water.

I saw a smile on her face as she looked out across the pond. She splashed her feet as her smile widened. I made my way to the end of the dock and kneeled down next to her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

She looked at me for a few seconds before turning her eyes back to the water. She sighed happily. "Just going over some memories." I watched as she blushed.

"Those must have been some interesting memories!" I told her, brushing my finger over the redness of her cheek.

She gave a small laugh and looked down. "Yea. They were."

It was quiet for a minute, except for the occasional splash of her feet. "This was our favorite spot, you know." She sighed and I watched as she leaned into me.

"Bittersweet now." She whispered.

I put an arm around her and squeezed her.

"I'm sorry about pulling away from you earlier."

"You're forgiven, I suppose." She giggled lightly and pushed me with her shoulder. I pushed back, making her laugh louder. I loved that sound. She turned her head sideway a bit exposing her neck. I noticed she had a freckle right below her ear. I suddenly had the urge to kiss it.

I cleared my throat. "Dinner is almost ready. We better get going." My voice came out rougher than I meant it.

She straightened up and nodded. I stood up and gave her a hand, pulling her up. Once she was standing I grinned at her, grabbed her shoes, and started to walk away.

"Hey!" she called from behind me. "I need those!"

"You can't walk barefoot?" I already knew that there were jagged rocks in the grass by the pond and I knew she knew it too.

"Frederick Gideon! You give me back my shoes right now!"

"The middle name? Really love? Can't find something a bit more original?" I called to her as I continued to walk backwards toward the burrow.

"Fred! Don't make me hex your bullocks off!" I stopped and started running towards her full force. I heard her scream as she backed up with her hands out.

I grabbed her, throwing her over my shoulder as she squealed and laughed.

"Honestly, Mione. You can be so childish." I told her as I carried her towards the kitchen door.

"Put me down Fred Weasley!"

I laughed. "No!"

She began smacking my back. "You know you hit like a girl…OW!" The last hit was a hard punch to the kidney.

"No. Now I am hitting like a girl!" I heard her say.

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew she had a good arm on her. Malfoy and Ron had both complained about it.

Once we reached the kitchen and I noticed everyone staring, I put her down.

I watched as she brushed her hair out of her face. Her hair had started to come out of the holder and she looked beautiful. There were loose strands around her face, her cheeks were red, and her eyes were dark and wide.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He ambushed me!" She pointed at me. "And took my shoes!" She added, tearing them out of my hands.

"That's not true!" I said. "Technically I took her shoes first…then I ambushed her." I grinned mischievously at her.

She cocked an eyebrow, smiling at me. I watched as her eyes sparkled. George was right. I was too far gone.


	6. Popcorn, Panic, and a Peck

**A/N: I have rearranged this chapter over and over, taking things out and putting things in. I finally just had to stop myself. I'm sorry if it's choppy, but I every time I reread it I change something.**

 **Also, to my guest reviewer: Thank you for your lovely comment about my story. I went back and forth about whether I should approve the review or not because I was afraid it would upset a lot of my viewers. I decided that I would because I respect everyone's opinion, but I just want to make myself clear that I love Ron too like many of you do. I just want to make sure everyone remembers to stay respectful toward other readers feelings.**

Fred's POV

There I was on a Friday night, just minding my own business on the way to my bedroom, when I heard some ridiculous music coming from Ginny's room. Something about a lover and getting friends…Anyway, I couldn't control myself. I had to see what was going on. When I opened the door though, I wasn't ready for what I would see. It took every ounce of my self control I had. She was the most beautiful creature on the planet and I was so turned on.

When I opened the door, I found my sister and Hermione each jumping on a bed singing and dancing like no one was watching. Seeing Hermione so carefree was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I looked toward the perpendicular wall and saw Harry sitting on the floor laughing at the girls as he ate some popping corn. He saw me and I put my finger to my lips, motioning for him to keep quiet.

I looked down to see a bowl of popcorn on the side table and I grabbed it, leaned against the doorway, and crossed my feet. I was going to enjoy the show.

As I shoved the popcorn in my mouth my eyes fell on Hermione's legs. She had her back to me and I took in those beautiful calf muscles. It was the first time this summer she had on sleep shorts instead of pants and her bare legs were beautiful. I noticed they were quite tan, so she must get out in the sun while I'm at work. I traveled to her thighs and noticed a long scar on the back of her right thigh and I wondered how she got it. Her thighs were thicker than I'd thought they'd be. I found myself wishing I could run my hands over them.

I lifted my eyes to her arse and enjoyed watching her wiggle her hips to the music. Her arse matched her thighs; it was beautiful and round.

Her hips were what my mother would call 'birthing hips'. They gave her a beautiful curvature in anything she wore. I loved holding onto them.

Her waist was smaller and something my mother complained about on a daily basis, stating that Hermione never ate enough. I thought she was perfect the way she was. If course, I would think she was perfect even if Mum got her way.

She was everything I could want in the female form. She was soft and curvy. She was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I suppressed a snort. I couldn't believe I was calling the little bookworm sexy. She wasn't little anymore though; she grew up and was now a woman. I couldn't deny that puberty did her nothing but good.

She raised her hands in the air as she sang and danced and turned towards my direction. I ate my popcorn and watched her face as she finished the last few lines.

Her eyes finally fell on the door and I heard her squeak. She put her arms down and pushed her hair out of her face. It took everything in me to keep my composure.

I stood, still leaning against the door, with my popcorn. I smirked up at her.

"Oh shut up!" She hissed as she stepped off her bed.

"I don't recall saying anything." I told her smoothly.

She huffed.

"That was quite a show. Glad I had my popping corn." I told her, wiggling my eyebrows once.

She stomped over to me, grabbed the popcorn away from me with a "Hmph!" and then, standing on her tiptoes, dumped it on my head.

I was shocked for a moment, but quickly regained my composure. I stepped over her and brushed my hair off on top of her, causing kernels to get stuck in her hair.

She stepped back quickly. "Where you going Hermione? If you can't take the heat, you best not tickle the dragon!" I told her stepping toward her.

"Fred!" She warned.

"Yes, love?"

"Don't!"

"I think I shall!" as she backed up against her bed, I grabbed her and we fell back onto the bed. I held her hands above her head and began to scratch my stubble over her neck.

She wiggled under me, squealing and giggling. "I'm sorry! Please! Stop!" She begged while trying to catch her breath.

I realized another song was playing and I pulled back to look at her. I adored flustered Hermione. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were dark and wild looking. She blinked slowly and I watched as her long eyelashes waved up at me.

Here I am, on Hermione's bed, looking at her with popping corn all in her hair, dark eyed and rosy cheeked. Not four minutes ago I was on the way to my bedroom minding my own business and now, right at this moment, I felt myself fall irrevocably and hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger.

I have never been in love before; she's my first and I'm suddenly determined to make her my only. I needed her to be my everything.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione's POV

I watched as he stood up and held out his hand. I looked down at it. Realizing I didn't really have an option, I took it and allowed him to pull me up.

I noticed that Ginny and Harry were on the other side of the room dancing, but they were both smirking at me. After tonight, I felt like my cheeks might never return to their original color.

As he grabbed my waist, the song ended. Well, so much for that. I was actually a bit relieved. I started to pull away from him when I heard Michael Buble's _Hold On_ fill my ears. He pulled me back to him.

I sighed. I loved this song. Realizing that it was a slow number and that I was with Fred made my heart suddenly beat twice as fast.

He pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around me. I took a deep breath and took his hand. I grasped his shoulder, my forearm against the outside of his shoulder blade, my finger tips pointing toward me. I leaned against him as I placed my cheek against his chest. I felt his heart pounding hard and fast as he brought in our hands and rested them on his chest. Was he just as nervous as I was?

I watched our hands as he slowly moved us around the room. At least I didn't have to look at him. If I had to, I might have already run by now. I'm sick of running away from every situation that makes me feel awkward. I needed to learn to trust Fred.

"This is a great song." He whispered in my ear. His lips lingered and I felt chills shoot down my body as his breath hit my ear causing me to shiver.

He pulled me closer. He must think I'm cold.

It took all the courage I had to look up at him. "It's one of my favorites." I noticed something different in his amber eyes. I've never seen that expression in them and it was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. I never realized that one look could cause such a reaction.

Before I could dwell on it too much, the song changed and he spun me out and back to him. _Rockin' Robin_ turned on while I was stuck in my own head.

I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled me around the room dancing, randomly turning and twirling me. Harry was doing the same with Ginny and the four of us danced around, laughing.

"What do we have here?" I turned my head to see Mrs. Weasley as I was in mid-twirl.

"Mrs. Weasley!" I pulled away from Fred. "I am so sorry if the music is too loud." I hurried to the iPod and turned if off.

She looked at me. "Looks like you were having fun."

"Yes, Ma'am." I suddenly felt guilty.

She smiled. "I'm glad. Carry on." She headed out the door. "And best leave the door open."

Oh lord. What did she think we were going to do? Unfortunately, I already knew the answer to that, which meant I was now answering my own questions and that meant I must be crazy.

I suddenly felt exhausted. I sat on my bed and fell back with my arm over my eyes as Ginny turned the music back on. Luckily this time it wasn't as loud. Guilt ran through my chest.

I felt a sag in the bed.

"It's nice to see you so happy." I heard him say.

"Thank you. It was a nice change from my nervousness." I told him. I then realized I hadn't told him my decision and I felt more guilty. I groaned.

"Why so nervous?" He asked, moving my arm off of my eyes.

I looked up at him. Merlin, I loved that face. I blew a breath out. "I'm going back to Hogwarts next month. I'm going to finish my last year."

I watched his face drop. "I see. Well…sure. That's…that is great."

I sat up. "Fred? You okay?"

He stood up. "I'm fine. Just tired. I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Hermione." He bent down and kissed the top of my head.

What just happened? Was Fred angry with me? My night just did a nose dive. I felt tears starting to build up as the guilt ate at me. I jumped up and headed out the door and down the stairs.

So he was angry with me leaving…what did that mean? I stood in the dark kitchen. It must be later than I thought. I didn't know what to do or where to go, so I did what I always did for comfort and I headed into the sitting room and turned on the lamp before grabbing his book and hiding in the corner. Maybe he could help me clear my head.

I opened it to his page and stared at his picture. "What am I suppose to do? Where do I go from here?" I whispered to his picture. Looking at his face staring back up at me suddenly made me panic.

He was no longer here, the man that I loved dearly, and here I am, staying in his home and having the time of my life with his brother. I felt like a traitor.

He threw himself in front of me to save my life and this is how I repay him? I know he wouldn't want me to stop living my life, but what I am doing seems terrible. This is a big part to why I am going back to Hogwarts. I need to separate myself. Hopefully I can think straight once Fred isn't so close.

To be honest, I am a little scared to handle my feelings myself, but I'll have Ginny in my dorm and just having her there will be comforting.

I sighed and stared at his picture. I really missed those blue eyes. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember them up close. I found myself beginning to sob and I closed the book and clutched my legs, allowing myself to sob into my knees.

I began to feel my panic rising and it became harder to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and pressed my palms into my eye sockets firmly, trying to find some control.

I was startled by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and blinked, trying to focus.

"George?" My voice was rough as I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Stay." He told me as he ran off.

I began to panic some more. The last thing I wanted was to become undone in the corner of the sitting room in front of people. I needed to find some control, but the harder I tried the more I cried.

I hated this. This wasn't fair. Up to a few months ago, I've always been in control. I've always been logical. This panic didn't have any logic. This panic didn't do any good. Why was this so hard?

Why didn't he let me die? Why did he have to be the hero? It wasn't fair to put me through all of this grief and guilt.

I felt myself being pulled. I lifted my head and found Fred pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed.

Fred's POV

"Hermione…" I squeezed her to me.

"It isn't fair! Why did he have to do this? It's my fault he isn't here! I'm so angry he left us! It should have been me!" Her cries were muffled as she yelled and sobbed into my neck.

"He loved you. That's why he did it." I told her. I didn't know what else to say. I felt my own tears start to fall as I looked up at George, who was standing a few feet away. He saw him wipe at his face.

"That's just selfish! He should have thought about all the people he'd be leaving! He left his whole family to mourn when I don't have one. What he did wasn't logical."

"Love isn't logical Hermione. You were everything to him…and you do have a family. You have us. You saying it should have been you because you're loved less is just ridiculous."

"I can't do this anymore Fred. I can't handle this." She said as she tried to control her sobs. The pain in my chest became too much and I let out my own sob.

"Baby, yes you can. You have to. There isn't any other choice, you understand?" I rubbed her back and squeezed her close. We've already lost Ron. I couldn't imagine a world without Hermione, too. I needed her.

"How do I keep going?" She asked, her sobs starting to subside.

"I'll help you. We'll find strength in each other." I told her trying to control my own sobs.

"Every time I enjoy myself, I start to feel guilty afterward. I don't understand how I could be so happy when he's gone."

She sat up and looked at me and I wiped the tears off of her face. "It's okay to be happy. He wouldn't want you to be miserable."

She looked down. "Am I ever going to be better?"

"Yes. You already getting better."

She looked up at me. "How is this better?"

"You're talking about it. You've never talked during a breakdown before."

I watched her take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I felt her cold hand against my cheek. I leaned into it. "Thank you for always being here for me."

"You're welcome." She wiped my tears away and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back against me. I felt her slip her arms around my ribs and squeeze me as she hid her face in my neck.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione's POV

I woke up feeling congested with a dull headache. I kept my eyes closed. I could tell there was no light coming from the windows which meant I still had some time to sleep.

I then realized my bed seemed to be breathing. My eyes flung open and I pushed myself up on my elbows. I found myself on the couch, the breathing bed actually Fred Weasley.

He tightened his grip around me as his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." His voice was scratchy.

"Not sure if it's morning yet." I looked down at him and he smiled.

I heard footsteps above us. "Guess we should get up."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and was halfway up before my mind caught up with me. My mouth dropped open and turned back to him. He had a smile on his face.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It just seemed…" my words failed me.

"Natural." He answered. I nodded. "I get it Mione. It's not that big a deal. It was just a peck."

I smiled at him. "Right. Just a friendly peck. Thank you for understanding."

I stood up and stretched before heading to the stairs. I turned back towards him at the foot of the stairs smiled. He returned it, winking.

I sighed and headed up to my room. Even though it was just a peck, I could still feel my lips tingling.


	7. Mitts Off!

**A/N: For this chapter I went back to my normal way writing third person instead of first person. It is easier to write this way, but let me know if you prefer first person.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. It has a bit of fun and a bit of fluff. Not too much though. Don't want to get too fluffy too soon! ;) please review.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers have reviewed since last chapter was posted. As for a telescope scene…I don't know. I'll play around with it and see what I come up with.**

It was an extremely hot Sunday and Hermione laid on the sofa in jean shorts and a t-shirt trying to cool off by the open window. She had her hair thrown up on top of her head as she did a cooling charm on her pillow and in the air.

She sighed as the cool breeze hit her warm face. Finally comfortable, she could start on her new book.

"Ahem." She leaned her book down to see George standing there looking at her feet.

She huffed and pulled her feet closer to her body so he could sit. She watched as he sat down with a notebook and a pen and began to scribble down notes.

She was uncomfortable with her new position so she stretched her feet and placed them back into his lap as she pulled her book back up.

"What am I? A foot rest?" She heard him scoff.

"At the moment."

He took the end of his pen and ran it up her foot causing her to squeak and flail her legs.

He grabbed them as one almost kicked him in the face. "Watch it Granger! You almost took my eye out!"

She peeked out from behind her book. "Then maybe you should watch where you put that pen."

He growled, but set her feet back into his lap. "You're lucky I have things to do and that I'm so appreciative of this breeze or I would have thrown you off this sofa!"

She rolled her eyes and went back to her book. She heard the kitchen door and looked to see Harry coming in, wiping sweat off his brow.

She went back to her book.

"Ah…this breeze is nice." She felt her head and her pillow being picked up and dropped. She looked to see that Harry moved her to sit down, her pillow in his lap.

She sighed, exasperated. "Not five minutes ago I was enjoying this couch alone!" She grumbled as she went back to her book.

Harry looked down at what she was reading and for the first time noticed her short sleeves. He reached out and grasped her arm, sliding his thumb over the scar.

She looked up at him. "Glad you aren't hiding anymore." He mentioned. She smiled.

"It is a battle scar after all." She told him, remembering what Fred had told her.

He leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes, his finger still grazing her scar. Again, she went back to her book.

She didn't even get through a page before she was interrupted again. "I'm not okay with this!" called Ginny's voice.

Hermione looked over to see Ginny pointing at her and Harry. Her eyebrow shot up when she saw his hand on her forearm.

"Oh, Ginny. You can't be serious!" Hermione said.

"Seriously Hermione. It bugs me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Hermione sighed and sat up, grabbing her pillow and turning. She threw her pillow onto George's lap; he just moved his paper and pen in time.

She laid her head down, pulling her feet close to her to make sure they didn't touch Harry.

"May I help you?" George asked, looking down at her.

"I was here first. I'm fighting to keep my territory!" She lifted her book and tried going back to it, but George kept poking her.

"Get up!"

"I was here first!"

"Only your feet!"

"Still counts!"

"I'm bigger!"

"I'm better!"

He laughed and tried taking her book. "That is mine!" She clung to it.

"Give me the book Granger!"

"NO!"

"Now!"

"Keep your mitts off!" She told him, smacking at his hands.

"Yea…keep your mitts off of Hermione. What do you think you're doing?"

They turned to see Fred in the doorway.

"He's trying to take my book!"

"She sat on me!"

"I was here first!" George put his arm over her as he tried to grab the book from her hands.

"Hands to yourself, brother!" Fred said, coming over to the couch.

"Oh, honestly! You Weasley's are so possessive." Hermione admonished. She sat up, managing a sharp elbow jab to George's rib.

George bent double, grabbing his side. "You can have her mate! This one is too feisty for me." He stood up and headed up the stairs, notebook in hand.

Fred took his spot and placed the pillow in his lap. She looked down at it.

"Well?" He asked.

She laughed, shaking her head as she turned and lowered her head onto his lap.

"Happy?" She asked, laughing.

"Yes." He told her as she picked up her book to finally getting some reading done.

He sat there playing with her hair as she read. Harry settled back into the couch and fell asleep.

"Read it to me." Fred asked her.

"It's in French." She said, looking up at him.

"I know. I still want to listen."

She began to read aloud as he gripped her waist with one arm, the other hand in her hair while his eyes followed the words she was reading.

From the doorway their parents looked on.

"They're good for each other Molly. He makes her laugh and she settles him down." Mr. Weasley whispered to his wife.

"Seems that way. I've never seen him this sweet with anyone. She brings that out in him." She said, looking up to him.

"Maybe its their destiny." He heard her scoff. "I don't mean that our son should have died by any means, you know that. I just wonder if he was here, if destiny would still have brought them together…just in a different way." He put an arm around her and pulled her to him.

She cleared her throat and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I best be starting dinner. Angelina will be here and Andromeda is bringing baby Teddy for Harry to see him."

Sunday dinner at the Weasley's was something everyone looked forward to. Bill and Fleur came, along with Angelina, and occasionally members of the Order or their families.

At 4:00pm, all the children were helping Mr. Weasley set up the tables outside so that they would have more room to move.

George, deciding that he rather liked taking the mickey from his brother, kept following Hermione trying to help her while teasing her. He knew it annoyed Fred to no end.

She would set the fork down next to a plate and George would pick it up and move it to the other side. After three times she stopped and put her hand on her hip.

"That is not helping!"

"This isn't a formal dinner, little Herms. I like the forks on this side."

"They don't go there! They go on this side!" She showed him, by placing another fork at the next plate.

"Says who?"

"Society!"

He laughed. "Since when do we care what society thinks? The Weasley society says we put them this way."

He reached for the fork and not only put the fork on the wrong side, but turned it upside down.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." She huffed.

"Am I? Well, I find conforming to society ridiculous."

"You're incorrigible!" She stomped her foot, blowing hair out of her face.

George smiled. He loved getting her all riled up. It reminded him of his seventh year when she found out he was using first years to test his products.

"Don't you smile at me George Fabian! I will hex that smile right off your face!" She yelled, both hands on her hips.

He leaned his face down to hers, just inches from her face. She stood her ground and crossed her arms, refusing to move. "Try it." He told her.

Her hand went for her wand and he quickly grabbed her and carried her off in one hand like a football.

"You put me down this instant!" She demanded. "Where are you taking me? FRED! HELP!"

"Oh, that's it! Calling for reinforcements is against the rules Granger! You asked for it!" He started to sprint. She noticed he was heading for the pond.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed.

"George!" She warned him as he made his way up the dock.

He tried to throw her in, but she grabbed a hold of his waist causing him to topple in himself.

They both came up sputtering. She grabbed his shoulders and, pushing with all her might, tried to hold him under.

He came up, spitting pond water in her face. He grabbed her and she squealed. He picked her up out of the water and threw her deeper into the pond.

She came up laughing and swam toward him. "You are terrible!" She said as she grabbed onto the dock.

"Ahem." They looked up to see Fred.

"You're a little late now. I called for help before he threw me in." She told Fred.

She reached up to him and he pulled her out of the pond. He gave his brother a scowl and put an arm around Hermione to escort her back to the house.

"Don't worry about me!" George called as they walked away. "I'll find my own way out then!"

They didn't speak as he escorted her into the kitchen, Hermione sopping wet.

"What happened to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ask George." Fred answered as they headed up the stairs. He steered her into Ginny and her room and shut the door with a loud bang.

It startled her, causing her to jump.

"What is going on Fred? Why are you so angry?" Hermione asked while she pulled her shoes off and cast a drying spell on them.

He turned toward her and rubbed his face. "I just thought…but…I don't know. I saw you with him earlier and then tonight…and I guess I was wrong. I thought we were…this is all…just never mind." He growled and sat on her bed.

She stood in front of him. "Fred. Whatever this," She pointed to herself and then to him, "is isn't the same as George and me. George loves Angelina."

"I don't know. When I see you and George rowing, it reminds me of you and…him. You two were always rowing like that. I thought maybe, your feelings might be the same for George as they were for him." He dropped his head and covered his face in his hands.

She kneeled down in between his legs and looked up at him, pulling his hands off of his face and holding them in her own. "We row about different things. George and I row about stupid things…much like brother and sister. He and I, on the other hand, usually rowed over our feelings."

He sighed. "Listen Fred. You and I have something different…something special. I don't want to talk about it or think too hard about it because I just want it to come natural. You and I both know if I dwell on it, I'll spoil it." He smiled down at her. She continued.

"I don't want to mess this up and we're still too raw to jump right in. We'll take things as they come, but just know that there is no reason to feel jealous. There is no one else I would rather take his journey with than you."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just scared."

"It's okay." She giggled. "Who would have thought cocky Fred Weasley would get jealous over a bookworm."

He smiled. "No one is shocked more than I am." She batted at his arm.

He looked down and rubbed her scar. "That healing serum is doing some good. Glad to see you've stopped hiding."

"Well, someone told me that it was a battle scar and I should wear it proud. So, I took his advice." She told him, winking.

"That is some good advice. Sounds like a smart man." He said, looking down at the scar.

She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "He is and I'm lucky to have him."

He picked her arm up and kissed her scar. The feel of his lips on her skin caused her to shiver and goosebumps to form.

"Any chance you'll tell me what happened?"

Hermione and Harry hadn't told anyone much of what they went through. He knew they ended up at Malfoy Manor and that's why Greyback wanted her, but he didn't know much more.

"I will, but not right now. I need to get dressed. Later, I promise. I'll tell you everything."

She stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him off her bed. She pulled him to the door and pushed him out before closing it behind him.


	8. Potatoes With Legs

**A/N: I could not sleep, so I literally spent the whole night writing on my cell. Hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

 **I want to thank the people who followed, favorited and reviewed. It keeps me going. Glad to see that you are liking the story.**

By the time she got dressed and dried her hair, she looked out the window to see the others had arrived.

She hurried down the steps, her hair bouncing in a ponytail, and headed for the door.

"In a hurry?"

She turned and smiled at Fred. "Yes! They're here! Come on!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the yard.

They were greeted by Bill and Fleur first.

"Hello you two!" Bill called. His eyes trailed down their arms, to their interlaced fingers.

She pulled away quickly and blushed. She stepped forward to give Bill a hug. "I've missed my Rune's buddy." He told her.

She pulled away and smiled. "I know. It's too bad you two couldn't come last week."

She turned to hug Fleur. "Good to see you Fleur!"

She squeezed Hermione. "Good to see you 'Ermione!"

Hermione pulled back and smiled at her. She really came to love the French bombshell. She was a bit high maintenance, but she did love Bill with all of her heart and she treated him well. Hermione found this to be a good enough reason for her to welcome Fleur with open arms.

"Oy! Hermione! Come look at what Teddy is doing!" Hermione turned to see Harry waving her over, holding the baby.

"Coming!" She smiled at Bill and Fleur before heading toward Harry.

Bill put his arm over his brother. "Listen. I love you and everything, but if you break her heart I promise you that there will be one less body at the dinner table on Sundays."

Fred looked at his older brother. "Don't know what you're talking about Bill." With that, he headed toward the table to help George finish placing the silverware.

Soon the table was full of food and laughter as they all dug into the wonderful roast and potatoes Mrs. Weasley made.

Hermione noticed a basket of the biggest oranges she had ever seen.

"Where did those come from?" She asked Ginny, who was sitting next to her.

"Andromeda brought them. She said she found them when she was travelling."

"Wow."

She picked one up and peeled it. "Fred? Do you want half?"

"Sure!" She pulled it apart and gave him the bigger half before pulling off a segment to try.

Before she could try it someone spoke to her. "So, Hermione…I hear your going back to finish your last year at Hogwarts."

She nodded, holding the segment in her hand. "Yes, I am Andromeda!"

She tried popping the piece into her mouth, but Andromeda wasn't finished. "You must be excited!"

"Well…yes and no. A little scared to go back to the castle, but Ginny will be there. She'll be my little piece of home." Hermione said, smiling.

While Hermione was turned, Fred bit into her orange segment, a smile on his face.

As he looked across the table, Bill raised his eyebrow. "You're trying to flirt."

"I'm trying to tease." He corrected.

"That's how _you_ flirt!" Fred gave Bill a scowl.

She turned back to find half her segment gone. She turned to Fred. "You ate my half of the orange! And to think! I even gave you the bigger half!"

He smiled. "It was only half a segment. You want one of mine?"

"No! I wanted mine!" She pretended to be angry.

"Here…you want it back?" He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

She crinkled her nose. "No, I wanted it back undigested!"

He winked at her. "God, Hermione! The way you are acting about your food I should call you…" He trailed off, realizing what he said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Hermione.

She looked at Fred for a minute and then smiled. "Don't you think he's to blame for making me to be this way? He didn't just hoard his own! He tried taking mine too!" She mentioned giggling a bit at the memory.

"I once magicked my potatoes so that every time he tried to stab them off my plate they ran away screaming. You should have seen his face!" Her giggle turned into a belly laugh and soon she was clutching her sides with laughter as tears formed from trying to catch her breath.

Soon, everyone was laughing, not sure if it was the story or if Hermione's laugh was just contagious.

She finally settled down enough to continue eating, a large smile on her face as she wiped her tears.

Fred squeezed her knee under the table and leaned in toward her ear. "You're so beautiful when you laugh like that."

The feel of his breath against her ear and his words to her caused her stomach to flip. She smiled shyly back at him, a small tinge of red on her cheekbones.

He lifted his hand and grazed the blush with the back of his forefinger. He took in her features for a few seconds before going back to his plate.

He could feel Bill's eyes burning holes into the top of his head as he bent low to avoid eye contact.

Angelina smiled toward Hermione from across the table. "You're amazing Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Yes, our little Herms is doing magnificently." George added, winking toward her. "Been in such a great mood that she let me throw her into the pond."

She snorted. "I don't know if 'let' is the proper word. I was taken by force."

"Oh come on Hermione. You can't play the victim here! I believe you managed to pull me in too. You got your revenge."

"You threw me again once you were in!"

"After you tried to drown me! If you weren't the size of a pygmy puff, you might have succeeded!"

"I remember no such thing."

"You wouldn't."

She tried biting her cheek to keep from smiling, but failed miserably.

"AH! SEE! That is the face of a guilty party!" He exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Don't worry brother of mine. She might not have succeeded, but I surely will." Fred told him, his brow raising.

Hermione face palmed, shaking her head. These two never gave up.

"Is that a threat?" George asked, a smirk on his face.

"No, it's a promise." Fred retorted, his smirk mirroring George's.

They both jumped up and headed toward the pond, Fred grabbing George into a headlock on the way down.

"DON'T HURT YOUR BROTHER!" Mrs. Weasley yelled down.

"WHICH ONE?" they called back together.

"EITHER ONE!"

There was a splash.

"So, Hermione…it seems like my brother has a soft spot for you."

Hermione looked over to Bill and cocked an eyebrow. "Which one are you referring to?" She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I didn't mean…that didn't come out right."

Fleur laughed. "Gosh 'Ermione! Maybe you have some veela een your blood, no? Three out of six ees not bad!"

"Hey now!" Angelina called. "George is taken! Don't be getting any smart ideas Granger!"

Hermione, who was crimson at this point, just hid in her hands. She knew Angelina was just poking fun, but it didn't help calm her flush.

Bill laughed. "No, I was actually speaking of Fred."

Hermione lowered her hands. "Oh? And you know this?"

"Just an observation." He mentioned.

They twins caught her eye and she turned to see them now out of the water, but wresting on the ground. She shook her head.

"Boys will be boys." Mrs. Weasley said. "FRED! GET YOUR BROTHER OUT OF THAT HEADLOCK!" She suddenly yelled. "For Merlin's sake! His face was the same color as his hair."

Angelina hissed. "Damn. Looks like yours is winning."

"Ang…I don't _have_ one." Hermione said through gritted teeth, giving her a look that said 'shut it'.

"Of course you don't dear. You two just dance around each other. Is it going to take you two six years like you and Ronald, or have you wizened up since then?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "I am so sorry Hermione. I don't know what came over me."

Hermione sat there staring wide-eyed as the others doubled over in laughter.

"You'll catch flies." Ginny mentioned as she pushed up on Hermione's jaw. Hermione closed her mouth with a loud click of her teeth.

"How did this turn into a discussion on Hermione's love life?" Hermione said aloud.

"I believe Fred started it by deciding to defend your honor." Harry mentioned.

"Oh honestly. It was a rhetorical question Harry!"

"I know." He said, grinning mischievously.

"Why isn't Fred getting any of this torture?" Hermione asked, looking at Bill.

"Oh, he will…and he has been."

She lifted her eyebrow.

"I AM THE CHAMPION!" They all turned to see the twins on their way back; Fred with his arms in the air in triumph and George with blue hair.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. George looked ridiculous.

As they sat down in their chairs, Fred threw his arm over the back of Hermione's chair and Angelina smacked George's arm. "You are a disappointment!"

He pouted. "I know…but the hair is kind of cool right?" She shook her head and so he turned toward the rest of the table. "Right?"

"No."

"Sorry mate."

"You look ridiculous."

Everyone chorused while shaking their heads.

"Good job Fred!" Hermione told him, patting his leg.

"Thank you ba…uh Hermione!" He said.

"Uh huh." Bill said.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. "So, Andromeda…how has Teddy been sleeping? Is he sleeping through the night yet?" Angelina asked, changing the subject.

Hermione gave her a grateful smile.

"Twins…may I have a word?" Mr. Weasley asked.

The men stood up and headed out toward the pond, stopping under the weeping willow. Hermione watched as Fred started to take his wet shirt off. Her eyes widened and she looked down, only to look back up to see him hanging it over a low branch.

His eyes caught hers and she looked away quickly toward Andromeda, who was still talking about Teddy.

When she chanced a look back, he watched as her eyes gazed up his body before meeting his eyes. He slid his hands into his trouser pockets and winked.

Her eyes darted back to her plate as she tried to hide her blush.

In past years, Fred had been shirtless around her before, but usually that meant that Ron was also shirtless and she was too busy gawking at him to notice Fred.

Thinking back on it now, she wondered how she could have missed his chiseled chest, broad shoulders and those biceps. Love must have had more of an affect on her than she thought.

Fred definitely had a beaters build, but he was no longer playing quiddich. It left her wondering how he kept in shape. Surely, his mother's cooking did nothing for that flat stomach of his. Maybe he had a gym membership?

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

When she came back to the present she turned to see that Fred was back, wearing his now dry t-shirt. He must have done a drying spell while his dad was talking.

"Like what you saw?" He asked, leaning into her ear.

"I suppose." She teased.

"That's a blow to the ego." He said, grabbing his chest.

She looked down at his hand, a vision of his bare chest popping into her mind.

She quickly looked back up at his amber eyes. "Your ego could use a few good blows."

George snorted into his pumpkin juice causing him to choke.

"THAT, my friend, is what I call instant karma." Fred smiled, pointing at George.

George answered with a crude hand gesture, causing an uproar from Mrs. Weasley.


	9. Gravity

**A/N: I want to apologize for all of the typos and random words added to that last chapter. I reread it today and realized I missed a lot of things. Guess I should not try to proof read while sleep deprived.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favorited. This is quite a long chapter...for all of you who read the books, I hope that I remembered the details correctly. Didn't have my book with me at the time to reference. If not...don't kill me!**

 **I want to give a big shout out to flowerinthedistance for talking some things out with me. She gave me some great ideas. Pure brilliance, this one!**

Hermione snuck out of the still filled household that night. Bill and Fleur had announced that they were becoming parents and everyone stayed later than usual, talking about the newest Weasley addition.

Hermione started to feel cramped; everyone's voices were loud and Mrs. Weasley kept buzzing around trying to find all of her old baby books and baby necessities.

So, while everyone was either talking excitedly with Bill and Fleur or busy playing exploding snap, she closed her book and snuck away.

She should have known that his eyes would catch her slipping out the back.

She made her way down towards the pond and, sitting on the dock's edge, took her shoes off and stuck her feet in.

She took a deep breath as she laid back against the dock, looking toward the star filled sky. She loved the quiet that the night brought the to the burrow.

She adored the family and enjoyed the company, but she still found herself seeking the quietness that only being alone provided.

A few times a week she found herself sneaking out of the room in the middle of the night to come stare at the stars.

At first, she stuck to sitting on the garden bench looking up. When her neck finally began to hurt from craning too long, she switched to the grass. Finally, although reluctantly at first, she found herself on the dock; her feet in the water and her body pressed against the cool wood.

Now, she laid going over the evening's events in her head.

She sighed and gripped the boards below her. Bill didn't seem too happy about the idea of the two of them. She had watched as he kept giving Fred looks; none of them had been good looks either.

Was he disgusted with even the idea of the two of them? She wondered what Bill really thought of her. It wasn't as if she planned it. She still blamed herself for Ron's death. She missed him terribly. If she had been the one that Greyback killed, he would still be here and the Weasley's would still be complete. She couldn't help, but feel as if destiny screwed up on this one.

Bill didn't seem to blame her for what happened that day, but maybe seeing her and Fred just pushed him over the edge. She could have picked any man in the world to be interested in, but her heart just had to pick another Weasley.

At the beginning, she told herself that she enjoyed his company because he was kind and he reminded her of Ron. Now, she knew that was a lie. The only two things he and Ron had in common were red hair and a last name.

They are complete opposites. Ron was always so unsure of himself, beat down from so many teasing brothers and feeling like he never owned anything of his own. His insecurities held him back, in her opinion. Ron had always worn his feelings on his sleeve and that's what she liked about him.

He was always so obvious when he jealous or angry, happy or hopeful. Her favorite was when she caught him being completely captivated by her. It was hard for her to wrap her head around the fact that he could be that way over the bookworm.

She loved that she could make his day, but hated at the same time she could ruin it in an instant. She remembered the first time she realized she had that affect on him. It was when they received their prefect badges and she thought it was Harry's. She remembered the look in his eyes when she found it hard to believe. She had spent the rest of the day trying to make it up to him.

Fred, on the other hand, oozed confidence. He and George had always walked around with a spring in their step, a smile on their faces. It also meant that they were impossible to read. She still couldn't read George. They rowed a lot and she thought it mostly good fun, but she couldn't tell if he was playing around and enjoyed it or if she was just his sister's annoying friend.

Lately, she had been able to read Fred better, but she wondered if that was only because he let her. Fred had lost his humor after his brother's death and she noticed it was slowly coming back and she adored that side of him. His cocky side had started coming back as well, but she didn't have an issue dealing with cockiness. It seemed to be easier for her to deal with his cockiness than his brother's insecurity.

She hated to admit it, but sometimes it was tiring trying to stroke his ego when he was having a bad day. It was well worth their highs though.

She sighed deeply and rubbed her face.

Besides Bill's opinion, Mrs. Weasley's was the most important. When she and Fred were in the same room together, Mrs. Weasley would look at the two of them and scrunch her nose like she couldn't figure it out. Like she couldn't decide if it was a good idea or not.

Her comment tonight made her wonder if it was her way of telling Hermione she approved. Her cheeky remark basically asked Hermione why they were waiting so long.

XxXxXxXx

The twins, Harry, and Ginny just finished their game of exploding snap. Fred threw his cards down.

"Deal me out of this one guys." He stated, eyeing the back door. She disappeared behind it almost twenty minutes ago.

He stood up, cracking his neck, and headed toward the back door.

He stepped out into the night and took a deep breath. The fresh air was refreshing compared to the stuffiness and heat from the sitting room and its many inhabitants.

His eyes scanned the grounds to find her. He didn't see her form anywhere. He continued through the garden and found the bench empty. He looked down at the bench and frowned.

He heard a faint splash and smiled. He should have known.

He headed toward the pond and through the moonlight he saw her laying on the dock, her legs dangling in the water.

He stepped closer to her and onto the dock, his feet making a soft thump. The dock bounced a tiny bit.

"I wondered how long it would take you." She said, already knowing who it was.

He made his way towards her, a grin on his face and sat down about a foot from her to pull off his chucks. He rolled up the bottom of his pants and placed his feet in the water before laying down.

She turned her head to look at him and he did the same. He laid his arm down between them, palm side up and she placed her hand in his as he interlaced their fingers.

She looked back up to the sky and he mimicked her movement.

"So, you promised me you would tell me about that day." He said quietly.

She sighed. "Yes. I did."

He squeezed her hand. "You know you don't have to, but I think it'll be good for you."

She turned her head to look at him and he stared back at her. She nodded. "Okay."

She took a deep cleansing breath.

"Well…let's see…I guess I'll start with Potterwatch. Your brother had been trying for a long time to guess the password and I remember it was Albus…only because he was so excited when he figured it out. We listened to you and Lee talk about what was going on.."

"Wait…you listened to Potterwatch? In your little tent you heard my voice?" He smiled.

She grinned. "Yes, we did. And it was definitely a high point during our journey."

He looked back up to the stars, still smiling. "Sorry…go on."

She shook her head and looked back up at the sky. "So you were talking about how Voldemort was abroad and that's when Harry and your brother started to talk about how he was looking for the elder wand. Harry said Voldemort's name and since it was tabooed, snatchers popped in. I hurried to do a stinging jinx on Harry so they couldn't tell who he was. I think for a moment he thought I had actually turned on him." She shook her head slowly at the thought, a little hurt he would think that of her.

"They forced us out of the tent and took our wands and searched the tent. One of the snatchers ended up being Greyback. They took our belongings including the sword of Gryffindor…"

"How did you get the sword of Gryffindor?" He interjected.

"That is Harry and your brother's story. I wasn't there. You can ask Harry to explain it later."

He crinkled his nose and huffed.

Hermione sighed. "It was found in the woods…at the bottom of a lake. Harry almost drowned and your brother saved him…Harry can tell you all the details." She said, quickly.

She looked over to him and he seemed soothed for now.

"So, they found the sword and they asked us who we were. Harry said he was Vernon Dudley, your brother tried to say he was Stan Shunpike, but they knew Stan. So he told them he was one of your cousins…Bardy I think…he wasn't speaking very clearly because earlier Greyback mentioned how soft my skin was and he told Greyback not to touch me and he got punched in the mouth."

"Glad he stuck up for you."

"Of course he did. I told them I was Penelope Clearwater and they started to ask him why Voldemort's name was used and your brother told them it was an accident and they got annoyed. They had caught Dean and Griphook earlier I guess, because they were there and they tied the five of us together. Greyback figured out who I was because of a picture in the Daily Prophet. They knew that Harry and I were probably travelling together and so they had a hunch that Harry was not who he said he was. They decided to disapparate to Malfoy Manor with all of us."

Hermione cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

He squeezed her hand and waited for her to continue. He knew not to rush her.

Speaking more quietly, she continued. "Once we got into the manor, the Malfoy's and the snatchers talked a bit about if it was really Harry and they decided to call Draco in to look. He told him he wasn't sure if it was Harry or not. He verified that Greyback was correct about who I was though."

"Bastard."

She continued, ignoring his comment. "Bellatrix Lestrange came traipsing in and they talked about summoning Voldemort. She saw the sword of Gryffindor hanging off the snatchers belt and started shooting spells at the snatchers, screaming about the sword and telling them not to call Voldemort. They told her they took it from us and she ended up telling Greyback to take the boys to the cellar while we had 'a talk'. Your brother begged her to take him instead. She told him she'd take him if I died."

Hermione started to fidget a bit while her hand started to quiver. Fred squeezed her hand tight and looked at her. She kept her eyes on the sky.

"Your brother later told me that Greyback said some things about me on the way down to that cellar, but he never said what. Fred…the whole time he was down there I could hear him screaming for me." She swallowed hard, trying to hold back tears.

"He was punching the walls and screaming and sobbing. She pulled me down by my hair onto the floor and started questioning me about the sword. She thought at the time that the true sword of Gryffindor was in her vault and that we took it. She kept asking me and I kept telling her we didn't go. She didn't believe me of course and kept throwing the cruciatous curse and threatening me with a small dagger. Finally, she just carved it into my forearm as I screamed, kicked, and pleaded."

She stopped and turned her head toward Fred and found him crying. "How many times did she curse you?"

"I don't know. She just kept doing it while she screamed at me. She was screaming, I was screaming, your brother was screaming…Harry was the only one that had a clear head. He somehow summoned Dobby and he helped them out of the cellar. In the meantime, she had Griphook brought up because I told her it was a fake. He lied and told her it was a fake, too. She seemed happier and told Greyback he could have me."

"My God, Hermione. If she weren't already dead."

"Your brother came in screaming and disarmed Bellatrix and I ended up fainting. He said that she grabbed me and held her dagger to my throat and made them give up the wands. He said that Dobby unscrewed the giant chandelier above our heads and Bellatrix dropped me and ran. He pulled me out of the rubble while Harry wrestled Draco for the wands.

Your brother grabbed me, Harry grabbed Griphook, as Dobby disapparated the four of us to Shell Cottage. Bellatrix ended up throwing her dagger at us as we disapparated and it killed Dobby. I woke up in the bed at Shell Cottage in enough time to be there for Dobby's burial."

She turned her head back to look at Fred. "I'm glad I didn't miss that part. Dobby is truly a magnificent creature. I will never forget everything he did for Harry and for us."

She unclasped her hand from his and raised her hand to wipe his tears. "Hermione…I'm sorry."

"We made it through."

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "You three are really extraordinary. I am so proud of my brother."

She smiled. "I don't think you two ever gave him enough credit."

"I suppose we didn't." He agreed. He placed her hand on his chest to rest. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"How is it that my brother turned into you-know-who?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I mean, why is it taboo to say his name around you? Why can't you say it?"

Hermione sighed and concentrated on the hand that was on his chest. She could feel his rapid heartbeat against the back of her hand. She turned her head back to the sky.

"He has this hold on me. It's like if I say his name, he's really gone."

"Baby…he is gone."

Hermione blew out a breath. "I know it's stupid."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing, itself." He told her.

She laughed. "How…how did you remember that?"

"I know it's hard to imagine, but George and I truly have had a soft spot for our feisty little bookworm. You were always so much more fun to play with than your best mates."

She tutted. "You just liked the rise you got out of me."

He nodded. "Especially our last year. You'd get all red and you'd stomp your foot with you hand on your hip. The angrier you got the bushier your hair became."

"Lovely." She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I adored you. If it wasn't for my brother I would have probably snogged you senseless that night you produced your patronis. You were so excited when that otter shot out."

She smiled at him. "You noticed…"

"Yes." He sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. "An otter…why an otter?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole. Where my true family lives."

He gasped, realizing. She trailed the back of her hand down his arm, causing him to shiver, and interlaced their fingers again.

He sat up and leaned towards her. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Hermione, that just shows that you truly belong with us. This is our…" His words drifted off as he noticed that Hermione had propped herself up on her elbows and her nose was just a few centimeters from his.

He leaned in until their noses touched. She turned her head and parted her lips.

"FRED! HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and pulled away to answer. "We're on the dock! We're coming!" Hermione yelled, throwing her shoes on, not bothering to tie the laces, before leaving Fred sitting there awestruck.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione made her way to the burrow to find Bill standing just outside the door with his mother.

"Let's take a walk." He told Hermione, putting an arm around her shoulders and steering her toward the garden.

He sat down on the long wooden bench with Hermione. Hermione knew what was coming.

"I noticed you slipped out a bit ago…"

"Yes. I just needed to think." She answered, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Yes. At night. It's easier to think when no ones around. I like to watch the stars…they calm me."

"Does my brother usually follow?"

Her stomach churned. "No. This was the first time. I promised him earlier I would tell him about a day during the war."

"Do you miss him?" he asked her. She looked up at him.

"Of course I do. Every day." She watched as Bill's eyes lowered to the ground. "I'm sorry." She told him.

"For what?"

"For being responsible. Greyback wanted me, not your brother. He shouldn't have stepped in. If he would have let Greyback have what he wanted, your family would still be complete. If I could go back and change it I would."

He sighed and sat there for a moment.

"I don't blame you for what happened, no one does. You shouldn't blame yourself either. Ron loved you and I'm sure if he had to do it again, he would still choose to go instead of you. He would have done the same for Harry."

She nodded. "Me too."

He slid closer and put an arm around her, squeezing her to him. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"You do realize that you are part of this family, too? Even if you and Ron never became an item? Even if you were the one to go, we still wouldn't be complete."

"I suppose."

"I know all of this has been hard. You're looking better and that makes me happy. I haven't seen you laugh so hard since the wedding when Ron pretended to be Auntie Muriel."

She laughed, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"You and Fred worry me."

Her smile faded.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm terrible. It's just so complicated in a way that's not complicated…that makes no sense. It just comes so easy for us. It isn't forced or hard. It's like gravity. It's just there and you don't think about it. I promise I didn't plan this. I didn't mean to fall in love with Fred." She gasped, the realization hitting her.

"Oh my word. I am a horrible person. How could I let myself do that?"

Bill didn't seem surprised by her realization. "It's okay to move on Hermione…but you have got to understand I have certain reservations when it comes to you loving a Weasley twin. Fred and George…they don't sit still. They constantly get restless and want to keep moving…that includes their love life. They find a girl they are supposedly crazy over and then after a few months they are done and on to the next best thing. I can't sit and watch that happen."

"It isn't that way with us. We're not even really together…we haven't even really kissed."

"The way you two act, you might as well be."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready to move on from…him."

"You realize you're holding onto a ghost right?"

She didn't answer. He looked down to see her burst into tears. He turned, hugging her to him with both arms.

"I know it's hard."

"It's like…" She sniffled and pulled her head out of his chest. "It's like I'm stuck in limbo between the two of them and I can't move."

He sighed. "Why Fred though? He's going to break your heart."

"I see a different side of him than you do…he's more serious."

Bill laughed. "Fred? Serious? He's really laying it on thick, yeah?"

Hermione pulled away from Bill, a little angry. "I am not a fool Bill. I have known them just as long as I've known your brother and Harry. I've noticed a change in him since he died. It's just unfortunate that you don't see it."

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Bill?" They turned to see Fleur coming through the garden. "What ees wrong?"

Hermione wiped away her tears as Bill stood up. "We were just talking about Ron, darling. Are you ready?"

"I am."

Bill pulled Hermione up and hugged her. "I'll see you next Sunday. It's the last Sunday before you leave, you know."

Hermione nodded. She pulled Fleur into a hug. "Congratulations again Fleur. I really am excited for the two of you."

"Zank you 'Ermione. See you soon." Bill took his wife's hand, leading her toward the apparation point. Fred was making his way up the path and Bill gave him a scowl.

"You!" He pointed to Hermione. "Inside. It's late."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but headed toward the door.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked, on their way in.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione had the sudden urge just to sleep and ignore all of the emotions that were bubbling up.

He watched from the kitchen as she made her way up the steps without another word.


	10. But I'm Fred!

**A/N: My good friend Evie's birthday is today! I hurried to do this chapter for her. This first part is dedicated to her. She told me what she wanted: Shower scene. Then gave me certain words I had to use: Lution(her pets name), starkers, peeping tom, "No pun intended".**

 **As you can tell, she wanted to force me to move their relationship along faster than I wanted to move it…but I found a way around that ;) Happy Birthday Evie!**

 **It was actually harder than I thought it would be to use prompts so kudos to all of you who can do it and do it well.**

 **Also, I see Ginny as a pretty confident person, so I went ahead and nipped the jealousy part in the bud in this chapter.**

 **Lastly, I want to thank all of you that reviewed, followed, and favorited. You're the best!**

 **Guest Reviewer: I agree that Hermione and Fred could have had many moments together. We have to remember that the books are Harry's POV and she was with the Weasley's more than he was in the summers. She could have had a lot of interaction with the twins while he wasn't around.**

Hermione woke up that Wednesday morning with Mrs. Weasley's voice screaming up the stairs.

"HERMIONE JEAN! YOU BETTER GET YOUR TAIL DOWN HERE SOON OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

Hermione bolted out of bed. Mrs. Weasley had sent Ginny up twice to wake Hermione for breakfast and both times she waived her off. She's witnessed the matriarch's wrath too many times to know better than to ignore her when she uses your middle name.

Hermione headed out the door and down the stairs with her eyes half closed when she heard Mrs. Weasley again.

"AND GO UP AND TELL GINNY TO HURRY WITH HER SHOWER!"

She turned on her heel and headed up to the bathroom.

She knocked and opened the door. "Ginny! You better hurry! She's already called me by my middle name and we haven't even had breakfast yet."

There was no answer. She pulled open the curtain, her hand on her hip. "Ginny? What is wrong with you?!" Her eyes fell on someone else. "OH!"

He gave her an amused smile and raised his eyebrow. Realizing she had been staring, she turned and covered her eyes as she hurried to the door.

"I am so sorry! I Thought you were…argh! That woman!…I swear to Godric…"

She continued to mutter things under her breath as she shut the door and ran down the stairs, her hands covering her cheeks. She was met by Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Hermione…what's wrong?"

Hermione pointed toward the stairs. "That was NOT Ginny!" she pressed her palms against her eyelids and sat down at the table.

She heard Ginny laugh. "I always knew that seeing him naked would have this affect on people. See…she's trying to claw her eyes out!"

"GINEVRA!"

Hermione dropped her hands to make a smart comment on how she couldn't possibly know who it was, when she noticed Percy, George, and Harry all sitting there staring at her.

Her face went crimson and she hid her face in her folded arms that were on the table.

"Hermione, dear. It was just an accident. I'm sure there is no reason to be embarrassed. It's my fault. I thought Ginny was still in there…I didn't know you'd have a peek!"

Hermione lifted her head. "I didn't peek! I am not a peeping tom for goodness sake!"

"So then…how did you…" Harry asked.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrow. "I sort of…yanked the curtain open…" She made the motion with her arm and let her head hit the table.

She heard George snicker. Her head shot back up.

"I thought it was Ginny! I was going to yell at her for not answering!" She whimpered. "Why does this stuff only happen to me? And WHY did it have to be Fred?"

Ginny's eyebrow shot up. "Who would you rather it be?"

"YOU! Anyone else actually…"

"I'm glad it wasn't me!"

"Me either…"

Hermione went to the counter to get a pastry and ice it. She needed to do something…anything to get away from that table.

Ginny looked at Harry, waiting for him to reply. He looked at Ginny.

"Well, of course I wouldn't want it to be me Ginny!"

Ginny raised her eyebrow.

Hermione stood there, staring at them. Was this really happening? "Ginny…since when did you become so jealous? You never have been before!"

"Before, you had Ron!"

Hermione nodded, understanding. "I see. Ginny, my feelings for Harry have not changed. I feel for him like you feel for Percy or George. I have no romantic feelings and never had. You need to trust Harry and me. This is getting ridiculous!"

Ginny looked at her for a moment before her eyes darted to the stairs and suddenly looked at her plate. Fred came barreling down the stairs and Hermione turned back to her pastry as Mrs. Weasley served the eggs.

Hermione heard Percy mention something about the Daily Prophet. Chattering broke out and she sighed, relieved that the conversation ended before Fred made his way down.

Fred came up behind her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

He leaned in and whispered, "So, what did you think?" She felt her cheeks grow hot and ignored his comment.

"It's no fun to tease you when you don't answer." He whispered.

She quietly cleared her throat. "Well…I now know why you're so cocky."

He chuckled. "No pun intended?" Her eyes widened into saucers. She didn't know if she should be offended by his dirty joke or not. Up until then, their flirting had been PG rated.

"Too far?"

She nodded.

He set his hand on the small of her back. "Sorry love. Obviously, what happened was an accident. You weren't calling me Ginny just for fun."

"Why didn't you answer me?" Hermione asked as she iced her pastry. She licked the icing off of her pointer finger.

When he didn't answer she turned her head to him to see him staring down at her finger in her mouth. She pulled her finger out and set her jaw.

"I'm sorry…what?" He said, making eye contact.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called for Ginny."

"Oh…I just thought you'd call for her and leave. I was trying to save you the embarrassment of realizing it was me. I didn't expect you to look."

She sighed and bit into her pastry. She gave him a bite.

"Well, you seemed pretty happy with yourself when I opened that curtain."

"Well, I'm pretty confident about all this…" he waived his finger around his body. "If a pretty girl wants to look, then that's fine with me."

"It's not that I wanted to look!"

"Oh?"

"I mean I didn't do it on purpose!"

The right corner of his mouth lifted into a half smirk. "So, you did like it."

Her brow furrowed as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "What are you on about letting any girl see you anyway? You might as well go around starkers with the type of mindset!"

"Don't ignore my question."

"IT WASN'T SAID IN A FORM OF A QUESTION!" She whispered, growling at him.

His smirk turned into a full grin. "Mione…"

She sighed and threw her pastry down. "Ugh! Yes! Happy?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He kissed her temple. "Yes."

She shook her head, blowing her hair out of her face, frustrated. "How is it that you always get me to say things that I don't want to tell you?"

"It's a gift…but see? Now its not awkward anymore."

"No! Now I'm just annoyed!"

She grabbed her pastry and sat at the table.

"Hermione…have you made a list of what you need in Diagon Alley today?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes. It's upstairs." She sighed, trying to relieve some of her frustration.

"You are coming to Diagon Alley today?" Fred asked.

"Yes, we need to get their supplies for school and the girls are getting new swimming suits for the party this Sunday." Mrs. Weasley answered him as she took a sip of her tea.

"Swimming suits? Are we swimming?" George asked.

"Oh dear. I forgot to tell you. Yesterday, Charlie owled and said he would be coming. We decided since it's the girls last weekend and we'll miss Hermione's nineteenth birthday, that we'd have a party."

George whooped. "My insufferable self can finally get revenge on the social conformist!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

"Yes, my little Herms. I do."

"I thought we hashed that out when I turned your hair blue." Fred cocked an eyebrow.

"Pfft. Let the girl fend for herself for once!"

Hermione laughed. "You're on."

At that moment, a hawk came flying into the open window and stopped in front of Mrs. Weasley, dropping a letter from its beak.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Is that…?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. "Is it what, sweetheart?" She opened the letter to read it.

"That looks like Lution." Hermione answered.

"Who's Lution?" Ginny asked.

"It's Viktor's hawk." Hermione answered.

The hawk turned and nibbled on Hermione's pastry. She bent her head a bit to look at the bird better. "It is Lution!"

The hawk raised his head to Hermione and squawked. She used one finger to stroke his head.

She chewed on her lip as she watched the bird. Viktor hadn't bothered to write her since Bill's wedding. She wondered why he was suddenly writing Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she scribbled something on a piece of parchment and stuffed it back in the envelope, crossing out her name and writing Viktor's.

"Why would you be writing Viktor?" Ginny asked.

Fred looked at Hermione who seemed a little confused…and actually looked a bit hurt.

As the hawk flew back out, Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Well…that's not really important. We need to get moving. Boys…you're going to be late!"

XxXxXxXx

Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley walked down Diagon Alley towards Madam Malkin's. During the summer months the store had a corner dedicated to swimming wear.

Ginny bounced along excitedly when she saw a few suits she liked in the window.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. By the looks of those suits, it might have been more modest just to wear underwear.

As they headed toward the racks with swimming suits, she noticed Ginny pulling out suit after suit to try on.

She found herself wishing she had Ginny's frame. Ginny was tall and thin, her hips much slimmer than Hermione's. She could wear anything and her parts wouldn't be spilling out in weird places like Hermione's tried to do.

Ginny held up an orange string bikini. "What do you think of this one Hermione?"

"Er…that color doesn't go well with your hair…"

Ginny laughed. "I mean for you!"

"For me?! Why? What if one of those ties came loose?"

"Fred would like it..."

"I don't think he would look very good in that color either." Hermione said smiling.

Ginny rolled her eyes, putting the suit back.

Hermione went through the racks and found a tankini she was willing to try.

She tried it on and decided it would work. The top was black with a white bust that had black polka dots. The fabric stopped about an inch and a half above her belly button. The bust gave her a little cleavage, but she felt like it was secure enough not to fall out.

The bottoms were black except for a white band with black polka dots around the top. It rode a little low on her hips, but it covered her bum completely and that's what she was worried about.

"Hermione! Come on out! Let me see!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Hermione stepped out to show her and saw Ginny standing there in a neon green bikini.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked her.

"Well…you sure are bright!" Ginny's body looked great in it. The color, on the other hand, was ghastly.

"See, Ginny. Why can't you take a page from Hermione's book and find one like hers?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Hermione's boring when it comes to clothes."

Hermione scoffed. "I don't think what you have on could be considered clothes!"

"She's right dear…I don't think your brothers would be very happy seeing you in that."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny while Mrs. Weasley was turned.

Once she was out of her suit, the girls spent another hour in the store waiting on Ginny.

Finally, Ginny settled on a dark purple two piece that she and Mrs. Weasley compromised on.

They spent the rest of the morning school supply shopping while Hermione slipped into the second hand bookshop and got lost.

When Mrs. Weasley finally sent in Ginny to find her, she emerged from the depths of the dark shelves with eight books.

"This should last me until Christmas break." She told Ginny as she stepped up to pay for them.

Ginny gave her a ridiculous look. "I take it you don't plan on enjoying your last year?"

"This IS my enjoyment!" Hermione answered as they left the store.

"Mum's at the joke shop. We're supposed to meet her." Ginny mentioned as they made their way down the cobblestone street.

They found Mrs. Weasley standing at the counter with George and Fred.

Fred hurried over and stood in front of Hermione, looking down at her. "Hey." He said as he placed her hair behind her ear.

She giggled. "Hey."

"We better?" He asked, sliding his thumb from her ear to her cheek and searching her eyes.

"Yes." Her stomach flipped as his hand rested against her neck on her shoulder.

"What'd you get?" His eyes darted down to her bag before looking back up into her dark brown eyes.

"Books." She said, suddenly a little breathless.

"Mmm." He answered, nodding.

"Oh gross! You two are giving me a tooth ache!" Ginny complained.

"Oh stop it Ginny! They're in love!" Mrs. Weasley commented.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head, her cheeks burning.

Fred stepped back rubbing the back of his neck and disappeared to help a customer.

George leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear. "What are you waiting for? He isn't going to hurt you."

Hermione looked up at George. She knew that eventually she had to take the plunge and she wanted to, but she was scared.

Had it been enough time? What would Ron think? Bill obviously wasn't happy about it…what would the rest of the family think?

She wasn't sure she was ready to let go of the past yet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. The memories with Ron were becoming foggier the deeper she went with Fred. She wasn't sure if time had caused it or if it was because she was moving on. She didn't want those memories to go anywhere. What if she forgot?

Ginny pulled out her swimming suit to show George.

He wrinkled his nose. "Where is the rest of it?"

Hermione started to laugh. "And what are you wearing?" He turned and asked her.

She held up the paper bag. "I hate to tell you this Herms, but paper falls apart when wet…on the other hand, I know a brother who would be perfectly happy with that…"

"Oh hush! It's IN the bag and you can wait to see it."

"See what?" Fred asked, heading back over.

"Hermione's suit. Evidently she's wearing a paper bag." George answered.

Hermione tutted when she saw Fred raise his eyebrows.

"What color is it?" Fred asked, pulling the bag open with his finger and peering in.

She yanked it away from him. "Keep your mitts off!"

"But I'm Fred!" He said, pointing to his left ear.

"You can see it Sunday. It's black."

"BORING!" George yelled.

"I'm sure for you it is. What are you wearing?"

"Orange!" Exclaimed George

"Fuchsia!" Yelled Fred.

"Lovely." Hermione said, frowning. She was starting to think the neon green bikini would have been a good choice for Ginny.

"Rethinking the color little Herms? Want me to change it for you? Perhaps canary yellow is more your color?" George asked, pulling his wand out.

Hermione clung to her bag. "You'll do no such thing!"

He frowned, putting away his wand. "Aw, come on Hermione. You need some fun in your life."

"I don't find walking around looking like a canary fun!"

George's smile returned. "Ah…but our customers say differently."

She rolled her eyes and turned to look for Mrs. Weasley, who had wandered off. "Are we done here Mrs. Weasley? I'd like to get my suit back home while it's still black."


	11. I Let You Win

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

 **Going back and forth on how I want this day in the story to go, so I might not be posting as fast as I usually do this week. We'll see.**

*POP* *POP* *POP*

Hermione awoke screaming. She jumped to a standing position in bed, wand in hand, pointing it at the intruder before she even saw who it was.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" She screamed and the wand flew in the air as she realized her attacker was George Weasley.

She caught his wand in her left hand while still pointing hers at his chest.

His eyes were wide, his mouth open in shock. He raised his hands.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing scaring me like that?!" She demanded.

His mouth bobbed open and closed while he tried to find his words.

"WELL?"

"It…its your birthday….we're celebrating…well…bloody hell Hermione! I was just using some fireworks to wake you up!"

Hermione scowled. "YOU DON'T USE FIREWORKS TO WAKE A WITCH UP THAT JUST SPENT TEN MONTHS IN A FRIGGEN TENT HIDING FROM DEATHEATERS!"

He took a step toward her, his hands out in front of him. "Hermione…I'm sorry. I was just trying to celebrate."

She watched him, her chest rising and falling rapidly while she tried to catch her breath and slow her heartrate.

He slowly took a few more steps and, touching her wrist, pushed her wand hand down.

She suddenly realized her standing position and dropped down on her knees, her shoulders relaxing. "I'm sorry George. Old habits die hard I guess. Thank you for trying to make the day special. Next time though…wake me first." She said, a smile forming.

He sat next to her and laughed. "Your reflexes are ridiculous!"

She grinned. "You think mine are fast…you should have seen your brothers. Your bullocks would have been lying on the floor by the time you realized you were wandless."

George made a hissing noise, his legs fidgeting. "Speaking of wands…may I have mine back?"

She held out her left hand and handed it back to him.

He pulled out a small box, threw it in the air and pointed his wand at it. Tiny fireworks lit up the ceiling with letters that spelled out "Happy Birthday".

"You really are extraordinary when it comes to these things." Hermione mentioned while she watched.

"Yea, well its sort of my specialty. Fred was always better in potions."

"Thank you George."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get downstairs. Mum and Fred have been working all morning."

He stood up, sticking his arm out. She took his arm and allowed him to escort her down to the kitchen.

Hermione's eyes widened when she reached the kitchen. Confetti burst above her and George and rained down on them as she looked around the room. "HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!" Fred, Ginny, Charlie, Harry, and their parents yelled.

There was a big banner above the table that flashed "Happy Birthday Hermione!" in Gryffindor colors. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling in every direction in the same scarlet and gold.

The table had a gold tablecloth with scarlet runner. Above their heads, Hermione's favorite books levitated and seemed to glow.

"This…this is…wow. Thank you so much. This is magnificent."

Hermione unhooked her arm from George's and went to hug Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley patted her back. "It was nothing dear."

She hugged Mr. Weasley. "Happy early birthday Hermione. We missed your birthday last year. It's nice to be able to celebrate now."

She nodded. "I'm lucky to have such a wonderful family to celebrate with."

"I didn't expect you to be awake this early." Harry mentioned. It was barely 7:00am and Hermione had a habit of reading late into the night on weekends.

"You can thank George for that one!"

"The reflexes on this girl…I swear…"

"George…what did you do?" Fred asked.

"Don't worry Fred! I disarmed him before he could do anything…I even let him keep his bullocks." She said, winking at George.

"And I appreciate that." George replied.

"What?" Fred asked, stepping toward Hermione.

"Nothing to worry about." She told him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Thank you for helping with the decorations."

"Your welcome. Too bad its about twenty three days early." He hooked an arm around her and planted a kiss on her head.

There was a flash. "Mother! Are you going to be attached to that camera all day?" Fred looked down at Hermione. "She's already taken about twenty pictures of all of us decorating."

Mrs. Weasley smacked his arm. "Oh, stop it Fred! I want her to have a photo album to take with her to Hogwarts. It's our present to her."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I love it! That's perfect."

"I would have thought Fred would be happy to have pictures of the two of you…but maybe I was wrong…" she said as she laid the camera on the table.

Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley pretended to pout.

"No. That isn't going to work Mum! You know I hate pictures! They always make me look ridiculous."

"It's for Hermione. Don't you want her to remember what you look like?"

"I want her to remember the handsome bloke she left at home. Not the idiot that turns up in pictures."

"Fred…" Hermione pulled him close to her. He looked down at her. "I don't think it would be a terrible thing to have some pictures of you for Hogwarts…" She nuzzled her nose against his.

"You're doing this on purpose." He told her.

"Stand your ground brother!" George hissed.

She pouted. "But its my birthday party." She looked up at him and turned her head to the side.

He groaned. "FINE!"

*FLASH*

Fred blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision back.

George scoffed. "Tell me Fred…when did Hermione cut off your bullocks and put them in a jar?"

Charlie snickered and Mr. Weasley smacked George on the back of the head.

Harry laughed at George, causing Ginny to smack him on the back of the head.

"Thank you Ginny."

"You're welcome George."

XxXxXxXx

After breakfast, Hermione took a shower and got dressed while the boys went out to degnome the yard and get it cleaned up for dinner later.

Once she was dressed, she pulled out her swimsuit and hung it up on the back of the door. She then realized she didn't own a cover up. Looking through her drawers and Ginny's wardrobe, she found nothing that even resembled what she needed.

She knew Mrs. Weasley used the boys old shirts as rags and wondered if she would let her use one for the day.

She found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen with George. They seemed to be fighting.

"GEORGE FABIAN! I'M WARNING YOU!"

Hermione cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Oh! Hello dear! Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if I could wear one of the old shirts you use as rags for a cover up? I couldn't find anything in my drawer."

Mrs. Weasley hurried to the linen closet and pulled out the first shirt she saw before going back to yelling at George.

"I swear George! If you slip something into Charlie's drink today…your brother is not here to be your...ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" She saw him turning to Hermione.

Hermione stood there holding up the black shirt in front of her. It was a Chudley Cannon shirt.

"Hermione?" George asked.

She continued to stand there with her mouth open, staring at the shirt.

George stepped up to her and placed his hand on the shirt. "We can find you a different one…"

She pulled it away from him. "No. It's fine." She stood there for a moment before bursting into tears.

He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "I wasn't paying attention…if George didn't have me so ruffled!"

"MUM! Not the time!"

Hermione clung to the shirt as she cried onto George's chest. This was the first thing of his she's touched since he was buried. She didn't expect there to be so much emotion over an old Chudley Cannons shirt he stopped wearing fifth year.

She felt herself being pulled out of George's grasp and turned to find Fred in front of her.

She was so flustered that didn't see that Bill and Fleur had arrived.

"Come here." He guided her to the sofa, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He set her down on the cushion as he kneeled in front of her.

He saw the shirt for the first time.

"Where did you get this?" He wiped at her face as she tried taking deep breaths.

"Your Mum gave it to me. It was the first rag on top in the closet." She answered, her voice shaky.

"This is the first thing I've touched…"

He leaned in and kissed her nose. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I thought I was moving on." She sniffled.

"You are. You just miss him. We all do. I think you would have had the same reaction if Harry had been the one to go and she handed you his shirt."

Hermione thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I suppose."

He wiped her face once more now that her tears stopped falling. "Now. What do you want to do with this shirt? Do you want to wear it today?"

She looked down at it. "I'd like to keep it…but I think I'd like to wear one of yours today."

She looked back up at him and he was beaming. "Absolutely." He took the black shirt and folded it before placing it on the arm rest of the sofa.

He pulled her down into the floor with him. He leaned up against the couch and she leaned up against him, between his legs.

He summoned her Shakespeare book and opened it to where they left off. She took the book and propped it up on her legs that were bent. He held her, his head resting on her shoulder as they each took a character to read out loud.

Bill stood in the kitchen as he watched them on the floor. He was startled to see Fred so calm and attentive. Not only had he calmed her down, but he knew how to take her mind off the shirt without even really trying. Then he sat there, looking completely content just reading Shakespeare with her.

"You going to stop giving him a hard time now?" George asked Bill.

"Is he like this a lot?"

George sighed. "You need to open your eyes and see more than just what you want to see." George turned and headed up the stairs.

XxXxXxXx

"HERMIONE! FRED! BETTER GO GET YOUR SUITS ON! IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled through the open window of the kitchen.

Hermione closed the book and Fred levitated it back to the bookshelf. She pushed herself up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up too.

"Thank you for calming me down after that ridiculous breakdown."

He entwined their fingers and headed up the stairs. "Your welcome Mione. Anytime."

He stopped at her door. "Let me get changed and I'll bring down one of my old shirts for you to keep."

Hermione hurried into her suit, putting her hair up on top of her head.

There was a knock.

"Come in!" She yelled as she finished shoving her hair in a messy bun.

She watched him in the mirror. He stood at the door.

"What's the matter?" She asked, turning around.

"I've just never seen this much of you."

She blushed and tried to cover herself with her arms. He stepped forward, pushing her hands away.

"Don't. You're beautiful. There's no need to be self conscious."

She took a moment to take in his bare chest, her eyes dancing over the freckles that littered his chest.

"I brought this for you." He stepped back and held out his shirt. "I thought you would like this one since its Gryffindor."

She saw that it was his old, short sleeve practice jersey that had "Weasley" and "5" on it.

"I figured you could wear it to games when you're back at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled, nodding.

"Is it okay?"

"It's perfect. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He slipped it onto her shoulders and began to button it up.

"Aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked him as he buttoned.

"No."

"Won't you burn?"

"I am a wizard aren't I?" He smiled up at her. "There." He took her hand and spun her around. "You look better in my shirts than I do."

Hermione headed to the mirror to look. Turning to each side, she made sure it covered everything in back.

"I agree. I do look better." She told him. He looked a little taken aback.

She headed toward the door and looked back at him. "You look better without them."

With that she hurried down the stairs. Once Fred picked his jaw up off the floor he flew down behind her.

She heard him gaining on her and jumped the last few steps and bolted for the kitchen door, opening it and laughing as he caught up behind her.

"I let you win." He told her as they headed toward the table outside.

She pushed him. "Liar."

He draped his arm around her neck. "Whatever makes you feel better love."


	12. Can't, Busy!

**A/N: This was originally going to be a long chapter, but then I kept writing and writing…and writing and it ended up being almost twenty pages long. So, I'm cutting in down to a few chapters instead of doing one long chapter. I like this chapter, but the next one is my favorite.** **I have quite a bit of tweaking to do to it before I can post it though.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favorited.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers for your kind words of encouragement. To lunalovegoss: Thank you for sharing that; I had no idea!**

 **To my wonderful flowerinthedistance who helps make my chapters better: You are amazing!**

 **Also, I wanted to note for all of my movie fans that you can find new interviews from January 2016 of Matthew Lewis (yum), Rupert Grint, Bonnie Wright, Evanna Lynch, and Katie Leung on youtube. They did the annual HP event in Orlando.**

 **There is also a super cute video of Rupert and Matt asking each other questions. Towards the end they end up in a fit of giggles and its adorable.**

 **Unfortunately, James (purrs) and Oliver Phelps were not there.** **I heard James was working on a movie so let's all hope that is the reason!**

 **Now that I'm done talking about my favorite brunette twins, let's move on to my favorite redheads.**

They all sat around the table outside enjoying their lunch before they headed toward the pond.

"So, Hermione…" called Bill, "When did you start wearing my brother's clothes?"

Hermione smiled. "Again, I ask you which one?"

He chuckled. "Touché."

"You wore his clothes?" Fred asked.

"I slept in a shirt of his after he….well…around Christmas last year." She answered him.

"You know it's okay to say that he left right? It isn't a secret. We know he wasn't perfect." Bill told her.

"I know. I don't want to speak ill of the dead. I know that he was sorry for what he did. I also know that if it wasn't for that horcrux around his neck, he wouldn't have left. It turned out okay in the end. If he wasn't there to find Harry that night, Harry would have drowned. He saved his life."

"Horcrux around his neck?" Charlie asked.

Hermione looked toward Harry and he nodded to tell her it was okay. " That first horcrux Harry found was the necklace. We were afraid to lose it, so we took turns wearing it. It was so dark that it put us in bad moods when we wore it. It affected him more than us. Harry and I didn't really have a family and he was also a bit jealous of Harry and my relationship so, the horcrux used that to its advantage. He destroyed it himself, you know."

The table was quiet.

"The important thing is that he was there for Harry and I from then on. He did take great care of me at Shell Cottage. You all did." Hermione said, looking at Bill and Fleur.

"I wish I had been there." Fred said, squeezing her knee.

"Bill and Fleur took wonderful care of all of us. We were fine." Hermione told him, her hand resting on top of his.

Bill leaned in toward Hermione. "Thank you Hermione. I enjoyed having the time to get to know you better…I also enjoyed being able to see Ron and you together. I've never seen him look at a girl that way before."

He turned to Fred. "Seeing you look at her earlier today, it reminded me of the way Ron use to look at her. You make her happy. I can't deny that it scared the shit out of me at first. I worried that you would get bored and move on to some other woman. I knew it would break her and I kept picturing her in the state she was in the weeks following the funeral. I think I underestimated you; I realize now you just needed to find the right witch. You treat her well and you never let her go, because if you do, you'll spend the rest of your life regretting it. I love her as much as I love Ginny and I will protect her just like I would protect Ginny. Not just for me, but for Ron too."

The table became quiet again.

"HERMS!" She jerked her eyes off of Bill and turned to look at George. She found a glob of chocolate pudding coming at her. She ducked and it missed her, landing on Fred's shoulder.

Fred jumped up. "What the hell?"

He picked up his devilled egg and threw it at George, hitting him on the chin.

George picked up the mustard and squirted it at Fred, spraying everyone on the way with the yellow substance.

Soon everyone was throwing food. Hermione ducked and made her way to George.

"What is all this about?" She asked him, hiding behind him as a wet piece of bread came flying towards them.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension." She stood there looking up at him, a smile forming.

"You are brilliant." A cold substance hit her chest, making her gasp. She looked down to find vanilla ice cream covering the neck of the jersey.

She looked for the culprit. Standing there with an ice cream covered hand and a mischievous smile on his face was Fred Weasley.

She ran towards him, taking some of the ice cream off the shirt and rubbed it in his face. She grabbed the wrist of his ice cream covered hand as he tried to wipe it on her face.

She squealed as she lost, the sticky liquid making contact with her cheek. She used the back of her heel to pull his leg out from under him and pushed him back, causing him to fall to the ground. She grabbed the pint of ice cream off the table while he was still shocked and launched at him, emptying the contents onto his chest and face before rubbing it in.

"Holy shit that is cold!" He grabbed her hands and flipped her over, rubbing his face all over hers as she screamed for help.

She turned to see Mrs. Weasley with the camera in her hands.

"Mrs. Weasley! Help!"

"Can't. Busy!"

She turned and started taking pictures of the rest of the family.

Fred pulled away from her face laughing.

The heard Fleur squeal and found Bill running down to the pond with her over his shoulder.

Fred looked down at her, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Fred…" She warned. "Don't even…"

He jumped up, yanking her with him. He threw her over his shoulder. He made his way to the pond.

"Your shirt! I don't want to ruin it!"

He stopped. "Fine." He set her down and pulled it over her head.

Taking advantage of the moment, she turned and ran towards the burrow, where her wand was laying on the table.

She heard his footsteps behind her. She ran faster, her wand in sight.

She felt his arm grab around her waist, her body jerked back and Fred almost toppling over her.

"No you don't! My hair will remain red today." He told her as he flipped her around and threw her back over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN FREDERICK! I CAN WALK MYSELF TO THE POND!"

"What would be the fun in that? Just enjoy the ride!" He said as he started to jog, making her head bounce around.

She couldn't help but notice that she had a perfect view of his backside. Well…if he wasn't going to put her down and she couldn't use her wand, she'd make sure to make it sting.

She held her arm up behind her and with all her might swung her hand back down to collide with his backside.

There was a loud smack and he jumped and yelped. "Oh that's on the table now?"

There was a smack and she screamed, "Ouch!"

His footsteps went from a thump to a hollow thud and realized they made it to the dock.

He stopped, pulling her sandals off her feet.

He let her body slide down the front of him and she sighed, happy he was finally putting her down. Instead, he held her, her bum resting against his forearms as he took the leap.

She squealed as they hit the water. They came up and she grabbed his shoulders.

"Bbbrrrrr!" She said, shivering. "How can it be this cold?" He pulled her to him, holding on to her with his left arm while his right went for his pocket.

He pulled his wand out and cast a warming spell. She relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She wrapped her legs around him and hooked her ankles together, allowing him to take her with him as he drifted deeper into the pond.

"GERONIMO!" Hermione turned her head to see Charlie come flying down the dock and into the water with a large splash.

Soon everyone was in the pond, except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She took in everyone's whereabouts.

Harry and Ginny had swam out farther and were now sucking each others face off. Charlie and George were trying to drown each other, Fleur and Bill sat on the floating dock under the shade of the canopy, cuddling.

"It's kind of sad your mum and dad don't join us." Hermione mentioned to Fred.

"I wouldn't feel too bad." He pointed toward the table.

He lifted Hermione a bit so she could see better. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood in the clearing by the table, slow dancing.

She smiled. "But there isn't any music." She told him and he lowered her back into the water.

"There isn't any need."

Hermione smiled up at him. "They are so happy. So in love…and after all these years. I hope to have a marriage like theirs someday." She sighed, looking toward where they stood, dancing.

"You will. I'm sure of it."

She sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. It's going to be rough."

She traced his collarbone with her forefinger, causing goosebumps to form.

"Trying to grope me Granger?"

"You're one to talk! Your hands have been roaming since the dock!"

He smiled. "Taking advantage of the moment. Won't be getting you into that suit again until next year."

"FRED! COME TAGTEAM!"

Fred looked down at Hermione. He didn't really want to let her go. He finally had the chance to hold her close without everyone staring. She'd never shown so much skin and he liked being able to let eyes wander to her chest and caress her lower back, her stomach and her thighs without being seen as a pervert.

Before he could answer, Hermione yelled back, "I'll referee!" She let him go as she swam over to the dock and turned, pushing herself out of the water and into a sitting position at the edge.

Fred followed behind, stopping by George.

George's eyes widened. "Holy shit Hermione! Where did those come from?"

Fred jumped on George, holding him under water, while the other two laughed.

Hermione blushed, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She suddenly felt extremely naked.

George re-emerged panting. "I meant…her curves!"

She blushed deeper. "Thank you George."

He turned toward her and winked.

"Only in your dreams, my dear brother."

"Oh, Freddie…I believe your dreams are the only ones that contain a less than fully clothed Hermione."

Fred growled and started towards George.

"Okay! Enough! Let's get this started!"

Hermione watched as the boys wrestled, allowing her eyes to linger on the way his back muscles flexed as he fought to drown his older brother. How his arm muscles jutted against his skin as he pushed Bill under.

She groaned and hid her head in her knees. She couldn't help but notice how much more he turned her on compared to his younger brother.

She promised herself that she would keep the physical part of their relationship to a minimum until after Hogwarts. She knew it would be harder for her to leave if she didn't.

She felt her ankle being pulled. She pulled her head off her knees and looked down to see Fred smiling up at her.

She sighed. Why did he have to look at her like that? At this rate she might not make it to Hogwarts before giving in.

He yanked on her ankles again, pulling them into the water. She slid to the edge and let him pull her in.

"Hi." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi."


	13. Circle of Orneriness

**A/N: And now we're to the gift opening part. I tried to personalize each gift from the Weasley's so I hope you like it.**

 **To my guest reviewer: I agree that Fred is a better choice for Hermione. Their relationship is easy for them. She and Ron had to work constantly to not want to kill each other.**

 **I want to give another shoutout to flowerinthedistance. I was stuck on Charlie's gift for days and talking and brainstorming with her pulled me out of my writer's block.**

That evening, they sat around the table after dinner. The sun had gone down and Mrs. Weasley magicked Hermione's books to levitate and glow above them again.

Harry handed Hermione a small box. "It's my present to you."

She smiled and opened the box. It was a gold triangle necklace. There was a lightening bolt and a crown on bottom and a lightbulb on top encased in vines that wrapped around in a triangle shape.

She felt tears starting to fall. "Harry…this…this is beyond perfect." She stood up and hugged him.

"What is it?" Charlie asked. She handed it to him and they passed it around.

"The lightening bolt represents me, the crown represents Ron, and the lightbulb is Hermione. It's gold for the golden trio and the vines mimic the vines on her wand." Harry explained while everyone looked at it.

"Why the crown for Ron?" Bill asked.

"Weasley is our king." Harry answered and Hermione giggled when Bill gave her a ridiculous look.

"It's something that was chanted by the Gryffindor's when he won us a quiddich game." Hermione answered, leaving out the part with the Slytherins on purpose.

Hermione felt the familiar guilt creep up remembering when Hagrid pulled them aside and she missed it.

Ginny handed it back to Harry and he clasped it around her neck.

Her fingers grazed the necklace on her chest. "It's perfect." She told Harry again as she pulled him back into a hug.

Mrs. Weasley handed Hermione a brown paper package with a roll of parchment on top.

Hermione unrolled the parchment. It read:

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to your party. Here is my gift to you. A treasure for a treasure._

 _Viktor_

A smile formed on Hermione's face. She set down the parchment and Harry grabbed it, reading it aloud while she opened the brown package.

She gasped and held it up.

"The Great Gatsby? Why does it look so old?" Ginny asked.

"A first edition!" Hermione lowered the book to the table and grazed her fingers over the black cover before she slowly opened it.

"1925…the Scribner's seal…" She turned the page again. There sat a periwinkle flower pressed in the book.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

She carefully picked it up. "I wore this type of flower in my hair at the Yule ball."

"I am beginning to understand why Ron was so jealous of him." Fred mentioned.

She set the flower back in the book and closed it. "There was no need for him to worry…well, not after fifth year. We're better off friends. Viktor is just extremely sweet. He's engaged to be married…might even be married by now. I haven't spoken to him since Bill and Fleur's wedding."

She looked up at Fred and took his hand. He smiled. "Good."

"Me next!" George shoved a box in front of her. She looked down at the box that was poorly wrapped in newspaper. She couldn't help but laugh.

She tore it open and saw that it was a shoe box and eyed him. He smiled brightly. "It wont bite. I promise."

She slowly opened the lid and looked in. She let her head fall back as she laughed.

"Come to the dark side Herms!" George came over and pulled out a pair of light pink chucks.

"Hermione always called these troublemaker shoes because Harry, Ron, Fred, and I love them. It's time for Hermione to own a pair. She was the one who convinced Harry and Ron to escape on that dragon after all! Put them on Hermione. Let's take a picture."

Hermione slid out of her sandals and threw them on, tying the laces. She went over to the boys who were standing in a circle and she saw a pair of worn, red high-tops sitting next to George.

She looked up at him. "Can't leave out Ron, now can we?"

She sniffled and shook her head. She stepped up to complete the circle between Fred and Ron's shoes. Harry pointed the camera down at their feet and took a picture of the circle.

She looked up to find the twins and Harry wiping at their own faces. "This is the best day I have had the whole summer." She told them as the twins put their arms around her and Harry. They huddled together in the circle half crying and half laughing.

"Okay…enough time in the circle of orneriness! Back to the table." Mrs. Weasley called.

Hermione pulled George into a hug before heading back.

Ginny handed her a box. "I went back and forth on giving you this. I knew you'd appreciate it, but I wasn't sure if you were ready yet."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and pulled the top of the box off. Inside there was a picture box. She lifted it out of the larger box so she could take a better look.

There was an old chessboard and one beaten up chess piece behind the glass. She looked up to Ginny.

"This was our first chessboard Mum bought us from the second hand store when the twins went to Hogwarts. We use to sit and play for hours when we were little. That piece was his favorite piece. He always wanted to be a knight. He use to pretend that he was the knight and I was the princess in the castle with a dragon and he'd come save me."

Hermione smiled, her eyes filled with tears. She looked up at Harry and he smiled, nodding, both of them remembering first year when he sacrificed his knight to win for Harry.

"He sort of did the same thing for Hermione didn't he? It was just a werewolf instead of a dragon. He was sort of a knight when it came to her." George mentioned.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, trying to keep her tears from falling. "More than once." She whispered, not trusting her voice.

"The slug incident…" Harry mentioned and watched her smile.

"The shrieking shack, the department of mysteries, the wedding…"

"The wedding?" Charlie asked.

Hermione smiled. "He 'saved' me from Viktor." She said, using air quotes.

"He even saved me from a dragon once. If he didn't push me out of the way at the tournament, Harry's dragon would have hit us with its tail."

"Oh yea! I forgot about that. He remembered her and forgot me. Barely ducked in time." Ginny mentioned, scowling.

"He didn't help us either!" George pretended to complain.

"I think he was hoping that the dragon would take you out." Hermione retorted, giggling.

"I bet he wished it did after he caught Fred ogling you at the Yule ball."

She turned from George to Fred. "He what?"

Fred's face reddened. "You just looked different." Hermione took his hand and squeezed it.

Charlie stood up and handed her a piece of parchment and a rectangle box.

She unrolled the piece of parchment. It was the poem by Percy Bysshe Shelley called _Bereavement._

She read it aloud.

" _How stern are the woes of the desolate mourner_

 _As he bends in still grief o'er the hallowed bier,_

 _As enanguished he turns from the laugh of the scorner,_

 _And drops to perfection's remembrance a tear;_

 _When floods of despair down his pale cheeks are streaming,_

 _When no blissful hope on his bosom is beaming,_

 _Or, if lulled for a while, soon he starts from his dreaming,_

 _And finds torn the soft ties to affection so dear._

 _Ah, when shall day dawn on the night of the grave,_

 _Or summer succeed to the winter of_ _death_ _?_

 _Rest awhile, hapless victim! and Heaven will save_

 _The spirit that hath faded away with the breath._

 _Eternity points, in its amaranth bower_

 _Where no clouds of fate o'er the sweet prospect lour,_

 _Unspeakable pleasure, of goodness the dower,_

 _When woe fades away like the mist of the heath._ _"_

Hermione had tears running down her face.

"So…what does it all mean?" Harry asked her.

"It's a poem about a man who lost his love. He mourns over the death and he laughs and cries over the memories that they shared together. The poet reminds him that the loved ones soul departed with the last breath and that Heaven has saved them. That one day, they'll be reunited to spend eternity together."

"Open your box, Hermione." Charlie told her. She had almost forgotten about it.

She opened it. "Amaranth."

"Amaranth is said to have healing powers that calm grief. The poem mentions this plant. I dried this bunch for you so that you can hang it over your bed at Hogwarts… in hopes that you can find relief from the pain."

Hermione's tears flowed freely as she tried to speak.

"This is the sweetest gesture…Charlie… You are remarkable." She hurried around the table and gave him a squeeze.

She tried to hold her sobs back, but she couldn't.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Hermione." Charlie told her and he squeezed her.

She pulled away. "No! You didn't. It's brilliant. I love that poem."

She headed back to her seat and Fred pulled her into his lap, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine Fred."

He gave her a small smile. "I know."

Bill handed her a book and a folder with a bow on top.

She looked down at it and saw that it was his Runes book and course work from the course he had to take for Gringotts.

She squealed.

"What is it?" George asked. Bill explained.

"Only you would get so excited over some old homework and a textbook." George said, rolling his eyes.

"Hermione. No one is supposed to see those, so make sure no one sees you looking at it."

Her smile was huge, her eyes bright. "No problem. Thank you Bill! I'll return these as soon as I'm finished."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"Thank you all again for all the gifts. They are all so special!"

"What about Fred's?" George asked.

"I am giving her mine a bit later. I have something I want to show her first." She turned to Fred and raised her eyebrow. He kissed her temple.

George gave them a smirk. "Show her something, eh? I believe she's already seen your something…"

"George Fabian Weasley! Don't be crass!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

Hermione blushed crimson and hid in Fred's chest.

"I think it's about time we head in for tea." Mr. Weasley mentioned.

They all filed inside, leaving Hermione and Fred at the table.

 **Next chapter is all Fred and Hermione!**


	14. Do You Trust Me?

"It's safe." He told her, rubbing her back.

She pulled her face out of his chest, looked around, took one look at Fred and burst into tears.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just overwhelmed. A little embarrassed. I didn't want to lose it in front of everyone." She put her hand on her chest. "It's painful. I hate this."

"I know its hard." He rubbed her shoulders, trying to relieve some tension.

"Everyone was so sweet tonight. I love everything I got. I just…" She hid her face in his neck, sobs starting to run through her again.

He rubbed her back in circles. "You miss him."

He felt her nod.

She turned her head after a few minutes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

She lifted her head and found his face tearstained.

"Oh, Fred! I'm sorry! You must miss him so much." She wiped his cheeks.

He cleared his throat. "I do miss him, but right now I'm worried about us."

"Us? Why?"

"I worry that you will never be able to let go of him and give us a chance. What if you go back to Hogwarts and it reminds you of him? What if I wait for you and then you decide that you don't want it anymore? When I see you like this, sometimes it is hard to have hope."

His words stung. She realized she had been taking advantage of him. She was so caught up in her own emotions that she didn't see what it was doing to him.

She decided at that moment that she would deal with her issues on her own.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. I will always want you. I promise that I will be better. If you aren't willing to take that chance, I understand. You've been nothing, but my savior during all of this. I won't be angry if you decide to give up on me."

She stood up, suddenly needing more air.

"Hermione, don't pull away from me." He stood up and stepped closer to her. "I'm not giving up on you." She placed her forehead on his chest.

He looked back toward the shed. "Do you trust me?"

She was startled by his comment. "Yes…why?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the shed. "What are you going to do?" She asked, a little worried.

"You'll see."

He grabbed a broom that was leaning up against the side.

"You said you trusted me."

He climbed on, motioning for her to sit in front of him.

"I hate flying." She told him, wide-eyed.

"Trust me. I won't let you go."

She sighed and mounted the broom in front of him. He slid her back against him, his arms holding her snuggly as he gripped the broom in front of her.

She pressed her back against his chest gripped his arms, her breath coming out ragged.

"Don't worry, I'll ease into it." He told her as he leaned down and kissed the freckle below her ear he noticed weeks prior, causing her to shiver.

He kicked off the ground and she squeaked, clamping her eyes shut, as they began to climb. He kept his promise and flew at a low leisurely pace.

"Open your eyes baby." He whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes, one at a time and relaxed, releasing her death grip on his arms and rested them on his thighs.

He lifted them a little higher, going a little faster as he watched her. The wind hit her face and she smiled.

"See? It isn't so bad."

She took in her surroundings, seeing the hills pass by, the stars and moon above.

He pulled them higher, causing them to lean back and her to grip his thighs.

He chuckled lightly. "I've got you. We have to be higher or you won't see."

She was about to ask what when she saw it. They passed a large hill and on the opposite side were thousands of fireflies. They covered the whole meadow and the bordering trees.

He watched her as her eyes took in the scene before her. The meadow and the top of the trees were lit up in the dark. Her eyes were wide.

"This…wow. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She whispered, not wanting to disrupt the quiet of the meadow.

"I found it on accident one night when I was flying. I've never shared this with anyone." He whispered in her ear.

He circled around and landed on the steep hill overlooking the meadow.

He sat down, bending his knees, his feet flat on the ground before pulling her down in front of him. She leaned against his chest and entwined her fingers in his.

"It's amazing how things like this can be so magical without the use of any magic." She commented.

"Nature has its own sort of magic." He told her.

She smiled. "I guess it does."

He let go of one of her hands and reached behind him, pulling out a package and an envelope that had his name on it. He held it out in front of her and she took the letter.

"No, open the other first." She placed the letter in her lap while she opened the package. It was a wooden box. She held the box in front of her, which was the length of both her hands and the width of her palms. She noticed that the dark wooden box was hand carved, the borders etched with vines and leaves. It too, mimicked the vines around her wand.

She traced her fingers over the carved vines. She turned it on its side, trying to unclasp the lock. It wouldn't budge. She noticed a triangle shaped hole.

She felt his fingers on the back of her neck and the necklace Harry gave her fell to her lap.

"It's the key." He told her.

She picked up the necklace and pressed it into the triangle shaped hole. She heard it unlock.

She placed it upright and lifted the front of the lid up. Suddenly she heard the melody of "Hold On" play.

She looked back at him. "Fred…I don't know what to say….this is…wow. You made this?"

He smiled down at her. "Look at the mirror."

She tilted the box and found the two of them in her room the night they danced. She didn't remember anyone taking pictures.

"I thought you hated pictures."

"Watch." She watched for a moment and realized it kept moving. It showed them slow dancing, then them reading on the couch, them sleeping on the couch together, them together at the joke shop. It finally showed them standing, foreheads together smiling and it froze on that memory.

"How…how did you…"

"It's my favorite memories of us. That piece of glass is a small pensieve. It took me a long while to convince Kingsley to let me have one. My favorite memories are locked behind it.

She gasped, reaching out her hand. He pulled her hand back.

"It'll pull you in remember? I'd rather keep you with me for the moment."

"It's a jewelry box?" She asked, seeing the different compartments. He reached in and pulled out the top compartment.

She leaned closer and found that it was extended on the inside.

"It's also a hope chest. You put things that are dear to you now and things that you hope for, for the future in it."

She sighed. "Can I put you in it?"

He smiled and kissed her temple. "You have me right here. I'll always be here."

"Promise?"

He kissed down to her neck, making her toes curl and her heart jump. She leaned her head to one side, giving him better access. He trailed his lips down her neck and collarbone and back up.

She gripped his knees and whimpered. She didn't want him to stop, but she knew that she needed him to.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?" He asked against her neck.

She sat up and turned to him. "I want this more than anything, but I can't."

"I see."

"No…you don't. It doesn't have anything to do with him. If I kiss you and let myself go, then if makes leaving so much harder. Going back to Hogwarts is going to be so hard already. I'm going to be absolutely miserable without you if I take that jump. Let me get use to being back at Hogwarts first."

He nodded, a small smile forming. "I understand now." He put his arms back around her.

She turned back around and leaned up against him, picking up the letter with his name on it. The handwriting looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.

She turned it around and saw the Hogwarts stamp on the back. She pulled the letter out and began to read.

Halfway through the letter, she squealed and turned, throwing her arms around him, causing him to fall back.

She looked down at him. "Really? How did you get Professor McGonagall to approve?"

"When I told her it would make you happy and make your year easier, she caved. You are her favorite student."

"So you'll be able to call me through the floo in the common room?"

"Yes. You'll have to owl me ahead of time so I know what time and day."

She squealed again, laying her head on his chest and squeezing him.

"I take it you're happy?" He asked, laughing.

"As if you couldn't already tell by my five year old reaction…but yes. This is the best thing I've heard the whole summer."

They laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the dark.

"You are amazing. I'm sorry I never noticed just how special you are before now."

He rubbed her back. "Everything happened as it was meant to."

She sighed and sat up, gathering her things.

He placed a hand over hers, pushing the box down to the grass.

"Hermione..."

"I'm sorry I was so terrible to you and George in school."

He pulled her back against him, placing his chin on her head. "You weren't terrible. You kept us in line…or tried to anyway. You were a prefect. It was your job. This guilt about everything is going to eat you alive."

She craned her neck toward the sky to look at him. He smiled and looked down at her, kissing her forehead.

"You were the only one besides the professors that had the guts to keep us in line. It's one of the reasons I liked you. It was hard to watch Ron treat you like he did. I know you loved him before he even worked out his own feelings, but it was hard seeing you cry over him when you thought no one was watching. I knew if I butted in that it would make Ron even more moody…and I had a reputation to uphold after all."

She shook her head. "How can I forget? I believe Katie called you the octopus twins."

He smiled. "Why was that?"

"Because when you'd snog, suddenly you had eight hands."

He laughed loudly. "Although I did find myself in abandoned classrooms on more than a few occasions...to be honest, it was mostly George. He pretended to be both of us a lot of the time when it came to girls. You actually gave George away when Katie came down the staircase and you corrected her when she called him Fred. She thought she was on her way to a dark classroom with me."

Hermione snickered. "Oops."

"You could always tell us apart. How is that?"

"George is a little taller, but he slouches…so no one notices. The corner of his eyes slant down farther than yours. When you guys walk, you always have your right hand in your pocket, but he always has his left. When you smirk you use your right side. When he smirks he uses his left. You're mirror opposites. My favorite part is that your eyes are a tad bit darker than his."

He shook his head, amazed. "You've studied us."

"I study everything. I wanted to make it a point to tell the difference between the two of you because you're more than just twins. You are individuals and deserve to be treated so. I think a lot of people don't give you credit for that."

He took her hand off her lap and squeezed it. "You never cease to amaze me Granger."


	15. What Isn't

**A/N: Sorry if this is choppy. I went to a St. Louis Blues hockey game last night and had club seats so I have been nursing a hangover half of the day. I wanted to get this out on time though.**

 **Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

 **I know this has a lot of Hermione and Harry, but it is important for me to show their close friendship. Hermione will be heading to Hogwarts in the next chapter.**

It was the night before Ginny and Hermione were leaving for Hogwarts. Hermione stood in the bedroom packing; Fred sat on her bed watching.

She went through her books trying to decide which ones she wanted to take.

She placed her _Hogwarts: A History_ in her trunk, while going through some others.

Fred bent down and picked it up, giving it a once over and set it on the bed.

Next she placed her seven books for her NEWT classes in her trunk.

As she turned to look through some of the extra DADA books she bought before the war, Fred reached down and picked up her Potions book, only to look at it for a second and put it on the bed. He then picked up her Herbology book and did the same. By the time he got to her Transfiguration book, he didn't bother to pretend to look at it before setting it with the others.

He bent down to grab her Ancient Runes book when he heard her speak. "You know, you help pack just as well as your twin helps set the table."

He straightened up to give her an innocent smile. He found her standing there, tapping her foot with a hand on her hip while the other held onto another book.

"I don't want to help you pack. I want to help you UNpack."

"You can do that in December. Now put them back."

He picked up the books and stood up, heading toward the shelf that she got them from originally.

"Frederick Weasley! You know what I mean!"

Grumbling, he dropped them into her trunk and dramatically fell back on the bed with a loud sigh.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Acting like a child will do no good in this situation. We both know this is something I have to do. Please don't make this any harder."

He sat back up. "I'm sorry Hermione. But this…well…this sucks!"

She placed a couple more books in the trunk and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry you are upset. You left Hogwarts to fulfill a dream of yours. I'm going back to fulfill a dream of mine. I need to do this for me. For the past six years there I had to juggle my schoolwork with helping Harry with different things. I wouldn't have had it any other way, but now it's my turn to really dive into my schoolwork and concentrate on me. It's more important now than ever."

He took her hand. "Four months though. That's a long time."

"It's really only three and a half. I'll be back a week before Christmas and then again for two weeks during Easter and then I'll be back for good by the third week on June. See…no big deal."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what was happening to him. He felt like he was losing control of himself. Since when did he let a bird control his happiness? A few months felt like a hundred years to him at the moment. He needed to get it together; his carefree attitude about life was becoming harder and harder to find.

"Don't forget we'll talk through the floo. I can hear your voice, see you smile. Everything will be great." She told him.

Her stomach told her otherwise. She was getting less sure of herself by the hour. Her stomach felt like she swallowed a brick.

She got up, letting go of his hand and started throwing in her cauldron, the ingredients she bought at the apothecary, quills, parchment, ink, her toiletries, and finally ending with her clothes before packing away her personal items.

She placed all of the items she got for her birthday on top, except for Harry's, which never left her neck and George's gift, that she promised she'd wear on the train.

She placed a small bag on the very top that contained the daydream charms, some makeup, and the last of her sugar quills.

Fred held up a small WWW bag and placed it in her trunk.

"What is that?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just some things that I thought might come in handy some day."

"Mmhmm. You aren't trying to smuggle some products into Hogwarts are you?" She asked, skeptical.

"Well…not with you. Those are in Ginny's trunk."

He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"You're lucky I'm no longer a prefect or I'd have to confiscate those from her."

"Who would have thought that Hermione Jean Granger would ever turn down the opportunity to boss people around?"

She playfully smacked his chest. "Oh, stop! I think I deserve a break. Like I said, I just want to concentrate on me this year."

Fred pressed his forehead against hers, watching her lips. "That's unfortunate since I wanted to do the same."

"Then how is that unfortunate? Concentrating on yourself wouldn't be a bad thing you know." She told him, playing with his fringe on the back of his neck.

"I meant I wanted to concentrate on you."

His eyes traveled up to hers, causing their eyelashes to flutter against each other. She closed her eyes, nuzzled her nose against his and sighed. He closed his and they sat, clinging to one another for a few moments.

"Ahem." Hermione jumped up, looking toward the door.

"Mrs. Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I don't think you want to forget this."

She held up his freshly laundered practice jersey.

"Oh gosh, Mrs. Weasley, thank you!" Hermione took the jersey and folded it.

"Almost packed?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Fred wouldn't fit then, I take it?"

Hermione laughed. "Unfortunately not."

Mrs. Weasley patted her cheek. "I am so proud of you for going back. You'll do wonderful."

She smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you. That means the world to me."

Mrs. Weasley took a step back. "Now…I must go up to Harry's room and make sure he and Ginny are okay." She looked up the stairs, her brows furrowed.

"Good luck." Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley ascended the stairs.

She looked down at the shirt in her hands and let her fingers run over the letters on the back.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at Fred and smiled. "Just blessed to be part of the Weasley family. Should have just changed my name after the war." She joked.

"You'll be a Weasley one day." He told her.

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, even if things don't work out with me you still have two more tries. Possibly even Ginny if her relationship with Harry goes south."

"Fred!" She threw the jersey at him.

"We could just tear my number off of this and replace it with another. You can recycle it as you go through the line." He gave her a grin as he held up the shirt.

"You are as insufferable as George!" She scowled. "Well...really…Charlie would actually be a pretty fit catch…what was his quiddich number?"

His mouth dropped to the floor and she couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

He pretended to pout. She moved towards him and sat in his lap. "Don't worry. This bird only sings for you."

He smiled. "Good, cause I'd really hate to have to hex Charlie the next time I see him."

Hermione laughed. "Poor Charlie."

"Hermione? Could you come down to the kitchen?" Mrs. Weasley asked her on her way back down from Harry's room.

"Of course." She stood up, Fred following her.

When she reached the kitchen she saw a photo album on the table.

"Happy birthday Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said as she motioned for Hermione to sit.

Fred sat next to Hermione as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on the opposite side of the table.

She opened up the album and smiled. The first picture was of Harry, Ron, and Hermione in Diagon Alley right before the start of term second year.

"We were so tiny!" Hermione mentioned as she watched the three of them smile up at her.

There were footsteps down the stairs. "Who were?" She looked up at Harry.

"We were!" She slid over, pushing Fred to do the same so Harry could sit.

"Woah. We were babies." He agreed. She linked her arm in his and squeezed it.

She turned the page and trio was standing in the Leaky Cauldron, the summer before third year. Ron had his rat and Hermione had Crookshanks, who struggled in her arms to get to 'Scabbers'.

"Wish Crookshanks would have eaten him." Harry mentioned.

Hermione squeezed his arm with her hand. "I'm sorry Harry."

The picture on the opposite page was a newspaper clipping of the Weasley's vacation.

She smiled. "I love this."

She turned the page to see the trio before fourth year. Next, a picture of she, Harry, Ginny, and the twins after the second task, then a picture of Hermione and Krum at the Yule ball dancing, and lastly a picture of Harry and Hermione at the Yule ball.

"Ginny didn't take any pictures of you and Ron that night for some reason." Mrs. Weasley mentioned.

Hermione nodded. "He wasn't happy that I went with Viktor."

She turned the next couple pages and found pictures of herself with the various Weasley's and Harry around Grimmauld Place: Hermione and the twins as they try to get her to bite into a puking pastille, she and Ginny cleaning the sitting room, Ron and Harry playing chess, she and Ron with their prefect badges, and a picture of everyone around the table that included Sirius and Remus.

"What is that?" Harry asked pointing to the photo.

Hermione looked closer. Fred sat next to Hermione, leaning in and saying something in her ear as she turned toward him smiling. Across the table sat Ron, who was scowling at Fred.

Fred smiled. "I remember that. I was angry at him for telling Mum what we were cooking in our room, so I did it on purpose."

"Fred Weasley! He was just being a good boy!" Mrs. Weasley told him.

"No…he was just angry that I slipped him a nosebleed nougat earlier that day."

"You two were terrible to him! You should have been better brothers." Hermione admonished as she turned the page of the book.

"Harry went back to his memories in the pensieve to get these." Mrs. Weasley told her.

She looked up at Harry. "You can do that?"

"We weren't sure at first…but evidently you can."

She looked down to see herself and Ron producing their patronuses, his Jack Russell chasing her otter.

"I took this one on purpose." He said, pointing to the next one.

Her otter was circling around her and behind her was Fred watching, with a smile on his face.

She looked up at Fred. "I honestly thought you were joking."

"No. Like I said, if it wasn't for Ron I would have made a move. Ron and I were brothers and I took the mickey more than I should have, but I would never take the girl he had his eyes on. It's brocode."

Hermione laughed. "Brocode? I thought it was because of your reputation that you had to uphold?"

"Yea, well…you might have been worth ruining my reputation for."

"You say that as if I would have accepted." She said, smiling.

"No one can resist a Weasley twin." He told her, his eyebrows wiggling.

"I didn't seem to have a problem back then." She retorted.

"I wasn't trying!" He exclaimed, his forehead creased.

"Reputation? What reputation? Wasn't anyone watching you while you were there?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Maybe I need to owl Headmaster McGonagall and give her a piece of my mind!"

Hermione snorted a laugh.

"Now Molly…I'm sure that the professors are doing fine keeping the kids in line. Don't go and embarrass yourself by flying off the broom handle. All of our children got through fine." Mr. Weasley told her.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. The twin's reputations were that they never tied themselves down to a girl." Hermione conveniently left out the snogging random girls part.

XxXxXxXx

Later, while Harry and Ginny sat in the sitting room with the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione decided she needed to say goodbye to someone she wouldn't be able to tomorrow. She hoped that Fred would let her be for a few minutes.

She ascended the stairs quickly, slowing the closer she came to the door at the very top.

She stood for a full two minutes staring at the door before she had the guts to turn the handle and pushed it open.

She stood in the doorway and peered in. It smelled like a mix between Ron and Harry, reminding her of the smell of the tent that they had stayed in while on the run.

She took a deep breath. The smell was oddly comforting. Although they had been in danger while living in the tent, the mix between her best friends made her feel at home. It reminded her that she was where she should be.

She saw the unmade bed, which was now Harry's. The desk in the corner was mostly full of old textbooks and parchment that contained Ron's handwriting. She saw that on the chair in a crumpled heap was his old jumper with the letter 'R'. She stepped into the small room slowly and made her way over to the desk.

Picking up his old jumper, she sat in the chair and breathed in his scent as tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes.

She looked up to see a clear, plastic bag. She stared at it for a moment before reaching in and grabbing his deluminator.

"Interesting seeing you here." Came a voice from the door.

"Hi Harry." She clicked the deluminator, causing the lights to disappear. She clicked it again, the lights reappearing and gliding toward their respected homes.

She smiled. Harry stepped toward the desk.

"What is all this Harry?" She asked, looking at the baggy.

"It's what he had in his pocket that day."

She sighed, dumping out the contents and going through it. There were a few knuts and sickles, a couple pieces of crumpled parchment, and a ring.

With a shaky hand she picked it up to examine it. It was a white gold band with a sapphire the color of Ron's eyes in the center. There were small diamonds in a halo around the sapphire. She noticed it was engraved on the inside in tiny letters. She moved closer to the desk lamp to read it. It read 'My light in the darkness'.

She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. She slid it on her finger and held her finger out to look at it.

"You realize what that ring signifies now?" Harry asked her.

"What could have been." She answered, moving her hand so that the ring sparkled.

"No." He put his hand over her hand, covering the ring.

"It signifies what isn't."

She looked up into his vivid, green eyes. After a moment, she nodded. "You're right." She slipped the ring off and set it down on the desk.

He kneeled down, looking up at her, tears of his own falling.

"We haven't been able to grieve together…just the two of us…yet." He told her.

She wiped his tears off his cheek and shook her head.

She slid down to the floor and pulled him into a hug. They sat there for a few minutes hugging and crying, grieving the loss of their best friend. The three of them had a bond that they would never find again in anyone else.

She pulled away sniffling. "I just came up here to…" She swallowed the lump in her throat and waited for the urge to cry again to pass. "To say goodbye before I go to Hogwarts."

He started to stand up, pulling her with him. She saw him go to his iPod and turn on Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me".

She laughed. "Are we going to get all sappy with a Canadian muggle song now?"

He nodded. "Yes. We are." He pulled her to him and she held onto his shoulders, her head resting on the front of his right shoulder. "He's with us in spirit. We'll all dance."

She laughed. "You're mental."

"Am I?" He twirled her out and back to him. "Just want to dance with my best friend. Is that so mental?"

She shook her head. "I guess not."

They twirled each other and moved around the room doing ridiculous dance moves laughing and crying simultaneously, until the bridge of the song. Hermione squeezed him to her as she began to sob, causing him to start sobbing himself.

Ginny watched them from the half closed door as she heard Fred heading towards her.

"Don't. They need this." She told her brother.

They watched their significant others laugh and cry together as they danced around the room.

The song ended and Harry blotted Hermione's mascara stained cheeks with a tissue. She smiled, taking the tissue and wiping his tears with it.

"Feel better?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Good. Me too."

Fred and Ginny hurried down the stairs.

Harry and Hermione put an arm around one another and headed toward thw door. Hermione stopped and looked behind her.

"I miss you. Goodbye, I love you Ronald." She sniffed, her eyes filling with tears. She blinked rapidly to rid them.

Harry squeezed her. They headed down the stairs to spend the rest of the evening with the family.


	16. Pigheaded

Hermione lay in her bed that night staring at the wall. Ginny slipped out of the room a half hour ago, thinking Hermione was asleep, to be with Harry.

Hermione's heart was jumping around too much for her to sleep. She was nervous, anxious, excited, panicky…she felt like she just ingested a can full of coffee beans.

She went over the ingredients for polyjuice potion in her head to try and clear it. She was on lacewing flies for a second time when she heard footsteps behind her, the bed creak, and an arm go around her waist.

"I thought we decided it was best to sleep alone tonight?" She asked him as he pulled her closer against his chest.

"Yea, well I don't believe it'll make tomorrow night any easier. It'll just make tonight as shitty as tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes at his choice of words.

She rolled over to face him. "I can't sleep. My heart is jumping around."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Just nerves. Feel like I'm eleven again, but more nervous than excited this time." She told him while playing with a hole in the chest of his shirt.

He watched her face for a few moments, not knowing what to say. "You'll do great. Enjoy the last year. I know you've been missing the library."

A smile formed on her face. "Yes, Hogwarts does have an incredible library. I'm determined to spend every moment I can there. It's really unfair. There are too many books for one person to read in seven years."

He laughed. "Oh, the horror!"

She poked his chest. "You know it bugs me when I can't finish something."

"This case is a bit different. You've probably read more of the library than any other student ever has. Isn't that an accomplishment?"

"I doubt that, but I'll let you know in June."

He smiled. She lifted her hand and traced his lips with her finger. "I'm going to miss this smile…this dimple..." she mentioned, the back of her finger grazing his dimple.

He turned his head and kissed her hand.

She swallowed back her tears and slid down the bed to bury her head in his chest. She promised herself she wouldn't kiss him until after coming back from Hogwarts, but it was becoming harder than she thought it would be.

She knew it would feel right in the moment, but it would tear her up while she was away.

He pulled her flush against him and tangled his fingers into her dark curls.

"Godric, you smell phenomenal. It's really hard not to snog you senseless right now." She heard him say.

She started to giggle, the giggle turning into a full belly laugh. She pulled away from his chest, clutching her stomach.

"Glad you find it so funny…" He told her, half amused.

"No! It's just…it's so ridiculous. Here we are thinking the same thing and not doing anything about it."

"Then why aren't we doing something about it?" He asked, tugging on a few of her curls.

She bit her lip. "To be honest, I'm scared I won't go. I'm scared I'll lose my nerve and decide it's safer to just stay here. I've never taken the safe way out, and I don't intend to now." She answered, honestly.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "I don't know how much longer I can wait Mione. I might go insane."

"I told you that you didn't have to wait on me. I can't be upset with you for moving on." She told him concentrating on his chest, not being able to look at his face as she said it.

He lifted her chin. "I don't want anyone else. I want you. I am trying to be as patient as I can be, but I'm a twenty year old man who is in love. My hormones don't listen to my logic, no matter how much I try."

"I'm sorry. I feel terrible, but I still have things to figure out. Like I said, just wait until I get this whole school thing figured out. It really isn't that long until winter break."

He pulled her to him. "I'm trying."

"I know."

A few minutes passed.

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

He gave an airy laugh, squeezing her against him and hiding his face in her hair.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard you say." He said, muffled.

She smiled, her heart pounding. She knew she had to be completely honest, both with Fred and herself.

"Fred?"

"Yes love?"

"I think I even love you more than I've ever loved one person."

He pulled back to look at her. "Yea?" He asked her.

She nodded, her eyes full of unshed years. "Yea."

"I could just kiss you right now!" He told her, kissing her forehead instead.

"Well, you can add it to my tab." She told him.

He laughed. "At this point, you're tab is going to cost you a few days worth."

She giggled. "Sounds lovely."

He sighed. "Waiting doesn't seem so bad now." He mentioned, kissing her forehead one last time. She curled up against him, her face in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight Hermione. I love you."

"Night. Love you too Frederick."

XxXxXxXx

Hermione was woken up the next morning by the sun shining in her face. She turned to find herself alone in bed. She stretched, looking toward the clock. 6:52am.

She climbed out of bed and reached for her checklist, making sure everything was in order.

Halfway through her list, she looked up to see Ginny come strolling into the room, a broad smile on her face.

"Have a good night I take it?" Hermione asked while she checked something off her list, a smirk on her face.

"You could say that…" She told Hermione, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ew."

"What do you mean ew? Didn't you and Fred enjoy your time last night?"

"Not like that! And it's ew, because the thought of Harry…nope. Can't even…he's like…like my brother. It's weird."

"Well, he's not my brother. It's fun for me!"

Hermione threw a pillow at her, smiling. "Enough!"

Laughing, Ginny threw it back at Hermione and Hermione caught it.

"You need to get laid Hermione. You're too uptight."

"SHUT UP GINNY!"

George decided to traipse in at that moment, a smirk on his face.

"Of course you would choose now to come in!" Hermione complained, throwing her pillow at him.

"Damn Hermione, perhaps Ginny is right…" George mentioned after catching the pillow and throwing it at the end of Ginny's bed.

Hermione huffed and headed toward the door.

George grabbed her wrist. "There is a ginger in the shower right now that would be honored to assist you if you'd like."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, her lips pursed. She yanked her wand out and before George could react, he felt his backside burning.

He grabbed it. "What did you do?!"

"If you are going to act like a pig, then you might as well be one!" She spat, before turning and disappearing downstairs.

"Did she really just give me a tail?" George asked, feeling around.

Ginny laid on her bed clutching her sides as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked, sticking his head in the room.

"Hermione! She….she…she gave him a tail! A…A…A pig's tail!" Ginny cried out, in between laughter.

He smiled. "What'd you do mate?"

George started to explain, "Well, you see it's really all Ginny's fault…"

XxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Hermione stood at the counter making morning coffee. She smiled and hummed to herself, happy with her handiwork.

It seemed as if everyone wanted to decide what she should do with her body, instead of letting her decide. George deserved it for his cheeky, pigheaded comment.

She knew Mrs. Weasley could help him get rid of it later, and her smile widened with the thought of George's upcoming embarrassment having to ask her.

She accio'd the mugs and set them on the counter while she waited for the coffee to finish.

She heard foot steps of multiple people coming down the stairs and bit her cheek to try to hide her smile.

"Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?" Fred's voice whispered in her ear. He pinched her bum making her jump and squeak.

"What was that for?" She asked, pouring her coffee.

"It's a love pinch. I'd give you a love bite," He pushed her hair behind her shoulder and watched her neck, "but I don't think that's on the table yet."

"You're right. It's not." She told him, handing him a mug of coffee and sitting down at the table.

Mrs. Weasley came barreling down the stairs a minute later, surprised to see everyone up.

"Has anyone seen Percy?" She asked, pouring a mug of coffee for herself.

The twins snorted a laugh.

"Nope." Fred answered.

"Haven't seen him." George added.

"Of course..." Fred started.

"You could ask Penelope."

"On the other hand…"

"He could be at work."

"But chances are…"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP DOING THAT! You're giving me a migraine!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

The girls stifled a laugh. The twins hadn't done that since before the war and they knew it annoyed their mother to no end to have to move her head back and forth to watch them.

Hermione was glad that things were getting back to normal, but she was a little disappointed she was leaving. She wouldn't get to enjoy the twins now that their pre-war personalities were coming back. She'd just have to wait until Christmas.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley all stood at King's Cross waiting for the crowd to thin a bit.

"Okay…Ginny, Harry…" Mrs. Weasley called. Ginny and Harry grabbed onto the cart and leisurely strolled into the wall between platform nine and ten.

"Okay…you next!" She told Hermione and Fred. They held onto her cart and headed toward the wall quickly.

A second later they were on Platform 9 ¾ . Hermione's heart started to pound as she saw the train. It seemed like the last time she was here had been a lifetime ago.

"Let's find you and Ginny a seat." Fred told her, pushing the cart toward the train.

"Hermione!" A voice called out.

"Neville! What are you doing here? Are…are you going back?" She said smiling up at him.

"Yea. Have to if I want to become a Professor."

She squealed and threw her arms around him. "Thank Godric! You are a sight for sore eyes!"

He laughed, hugging her back. "Luna and I found a seat. You can sit with us. I'll put your trunk up for you."

"Luna's here too?! That's wonderful! Thank you Neville!" He pulled out his wand and levitated her trunk onto the train.

She turned to Fred and smiled, doing a small happy dance.

He chuckled, pulling her into his arms. "See, everything will be great."

She took a deep cleansing breath. "I hope so."

George walked by with a bagful of what looked like to be WWW products. Hermione grabbed her wand and shot it towards his backside.

He jumped and then shimmied. Realizing his tail was gone, he turned and smiled at her and she returned it.

He stocked toward her and pulled her away from Fred so he could hug her.

"I'll miss rowing with my little Herms. Have fun and don't worry so much. Enjoy yourself a little." She looked down at the bag and he hid it behind his back.

"What is in the bag George?"

He smirked. "Now does it really matter Hermione? You just let those ickle prefects worry about what is in the bag and you just sit back and enjoy the show."

Hermione laughed. "You know what? You're right. I'll miss you George." She pulled him into another hug before letting him disappear in the crowd.

She wrapped her arms around Fred's waist and deep breathed into his jumper. "I'm going to miss your smell."

He reached down and pulled at the hem of his jumper and pulled it over his head before he shoved it down over hers.

She emerged from the top laughing, her hair full of static and standing bushier than ever. She slipped her hands in the long arms and realized they were about six inches too long.

He smiled, rolling up her sleeves, while she tried taming her hair.

"How do I look?" She asked once he was done, twirling in a circle.

"You look like it is going to swallow you alive." With Fred being a foot taller than her, the jumper went to Hermione's knees and looked as if two of her could fit in it.

He pulled her to him. "You look adorable."

"I look like I'm five." She said, laughing. "It smells like you and its warm, so thank you."

He kissed her nose.

"Did you get your trunk in the compartment dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, behind her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good girl. Have a safe trip and owl me once you're settled." Hermione nodded and hugged her. Hermione watched her leave, giving her and Fred time for goodbyes.

She hugged Fred and he was just starting to hug her back when he cursed under his breath and let her go again.

Harry popped up next to her. "Ginny found Neville and Luna. They're in the compartment waiting for you."

"Thank you Harry." She hugged him. "I'll miss you. Good luck with Auror training. Don't forget to owl."

"I'll miss you too Hermione. Please take it easy." She nodded and turned back to Fred, tears in her eyes.

"Hey…everything is great. Everything will be fine." He told her.

She nodded and squeezed him, hiding her face in his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Fred."

The whistle blew and she pulled away, tears falling.

"Bye baby. I'll see you soon. Have fun!"

She nodded and waved as she climbed onto the stairs and headed through to the compartment.

Suddenly, her heart gave a jolt and she panicked. She ran past Neville, Luna, and Ginny and yanked the compartment window down.

"FRED!" She yelled out the window.

He hurried over to her. "What is…"

She leaned out as far as she could, grabbed his face in both hands and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss only lasted for four or five seconds before the train began to move and she had to let go. She smiled at him and waved, before pulling the window back up.

She turned as she heard fireworks going off in the hall. She stood there, a broad smile on her face, happy that George unknowingly kept everyone's eyes off their public display of affection.

Fred stood on the platform grinning like an idiot. George came up behind him smiling, putting an arm over his shoulder. They watched the train leave, fireworks exploding down the corridors of the train from the back window, hearing students cheering from inside.


	17. Beguiling Bubbles

**A/N: Well, I finished this chapter in record time thanks to insomnia. I know there isn't much Hermione and Fred, but she is at Hogwarts after all. The next few chapters will be a bit different than the others.**

 **Let me know how you like it!**

Hermione and Ginny spent the train ride catching up with Neville and Luna. Hermione was in a pretty good mood when the train slowed to a stop at the station outside of Hogsmeade.

Everyone filed out, and she heard a familiar voice as she stepped onto the platform.

"Firs' years! This way! Follow me! All firs' years…alright there 'Ermione? Nice ter see yeh!"

She smiled warmly up at the half-giant. "Hello Hagrid."

Ginny grabbed her upper arm and pulled her toward the exit of the platform.

"You were about to get run over!" Ginny said in her ear. They saw Neville and Luna ahead and hurried up to the two of them.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, Ginny looking back at her only to notice what she was looking at.

Hermione saw big, black animals that literally looked like death horses. Harry had tried to explain what they looked like before, but it didn't do them justice.

Ginny's eyes were wide like Hermione's. Hermione looked around and noticed a few of the older students stopping and staring as well. There was a lot of death during the Battle of Hogwarts and it seemed like most of them had never seen a Thestral until now.

"They won't bite. They're actually very sweet; they just have a bad reputation is all." Luna told Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione looked up to find that Luna and Neville were already in the carriage.

"Come on Hermione. It's alright." Neville called, holding out his hand.

She took one more look at the strange animals before taking Neville's hand and allowing him to pull her in.

"They've always been here. You just couldn't see them." Neville mentioned in a low voice as she stared, transfixed at the back of the thestral.

She blinked and nodded, her stomach giving a lurch knowing that she saw the thestral because of Ronald.

Ginny leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Don't think about it. Even if he was still here, you'd still see them. We watched others die, too."

Hermione gave Ginny a small smile.

Hermione realized how much cooler the air was here than back in London earlier that morning. She had almost forgotten how the weather differed. There was a bit of a chill in the air, whether if it was her own nerves or the weather- she wasn't sure, but she was thankful that the school robes were so warm. She tightened her cloak around her as they slowly made their way up to the castle.

They came to the point in the trail where she knew they would turn and see the castle for the first time. She found herself holding her breath.

Ginny took her hand and squeezed it, looking just as nervous as Hermione. Hermione squeezed her hand back reassuringly.

They made the turn and saw the magnificent castle. Hermione smiled. She was worried that seeing it would cause her to panic. She thought it would still be in ruins, but it actually looked like it should. She could see chunks of the castle still blown apart, but for the most part it was in one piece.

Ginny laid her head on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione leaned her head against Ginny's.

She heard Ginny sigh as she squeezed Hermione's hand tighter. She looked down to see Ginny crying. She reached up and wiped a tear off her face.

"We've got this Gin."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Just don't let go."

Hermione squeezed her hand. "Never…although…sleeping might be hard with clasped hands."

Ginny laughed. "We could always push our beds together…"

Hermione snorted a laugh, rolling her eyes.

Soon the thestral stopped and they climbed out of the carriage together. Hermione grabbed onto Ginny's hand with both of hers, trying to muster all her strength.

She realized the first place they were forced to go would be the hardest place in the castle for her to face.

The girls stared up at the castle, both of their hands shaking.

Neville looked over at the girls, a bit worried. "Ready?"

They nodded. He stood behind them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders to lead them forward.

Hermione was thankful to have Neville there for her and Ginny. The two might have been standing there the whole night at the rate they were moving.

He kept a firm hand on both of their shoulders as the ascended the front steps and into the entrance. The doors to the Great Hall stood open, students weaving in and out between them and Hermione felt her feet stop, her back pushing against Neville's hand as she tried to back pedal.

He squeezed her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

She looked at Ginny, who had tears in her eyes. She looked down at their hands and realized that their hands were both white from squeezing so hard.

Hermione took a shaky breath and gave Ginny a small smile. She took a step and waited for Ginny to take one. Slowly, but surely with the help of Neville, the girls made it to the Great Hall doors. They both automatically looked toward the right, close to the Gryffindor table, but Neville pushed them in the other direction, going between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, only to turn back to the Gryffindor table and sit on the opposite side, close to the head table.

He pressed them down into their seats before sitting next to Hermione.

Hermione sat down and she could feel her legs shaking under her robes. She clenched her jaw, realizing that when she gave it any slack that her jaw quivered.

She let go of Ginny's hand only to link her elbow in hers and place her hands in her lap.

She looked up at Neville, who kept sneaking glances at the two girls.

"Thank you Neville. You're a true friend." She told him.

He smiled down at her. "No problem. Harry and I owled a few times this summer and decided it would be best if I look after the two of you."

Hermione smiled at him. "Did you? I'll have to remember to thank him."

She looked toward Ginny and found her staring down at the opposite side of the table.

She tugged her elbow. "Don't. Just look toward the front."

XxXxXxXx

Harry sat down at the table, the Marauders Map in hand. He laid it down, giving Fred and George a view of it.

"They made it. They're in the Great Hall. Neville is with them. It seemed to take him a long time to get the girls moving." Harry told them, his eyes not wavering from the girls' names.

Fred pulled it closer to him, looking down at the names of who was there. He only recognized a few. His eyes scanned back to Ginny and Hermione.

"Well…they haven't made a run for it yet…that has to be a good sign." George mentioned, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, look. All the ickle firsties are stumbling in together."

XxXxXxXx

Hermione sat, trying to find every ounce of patience she could muster while the sorting went on.

To be honest, she didn't really want to be there. She wanted to be able to go up to the dormitory and get away from the crowd.

Ron's blue eyes kept popping into her mind's eye and it was starting to get to her. Across the table from her, a boy she didn't recognize complained he was hungry.

" _Come on with it!" Ron complained, fidgeting in his seat._

" _What has your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked._

" _I'm hungry." He complained, sighing and dramatically dropping his head to the table._

" _You're always hungry!" Hermione retorted._

" _Yea…well…I'm a growing boy…don't want to stunt my growth do you? Then I won't be able to throw you around anymore…"_

 _Hermione looked up to see his blue eyes flash mischievously, causing a blush to appear on her cheekbones. She quickly turned her attention back to the sorting, hoping he wouldn't notice, but saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye._

"Hermione? Are you okay?" She snapped back to reality and saw Ginny staring at her.

"Yes. I'm fine. Got lost in my head."

Hermione felt the blush on her cheeks as if he had just said it. It was one of Hermione's fondest memories. That sorting their sixth year was the first time he openly flirted with her.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and went over the rules, what parts of the castle were out of bounds, and what parts were still in need of repair.

"Now let's take a moment of silence for all who have lost their lives on May 2nd." Headmistress McGonagall ended.

Everyone went silent and Hermione watched as she pulled out her wand and names started to flow out of it.

Hermione quickly turned toward Ginny and away from the front where the names were floating.

Hermione shook her head at Ginny, mouthing 'I can't do this'. Ginny wrapped her arms around her shoulders and Hermione did the same with her waist. They hid in each others shoulders as they started to hear others around them crying.

Hermione, who had held her sob in as long as she could, let it out. Soon, she and Ginny were both sobbing into each others shoulders, Neville's firm grip on them both.

Hermione could hear many others sobbing. She understood that the Headmistress was trying to be respectful of the dead, but it seemed to do more harm than good.

By the time she collected herself and pulled away from Ginny, the food had appeared.

She looked down at the long line of food in front of her and realized she wasn't that hungry. In fact, her stomach was so upset that she could feel the bile churning.

She turned to Ginny who seemed to be feeling the same way.

"Maybe we'd feel better if we ate just a bit. We haven't eaten since breakfast." Ginny tried to reason. "How about we have a bite of his favorite pudding? We'll honor him by eating his favorite foods."

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. "That's brilliant."

They realized that eating their feelings was actually a bit fun. They chose pudding, a piece of chicken, and roasting potatoes. For dessert they tried a bite of almost everything, knowing that Ron never met a dessert he didn't like.

Exhausted and ready for bed, the girls stood up, their arms still linked.

"Miss Weasley…may I have a word with you?" Headmistress McGonagall asked. "Mr. Longbottom, will you please escort Miss Granger to your dormitories please?"

The girls looked at one another and reluctantly unlinked arms. Hermione watched as Ginny exited through a door behind the head table.

"Miss Granger…" Neville smiled, holding out his elbow.

She laughed. "Thank you Mr. Longbottom." She answered, grasping the crook of his elbow.

He escorted her back down the aisle between the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and they headed toward their common room.

"I don't know the password." Hermione told Neville, realizing.

"I do." He told her.

She didn't want to mention it, but she was quite worried that Neville might not remember it.

As if on cue, "Don't worry…I haven't forgotten."

She laughed. "Sorry, Nev."

They reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Beguiling Bubbles."

Hermione started to giggle at Neville. "You've got to be kidding!"

The Fat Lady smiled. "No, dear he isn't. The Headmistress chose the password herself this year."

The portrait hole swung open and she and Neville clamored in.

"What do you think she needed Ginny for?" She asked Neville.

Before he could answer, the portrait hole swung open and Ginny came running in, a huge smile on her face.

She pulled Hermione over to the armchairs, which were already taken by a couple of first years.

Ginny growled at them. "Get up! Seniors only you little anklebiters!"

The girls jumped up, running to their dormitory.

Hermione rolled her eyes, throwing her robe over the chair and taking a seat in her favorite armchair by the fire. "Gin…stop scaring the first years. You sound just like the twins."

"Hey!" Fred's voice rang out.

"We take offense to that!" George yelled.

"Sound like a girl?!" Fred asked.

"Never!" They chorused together.

Ginny and Hermione jumped in their seats, startled. They looked down toward the fireplace to find two Weasley twins and a Harry.

"Well done sis." George complimented.

"Taking after your brothers." Fred added.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed at the twins. "We want to know why McGonagall pulled you away."

Hermione tutted. "It's Headmistress McGonagall, Harry…"

"Do you hear that?" George asked.

"It's been two bloody hours and she's already back to Prefect Hermione." Fred answered.

"Did we teach you nothing this summer?" George asked, looking at her.

"Oh shut up George! The Headmistress only gave Fred the authority to call and it was only to be used during the designated times he and I agreed to. You are breaking the rules that she and I have set forth! I should report this! It is a privilege, not a right after all. Maybe Fred cannot be trusted with such a privilege…"

The three men in the fire stared at her, openmouthed.

"You can't be serious…" George mentioned and turned his head to Fred. "Is she serious?" He asked Fred.

Hermione smiled down at Fred.

"No. She's pulling our leg." He answered, smiling back at Hermione.

"You're not serious then?" George asked, looking up at Hermione.

She dropped down from her chair to kneel in front of them.

"No, but I couldn't help berating you. Brings back memories doesn't it?" She smiled brightly.

"God, I love you." Fred told her. "You're looking pretty cute in that Gryffindor sweater by the way…" He added.

"HELLO?! REMEMBER ME?" Ginny yelled. "I have news to tell you!"

Hermione looked back at Ginny and sat back on her heels. "Go on then."

She saw Neville sit in the armchair she just vacated. He waved at the men in the fire. Hermione gave him an odd look. He acted as if it was normal to have them all hanging out in the fireplace. She wondered if Harry had told him about the floo.

"Headmistress McGonagall pulled me aside to tell me that they are in need of a quiddich captain."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "And?!" He asked her expectantly.

"And…you're looking at the new captain of the team." Ginny finished.

Hermione hurried over to Ginny to give her a hug while the boys whooped, effectively scaring away the remaining first and second years in the room.

Hermione sat back down in front of the fire. "Harry, I want to thank you for talking to Neville about Ginny and me. We would have probably never made it into the hall without him."

"No problem, he's the one that offered actually. Thanks again Neville!" Harry said, nodding to Neville.

"You can thank me when I get these two through the year." He said, smiling.

"I can get through myself thanks!" Ginny called.

Hermione laughed. "Please! A few hours ago you were recommending that we push our beds together!"

The men laughed.

"Wouldn't that be a sight?" George asked.

There was a smashing sound and Hermione's head flew around to find two younger boys playing wizard's chess.

 _Hermione peered over the top of her book at Ron, her lips pursed._

 _His sapphire blue eyes met hers. "What is it now?"_

" _Some of us are trying to read Ronald! How can we concentrate while your pieces are busy killing each other? It's barbaric!"_

" _Bloody hell Hermione! It's just a spell! They don't really have feelings…" He looked to Harry. "You watch…she'll have a spew for chess pieces next!"_

" _IT IS S.P.E.W RONALD! And don't be ridiculous!" She snapped her book shut and headed toward the portrait hole._

" _I will be…"_

" _In the library!" Harry and Ron chorused._

 _She marched over to Ronald and flicked his ear before heading back toward the portrait hole._

" _That's abuse, that is!" Ron yelled, a smile on his face._

"Everything alright?" Hermione heard Harry ask.

She shook her head to clear it, turning back to the fireplace.

"Yes, just a couple of students playing chess."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Harry Potter! You know wizard's chess annoys me. "

He smiled. "You going to rush off to the library now?"

She giggled. "It's closed at the moment."

Neville stood and stretched. "If you ladies are good, then I'm heading to bed. I will meet you down here to escort you to breakfast. Maybe this time I won't have to push you into the hall…" He added, winking.

Hermione and Ginny smiled.

Hermione yawned and realized just how tired she really was.

"That is our cue gentlemen." George said. "Good night ladies…"

George's head disappeared.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Fred. Thank you for calling, but maybe next time…you could ditch your friends?" She asked, winking.

"That can be arranged…" He told her, nodding. "I love you."

"I love you, too Fred."

They sat there smiling at one another until Harry cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Hermione cried. "Yes…well, we best be leaving so that Ginny and Harry can say goodnight."

She stood, grabbed her robe and headed up the stairs.


	18. Rust

**A/N: I've never done a songfiction chapter before, but Sara Bareilles' song** _ **Gravity**_ **gave me the inspiration to write this. The sentences in italics are words taken from her song.**

 **I do not own any right to any character (all JKR except for Poppy who belongs to flowerinthedistance) or lyrics (S.B.).**

 **Let me know how you like it. I won't write another song chapter, I promse. Like I said, the song just made the idea pop into my head.**

 **I realize it's a small chapter, but I wanted to keep it separate.**

Hermione found herself extremely busy the first week of school. She realized just how rusty she was at studying and had to retrain herself to get use to a study schedule.

She found that the common room was often busy late into the night. There were always cranky fifth year students already panicking about their OWLs.

Luckily, when the library was closed, she could head up to the dormitory which only housed a total of four of seventh year girls; Ginny, Hermione, Romilda Vane, and Poppy Fortescue.

She sat at the desk between her and Ginny's beds. She had her essay out for Herbology, but it lay forgotten beside her as she thumbed through the photo album Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made her.

She stopped on the picture of her and Ron at the wedding. He looked so handsome in his new dress robes, a crooked smile plastered on his face as they danced in the picture.

Her heart ached. She missed his warmth. His whole being was warm; his eyes, his smile, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her.

She remembered the exact moment where his eyes went cold. That second had burned itself in her memory and she found that it had a habit of randomly popping into her head when she least expected it.

The first time it happened had been in Arithmancy, and she left class in a panic attack. The second time had been during lunch hour and she ran out of the Great Hall and hid in her four post bed the rest of the day.

Hermione hadn't been back to the Great Hall since. Neville always escorted Ginny down and they would always come back with something for Hermione to eat.

She realized it was 1:00am. She couldn't sleep. She just needed to be close to his memory.

She snuck down the stairs and out the portrait hole, into the dark castle. As quietly as she could, she hurried down to the Great Hall and opened one of its doors just enough to slip inside.

 _Something always brings me back to you._

 _It never takes too long._

She stood there, her back against the door, staring. She slowly made her way past a few of the spots that the younger students had called 'rust spots' and towards Ron's.

The dark red spots on the floor weren't actually rust. Hermione knew that the spots were where people had taken their last breaths, their blood seeping into the stone, forever being part of the castle.

 _No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

Careful not to step on anyone else's 'rust spot', she found her way to Ron's. His was as large as her body.

 _You hold me without touch._

 _You keep me without chains._

She kneeled on top of the spot sobbing and pressed her face against the cold rust colored stone.

 _I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

This was the last part of Ron she would ever get to touch and she found herself laying flat on her stomach, her left ear pressed against the floor.

 _Set me free, leave me be._

 _I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

She allowed her convulsions to take over as she gripped the floor beneath her, pulling her knees into her chest.

 _I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

 _But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

She found herself turning onto her back, trying to catch her breaths through her sobs.

 _The one thing that I still know is that your keeping me down._

Her eyes landed on the ceiling of the enchanted hall and she saw the beautiful nights sky full of colors and stars.

 _Something always brings me back to you._

Warm amber brown eyes flashed in front of her. She smiled.

 _It never takes too long._

Slowly, her sobs calmed as she pictured the nights her chocolate brown eyes spent staring at the stars on the dock with his amber ones.

She sat up, wiping her tears and made a run for the owlery. She didn't care that it was the middle of the night or that she was out past curfew. She needed him to know.

She ascended the stairs, pulling out a small, crumpled piece of parchment and grabbing a quill off the entryway desk.

 _ **You are my person. I only need you.**_

She asked Pigwidgeon to come down so she could attach it to his leg.

"Give this to Fred." She gave the owl a treat and patted his head as he nipped her finger affectionately.

She watched him fly off and took a deep breath, finding a new strength for the day.

XxXxXxXx

Fred laid in bed with his wand tip lit, staring at the map. Harry had come barging into the room an hour ago telling him Hermione wasn't only out of bed, but in the Great Hall.

His eyes had been staring at her name since then, wondering why she finally decided to enter the hall now.

Harry mentioned that she hadn't been to the Great Hall since the third day back.

Suddenly her name moved and his whole body gave a jolt, causing him to drop his wand. He hurried and picked it up, scanning the page for her name.

He found her dashing across the page, toward the owlery.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to the map.

She was only there for a few minutes before he saw her name float back to her dormitory.

He watched her name, making sure she stayed put as long as he could before he felt sleep overtake him.

 **A/N 2: I also want to mention that I find it important that the song…except for the last two lines was for Ron. The last two are for Fred, when she realizes she can always find her strength in him when she has none.** **not sure if you got that reading it the first time, so I wanted to mention it here.**


	19. Daft

**A/N: Sorry it took me a few days! Had the flu and was too miserable to write. This chapter includes some parts from The Goblet of Fire (the book, not the movie). I used them in a flash back, but added more Hermione into it. Again, I'll mention I don't own anything…even though I wish I did.**

After getting a couple hours sleep, Hermione hurried to get dressed for the day and hurried down the stairs to the common room.

"Ready for breakfast Gin?" Neville asked on his way to the portrait hole.

"Wait!" Hermione called.

Ginny and Neville turned to see Hermione hurrying toward them.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ginny gave Hermione a large smile and linked her arm in hers. Neville held out his arm, and Hermione took it.

"Glad you're back." He told her as they descended the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Yea, well…I got sick of eating cold food." Hermione mentioned, making them laugh.

When they got to the table, everyone seemed to be buzzing around them. The three of them sat across from Poppy and Romilda, who were talking excitedly in hushed tones.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at the two girls. Poppy looked up and smiled brightly at Hermione.

"Hello! Nice to see you down for breakfast!" Poppy mentioned.

Hermione smiled back at the witch before looking around to see everyone with their heads together. "Er…Poppy? What is all this about?" Hermione asked her, nodding toward the rest of the table.

"Haven't you heard? There's to be a ball!" Poppy said excitedly.

"A ball? Why?" Neville asked.

"To celebrate the winning of the Battle of Hogwarts!" Romilda answered.

Hermione frowned. Yes, Harry did defeat Voldemort, but they had not won yet. There were still hundreds of death eaters on the run and there were still disappearances and deaths if not only magics, but muggles as well. They won one battle. The Aurors were still battling every day.

Still, it did seem to lift the students spirits and maybe that was just what they needed. The ball couldn't hurt any.

She turned her head toward the rest of the table to listen to the happy humming of the students.

Hermione watched as a raven haired boy and his blond friend played exploding snap. She knew that it wouldn't be long before it exploded; she could tell by the way the cards were twitching.

*BOOM*

 _Ron sat rubbing his eyebrows that were singed from the game._

" _Nice look, Ron…go well with your dress robes, that will." Fred told him as they sat down with the trio._

 _Hermione couldn't help but smirk at his comment, poor Ronald was going to look dreadful in those robes._

 _She tried to hurry and put a book in front of her face, but George and Fred caught her smile before she could hide._

" _Hermione." The twins drawled together._

 _She rolled her eyes behind her book. She really hated when they caught her enjoying anything that they said or did. It just fueled them and made it harder for her try and put them in their place._

" _Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked._

 _She could hear Ron's knuckles cracking. She knew it was a nervous habit of his when the twins were around._

" _No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron. "Why?"_

 _Hermione set her book down and cocked an eyebrow at the twins. What were they up to now?_

" _Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically._

 _Fred's eyes darted to Hermione and she knew he was seeing if she found the two of them funny again. She scowled at Fred._

" _Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George._

 _Hermione's eyes darted to George as they widened._

" _Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron._

 _Hermione nodded, wanting to know herself._

" _Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred, waving his wand threateningly._

 _Hermione grabbed his hand and pushed it down. His eyes darted towards hers for a second before settling back to Ron's._

" _So…you lot got dates for the ball yet?" Fred asked him._

" _Nope," said Ron._

 _Hermione picked up her book to try to get some reading in. She didn't find the need to tell any of the boys who she was going with._

" _Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred._

" _Who're you going with then?" said Ron._

" _Angelina." Hermione heard Fred. Hermione's brow furrowed. She thought George liked Angelina. Why would Fred do that?_

 _She looked up from her book as she heard Ron ask "You've already asked her?"_

" _Good point." She watched as he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Oi! Angelina!"_

 _Hermione looked over to George and saw that his brow was furrowed. She felt terrible for George suddenly._

 _Hermione heard Angelina answer "What?" and she turned her head to watch her._

" _Want to come to the ball with me?"_

 _Hermione watched as Angelina looked Fred up and down a few times before agreeing._

" _There you go, piece of cake." Hermione's head flew back to Fred and gave him a scathing look._

 _He winked at Hermione as he stood up and stretched, yawning as he told George to come along to use a school owl._

 _Hermione's face was flushed from anger, her jaw set. She knew they were doing something that was probably illegal and she was angry with Fred for stepping on George's toes._

 _Fred leaned down toward the ear furthest from the boys. "What's wrong Granger? Jealous I didn't ask you?"_

 _She growled at him, her teeth clenched. "I would never go with someone as daft as you."_

" _Daft? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her, his eyebrow raised._

" _Why don't you ask George?" She told him and turned back to Ron and Harry, effectively smacking him in the face with her bushy hair._

She smiled, looking down at her plate. She had almost forgot how infuriating he could be. Everything had ended up turning out alright in the end. Hermione later caught George and Angelina snogging in a dark corner after the ball.

"I'm looking forward to watching the boys sweat trying to find a date…" Ginny mentioned as she watched a couple of fourth year Gryffindor boys eyeing a couple of sixth year Ravenclaw girls.

She leaned toward them. "Not a chance lads!"

Hermione laughed and smacked her arm. "I wonder if we'll be able to bring guests."

Ginny tutted. "Of course we will! They aren't going to deny the chosen one if he wants to come!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe not Harry, but what am I to do?"

Ginny laughed. "Maybe you can just be his second date."

"Or maybe…I'll just take Harry since we're two thirds of the trio and you can take your pygmy puff."

Ginny hissed. "I'm sure McGonagall will allow Fred to come. She allows him to call doesn't she?"

Hermione nodded, hopeful.

A flood of owls flew in overhead to bring everyone the morning post.

Pig flew down and dropped in front of Hermione and Ginny, dropping the Daily Prophet that was in his mouth into Ginny's plate before chowing down on some of her toast.

Hermione took a swig of her juice when Pig squawked at her, holding out his leg.

"Sorry Pigwidgeon, I didn't see it." She untied the parchment from his leg. Hooting, he headed out the window and for the owlery.

 _ **Mione,**_

 _ **I'll call you tonight at 10:00pm.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Your Person**_

 _ **and Your Person's (whatever the hell that means…) better looking brother**_

 _ **and Harry (Please tell Ginny to come.)**_

Hermione laughed and handed the note to Ginny.

XxXxXxXx

That evening, Hermione and Neville sat on the Gryffindor couch peer editing each others Herbology essays. Ginny was sitting at the table making a flyer for quiddich tryouts. Since there were no quiddich teams last year, she needed positions for every player.

"Hey beautiful." Hermione turned to the fireplace as a third year girl giggled. "Not you! What are you? Twelve? Get out of here!" Fred yelled.

The girl backed up, scowling.

"Frederick Weasley! Be nice!" Hermione chastised.

"Yea, Fred…it isn't the girl's fault…no one can resist the Weasley twins!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So where is Charlie?"

The three boys furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Charlie?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Charlie. I got a note signed from Fred and his better looking brother…but I don't see him."

George gasped in mock horror while Harry and Fred laughed.

"You cheeky witch! I oughta…" He said, holding up a fist by his face.

"You ought to what, George? What are you going to do? Come through the fireplace and hex me?"

He growled. "If I could, I would."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny came over to the fireplace. "Harry…we learned something interesting today…I wanted to ask you…"

"No way Gin! I'm asking Harry!" Hermione yelled and dove towards the hearth. Ginny hurried over and pushed Hermione backward.

"Harry…I would disappear mate before this gets ugly…"Neville mentioned.

"Hush Nev! Harry I…." Ginny started, but Hermione pushed her to the side once she sat back up.

"No! Harry! Go with me!"

"No! I'm your girlfriend!"

"I'm your sister!"

"I'm your other half!"

"I'm your better third!"

"Better third of what exactly?" Ginny asked.

"The golden trio of course!" Hermione answered.

"How do you figure that?"

Hermione held out the pendant on her necklace. "See! I'm on top!"

"But…"

They boys watched the girls, their eyes looking like Ping-Pong balls as they shifted from one to another.

"Go with you where?" Harry asked before Ginny could continue.

"To the ball!" Ginny answered.

"The ball?" Harry asked. "What ball?"

"There is going to be a celebration ball for the Battle of Hogwarts. We need dates." Ginny told Harry.

"And why is Hermione asking Harry?" Fred asked.

"I am asking Harry because we both thought that they couldn't deny him access to the ball because he's Harry. I don't know if the Headmistress would allow you to come since you aren't a student. Neville and Luna are going together and I'm not about to ask anyone else!" Hermione answered.

"Why can't I go?" George asked, dramatically pouting.

"If outsiders are allowed, maybe Romilda or Poppy would take you. Although…they do remember you and that might scare them off…" Hermione mentioned. "Although…I am not sure how Angelina would like the idea of that."

George laughed. "I was actually joking, but that might not be a bad idea…and if they do remember us, I am sure they couldn't turn me down. I mean, I am now a saint after all…"

"So, Gin…" Harry cut in. "How is the quiddich team doing?"

"Psst. Hermione!" Fred whispered and waved Hermione over to him so that he could have a separate conversation with her.

She sat close to the corner and smiled at him. "I've missed you." She said quietly.

He nodded. "Me too. I got your crumpled up Arithmancy notes this morning."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Thought you were getting homework?"

He smiled. "At first, until I saw an interesting note on the back."

"Did it scare you off?"

"Not a chance."

She looked at him for a moment. "I just needed to tell you."

"Why? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything…"

She shrugged. "I just needed to."

"Why were you in the Great Hall last night?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "How? How did you…Oh! It was that ridiculous map, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Harry noticed and let me know. I'm worried."

Hermione chewed her lip.

"I take it I should be then?" Fred asked.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Hermione…what happened?"

She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "I just needed to be close to him. There's a spot on the floor…a dark red spot." She watched Fred wince. "I thought if I could touch it that I would be able to feel like he was there…I laid there for a long time, but felt nothing but cold floor. I know its his blood and that his DNA is there...but his soul…it's gone. Instead of relief, I just found more grief…but then I turned on my back to try to catch my breath." She suddenly smiled and it caught Fred off-guard.

After a few seconds of silence and her looking down at her hands, he urged her.

"What happened Mione…"

She looked back up at him. "I looked up and saw the night sky on the ceiling and it reminded me of us down on the dock. I realized that I needed to quit being scared of his memory and enjoy the present. I needed you to know that you are my person. You're not even here and you helped me through last night."

She took a deep breath and realized everyone was staring at her.

"Well…this is embarrassing…" She mentioned.

Ginny crawled over, putting her arm around Hermione's waist. Neville slid off the couch and into the floor to hug her from behind.

Ginny burst into tears, startling everyone. Hermione pulled her close and let Ginny cry into her neck. Neville rubbed Ginny's back.

"I just miss him so much!" Ginny sobbed.

"I know." Hermione soothed.

"Ginny, I wish I was there." Harry mentioned.

Hermione looked over at the men in the fireplace and found them all frowning as they watched Ginny. The twins both had tears in their eyes.

"It's so hard trying not to think about him constantly while I'm here! Almost everything reminds me of him! And the parts of the castle that don't remind me of him, remind me of Harry and then my heart still aches." Ginny cried, sniffling against Hermione's shoulder.

"Ginny…I'm sorry!" Hermione told her, her own tears falling.

Hermione looked at Harry and he looked completely defeated and helpless.

"Ginny…I'm sorry I'm not there!" Harry told her again.

"I know you do. It's not your fault." Ginny mentioned as she lifted her head and wiped her tears.

"Better?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "Good. Sometimes you just have to cry it out."

"Can we push our beds together tonight?" Ginny asked, smiling.

Hermione laughed. "Sure."

"Do you do this often? Does Hermione do this with other girls? This might be worth seeing if so…" George said.

Fred smacked George upside the head. "Don't think of her like that! She's mine!"

"Those legs though!" He said, pointing to Hermione's bare legs.

"Stop it!" Harry complained, covering his ears.

Fred covered George's eyes with his hand. "I guess I have to extend keeping your mitts off to keeping your eyes off too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please. He's only saying that to get a rise."

George smiled. "It's my favorite pastime."

"Good! He deserves it." Hermione mentioned.

"What?! What'd I do?" Fred asked.

"Earlier today I was thinking about when you had asked Angelina to the ball…poor George was heartbroken…"

George snorted.

"Oh yes…I remember…and you called me daft." Fred mentioned.

Hermione smiled, nodding. "Well… you were…"

"Leave it to Granger to want to punish me four years later!" Fred rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Don't be too hard on him Herms…you know I ended up with Angie that night." George said, winking at Hermione. Hermione flushed.

"How does Hermione know?" Fred asked, his head turning to George.

"George!" Hermione warned, blushing profusely.

"She and Krum saw us."

Fred's mouth dropped open.

"He was just making me feel better about my fight with your brother!" Hermione said, trying to explain.

"That he did…" George mumbled.

"Argh! It wasn't like that! We mostly talked!"

"…and snogged." George added.

"My innocent Hermione?" Fred asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, now that's just ridiculous. You sound like Ronald now."

Hermione saw George look past her.

"We have a visitor…" George mentioned.

Hermione turned to find Nick Roberts, the head boy, staring.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal Hermione for a mo'." Nick mentioned.

Hermione nodded and stood up, following him to the opposite side of the common room.

George smiled. "Does someone have a crush on our little bookworm?" He asked, purposely getting Fred riled up.

Ginny laughed. "The head boy and the bookworm. Isn't it sweet?"

"No!" Fred yelled, causing Hermione to turn toward the group for a second before turning back to the boy.

The others talked while Fred watched Hermione. He watched her smile before hurrying back over and dropping back into her spot on the rug.

She was a bit breathless from being excited. "So, Nick just told me that Headmistress McGonagall wanted us to know that the ball isn't only for students, but for members of the Order as well. She also wanted to know if Harry and I would be the guests of honor…but I don't know how I'd feel about that. I told Nick that Harry and I would talk."

The twins whooped.

"Guess we better find dates…" Fred mentioned, tapping his chin. "Now who would be a fit bird to ask…"

"Fred!" Hermione yelled, laughing.

"Well…I've been told that some girls don't like to go to the ball with daft blokes like me…" Fred mentioned.

"Hmm…you might be right. Perhaps the next time I owl Viktor I'll ask if he'd like to go again…after all, we didn't get very far in our walk that night. Maybe we'd get farther this time." Hermione said, cheekily.

"My feisty little Herms has now graduated to cheeky!" George said, proudly beaming.

Fred sat there, his jaw practically on the floor.

"Although…I guess it would save Viktor the hassle from coming all the way over from Bulgaria if someone else asked me…" Hermione's eyes roamed, waiting. When there was no answer she added, "a certain red-headed someone."

"I'm sorry Mione…I'm too daft to understand what you mean by that." Fred answered.

Hermione tried her best not to smirk, but it came anyway.

"Fred…if you don't go to this ball with me I will hex off your bullocks!" Hermione told him, waving her wand.

He gulped dramatically. "Well…if you're forcing me to then I guess I have no choice. Guess you're forcing me on a walk afterward too then? Down a dark corridor?" He winked.

She eyed him. "We'll see."


	20. Home

**A/N: No Fred in this one. Just a few things that came to mind that I wanted to put together. Next chapter will be Hogsmeade; thought it was still too early in the school year to do a Hogsmeade trip now. Just wanted to throw some quiddich and Harry in here. Not much dialogue in this one as normal so it's a bit different.**

It was Thursday night and Hermione sat in her favorite spot in the library. There was a table with leather chairs towards the back of the library in the corner. Most students didn't venture to that part of the library and she enjoyed the quietness of her corner.

She had multiple books stacked up around her as she worked on her Transfiguration essay. Her eyes were dry from the hours of straining them and her back was sore from being hunched over so long.

She set her quill down and stretched, clasping her hands over her head and stretching her back, listening to it crack several times.

She sighed and relaxed, staring out the window that had a perfect view of the quiddich pitch. The Ravenclaw tryouts were tonight and she saw dozens of people on the field with brooms.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and returned to her essay, the tryouts reminding Hermione that she promised to be down on the field for Ginny for the following evening. She knew she wouldn't be doing much studying after.

"Knock, knock."

She looked up to see Nick Roberts standing in front of her.

She smiled up at him. "Hello! I'm sorry…is it time for the library to be closing?" She asked checking her watch. 7:02pm. No. She still had an hour.

"No, you're fine. I was just wanting to have a chat with you." He mentioned, taking the seat across from her.

She nodded. "Sure. What did you want to speak to me about?" She asked, closing the book in front of her.

"Well…I think you're brilliant and…well…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"And…you want help with your homework?" She asked, knowing that this is how the conversation usually went.

He shook his head. "No, it isn't that…"

Her brows furrowed. "Oh? Okay then?"

"Well, I know that Ginny is taking Potter to the ball so that means you two won't be going together…Well, I know that the ball isn't until second term, but I was wondering if you needed a date?"

She looked at him for a moment, watching his face turn a bit pink. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, remembering Viktor asking her at this exact table.

"Oh, well…I'm sorry Nick, but I have a date."

He nodded. "Got it. Man, people sure work fast around here. If you don't mind telling me...who is it?"

She smiled. "It's not a student. He's part of the Order. Fred Weasley; he's sort of my boyfriend."

His eyebrows shot up. "Fred Weasley? Ginny's brother? The one that always got into trouble and had you working double prefect duties?"

She nodded. "The very one."

"Don't take this the wrong way…but why? You're so brilliant! He's…well he's a troublemaker and he never took anything seriously…all those stupid jokes…"

She bit her lip. "Well, there is more to him than just a troublemaker and those jokes were the beginning of their very profitable business. Fred and his brother George are quite the businessmen. They are both extraordinary wizards, they just never found the need to pour it into their schoolwork. Fred is very sweet and very caring. I've known the Weasleys since I was eleven and you can't find a better wizarding family anywhere."

He shook his head laughing. "You never cease to amaze me Granger. Fred Weasley…I never would have thought…"

She grinned. "To be honest, I never would have either. Ron's death changed a lot of things for both of us. He learned to be more serious and I learned not to be so serious. He makes me laugh. After the year I've had, I need that."

He nodded. "I'm sorry about Ron's death." He told her, placing a hand over hers.

"Yes, it was terrible. He didn't deserve to die in such a way. Thank you."

He patted her hand. "So, I guess I should find myself another date then. Do you know if Romilda has a date?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think she does."

He stood up, stretching. "Good. Hopefully after tonight, she will! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" She told him as he turned to leave.

She shook her head and laughed as she turned back to her school work.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione sat in the stands the next night with her notebook and pen in her hand. She could hear Ginny yelling at the Gryffindors below and she couldn't help, but smile.

Ginny made her promise that she wouldn't confound anyone this year since she was rooting for Poppy to be the keeper. It has been a half a century since there had been a female keeper on the Gryffindor team and she knew Poppy was perfect for the position.

Earlier that day, Poppy made Hermione and Ginny throw wads of parchment at her while she jumped up and down on her bed, knocking them out of the way or catching them.

Poppy complained that Hermione was making her shots too easy, so the next round Hermione threw all the wads at her at once. Hermione had found this hilarious, creating a hate fire in Poppy that made her offense better.

Unfortunately, when Poppy noticed this, she got excited and then her offense dropped a bit. After another hour of Hermione throwing wads at her head and Poppy not missing one, she seemed ready for the tryouts; her offense being its best with her newfound confidence.

Hermione didn't know many of the others trying out. Nick Roberts was trying out for beater and Demelza Robins for chaser. She was a bit worried for Ginny. She did know that Demelza was known for her ability to dodge bludgers and hopefully that would help.

She suddenly wished Harry, the twins, Angelina, and Katie would come back so that Ginny could have a good year as Captain. Hopefully, these students that have never been part of the team would do well. She wondered if they even knew what the wrath of Ginny felt like if they lost. Mrs. Weasley taught her daughter well.

Hermione spent the next couple of hours watching and making notes for Ginny. She didn't know much about the game, just the basics, but she could tell if someone was good or not.

She clapped when everyone tried out, but whooped and hollered when Poppy came out. She watched as Ginny flew around, trying to throw the quaffle into the hoops. She had almost forgotten how good Ginny was. It seemed that she wasn't as good as Poppy though. Poppy saved every goal.

On her tenth saved goal, Hermione stood up screaming and clapping. There was no way Ginny couldn't put her on the team.

She was pleasantly surprised with Nick too. He was quick on his broom and managed to keep all the teammates on his side safe, while hitting or making the other teams people fly away from his incoming bludgers six times.

Hermione told Ginny to pick older students who had more muscle for this job. She had to remind Ginny that most third and fourth years didn't have the strength that the Weasley twins did at that age.

While the rest of the beaters tried out, the seekers took turns finding the snitch. Hermione told herself not to compare them to Harry, that Harry was extremely skilled at finding the snitch.

Hermione sighed at the thought of this, realizing that she never truly appreciated just how skilled the quiddich team was in the years prior.

A blond streak flew past her and she realized that a third year blond girl was chasing the snitch. It had only been fifteen minutes into her try out. Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest as she felt her excitement rise.

If the blond girl kept doing that, this team could be unstoppable. She was so excited for Ginny and for Gryffindor. They needed the Cup this year. She wanted Ginny to win the Cup while captain.

XxXxXx

"That tryout couldn't have gone any better! I was extremely nervous at first, I'm not going to lie, but I think we'll have a great team this year!" Ginny mentioned as she and Hermione sat in the armchairs in the common room.

Hermione handed Ginny her notes, along with who she thought should be part of the team.

"What are you? Co-captain now?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"You asked me to come! I'm just putting in my two knuts…co-captain eh? That doesn't sound too bad…"

Ginny snorted. "You wish! Like I'm really going to let someone that won't even fly a broom be co anything!"

Hermione pouted. "How about water girl?"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Water girl? Is that a reference to some muggle superhero?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nevermind."

It only took fifteen minutes for Ginny to figure out who would be on the team. Poppy, Nick, a boy named Joshua, Ginny, Demelza, a boy named Drisden, and the blond girl whose name was Hensely all made the team. Practice would start tomorrow and the first game would be in two weeks.

Hermione spent the next two weeks basically alone, Neville occupying Hermione during dinner, escorting her to Gryffindor tower before meeting up with Luna. She told him every evening she didn't need him to, but Neville would always insist, the gentleman he was.

Hermione dove deeper into her studies and into the library, often being woken up by the librarian to tell her that it was closed.

On her way back to the castle on the Friday night before the game, she found herself fighting back tears.

Ginny had spent every waking moment in school and quiddich, only heading to the dormitory to fall into bed and start snoring. Poppy did the same, helping Ginny as co-captain. Romilda was never around either. She and Nick ended up in a relationship and she was always watching practice or off snogging with him somewhere.

Hermione felt extremely lonely and wished that Harry and Ron were here. She then realized that Harry and Ron would be on the team if they were here and she'd still be in this situation.

Stupid quiddich. She found herself suddenly laughing at her thought. Tomorrow would be the first game and hopefully they would win. If they did, maybe Ginny would ease up and change practice to only a few nights a week.

She threw herself into a chair in the common room and stared at the fire. She hadn't spoken to Fred in two weeks. He owled her last week stating that he and George would be out of town on business this week.

Harry's face popped into her head. Or, at least, she thought it did until he started talking.

"Hermione...Earth to Hermione!"

"Harry!" She jumped down in front of the fire to get a better look at him. "Oh! I've missed you terribly!" She wiped back her tears.

He smiled. "I've missed you too." She saw him look down.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Just checking the map to make sure Ginny's still on the field. I want to tell you that I'm coming tomorrow."

Hermione squealed. "Harry! That's so exciting! Wait until I tell Ginny!"

He shook his head. "No! That's the thing. I want to surprise her. You have to promise me that you won't tell her. I want to surprise her. I know if she sees me before, she won't keep a clear mind."

Hermione smiled. "I won't tell. It'll be nice to keep you to myself during the game anyway. I've been so lonely the past couple weeks. I need my best mate right now."

He smiled at her. "I've got you babe. I'm all yours till after the game!"

Hermione laughed. "Harry…you really need to stop listening to that iPod…or at least suppress the urge to recite the lyrics mid-conversation."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry Hermione.. its like word vomit."

"Song vomit." Hermione corrected.

He nodded. "That's it."

She sighed, smiling. "I can't wait for you to see the game. Ginny is a spectacular captain and she's really put every ounce into this years team. I hope she isn't slacking on her school work…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sure her work is fine. I know she's been down there a lot. She mentioned the team is actually pretty good."

Hermione nodded. "They are good. The seeker is phenomenal. I was worried, since you weren't here, but that girl is amazing. Poppy is the keeper and she's great. She's the best I've seen…better than Oliver in my opinion."

Harry beamed. "I hope that Ginny wins us the Cup."

Hermione laughed. "Us?"

"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor." Harry answered.

XxXxXx

Hermione hurried down toward the forest by Hagrid's hut. She was to meet Harry there and hide until the game started.

She got a glimpse of his raven hair and started to run. She felt her lungs start to burn as she made her way down the steep steps two and three at a time. He saw her form and waved.

She came pounding across the grass huffing.

"INCOMING!" She screamed as she ran for him.

She heard him laugh and brace his foot against the tree and she jumped and landed in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and laid her head down on her upper arm as she tried catching her breath.

"Well hello! Nice to see you too."

She laughed airily as she caught her breath.

"If you greet me this way, I can't imagine how you'd greet Fred." He told her, as he held her tightly to him and headed toward the bench between Hagrids and the forest.

"That's different. You feel like home."

"Well, hate to tell you, but the burrow is my home." He told her as he lowered her to the bench and sat next to her.

He took her hand and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Home is wherever you are. You're home."

He grinned. "I sound completely mental, don't I?" She asked.

"No, I know what you mean. I feel the same."

Hermione could feel her loneliness and panic ease as they sat there talking. They spent the next hour talking about his Auror training and everything that was going on at the burrow.

Turns out the twins were right; Percy was never home because of Penelope Clearwater and they were now engaged.

Soon, they saw everyone heading from the castle to the quiddich pitch. Hermione stood up, straightening Fred's jersey and linked arms with Harry before heading to the stands.

Neville and Luna saved them spots and they slid in next to them. They could hear whispering throughout their set of stands and Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

"That's Harry Potter! I've never seen him up close!" She heard a young student whisper behind them.

"Harry Potter?"

"It's Potter! Sitting next to Granger! Are they an item?" Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that. These young children really didn't know anything about them.

He turned to see Hermione's face go pale and looked past her to see Cormac McLaggen plopping down beside her.

"Nice shirt Granger…but wasn't Ron's number six?"

Hermione's jaw set. "It is Fred's shirt. What are you doing here?"

"Can't come to watch a quiddich game? I see Potter made it, as well."

Harry bent forward to look at him. "Leave her alone McLaggen. She's got enough on her mind without you making things difficult."

Cormac snorted. "I just wanted to come see her." He pulled on the Gryffindor shirt he was wearing. "You should wear my shirt Granger. Let me take you around Hogsmeade next trip."

"No thank you Cormac." She said looking forward, refusing to look at him.

"Come on Granger, I'm sure Weasley wouldn't appreciate you wearing his brother's number."

Hermione swallowed hard. "It's to support Ginny. It doesn't matter what number is on the back as long as it says Weasley."

"Then why didn't you wear one of hers?"

Harry took Hermione's hand in his own and squeezed it.

"Oh, I see. You and Harry have a little thing going on, on the side? I take it Ginny doesn't know about this?"

"Shove off McLaggen!" Harry sputtered.

"Tsk tsk Potter. Such a temper. Sure you don't want to dump Potter and enjoy the game with me?" Cormac asked.

Hermione scowled and Harry jumped up, wand pointed between Cormac's eyes. "Leave. Now."

Cormac eyes narrowed into slits. "I can see I'm no longer wanted here. I'm sure there's a couple Ravenclaws that would appreciate my company elsewhere."

He took one last look at Hermione before heading toward the stairs.

Harry sat down and put an arm around her waist. "You alright?"

"Yes. He's truly terrible."

Suddenly there were cheers and the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams were heading into the air.

Hermione and Harry stood up to scream and clap with their fellow Gryffindors.

They spent the game cheering; Harry screaming when he felt like there was an unfair call even when he hadn't seen it since his eyes were in his binoculars looking for the snitch.

Two hours into the game Hensely caught the snitch and Gryffindor won 260-50.

Hermione and Harry hurried down the stairs and across the pitch to wait for Ginny to appear from the dressing room.

When she did appear, the first thing she saw was Harry. Hermione felt her stomach do a summersault for Ginny.

She watched Ginny run to Harry, knocking him off his feet, as the two of them laughed and squeezed one another.

"I just wanted to say congratulations Ginny..." Ginny wasn't listening to Hermione. She was too busy giving Harry loud pecks all over his face.

Hermione smiled and slipped away, giving Ginny and Harry much needed time alone.

Hermione kept pulling on the practice jersey as she headed towards the castle. Was Cormac right? Was it wrong that she was wearing his brother's shirt? Especially at school where everyone knew she and Ron were together.

She wondered if anyone else noticed that it wasn't his number. What would people think of her dating his brother? She didn't tell Cormac about Fred being her boyfriend because she knew it would start more drama.

She suddenly felt unsure of herself.


	21. I Forgot I Had Legs

**A/N: To sum up this chapter, I'm going to quote Despicable Me. "IT'S SO FLUFFY, I'M GONNA DIE!"**

 **So, fluff…but a bit of angst…we're use to that by now though. ;)**

 **Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and those who favorited. Pushed to get this done tonight for you all since Fred was missing in the last one.**

Hermione tried to focus on her schoolwork the next few weeks, but the nagging feeling from the day of the quiddich game wouldn't go away.

She kept going back and forth with owling Harry and asking him to send her one of Ron's shirts, but she knew it would hurt Fred's feelings. Also, she _wanted_ to wear Fred's jersey and then that made her feel extremely guilty.

How would Ron feel about all of this? If the other students noticed that it wasn't his number, what were they thinking or saying behind her back? Was she a traitor? She moved on and it was with his own brother! Maybe she moved on too fast and she wasn't respecting his memory like she should.

The Hogsmeade trip was today and her mood kept her from wanting to go. She just wanted to hide behind a good book for the day and stay in bed.

"You've got to go!" Ginny whined, pulling Hermione's curtain back.

"Gin…I just don't feel like it."

"Well, that's tough! We haven't seen each other very much and I want some girl time." Ginny told her.

"Ginny…" Hermione began.

"No! Get up and get dressed or I'll make you go in those sweatpants!" Ginny pulled open Hermione's drawer and threw her a pair of jeans and jumper.

Hermione huffed and grabbed her clothes before disappearing behind the seventh year dormitory bathroom.

Twenty minutes later they headed down the stone steps arm in arm and out to the grounds.

"Glad you came." Ginny mentioned.

Hermione snorted. "I didn't have much of a choice now did I?"

She heard Ginny sigh. "You've been acting strangely for awhile now. You haven't been speaking to me or owling anyone. Bill owled me to make sure you were still breathing. He said he hasn't heard from you in weeks."

"I've just been busy. Have a lot to study for and been immersed in some good books lately."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you even miss home?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why haven't you asked the boys to call?" Ginny asked.

"It's hard. I miss Fred, but then it makes me feel guilty that I do want to see him, so I don't. So then I feel guilty that I don't see him and now he's probably angry and so it's eating me up. It's a two edged sword."

"So, you're still in love with Ron?" Ginny asked, squeezing her arm.

"That's why I feel so guilty…cause I love Ron, but I'm not in love with him anymore. I'm in love with Fred." Hermione told her.

"Don't feel guilty."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Right. My boyfriend dies and I not only move on months after his death, but with his own brother!"

"Ron told you to." Ginny mentioned.

"Cormac noticed I wasn't wearing his number. What if everyone noticed? What do they think of me?"

Ginny shook her head. "All of this over a shirt? A shirt that Cormac noticed? Of course he would notice! He's an arse. He wants to get under your skin. You're putting too much into it."

"Maybe." Hermione said quietly.

"Do you miss Fred?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her feet while they walked. "So much it hurts."

"Then tell him. Stop ignoring him." Ginny said.

"I will. I'll owl him as soon as we've finished." Hermione said, nodding.

"No. I think you should tell him now."

She looked up at Ginny, her brows creased. They just made it into Hogsmeade and now she wants to turn back?

Ginny met her eyes and nodded toward the front of them. Hermione looked up, and felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

She stood, locked in place as she stared at those beautiful amber eyes. Ginny nudged her, bringing her back to the present and she ran the fifteen feet to him. He opened his arms and once she made it to him he picked her up and spun her around.

She locked her arms around his neck, gripping her own elbows.

"Took you long enough. Thought you might start running the other way." Fred told her, gripping her tighter.

She laughed. "Sorry. I forgot I had legs for a moment."

Ginny came up beside them. "Will you put her down?! People are starting to stare!"

He lowered her to the ground and she let go of his neck only to grab ahold of his abdomen and bury her head in his chest. He rubbed her back up and down.

She looked up at him, setting her chin on his chest. "I've missed you."

He smiled down at her, searching her eyes. "Me too."

She turned to look for Ginny, but she was gone.

"Don't worry, she went to look for Harry." He told her.

He pulled her back to him and bent down to bury his head into her neck, breathing in her scent.

She reached up and slid her fingers through his hair, raking her fingernails against his scalp, making him shiver.

He heard her laugh and pulled out of her neck. "You did that on purpose."

She smiled. "Yes, I did. What's your point?"

His eyes narrowed and she smiled up at him. "You're lucky you're cute." He told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along the street.

She matched his pace, holding his hand in hers and clasping her other hand around his inner elbow, laying her head against the outside of his arm.

"You're so warm." She mentioned, tightening her grip on his arm.

He let go of her hand and slid his arm out of her grasp to pull her to him, his arm resting on her waist. She slipped an arm around his waist, squeezing him.

After a short walk, he pulled them into the quiet bookshop _Tomes and Scrolls_ and to the back into a corner behind the bookshelves that housed a small sofa and coffee table.

"I never knew this was back here." Hermione mentioned quietly, while unzipping her pink jumper and pulling it off. She straightened her white long sleeve shirt and sat down.

He sat next to her, his arm slipping behind her to rest on her hip while he lifted his wand and did a silencing spell so they wouldn't be heard.

"Not many do. Since the doorway is mostly blocked, no one bothers to look."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know where it is?"

He smiled. "I was hiding from Katie one day after I gave her a nosebleed nougat. She followed me and I hid back here."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I take it, she didn't find you?"

He shook his head smirking.

"Shame. You deserved it."

"Probably."

He slid closer to her and wrapped his other arm around her, burying his face in her hair.

She rubbed his back, enjoying the way his muscle felt against her fingers.

He lifted his head and looked at her. He missed those dark brown eyes, her little nose, her lips. He stared down at her lips and watched as her tongue flicked out to lick her bottom lip.

He bit his own, his heart racing. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Can I?"

A small smile formed on her lips. "What took you so long?"

He smiled, searching her eyes, taking in her features while he tried to calm his heartrate.

She cocked an eyebrow, a smile appearing on her face. "You going to do this soon or do I have time to write my Herbology essay?"

She started to lean forward to get up and he pinned her to the couch. "This isn't a joking matter Mione. This is serious business."

"Oh?" She asked. "Hiding in the corner in a bookshop snogging is serious business?"

She watched his lips as his right side curled into a faint smirk. "It is. You don't know how long I've been waiting to kiss you."

Her brow furrowed. "I believe I do know, since I've waited just the same! Besides, we did kiss at the platform."

He shook his head. "You have no idea. You were too busy with Ron to notice. I've waited years for this. You don't know how many times I've watched your lips at the burrow angry that Ron was too much of a prat to kiss you. When I heard about he and Lavender, it took everything in me not to tell you then, but I saw how confused and lost you seemed while dealing with your emotions and I knew I'd only make things worse. I've dreamt about those beautiful pink lips. And you kissed me at the platform by the way, so now it's my turn."

"No pressure living up to your dreams then…" She said sarcastically.

He smiled and shook his head. He cupped her face with his right hand and leaned in, watching Hermione's eyes flutter shut right before his lips met hers.

He heard her whimper as he pressed against her lips harder, their lips moving together. A few moments later he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

He saw that her eyes were still closed, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw a smirk on his face. She licked her lips and let out an airy laugh.

He leaned in and gave her another short kiss before sitting back and taking her hand.

"Now that my mind isn't so foggy, I wanted to speak to you about something." He told her.

She turned and folded her foot under her, leaning up against the arm rest.

"I'm listening."

"Harry told me about McLaggen. I can't help, but think that has something to do with the fact that you've been ignoring me." He told her, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Well…it started with his comment about your shirt and it made me think that if he noticed, everyone would notice and I was worried what they would think of me. I felt like I was somehow disrespecting his memory. I felt terrible thinking that I was a traitor, that I not only moved on so fast, but that I moved on with his brother. I feel terribly guilty."

She sighed, looked up at him and felt tears starting to fill. "I…well…I was feeling terrible about myself and wanted a break, so I took one of the daydream charms. I wasn't sure how it worked, so I just left my mind open and let myself dream whatever."

She shook her head, not wanting to go into this.

He slid closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me what you saw. I won't be angry."

She took a deep breath and stared down at her legs. "I was in my room at the burrow and Ron was there. He was smiling at me and I hugged him. He told me he was in love with me and I started to say it back, but then realized I didn't. I just looked at him and then I heard you call for me and I turned to look at you and when I turned back he was gone. You pulled me into the kitchen and it was Christmas and we got stuck under the mistletoe. We snogged and then when we pulled away, I looked out into the snow and saw Ron out the window with a sad look on his face. He was all alone and he was transparent. I could see right through him. I started toward the door, but then he disappeared and then I was back in my bed at Hogwarts."

She sniffed and he kissed her temple. "He was just so sad and so alone. What if he feels that way now?"

Fred sighed. "Those daydream charms are subjective. They can't possibly know what is really happening to Ron. They show how you feel about it. I don't think Ron is sad or alone. He has the Potter's, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks, and even Lavender."

Hermione scrunched her nose and smiled at the last one causing Fred to laugh.

"I'm sure Lavender is doing a great job at keeping him busy." Fred mentioned.

Hermione nodded. "That was her forte."

"Are you jealous?"

She shook her head. "No. I just want him to be happy. If he and Lavender are really together and happy in the afterlife then I can't complain."

Fred nodded. "Exactly. That's how he feels about you too. Ron and I talked about it. He wanted me to take care of you, make you happy. He didn't want you miserable."

She smiled up at Fred. "Thank you. I feel much better."

He squeezed her. "That's what I'm for."

She looked at the time.

"In a hurry?" He asked.

"I just have to buy a new toothbrush. I wonder if they sell those in Hogsmeade."

"Why don't you just owl Mum? She'll send you a new one." He told her.

"She's done enough. They don't need to keep buying for kids that aren't even their own. I feel bad enough for having to stay this summer with no job." She told him, picking at his sweater.

He snorted. "Don't feel too bad about that. I deposit galleons into their vault every month."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "And they know this?"

He shook his head. "No. They would never take it if they knew. Dad thinks he gets a monthly bonus for the work he does…so don't feel bad about anything moneywise. Just tell yourself its from me."

Hermione looked at him in amazement. "You are the most amazing man… but I really don't feel much better that my boyfriend is basically paying for my room and board."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. We'll be married one day anyway." He watched Hermione's eyes bug out of her head. "One day…when we're both ready…if you'll have me."

She shook her head smirking. "You are something else, you know that? Of course I'll have you…in the future, that is."

He saw her cheeks turn pink. He smiled wickedly, wanting her to blush further. "Just think, we'll have our own little quiddich team worth of curly, red-headed babies…"

On cue, she turned bright red and hid her face in her hands. He mentally high fived himself and laughed.

"I love making you blush." He told her, pulling her hands away from her face and leaning in again to kiss her.

"Now that we've got that all figured out, we can move on to more pressing matters." He told her, pulling her body down onto the sofa until her head rested against the arm rest.

He leaned against her and pressed his lips against hers.

 **Let the snogathon begin! ;)**


	22. Come On Boy!

Hermione was nervous as he pulled her down the couch, but as soon as his lips touched hers, her mind seemed to turn to liquid and she couldn't come up with one coherent thought.

Both hands flew into his red hair, sliding down the nape of his neck and she began to massage his neck and shoulders.

Fred slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she parted her lips, giving him access to deepen the kiss. The feeling of butterflies filled her abdomen as he squeezed her hip and his thumb found the skin of her waist.

She gripped the back of his shirt as he sucked on her tongue, making her moan.

After a few minutes of intense snogging, he let go of her lips and trailed his lips across her jaw, behind her ear and raked his teeth down her neck. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She could feel the warmth pool between her legs as began to suck and nip her neck.

"Fred." She said, breathier than she meant it to be.

He hummed against her neck.

"Fred!" She said more sternly.

He pulled his head out of the crook of her neck and looked down at her.

"Don't get me wrong, this is amazing, but it's too much too fast."

He nodded, looking a bit hurt, and raised himself off of her and say back on the cushion.

She sat up and moved closer to him, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I just need time to wrap my head around these new emotions. None of them are bad, just strong. Stronger than I thought they would be and I was hyperaware we were in public."

He nodded. "I understand. Guess this is a complete 180 from what we were doing."

She smiled and lifted her head to look at him. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

He looked down at her for a moment, taking in her flushed cheeks, red lips, and messy hair.

He leaned down and gave her a slow kiss. "You look bloody amazing with post snog hair."

Her eyes widened and she immediately lifted her hands to her hair, trying to calm it.

She looked up at his and laughed. "Yours isn't any better."

He ran his hands through his hair a few times, just making it worse.

"How's this?" He asked her, winking.

She rolled her eyes and sat up on her knees, taking it upon herself to fix his hair.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her fingers against his scalp. With his eyes closed he said "Well, I guess I might as well show you what I wanted to later." She dropped her hands and looked at him.

"Get your jumper on." He told her and stood up. He pulled her up and helped her put on her jumper before heading for the door.

"Fred…what is it?" She asked as he pulled her through the crowded street.

He smiled. "You'll see."

He pulled her towards Zonko's front window and they stopped.

"So what is it?" She asked.

He pointed to a flyer in the window.

She turned and read:

 **ATTENTION**

 **On the twentieth of December, Zonko's will be closing its doors and changing owners. It will be going under renovation for several days.**

 **Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley want to welcome you to join the Grand Opening of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes the first of January at 10:00 am.**

It continued, but Hermione didn't care when Zonko's going out of business sale was.

"Fred! This is amazing! Congratulations! I'm so proud of the two of you!" She squeezed him.

He smiled brightly. "That's why we were gone for a week. We'll have to stock two shops now and we needed twice as many raw materials for our products. Got a great deal too."

She looked up at him, shaking her head in amazement. She yanked him down my the front of his jumper and kissed him deeply.

He groaned and pulled her to him. There was a catcall and they pulled away suddenly to find Harry and Ginny heading toward them.

Hermione blushed profusely and looked the other way. She heard Fred chuckle and she scowled up at him.

"Hey!" Harry said, turning Hermione around and giving her a hug.

"Hi Harry."

"So, what's this good news?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled brightly as he pointed to the sign.

It only took a moment before Ginny screamed and jumped on her brother, squeezing him around the neck.

"You did it! You are bloody brilliant!" She told him, squeezing him tighter.

He put his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

Hermione noticed his face turning red.

"Ginny? Could you let up? Hard to breath…" Fred mentioned, a bit breathless.

She laughed and let go, allowing him to place her back on the ground.

"This is great mate! Congratulations!" Harry told him as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come in! I want to explain how we want to set it up!" Fred told them, grabbing Hermione's hand and hurrying inside.

Hermione watched him as he pulled them around the store explaining where everything would go. She was so proud of him, her chest felt like it might explode.

He ran around, his face lit up with excitement, his eyes sparkling. He was smiling so big that she could see both of his dimples; usually when he smiled, only the left dimple showed.

"And the back…you should see the back…its huge! We're going to separate it into a large storage room and a specialized room just for brewing potions."

Hermione smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It sounds lovely, baby. I can't wait to see what you do with it."

He smiled down at her and bent down to kiss her.

Ginny scoffed. "We're still here!"

They pulled apart and looked at Ginny.

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling her in the opposite direction. "Let them have this moment."

They looked back at one another and Hermione suddenly felt bashful. She laughed and looked down.

He lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger and she looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"I love you." He told her.

She nodded. "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her again, cupping the side of her face in his hand.

Both of her hands rested against his chest and he pulled her in closer, using more force then intended and caused her to giggle against his lips.

He growled in response and nipped her lip.

"Ahem." He pulled away and looked to find the current owner standing with his arms crossed.

"It isn't your shop yet, Mr. Weasley."

Fred cleared his throat. "Sorry mate…we'll just take it outside."

He escorted her out the door, leading her out with his hand on the small of her back.

Once the door closed they both started laughing.

She smacked his arm. "Way to get us on trouble!" She said between giggles.

"It was worth it. He can't tell George and me apart so I'll blame him." He told her, grinning and leaned in to give her a peck.

"Well isn't that a sight?"

She turned and glared toward Cormac.

"Hello McLaggen." Fred said in a flat tone.

"Weasley." He said, giving him a nod before looking back at Hermione.

"Couldn't even wait til the body had gone cold before moving onto his brother?" He asked, glaring at her.

Fred took a step forward him and Hermione held him back.

"He's just angry that I turned him down." She told Fred, not taking her eyes off Cormac's face.

"I just don't get it, Granger. How do you turn down a strapping guy like me, but then date these poor Weasley's?"

"He's not poor…and even if he was, it wouldn't make a difference." Hermione told him, her eyebrows stitched together.

"Oh, that's right…their 'extraordinary' joke shop." He said, using air quotes. "What are you doing Weasley? Paying her to sleep with you?" He scowled.

Hermione gasped.

"I'll kill you." Fred growled.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked Cormac, holding onto Fred's arm.

He smiled and shook his head. "For such a brilliant beauty you sure have poor taste…pun intended."

Hermione gripped Fred's arm tighter, feeling him trying to move forward.

She turned to Fred, who was breathing harshly through his clenched teeth and was red in the face.

"Come on love, he isn't worth it." She told him quietly, trying to push him the other way. He wouldn't budge or even look at her.

She cupped his face in her hands and his eyes dropped to her. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

"Let's just go." She told him while his face was still close.

He licked his lips and nodded, grabbing her hand and walking the other way.

He pulled her to him and put an arm around her snuggly. "He is as foul as Malfoy." He told her.

She rubbed his back. "He's just jealous."

"What would have happened if I wasn't here?" He asked her.

"Then I would have hexed him." She told him simply, leaning her head against his side.

He smiled. "Good."

She leaned her head back and returned his smile. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Let's find the others and get some lunch." He told her as they strolled down the lane.

"Sounds good. I'm starved." She told him.

"That snog worked up an appetite, I take it?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She tutted, but smiled. "Yes, but not for food."

Her comment made him stop dead in his tracks, a look of shock on his face. She took a few more steps.

"Well come on!" She said, waving him over.

He just looked at her. She cocked an eyebrow and bent down patting her legs. "Come on, you can do it! Come on boy!"

He let his head fall back with a loud laugh and he moved toward her. "Good boy!" she told him, ruffling his hair.

"I'm a dog now, am I?" He asked hooking an arm around her neck.

"Well, it worked…so I would imagine so. A rather scruffy one at that." She mentioned, reaching up and rubbing his copper stubble. He panted and shook his leg.

She laughed. "What ever am I to do with you Frederick Weasley?"

He leaned down close to her hear. "I have a few suggestions." He kissed the freckle behind her hear and enjoyed watching her as she blushed crimson.

Soon, they found Ginny, Harry, and George. Hermione launched at George and squeezed him around the middle, congratulating him on their wonderful news.

He smiled and looked down at her. "Thanks Herm…WHAT IS THAT?!" His eyes bugged out, pointing to her neck.

She covered her neck with her hand and blushed profusely.

"What did my brother do to you? I thought you were waiting!" He asked her, his jaw set.

Ginny smirked. "Are you being protective over Hermione?"

George glared at her. "Shut up Gin."

Hermione smiled at George and linked her arm in his. "Thank you George."

He huffed, but smiled down at her. "Somewhere along the way you wormed your way into my heart little Herms. I don't know how I could be so stupid. My little heartworm."

She smacked his arm. "You're horrible!"

He laughed and hung his arm over her neck. "Come on, I'll buy you some lunch."

They started to walk toward the pub leaving Fred behind.

"HEY!" He yelled. "That's my bird!"

George turned his head and looked at Fred. "I know. You and I will have a talk about that later." He told Fred, cocking his eyebrow.

Fred followed them into the pub. "Great. I already got the big brother talk from Harry…as if he isn't dating my own sister... Now I'm going to get it from my own twin."


	23. I Let You Catch Me, Didn't I?

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the others and Fred's mood declined more with every passing hour. He just wanted to get a moment with Hermione to breath her in one last time, taste her lips before she disappeared behind the grounds of the castle.

Hermione, on the other hand, was ecstatic to have everyone back if only for just a few hours. It was nice to get some normalcy after long hours of studying and loneliness. She pushed the fact that the day was almost over to the back of her head. She knew she needed to enjoy this and not dwell on what was coming later.

She was a bit put off with the fact that George now seemed to keep himself between Fred and her. He hadn't allowed them to even hold hands since lunch.

They were in Honeydukes when she finally felt his large hand wrap around her and settle against her stomach while she was looking over the sweets.

She sighed deeply and leaned back against him. "How'd you get your brother to leave you alone?"

"I paid Ginny to drag him to the ice cream shop. Smart girl too. She convinced him to buy her the ice cream." He said, while he played with a piece of her hair.

She laughed. "Ginny has you boys wrapped around her little finger."

He scoffed. "And you don't Miss Granger?! Do you not see how George has been acting? And Bill practically panicked when he hadn't heard from you in three days!"

She rolled her eyes. "They just think I'm fragile."

"They love you, just like they love Ginny…Bill, I think maybe even a little more than Ginny. He teased.

"I'd rather have you wrapped around my finger." She told him, squeezing his hand that was setting against her stomach.

He leaned down to her ear. "Oh, you have no idea how tightly I'm wound."

He wrapped both arms around her and squeezed her, kissing her ear. She turned her head and met his lips.

"Ahem." They looked over to see George.

She smiled at him. "Did you enjoy your ice cream?"

"I can't leave you alone with her for one second can I?" He asked Fred, poking him in the ribs.

Fred laughed and let go of Hermione. "Can't help it. She's got a spell on me."

Hermione smiled. "A potion actually. I warned you not to sell those love potions in your shop."

Fred made a grab for her and she squeaked, hurrying to the other side of the store.

George cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Let's get this over with, Georgie." Fred told him, crossing his arms.

"I thought you promised to take things slow." George said, leaning against a pillar.

"We are. I asked for permission to kiss her."

"That bite on her neck is not from an innocent kiss." George said, nodding toward Hermione.

Fred clenched his jaw. "She isn't a porcelain doll. She's not going to break! We just snogged. I didn't force anything on her! I'm letting her make all the shots. When she says no, I stop. If she says yes, I go. She isn't as fragile as you think she is. We're not going to tiptoe around you and Bill because you don't want us to have a normal relationship!" Fred's face turned red, anger evident in his features.

"Take it easy brother. The only reason I worry is because of what Bill mentioned. He didn't want her to go back to how she was after Ron's funeral. Now I just have that image stuck in my head. What happens if you two break up and she falls back into her old habits?" George asked.

Fred bit his lip, remembering.

 _It had been four days since the battle and the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry just returned to the burrow from his burial._

 _They all stood in the yard talking and crying quietly. Hermione stood off to the side by herself, staring down at her shoes._

 _It was drizzling, causing everyone to use their wands as umbrella's. Fred watched Hermione. She hadn't eaten, slept or spoken in four days. Her eyes were sunken in and her clothes hung off of her more than ever. He noticed her hand shaking uncontrollably as she held up her wand._

" _Come on. Let's go inside; I'll make us some tea." Mrs. Weasley mentioned._

 _They all wandered inside, Fred waiting outside the door for Hermione. He noticed her walking the other way, away from the burrow and toward the orchard. He watched as she put her wand away and her walking turned into a sprint, then to a run._

 _He realized she was trying to make a run for it. He started to run after her, seeing her heading toward the forest. He stopped and concentrated, apparating to a few feet in front of her. He just had enough time to plant his feet and bend his knees as he opened his arms to catch her._

 _Instead of fighting like he thought she would, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into the crook of his neck. He picked her up, locking his arms together under her bum, letting her legs dangle on each side of him._

 _He started walking back toward the burrow and she let him carry her._

" _What were you doing love?" He asked._

 _He heard her clear her throat. "Running."_

 _His heart leapt at hearing her voice._

" _I noticed. But why?"_

" _Just needed to." She whispered. He barely heard her._

" _Are you done running?"_

 _She sighed. "I let you catch me, didn't I?" She asked, picking her head up and looking at him before disappearing back into the crook of his neck._

 _He carried her past the pond, through the pumpkin patch and the garden, finally making it to the kitchen door._

" _Oh! I was wondering…" Mrs. Weasley started. Fred shook his head, causing her sentence to drift off._

 _He carried her past the kitchen and into the sitting room. He sat on the couch with her straddling his lap, her head still in his neck._

 _He took his wand and dried both of them. She tucked both of her arms between them and closed her eyes. After not sleeping for four days, she suddenly fell asleep right there._

 _He sat there for hours with her before taking her up to her room to rest. His family ate in silence and he decided to head to bed right after dinner._

 _Fred laid in bed all evening crying for his brother, his family, friends, Harry, and Hermione._

 _He was finally drifting off when he felt someone jump onto his bed and cling to his arm. He turned to find a shivering, crying Hermione._

" _It's s-s-so c-c-cold. I n-need your warmth." She told him, her teeth chattering. He lifted his blanket and she slid under, moving closer to him. He put an arm around her and pulled her against him. He rubbed her arm up and down, trying to make her shivering stop._

 _He woke up early the next morning with a sleeping Hermione at his side. He knew it was best to have her head back to her room before his mum found them._

" _Hermione?" He nudged her._

" _Is Harry awake, Ron? Just a little longer. You're so warm." Hermione whispered, her eyes remaining closed. She snuggled deeper into his side. "Hold me tighter." She said, muffled against his chest._

 _Fred laid their for a second before deciding to tighten his grip. He turned his head the other way, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. He knew that he should wake her, but his heart broke for her and he wanted her to have these few moments with Ron, even if it was a lie._

Fred shook his head. "She isn't going to go back to what she was. I helped her through that."

George nodded. "Exactly. You helped her through it. So, what happens when you aren't there anymore? Who is going to help her through that? None of us can be there for her like you were."

Fred rubbed his face. "I'm not going anywhere. I've been stuck on her since I was sixteen! Don't you get it? Out of everyone, you should be the one that does! She is the one! I can't imagine…"

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked walking up behind them. "Fred…you look angry."

He took a deep breath and turned. "Yes, love. Everything is fine." He turned to George. "We done here?!"

George nodded.

"Let's go baby." Fred told her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her head.

Hermione kept her mouth closed until they were out of Honeydukes and pulled him to sit on a bench in the corner of the street below a tree.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, turning toward him.

He shook his head, jaw clenched.

"Fred…did I do something?"

He shook his head and took her hands on his. "No, of course not. I'm just angry that my own twin doesn't believe that I wouldn't leave you. He thinks I'm going to break your heart."

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh. I'm sorry that George is acting like that. I hate that you are fighting about me. It seems like everyone wants a say in our relationship, instead of letting us decide." She told him.

"You don't think that, do you? That I'm going to leave you?" He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She shook her head. "To tell you the truth, I haven't really thought about it. If this war has taught me anything, it's that we need to learn to live in the present and take it day by day. I'm happy now. If something happens in the future between the two of us.. then it does, but I know I won't regret anything because I followed what my heart needed at the moment."

He slid closer to her, his eyes locked on hers. Hermione felt her stomach flip as she noticed his eyes darken.

He slipped his large hand under her curly caramel brown hair and grasped the nape of her neck.

Hermione's heart was beating so hard, she could hear it in her ears.

His nose nuzzled hers for a moment before he turned his head and captured her lips with his.

The kiss was long and slow, Fred wanting to take his time as he explored her mouth, causing Hermione to whimper.

Hermione slid her hands up and around his neck, fingers tangling themselves in the short fringe on the nape.

Her tongue danced around his, enjoying the taste of the peppermint still on his tongue.

They pulled apart, Fred giving her a few short kisses before pressing his forehead against hers.

He looked into her eyes. "I've never seen your eyes that dark Mione." He whispered, searching them.

She blushed and looked down, making him smile. "I like that I can have that affect on you." He told her, twirling a small strand of her hair around his finger.

He looked at her, his heart still aching at the thought of the condition she was in just months prior.

She looked back up into his eyes and noticed the sadness there.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just hate leaving you. Promise me that you won't go another three weeks without contacting me?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry that I did that. I just felt so guilty about that shirt and what Ron would think and then when I decided to owl you I was scared you'd be so angry and it made me feel even more guilty, so I didn't."

He pulled her to him and set his chin against the top of her head. "As long as you communicate your feelings to me, I will never be that angry with you. I just need to know what's going on. I love you Hermione. I'll always be willing to listen."

She looked up at him. "I love you, too." She slipped her hand behind his head and yanked it down to her lips.

It caught him by surprise, making him gasp, but he recovered quickly and pulled her closer.


	24. Fairy Dust

**A/N: this one is all fun and giggles. Haven't done a disclaimer in a couple chapters, so again…I own nothing. JKR owns all except Poppy, who gets to claim herself.**

 **I am officially at 100 followers and I am shocked! Thank you all for enjoying my story!**

Hermione went to bed that night happier and more content than she'd been in weeks.

At breakfast the next morning, Pigwidgeon brought Hermione a brown paper package.

She opened up the package and found a new fuchsia colored tooth brush. She quickly set it down and pulled her hands away from it.

"It isn't going to eat you." Ginny laughed.

"It's from Fred." Hermione stated.

Ginny's eyes became wider and she pulled her plate towards her. "Never mind, I take it back."

Hermione took her knife and jabbed the toothbrush a few times. Nothing happened.

She slowly picked it up and examined it. "You know…he's really starting to lose his edge. It seems to be just a regular toothbrush."

She grabbed a quill and parchment from her bag.

 _Fred,_

 _Thank you for the toothbrush. I had to jab it a few times to make sure it wasn't going to explode or anything. I appreciate the color; it's very Fred._

 _I also wanted to thank you for yesterday; it was nice taking a day away (even though I'll have to stay up late tonight to get caught back up on my study schedule). Maybe you should have sent me some of those caffeine candies…Anyway, I am rambling._

 _Have a great day!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Don't forget to give Pig a snack. I know you two are stingy with treats._

"Pig, take this to Fred. Make sure they treat you. You have my permission to pester Fred and George until they give you something to eat." She rubbed his head and he flew off.

She looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for Ancient Runes. She shoved the toothbrush in her bag and went on about her day.

She returned from the library later that night and headed up to her dormitory. Setting her bag next to her bed, she saw two letters tied together with string.

"Pig brought it after you left for the library." Ginny mentioned, while reading _Teen Witch Weekly_ on her bed.

She sat on her bed and untied the string and opened the first letter. It was in George's handwriting. It read,

 _Granger!_

She stopped. "Granger? This can't be good." She said out loud to Ginny before she went back to her letter.

 _Granger!_

 _How dare you! Pigwidgeon dropped the letter by and when I tried to let him out, he bit me! Then when I went after him, he poo'd in my tea! You know how I am about my tea... He then took our monthly ledger and flew around the flat with it, refusing to give it back until I gave him a handful of treats!_

 _When you mess with a man's tea, you mess with the man! This means war Granger!_

 _Your Worst Nightmare,_

 _George F. Weasley_

"Oh honestly. He's so dramatic." Hermione told Ginny, handing her the letter.

Ginny snorted. "He's such a girl. Throwing a fit about some tea?"

Hermione scoffed. "I take offense to that!"

Ginny laughed. "Me too, actually. He isn't man enough to be a girl." After saying it out loud, Ginny's eyebrows furrowed and she looked confused with herself.

Watching Ginny's reaction, Hermione asked "What does that even mean?" as she bent over in giggles.

Ginny fell back in bed giggling.

After a few minutes, the realized they couldn't stop.

"GINNY….WHAT….ARE….WE…DOING?" Hermione asked between giggles. She looked down at her hands and noticed a fine gold glitter.

"GEORGE!" She growled. George had sprinkled fairy dust into the note before sending it. Fairy dust is one of their newer inventions. It doesn't take affect until a person laughs, but as soon as they start, they find themselves unable to stop.

Hermione had asked the twins why it was called such a thing. They commented that they were fairy godmother's sent here to make people laugh. When she was unable to suppress an eye roll at them, they chased her out of the store with a vial of it in their hands. She realized he wrote the note to get her laughing.

"When…when…When does this…wear off?" Ginny giggled, rolling around her bed.

Hermione wiped at her eyes, which were full of tears from laughing, and grabbed Fred's letter. She hoped he wasn't as miffed as George and would have mentioned how to stop.

 _My darling dearest,_

 _I'm a little offended by your comment! Tsk, tsk. How could you think that little ole me would send a detonator toothbrush? Maybe I just want to be the reason for your pearly whites when you smile…or giggle…uncontrollably…_

Her eyes narrowed as she read this. He was behind this too! They were doomed! She continued:

 _Glad you enjoyed yourself yesterday. I think I did too…at least my extremely vivid dreams last night told me I did…this is the part where you blush profusely and I'll smirk on my end._

 _Anyway, darling dearest, let me know how you like the toothbrush! Hope you remember to think of me while you brush!_

 _Love,_

 _Your Handsome Bloke_

 _P.S. Look in the WWW bag I put in your trunk. You might find more than one useful item. *wink wink* And you thought you never had me wrapped around your finger..._

 _P.P.S. Don't tell Georgie!_

Hermione looked up at Ginny, who was now laying in the floor, her legs still on the bed, as she clutched her stomach.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. She quickly regretted her decision and her giggles that she seemed to calm to a controllable amount were now back in full force.

She flung herself at her trunk and dug through it until she found the bag.

She dumped it out on her bed and found what she was looking for. A vial of gold liquid with a stopper. She read the instructions. 'One drop on the tongue will instantly cease the giggling. Shake before use.'

She hurried and shook it and pulled the stopper out and applied one drop to her tongue and swallowed.

The giggles stopped. "Oh, thank Godric!" She said out loud and noticed how sore her stomach muscles and throat were.

"Hey!" Giggled Ginny. "Help!"

Hermione jumped and ran over to Ginny on the floor.

"Stick your tongue out!" Ginny stuck it out, but was in such a fit, it kept moving and her mouth kept closing.

"GINNY! Stop moving! I need your tongue!" Hermione yelled.

"You need her what?!" Poppy asked, surprised as she headed into the dorm.

Hermione laughed and looked up at Poppy. "Oh, don't make me laugh! My stomach hurts! OW!"

Ginny began to smack Hermione's legs.

"Oh, right! Sorry Ginny! Open your mouth!"

Poppy came over and watched Ginny having her fit on the floor. "Has she gone mental? Should we floo St. Mungo's?" Poppy began to sit down on the bed and grabbed for the letter.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Hermione screamed.

Poppy jumped off the bed.

"You'll end up like Ginny if you do!" Hermione added.

Ginny was now grasping Hermione's button down shirt and pulling her closer. Their noses were a few inches apart.

"I…AM…GOING…TO…KILL…YOU!" Ginny gasped between giggles.

"Like I can take you seriously right now Ginny. Honestly! I can't give you this with my face so close!"

Ginny released her and Hermione held the stopper over her mouth. Ginny opened her mouth and Hermione just squirted some in, not caring about the one drop direction.

Ginny's giggles stopped and Hermione watched her as she sat up and ran her fingers threw her now tangled hair. Ginny's face turned into a scowl.

Hermione looked up at Poppy with wide eyes.

"Ginny…you okay?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, why? Just trying to catch my breath and settle down." Her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips were pulled down into a heavy frown.

Poppy chewed her lip. "Well…it's just that your face…it looks…"

"MY FACE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FACE?!" Ginny yelled and ran toward the bathroom.

Hermione hurried over to the vial and continued to read the label. 'Caution: excessive amounts of antidote will cause semi-permanent muscle frown. Effects will wear off within twelve hours.'

"Er…Gin!" Hermione called.

"What did you do Hermione?!" Ginny asked, coming back in with her wand pointed.

"I didn't mean to! I couldn't get you to sit still! It'll wear off within twelve hours. You'll be back to yourself by tomorrow!" Hermione told her.

Ginny jabbed her wand towards Hermione again.

"Ginny…you're still beautiful! It's late…no one will notice!" Hermione started toward Ginny slowly.

"My lovely, gorgeous Ginny…don't be mad!" Hermione coaxed, reaching Ginny and taking her wand, throwing it on her bed.

Ginny leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder and she stroked Ginny's hair.

"It's really not all that bad." Hermione told her.

She heard Ginny whimper and had to suppress a laugh.

"Remember that George is at fault. Not Hermione. Hermione is innocent!" Hermione told her.

Ginny pulled back and started laughing. Although she could hear her laughing and see her abdomen shake with laughter, the frown remained. It was a bizarre sight to see….almost startling, really.

"Ginny…please don't laugh…you look demented." Poppy mentioned.

Hermione had to turn away from Ginny to hide her laughter. Unfortunately, Ginny saw Hermione's shoulders shaking from her silent laughter and it made her even more angry.

"You two think this is funny, do you?!" Ginny spat.

Hermione sobered and turned around. "Remember…this is all George's fault! We'll get him back, don't worry!" Hermione sat on her bed and started looking through the stuff that she poured onto her bed.

"It's almost 8:00 o'clock. Just stay in the dorm and by morning you'll be fine!" she mentioned while she picked up some caffeinated candies. She smiled to herself. Fred knew her so well.

She looked up to find Ginny levitating George's letter to the rubbish bin and siphon off the gold dust from her bed with her wand.

Hermione looked back down and threw the other stuff back into the bag, making a mental note to look through it again later.

She picked up her school bag and dug for the toothbrush. After a moment of blind searching, her fingers caught ahold of the plastic handle.

She took it out and twirled it around in her fingers. What did Fred do to it? There was no way he let her off that easy…especially when he mentioned in his note that she should tell him how she liked it.

After looking it over thoroughly she headed toward the bathroom. She still had her other toothbrush, so if this one did something like make her teeth black or leave a nasty taste in her mouth, she'd still have the other.

She shrugged her shoulders and ran it under the tap before applying the toothpaste.

She opened her mouth and began to brush, watching it in the mirror. When nothing happened, she sighed.

She jumped, hearing Fred's voice. 'I love Fred Weasley! I think he's the beez neez! Fred Weasley sure is handsome!'

She took the toothbrush out of her mouth and stared at it for a moment.

"IT HASN'T BEEN TWO MINUTES! PUT ME BACK IN!" It shouted at her.

She jumped and stuck in back in her mouth.

'Now. Where was I? Oh yea…Fred Weasley has the sexiest eyes…' She giggled and kept brushing.

'I love Fred Weasley's pouty pink lips…'

She noticed both girls watching her in the mirror. She pulled her toothbrush out to explain.

'SHOVE ME BACK IN!' It yelled.

She put it back in her mouth and began to brush again, holding a finger up to tell them it'd be a minute.

'Ah…that feels good.'

"FRED!" Hermione screamed, toothbrush still in her mouth.

'Haha…just kidding…anyway…back to it then? Fred Weasley is so dreamy! I can't wait for the brushing to be done so I can dream about my beautiful boyfriend named Fred Weasley.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. What other boyfriend did she have?

'Fred Weasley loves me...' She smiled. That one wasn't so bad. 'I can't wait to marry the handsome Fred Weasley and have a litter of our own Weasley's…'

Hermione blushed profusely as the girls watched her from the door. Poppy was in silent laughter, hand covering her nose and mouth while Ginny…well…Hermione didn't know what Ginny was thinking cause she was still stuck in a frown. She was suddenly thankful for that.

'Ding, ding, ding' Fred's voice said. 'Looks like our time is up for tonight, but don't worry I'll be here in the morning. And I'll warn you… I will not be ignored!'

Hermione rinsed the brush and her mouth before turning to the girls.

"That is going to do that twice a day?" Poppy asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess so." She bit her lip.

"What happens if you don't use it?" Poppy asked.

"Not sure…but I'd rather not find out." Hermione answered.

"Now tell me again why you love him so much?" Poppy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Hermione smiled as they headed back to their beds. "After dealing with George, I've learned that Fred isn't all that bad."

Ginny snorted. "To you! Fred is the mastermind behind most of the pranks!"

Poppy nodded. "He was the one responsible for changing my quill into a worm during Professor Snape's final exam! When I told him off for it he told me that maybe next time I shouldn't forget my quill and have to ask someone to borrow one right before a big exam!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well…he's sort of right…"

"Hermione!" Poppy said, exasperated.

"Well…it's sort of your fault that you asked one of them for it…why _did_ you ask Fred for it?"

Poppy flushed.

"Poppy?" Ginny asked, her face now looking more like a grimace as she tried to smile, her muscles working against her.

"I thought it would make someone else jealous."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to say." Poppy mentioned, sitting on her bed and toeing off her shoes.

"Why?" asked Hermione. She gasped. "You still like this someone!"

Poppy's face burnt crimson. Hermione and Ginny looked at one another and bounced over to Poppy, looking much like the twins, one sitting on each side of her.

"Now come on Poppy!" Hermione told her.

"You can tell us!" Added Ginny.

"We won't tell!" Hermione mentioned.

Poppy laughed and shook her head. "You two have been spending far too much time with the Weasley twins."

Ginny and Hermione smiled at one another.

"I am their sister!" Ginny noted.

"They were bound to rub off sooner or later!" Hermione nodded.

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! We're just playing around. Please tell us!" Ginny tried to pout, but looked terribly constipated.

"Ginny, she'll never tell us if you look at her like that!" Hermione turned Poppy toward her. "Now…tell Hermione who you fancy. Ignore the mean mug over there." Hermione told her, trying to keep things light.

"Well…I sort of like Dean…"

Hermione smiled. "Good choice! Muggleborns are so much more fascinating!"

Poppy turned to Ginny. "You aren't angry are you?"

Ginny snorted. "No! Is that what you were worried about? Dean is a great guy, just not for me. I think he's a brilliant choice!"

Poppy nodded. "He and I have been owling, but he doesn't know…"

Hermione put her arm around her. "By George, I think we found her a date for the ball!" Hermione exclaimed to Ginny.

"No…I'm Ginny."

"It's an expression Ginny!" Hermione huffed.


	25. Alicia Spinnett

**A/N: So, this chapter turned out to be something I never expected it to be. I had a few people mention that they thought everything was going too well, so…here it is.**

*Bahooga!* *Bahooga* *Bahooga*

A loud horn sounded in the seventh year girls dormitory, causing the girls to wake up screaming.

Hermione flipped around and jumped for her wand on her side table, but fell short and hit the floor face first, her sheets twisted around her legs.

The horn had stopped and she decided to forgo the wand and try to free her ankles that were tangled in the sheets on the bed. She quickly got frustrated, unable to untwist the sheet. She quietly cursed the elf that tucked her sheet in too tight, and then immediately felt guilty for doing so.

"GET OUT OF BED YOU SLEEPY HEAD! GET OUT OF BED YOU SLEEPY HEAD!" Fred's voice rang out.

Hermione's frustration turned into pure anger.

"HERMIONE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND!" She heard Ginny yell from her bed. Hermione couldn't see her and wondered if her face was back to normal yet.

"Fred is here?" Romilda asked, smoothing her hair. Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy crazy teenager.

"He's _your_ brother Ginny!" Hermione told her as she tugged at the twisted sheet. "ARGH! AND NOT IF I GET TO HIM FIRST!"

"Yes, meaning I HAVE to deal with him! You choose to! That's worse!"

'WAKY WAKY! EGGS AND BAKY! STOP MAKING ME WAITY WAITY!' yelled his voice.

Hermione's head was pounding. Her hand went to her head and she hissed. A goose egg was already appearing on the left side of her forehead.

"For goodness sake!" Hermione yelled. "Ginny! Help!"

Ginny came over and sat on the bed, smiling down at her. Well, at least her face was back to normal.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, exasperated. "Are you going to help?"

Ginny laid on her stomach and looked down at her, her forefinger tapping her chin. "Hmm…I don't know yet. You did leave me in that giggle fit an awfully long time last night."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "It's going to keep yelling until I go in there...so, unless you want to continue to annoy your dorm mates and yourself, I suggest you help me!"

'GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING! TODAY'S A HAPPY DAY! GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING TO YOU!' Fred's voice sang extremely loud and out of tune.

The girls cringed. Poppy jumped out of bed and hurried to help Hermione out of her sheets. Ginny decided to assist her.

Soon enough her ankles were free from their restraints and Hermione rolled her ankles to get her blood flow back.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Romilda asked.

She hopped up and ran for the loo while Ginny explained the terrible tooth brush.

She stuck it under the faucet and added the toothpaste before shutting the bathroom door and sticking it in her mouth.

'Good morning beautiful' the toothbrush commented. Her lips pulled into a small smirk before she remembered how angry she was and pulled it back into a frown.

'Took you long enough.' It added. She audibly growled at it.

Her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror and saw the large goose egg on her head was turning a nasty shade of blue and purple. "I'm going to kill him." She murmured.

XxXxXxXx

Fred and George sat at the kitchen table at the burrow that night, jotting down notes and coming up with a game plan for the opening of their shop in Hogsmeade.

"Fred I think if we put a help wanted ad in the newspaper by the end of November, we could get interviews over with and people hired before Zonko's closes. We'll need all the help we can get with changing the store." George told him while adding it to the to do list.

When he got no answer from Fred, he looked up to see his brother leaning the side of his head against his hand that was propped up against the table by his elbow. His eyes were glazed.

"Fred?"

"Huh? Oh yea, sounds good." Fred answered.

George sighed. "What is it?" He already knew the answer.

"They haven't owled today. Think they're pissed off?" Fred asked.

"They're probably busy." George told him, trying to be supportive, but not caring. He was still pissed about the whole owl extravaganza.

They looked up to see Harry descending the stairs.

"It's not like she didn't have time this morning! I charmed the toothbrush to wake her up a half hour early. I bet she's angry." Fred told him.

George rolled his eyes. "Since when do you care if one of your jokes makes anyone angry?"

Fred slid his hand through his hair. "You're right. It's Hermione though."

George took one look at Fred's face and his anger melted slightly. "Look, I'm sure that she isn't that angry. She finds everything you do endearing," George scrunched his nose as he said this, "so, I'm sure she thinks your toothbrush is cute or something."

They heard Harry mumble under his breath and looked to see him looking at the map.

"Oh..hmm…" Harry said quietly, his eyes darting toward Fred for a moment and back down to the map.

"What is it Harry?" Fred asked.

"What exactly did you do? How mad do you think Hermione could be?" Harry asked.

"What? Why?" Fred asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh, nothing." Harry mentioned.

Fred grabbed for the map and Harry pulled it out of reach, pointing his wand at the map to make the image disappear but stopping when his eyes caught movement.

"Oh! Well, that's a bit closer than socially acceptable…" Harry mentioned, causing Fred to tear it out of his grasp and look down at it.

His heart skipped a beat before pounding hard in his ears.

"The floo!" He yelled, his face red in anger.

** **Meanwhile** **

Hermione entered the common room, her bag slung over her shoulder, making her way towards the dormitory stairs.

On her way, Nick Roberts grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Mind if we chat for a sec?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Sure, what's up Nick?"

He looked around and saw a couple fifth years in a study group and pulled her to the side, against a wall in the corner by the stairs.

"I was wondering if Romilda says anything about me in your dorm?" he asked quietly.

Hermione set her bag down and leaned her back against the wall. Nick leaned his shoulder against the connecting wall in front of her.

"Oh…um…what do you mean? Anything specific?" She asked as she crossed her arms, using his same hushed tone.

His face reddened. "Well…"

Hermione tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if she mentioned how much she liked me or…loved me?" He rubbed his neck.

Hermione's lips turned up in a smile. "You love her?"

He chewed his lip and nodded. "I just didn't want to tell her so soon without knowing if she felt the same…I don't want to scare her off." He told her.

Hermione smiled and reached up to rub his arm. "That is so sweet. She's crazy about you. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Just tell her how you feel."

He smiled and leaned in to hug Hermione. "Thanks for already having a date for the ball Hermione."

She giggled over his shoulder, hugging him back. "No problem. Glad I could be of assistance."

They pulled away and he noticed the big bump on her head. His brow furrowed as his hand went up to touch it lightly.

"Ouch Hermione. What happened?"

"Oh, its nothing. I fell out of bed this morning." She told him.

His look of concern morphed into a large grin. "Romilda told me about that." He shook his head, taking his hand off her forehead and resting it against his side.

She smiled. "Just part of being with a Weasley twin I guess." She pushed herself off the wall and bent down to grab her bag.

"Do you want me to walk you up to the girls staircase?" Nick asked, his voice no longer whispering.

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to read down here now. Thank you though." She started to turn, but saw how nervous he suddenly looked.

"You'll be fine! Just tell her!" She whispered in his ear before turning to head for an armchair.

"Hey Hermione?" Nick called.

She turned toward him. "Yes?"

"You're amazing." He stated, as he headed up the stairs.

She laughed and plopped down into an armchair before grabbing a book out of her bag, a smile never leaving her face. As she opened her book, she laughed and shook her head one more time at the situation before bringing it up to read.

The three boys sat in the fireplace watching her. Fred's jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrow. He had never been so angry with Hermione. She stood in the corner flirting with another guy…head boy at that…while he was at home waiting for her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Fred's voice yelled. She startled, her book falling out of her hands, thinking it was the toothbrush at first, until her eyes fell on the three men.

She smiled and dropped down to the rug. "Hi guys!"

Harry and George said hello, but when her eyes caught the look on Fred's face, she knew something was wrong. She could practically hear his teeth grinding together.

"Hermione! What happened to your head?" Harry asked, spotting the large bump.

"I fell out of bed when that stupid tooth brush went off this morning." Hermione told him.

George snickered and Hermione scowled.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you George! I'm still angry with you!" She admonished.

Hermione heard Fred mumble something.

"Fred?" She asked.

"How dare you!" He told her in a low voice.

Her eyebrows stitched together. "Sorry?"

"You were flirting with him!" Fred told her.

Her brow creased. "I was…I was what? With who?"

"The head boy!" Fred growled.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, her anger rising. "I was not!"

He shook his head. "Oh please. We saw you giggling in the corner."

Harry winced. This sounded awfully familiar, except it was usually Ron's voice rowing with Hermione.

"You what? I never…you spied on me?" She asked, infuriated.

He nodded. "Glad we did. Now I know."

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. "You thought I was flirting… I can't believe you don't trust me! Why don't you trust me Fred? I have never done anything to question your trust!"

He laughed. "RIGHT! Like lying to me?"

"When have I lied?" She asked, not believing this was happening.

"Ginny told us that he asked you to the ball." He told her.

"I never lied about that! I never even told you!" She felt tears burning her eyes, but she refused to let him have the satisfaction of crying. She blinked them away.

"Exactly! That's lying by omission!" He exclaimed.

"By…omission? I…what? I haven't flirted with him and nothing is going on! You need to trust me! In fact…"

He cut her off. "Right! What if I told you I have been seeing Alicia…or that I am having dinner with her tomorrow night? Would you trust me?"

Her face fell. "That is completely different!"

Fred knew that Alicia was a sore spot for Hermione. He and Alicia had a purely physical relationship and had hooked up on multiple occasions in the past when they were both single.

Hermione felt her whole stomach drop. Her heart felt like it had been pierced with a dagger.

"You're seeing Alicia?" She breathed.

"Hermione I didn't…" Fred started.

She put her hand up to hush him. She sat there for a moment chewing her lip, the situation rolling around in her head. She reminded herself to stay calm. "Well, I suppose we never agreed to be exclusive…but I'm not the type to be in an open relationship, so I think it's time I break it off before I waste anymore of your time. I'm sorry Fred." She pushed herself up and stepped back towards her bag.

Fred was now crying. "Hermione I never said I was…"

"Good night boys!" She stated, cutting him off and headed up the stairs quickly.

By the time Hermione got the dormitory, she was sobbing. She dropped her bag and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

Ginny watched as she did this, dread filling her chest. She hurried to Hermione's side and sat next to her head and stroked her hair.

"Hermione…what happened?" Ginny asked.

It was almost five minutes later when Hermione finally collected herself enough to turn her head and tell Ginny.

"Fred flooed and thought I was flirting with Nick. He must have seen us talking on the Marauders map and so he spied on me. I got angry and told him I couldn't believe he didn't trust me. He then said 'well what if I told you I've been seeing Alicia?'" Ginny gave a high pitched gasp. Hermione continued. "So I told him that I know we never mentioned that we were exclusive, but that it wasn't for me so I broke it off."

Ginny laid down next to her friend and hugged her. "Hermione I am so sorry! I can't believe this…" Ginny's own tears started to fall.

XxXxXxXxXx

George pulled Fred out of the floo.

"What the hell, man?!" George yelled at him.

Fred shook his head vigorously. "I'm not seeing Alicia! That's not what I meant! I was only trying to make a point!"

George shoved the front of Fred's shoulders. "You are no better than Ron!"

Fred glared at him and shoved him back. "How dare you say that!"

"Easy!" Harry yelled.

Harry stood there, his eyes wide. He was a full head shorter than the twins and much thinner. He knew he couldn't pull them apart without the use of magic if they started to fight. He wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing. He was angry that Hermione was so upset and he knew that her whole world was probably crashing down at the moment. It was a low blow and he couldn't believe that Fred had used it, but he knew that Hermione took it the wrong way. He didn't believe that Fred had seen or contacted Alicia at all since the war. He knew he had to owl Ginny tonight to explain what happened.

He stepped between the two men who were growling at each other, chests rising and falling rapidly.

"It's late and a lot of things have happened in the past few minutes…I think it's best of you two separate." Harry told them, his inner Hermione coming out in him. He almost snorted at the thought.

He put a firm hand on both of their chests and pushed them apart. George turned and walked to the fireplace, flooing to the flat above the shop.

When he was gone Fred ran for the kitchen door and slammed it shut on his way out.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione lay in bed that night feeling completely hollow inside. Her chest was in so much pain, it kept making her shudder, causing goosebumps form on her arms and legs every few minutes. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, his amber eyes popped into her mind and it was like the dagger in her heart kept slowly sliding in deeper, inch by inch.

She found herself glad that she hadn't slept with him, but couldn't help wondering that if she had, if he would have left Alicia alone.

She felt as if she was doomed to be miserable for the rest of her life. She covered her head with her blanket and squeezed her eyes shut. His warm amber eyes popped onto her head and she let out a sob. There goes that dagger.

XxXxXxXx

Fred laid on the dock, looking up at the stars. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he went over the events of that evening. He was a complete idiot. He hurt Hermione and now they were no longer together. She actually thought he had seen Alicia.

The pain in his chest worsened. Why would she jump to that conclusion? He was trying to make a point…that was all. He knew it had been a mistake the second her name left his mouth.

His body was shivering, goosebumps covering his skin. He didn't have a jumper and he didn't know if it was from the cold or from the pain. Possibly a bit of both.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to try to calm his sobs.

He pictured her deep, brown eyes. He wanted to imagine them dark like he saw them a few days back or sparkling like they did when she laughed, but all his mind would give him were her sad eyes. The same ones that she had when he would hold her to him as she cried over his brother. He would do anything to be with her at the moment; to reassure her that she was the only one he ever thought about and to kiss her tears away, making those sad brown eyes sparkle.


	26. Caffeinated Candies

Hermione didn't sleep that night. By morning her face was swollen, her eyes and nose were red, her throat felt like sandpaper and she had a dull headache.

She heard the other girls start to stir so she rubbed her face, swallowed thickly, and cleared her throat.

The sound of a bicycle horn rang loud in the room.

"Not this again!" Romilda complained, sitting up and covering her ears.

Hermione's jaw clenched. The anger boiled over in her chest and she felt it flow over her body.

She sat up quickly, grabbed her wand and marched into the bathroom. Her chest was heaving, her teeth grinding together. She stepped in front of Poppy, who was on her way in there with her own wand, and shot her wand toward the toothbrush.

The toothbrush and the cup that housed it exploded leaving tiny pieces of plastic and glass scattered throughout the bathroom. Hermione turned around towards the girls. She had a death grip on her wand and Poppy took a step back as a spark flew out of it.

"There! It's done! Now stop complaining!" Hermione stomped over to her corner and started to pull her clothes out for the day.

She quickly got dressed, braided her hair, and slipped on her shoes before grabbing her bag and heading toward the door.

"Hermione, wait! Where are you going?" Ginny asked, jumping out of bed. It was still too early for breakfast.

"LIBRARY!" She yelled on her way out the door.

XxXxXxXx

That is where Hermione hid in the days that followed. When the library would close, Hermione would find an abandoned classroom and hide there until late in the night.

On more than one occasion, Ginny tried to catch her. She would always yell something about getting an owl from Harry, but Hermione would always wave her off.

Hermione didn't sleep much. When she did sleep, her mind was plagued with nightmares of Fred and Alicia. She would always catch them on different surfaces of the burrow in mid-shag, Fred always telling Alicia to ignore her. She caught on to these dreams and told herself not to roam, but when she did that, the two would appear in Ginny's bed or even beside her. She finally ran for it and headed toward the dock, the one safe place. When she reached the dock, however, she found that the couple had beat her to it and she awoke, a sheen of sweat on her body and tears falling.

She decided then it was best if she didn't sleep. The next morning she sent a letter to Harry along with some gold, asking him to send her a box full of caffeinated candies and asking him not to tell the twins who it was for.

Hermione spent the next week chewing on candies once every four hours, living in the library and abandoned classrooms, falling asleep for a few hours when exhaustion would hit every couple days.

Hermione would sneak down to the Great Hall once every morning to grab some food and drink before Ginny made it down.

Finally, Ginny asked Harry to floo one evening and asked him where Hermione was hiding. She was going to corner her and force her to listen. He told her which abandoned classroom she was hiding in and wished her good luck.

Ginny found Hermione sitting at a large desk, books all around her, reading by the light of her wand. Her eyes were sunken in and her face was pale.

Hermione had started to sit in the back of the classes that they shared and always slipped out the door before Ginny could get a good look at her. She would shower and change her clothes when there was quiddich practice or when she had a break that Ginny did not. Hermione was a professional at hiding and it pissed Ginny off to no end.

She watched as Hermione kept yawning and her eyes kept drooping. Hermione reached in her pocket and pulled something out, popping it into her mouth and shoving the wrapper back in her pocket.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly, trying not to startle her. Hermione jumped out of her chair and turned to look at Ginny.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" Hermione told her.

"You're one to talk!" Ginny said, crossing her arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want Ginny?"

"I need to talk to you about Fred."

Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat. "I don't want to talk about this!"

"Tough!" Ginny grabbed her and pushed her back down in the seat. "Don't talk! Just listen."

Hermione crossed her arms and threw her feet out in front of her, crossing her ankles.

"Harry sent me an owl and explained what Fred meant. He was upset about seeing you with Nick and you were mad at him for not trusting him, so he wanted to show you that it's hard not to be jealous. He wanted you to think how you would feel if he was talking to a girl. He's an idiot and should have never used her as an example, but he hasn't slept with her since before the war. He hasn't even talked to her."

Hermione stared at the table and shook her head. "It doesn't seem like Fred to stoop to that level…he was jealous and I think he was angry enough to let his other relationship slip."

Ginny laughed darkly. "You make zero sense! He wouldn't stoop to that level to bring her up to make you jealous, but he'd cheat on you with her?"

Hermione sighed. "We never said we were exclusive! I just thought…I assumed…I'm just upset that he wasn't honest with me from the beginning. He should have told me."

Ginny shook her head, frustrated. "THEY AREN'T TOGETHER! He loves you!"

Hermione slumped lower in her chair and looked at her crossed ankles.

"Why were you talking to Nick? Harry said you two looked pretty cozy in the corner."

Hermione growled her frustration and jumped up, running her fingers through her hair.

"I WASN'T FLIRTING! He wanted to ask me something about Romilda and he didn't want anyone to hear! He loves her! And I am happy for them."

Ginny looked up at her. "You talked to him about their relationship? You were helping him with Romilda and they thought you were flirting with him? This is so effed up."

Hermione scowled causing Ginny to smirk. "I didn't technically swear!"

"It was implied!" Hermione told her.

Ginny waved her off. "Oh! I also talked to McGonagall. I told her that you weren't doing well and asked if we could take our exams early and go home for break a couple weeks early."

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, stomping her foot. "Why would you do that?!"

"Look at you! You aren't sleeping, you aren't eating…if you can't take care of yourself then Mum will! We're taking exams next Saturday morning and flooing home after."

"NEXT SATURDAY!? THAT ONLY GIVES ME NINE DAYS!" Hermione screamed. "Get out! I need to study!"

"You need sleep!" Ginny told her.

"I can't sleep!"

Ginny held up a vial. "Yes you can! I nicked it from the infirmary. Sleeping draught." She stuck it back into her robe pocket and started to pack up Hermione's books.

Hermione decided to give up for the night. The idea of a deep dreamless sleep was too inviting.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione continued as she did the week before, barely eating or sleeping, too busy cramming for her end of term exams. Since she was no longer hiding from Ginny, she used the common room instead of a classroom. The upside to this was that she barely had time to think about Fred. He still managed to sneak into her dreams when she slept, but it took her a lot less time to forget about it the next morning.

That next Saturday came fast for Hermione. She just finished with her last exam and she paced in front of the Headmistress' office, waiting for Ginny who had the password for the stairs.

She didn't know how she would deal with seeing Fred. She was still angry and knew it would be awkward. She wondered if his parents knew.

Ginny came running up. "Piertotum Locomotor!"

The stairs started to move and they jumped on. Hermione felt nauseous. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Don't worry. Harry said the twins have been staying at the flat. They won't be there." Ginny told her, pulling her arm away from her stomach and holding her hand.

They stepped to the door and knocked. It opened and Headmistress McGonagall was standing by the floo.

"I have sent your trunks ahead of you. Miss Granger, I am sorry that you have been having a hard time. Molly assures me that she will get you back into shape."

"Thank you Headmistress, but really I'm fine." Hermione told her.

She pursed her lips together, her eyes skimming over Hermione. "You have been through a lot in the last couple years, its time you take care of yourself. Get some rest."

Hermione gave her a small smile.

Soon they found themselves in the sitting room of the burrow and Mrs. Weasley flung her arms around them both.

"My girls! I've missed you! I've made you brunch! Come sit!" She pulled them toward the kitchen.

"Hermione, dear…you look exhausted! Have you been eating?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they sat down.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley. I've been so busy with my studies, it kind of got out of hand." Hermione told her, feeling guilty that she didn't tell her the whole truth.

"Don't worry dear. We can fix that."

The girls ate and she shooed them up to their room for a nap. Hermione laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She kept sighing and wiggling about.

"Hermione! I am trying to sleep! Either tell me what is bothering you or shut up before I hex you!" Ginny said, smacking her bed.

"You don't have to be such a crank!" Hermione told her, sitting up.

"You are home! Your exams are over! The twins are gone! So what are you so huffy about?" Ginny asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I just want…" She sighed again. "I don't know what I want! I don't know how to feel or what to believe or what to do. I want to believe you and Harry, but I still have the idea of it in the back of my head. And even if I did believe you, I'm still angry that he used her name to upset me!"

Ginny fell back onto her pillow. "I don't know what to tell you Hermione. I think you should speak to him. It'll help you decide. I can't make the decision for you."

Hermione laid back to her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"I wrote Alicia."

"YOU WHAT? WHY?" Hermione flew to a sitting position.

"I did it the day after it happened. I was so angry with Fred, I wrote her a pretty terrible note." Ginny said, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"You were angry with Fred…so you owled Alicia?" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You do realize you embarrassed not only yourself, but Fred, Alicia and me too?"

She watched Ginny's face redden. "I'm sorry Hermione. I was just so angry."

"So what did Alicia say?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I never got a letter back."

Hermione snorted. "Lovely." Her eyes widened. "What if she owled Fred?"

Ginny face palmed.

"Way to go Gin."

"Just talk to Fred, Hermione. I'm sure I would have heard from him if she sent him something."

"How long do you think I can hide without him finding out I'm here?"

Ginny snorted a laugh. "From Fred? You realize it's Sunday tomorrow, right?"

Hermione whimpered and hid in her pillow.

"Well…at least you'll get to see Bill!" Ginny said trying to make light of the situation.

"Yea…and what happens when he asks why Fred and I aren't joined at the hip?" Hermione asked, coming out from her pillow.

"Er…I didn't think of that…"

XxXxXxXx

Hermione took her time getting ready the next morning, trying to keep herself busy. She picked a pair of dark washed jeans, a cream colored camisole with a cranberry colored jumper with a wide neck, showing her collarbone and most of her shoulders.

She braided her hair to one side and applied a little makeup. She slipped on some socks and her chucks.

"WHERE ARE MY SISTERS?!" The voice of Bill yelled from downstairs. Hermione saw Ginny fly down the stairs and she followed closely behind.

Ginny jumped into his arms and Hermione waited behind her.

"I've missed you Bill!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I've missed you, too Gin-Gin!"

"Okay! You've had enough time! My turn!" Hermione told Ginny, pulling her away.

Bill laughed and pulled Hermione into his arms. He looked down at her.

"Wow Hermione. You look terrible."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Thanks Bill, you look nice too!" She smiled and started pulling away.

He held onto her. "Oh no you don't! You just look exhausted and thin is all. Seventh year beating you up that bad?"

She nodded. "If Ginny hadn't asked the headmistress to go home two weeks early I might have been able to relax a bit! Instead I've had to study twenty hours a day!"

Ginny tutted.

Bill grinned. "Surely you needn't study that much! You're brilliant already. Did you really study twenty hours a day?"

Hermione blushed and pulled away. This time he let her. "Well, I had my classes and I slept a few hours a night…so it wasn't a full twenty, I suppose." Hermione sighed. "I sound completely mental, don't I?"

Bill tapped the end of his nose and Hermione smiled shyly.

"George!" Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley shriek from the sitting room. Hermione found herself hiding behind Bill. He tried turning to figure out what she was doing, but she held on to the back of his shirt, holding him in place.

"What'd he do?" Bill asked, knowingly.

"We'll explain later!" Ginny told him. "Although, she's probably hiding from the other one."

"Fred?" Bill asked. Ginny nodded.

Bill spun quickly causing Hermione to lose her grip and turned to her. "What did he do to you?"

Hermione shook her head and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted.

"GINNY?" George called, surprised to see his little sister home early.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to disappear. Bill grabbed her arms. She opened her eyes and looked at Bill, blinking rapidly to rid her tears.

"Hermione…" Bill asked. "What's…"

"Hermione? HERMS IS HERE?!" George pushed Bill to the side and hugged Hermione.

"I'm still mad at you." She told him in his good ear while he hugged her.

He pulled back and smiled brightly. She looked down at the floor. His face too closely resembled the one that haunted her dreams.

He bent down to her ear. "Mum is still giving him a hard time in the sitting room. You have time to disappear if you'd like."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" The voice made Hermione's smile fall and her face pale even further. Her heart betrayed her and leapt, hearing his voice.

"Don't worry. He won't do anything rash with everyone around. You do need to talk though…" He surveyed the dark circles under her eyes. "Maybe after you get some rest?"

She sighed and let her forehead fall against his chest. She closed her eyes and tried to find the courage to face him.

"Hey…everything will be alright." George rubbed her back.

She snorted a laugh that turned into a whimper. "Don't let him see you sweat." He whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath and straightened up, nodding.

"George? Who are you…" George turned, revealing half of Hermione behind him. "Hermione."


	27. Tiny Mione

**A/N: As I promised my reviewers, I got this chapter done in time to post it tonight. I want to thank my Poppy (flowerinthedistance) for helping me write this chapter! When I run out of ideas or can't decide which one to use, she's there deciding for me! She's such a doll!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You all are amazing and I am honored that you like my story so much!**

"Hermione?" Fred took a moment to look her over and his heart dropped to the floor. Her face was sunken in and pale, her eyes were hollow and black circles surrounded them. His hands twitched, wanting to pull her to him and make it better. He squeezed them into fists.

She gave a nod towards him. "Fred."

"Did I miss something?" Mrs. Weasley asked, confused with how her children were acting.

"Yes." George piped up. "Hermione couldn't deny my charm any longer and decided to be with the more handsome twin." George threw an arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh?" Mrs. Weasley looked at the two of them. She looked as if she wasn't sure if it was a joke or not.

"No, that isn't true. Fred and I just got into a disagreement." Hermione said, stepping in front of George and pushing his arm off her shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure you two will sort it out!" Mrs. Weasley told her, smiling.

Hermione chewed her lip and looked at the floor.

Fred finally tore his eyes off of her for the first time. "Uh, so Mum…what are we having tonight?" He asked, trying to give Hermione an out for the moment.

XxXxXx

Hermione sat on the sofa in the sitting room while the twins helped their Mum get the food started.

She wondered where everyone else was. Ginny was probably off snogging Harry in his room, but Bill and Mr. Weasley were both missing. Fleur had to work and couldn't make it that day.

Mrs. Weasley was angry at the twins for some unknown reason and took their wands, making them make dinner the muggle way.

Hermione couldn't help but smile with satisfaction.

She laid down on the couch with an arm over her eyes. She decided she'd just rest her eyes a few minutes.

It was only a minute into her eye resting when she felt a hand pat her leg.

"Ugh. Get your own sofa!" She groaned, unwilling to move an inch.

"But I want this one."

She jumped up and moved her legs. "I'm sorry Bill! I thought you were one of the boys!"

He chuckled. "Oh? Am I not one of the boys?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smirked. "You know what I mean."

He nodded. "Thanks for sharing the sofa."

She smiled. "Just don't tell the others I gave it up so easily."

He chuckled. "Our little secret." She gave him a small nod and relaxed against the sofa, stretching.

"Hermione…tell me what's going on."

She looked down at her hands and played with the hem of her jumper. "About?"

"Fred. Don't roll your eyes at me Hermione Jean! You tell me."

Hermione cracked a smile. "The middle name? I didn't even know you knew what it was."

He grinned. "I wouldn't know if it wasn't for Mum."

"She does like to use those middle names…"

"Don't try to change the subject. Tell me what happened."

She rearranged herself, tucking her feet under her and began to tell him the story.

She started with the Nick conversation, went over what happened during the floo call, how she interpreted it, her talk with Ginny on how Harry thought he meant it, and her downward spiral with the caffeinated candies.

Bill sat there and listened through the whole thing, making faces and nodding and shaking his head at certain parts.

"First of all, you need to stop eating that candy. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

She automatically put a hand on her pocket. He looked down at her hand and held his out. "Give them to me."

"But I love them."

"It's stronger than a muggle energy drink. They're bad for you. Hand them over." He leaned towards her.

"No!" She jumped up and headed toward the kitchen, effectively grabbing one out of her pocket and was in middle of unwrapping it when she heard Bill yell to the twins to grab her.

She hurried to the other side of the table and pulled it from its wrapper. "Drop it Granger!" Bill told her.

She shook her head and popped it into her mouth, a small smile on her face.

He ran around the table for her and she squealed, running the other way.

"What is going on?" Fred asked.

"She's addicted to your stupid energy candies. I'm trying to take them!"

She stopped and looked at Bill across the table. "I am not! I just enjoy their flavor! Plus they give me a little pep." She said, wiggling her hips a bit.

Bill smiled at her and lunged over the table and she ran the other way.

"Ah…that's who Harry was sending them to!" George realized.

"She's right in front of you! Grab her!" Bill yelled to George.

His arms flew up and she side stepped him, heading towards the stairs only to be intercepted by Fred.

She turned quickly, but he grabbed her from behind and she struggled in his grip. She picked up her legs and tried to be a dead weight, but it only made him smile and made her angry.

Fred suddenly wished he could carry up the stairs to talk to her right then. He missed having her in his arms…even in mid struggle.

She turned in his arms and tried wrestling away, but he brought her to the floor and straddled her. He held her hands above her head with his left hand while his right one searched her pockets.

"Stop! Fred! Get off of me! How dare you! Get your hands off me! Let me go!"

He smiled when he found what he was looking for. He stuck them in his pocket and she scowled.

"How dare you! It's your fault I take them!" She growled from underneath him, kicking her feet.

He raised his eyebrow. "And why is that Granger?"

She stopped squirming. "Because every time I close my eyes I see you with her."

He let go of her wrists as his face fell. She pushed on his abdomen and he lifted his leg and let her run off to her room.

"Fred…" Bill stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Get up. We need to talk. George…" Bill pointed to the stairs.

"On it!" George wiped his hands on a dishtowel and headed up the stairs.

Fred shook his head. "Not now."

"Yes. Now."

The men sat on the sofa and Fred rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"Bill…I don't know what you've heard, but I assure you I didn't cheat on Hermione." Fred stared down at his shoelaces.

"I know."

Fred's head shot up to look at his brother. "You believe me then?"

Bill chuckled. "Fred, people may call you a lot of things, but cheater isn't one. You might have dated a few girls, but you always remained faithful…even when they didn't last long."

Fred sighed, relieved. This conversation went in a completely different direction than he thought it would.

"That doesn't mean you aren't a giant prat. We all know the type of relationship you had with Alicia. You could have said any other woman's name and I guarantee that the argument would have ended differently…maybe even in your favor. Why on Earth did you think that using her name was a good idea?"

"I was just hurt that it was so easy for her to get close to someone else. Let's be honest…she already has enough men in her life…why does she need another? A headboy at that…he plays by the rules, respects authority…probably brilliant…"

Bill's laughter rang out, cutting Fred off guard and making him stop speaking. He scowled at his older brother.

"I'm sorry…but I didn't know you could be this insecure. It's curious really…" He smiled and shook his head. "You really are over your head aren't you?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "I never worried about things like that with other girls because they didn't matter enough to care. I don't know what's wrong with me. I was even jealous of her and George's relationship at one point…"

Bill smiled. "You love her."

"I do…she's good for me. I don't know if I can say the same for her. We're so different. Maybe that kid is better suited for her."

"Now you're being ridiculous. What makes you think Hermione would want to be with someone just like her? By the way...he happens to love her roommate."

Fred cocked an eyebrow, so Bill continued.

"She told me they were talking about his relationship with his girlfriend. He told Hermione that he loved that girl and she was trying to convince him to tell her."

"Wow. I am an idiot." Fred bent over and put his face in his hands.

"Yes, you are being quite dim. You need to talk to her, but not now. Now that our pep talk is over, it's time I head up to talk to Hermione."

XxXxXxXx

Bill entered her room and knocked on the doorframe. George and Hermione were both sitting on her bed.

"Switch?" George asked. Bill smiled and nodded.

George reached over and tugged on the end of Hermione's braid. "Play nice."

Bill took George's spot as George left the room.

"We never got to finish our talk." Bill mentioned.

"You took my candy. I'm not sure if I'm willing to talk to you." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

Bill laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Oh my Tiny-Mione… how juvenile you can be for such a brilliant witch."

Her head fell back and she laughed. "Tiny-Mione? Really?"

"Like that? Just came up with it. It rhymes, you know." Bill told her, scooting back and leaning against the wall.

"Does it? Hadn't realized." She mentioned, raising her eyebrows.

He shook his head clear. "How is it that you can always get me to go off on tangents when you're avoiding a subject?"

She smiled brightly. "Had a lot of practice with Ron."

"Well that's a new development… using his name, I mean." Bill said, surprised.

She nodded. "I've worked through a lot of feelings towards Ron. I guess it's a good thing, because now I'm exhausting my resources elsewhere."

"It's not as difficult as you're making it out to be." Bill told her, finding an opening to the subject.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure about that."

"I believe him."

She looked over at him. "You do?"

He nodded. "Fred is no cheater. I have never seen him cheat on anything...not with games, not with sports, and especially not with women. He is head over heels for you."

Hermione mulled this over in her head. Bill believes him…the brother that was against them from the beginning is helping them sort this out.

"I hope you don't mind…but I told him why you were talking to the headboy." Bill mentioned.

"Nick." Hermione told him.

He nodded. "He knows he's an idiot."

Hermione sighed. "He still tried to purposely hurt me by using her name."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. He's daft."

She couldn't help but smirk. "He can be."

XxXxXxXx

Dinner started as an awkward affair. Hermione sat between Harry and Bill with Fred, George and Ginny across from her.

Fred and Hermione both took turns glancing at one another while the other was looking elsewhere. She couldn't look at him or George too long without visions of her dreams popping into her head and it frustrated her.

She knew it wasn't real and hated that it had such an effect on her.

"So, Ginny…what did George do to you girls?" Bill asked.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips and George's ears went red. "Don't worry Mum…it was all in good fun."

Hermione and Ginny took turns explaining what happened, starting with Pigwidgeon's 'gift' and ending with Hermione's fall out of bed.

Hermione did a great impression of Ginny's demented looking scowl and Ginny mimicked Fred's toothbrush and reenacted Hermione's fall out of the bed. By the end, everyone was in tears laughing and clutching their stomachs. Even Mrs. Weasley had a smile on her face.

George smacked Fred's arm. "You helped them? You are so whipped!"

Fred looked up and smiled across the table at Hermione. "I can't help it."

He watched her look down at her plate and blush. It was nice to see some color on her cheeks.

"I'm wound around her finger." He added. She looked at him through her eyelashes and he winked at her.

"How did your exams go girls?" Mrs. Weasley asked, changing the subject.

"They went well Mum." Ginny nodded.

"I think I did well…I'm a bit worried that I didn't explain the long term effects of using the cruciatous curse too many times on one person in enough detail…but it didn't specify that we had to separate the short term from long term effects, so hopefully the professor won't dock points for that." Hermione mentioned. When she saw everyone's open mouths and glazy eyes she blushed. "Sorry."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'll probably get extra credit for separating them."

Hermione's face brightened. "You think? I hope so. I wonder if we'll get an owl about our exams soon or if we'll have to wait for everyone else to take them."

Mrs. Weasley jumped up. "That reminds me! Fred, you got an owl on Monday! I haven't seen you this week so I forgot all about it." She disappeared into the sitting room.

"Who would owl me here?" Fred asked.

Hermione gave Ginny a look. Ginny suddenly took extreme interest in her peas.

Mrs. Weasley shuffled back in. "Ah, here it is Fred. From an old friend of yours…Alicia, it says."

Ginny dropped her fork and Hermione felt her heart drop.

"I…from who? How…no." Fred fumbled his words as he looked at Hermione, who was looking down at her lap.

Bill threw his napkin on the table and made a move to get up. Hermione grabbed his arm and shook her head. She realized how bad it made Fred look.

She looked over to Ginny and it looked as if Ginny would be sick. She saw George grinding his teeth. He looked at her and she shook her head, trying to mentally tell him it wasn't what it looked like.

Fred looked down at the letter. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He felt every chance he had with Hermione disappear. He could feel tears welling up.

"Well…open it dear! I want to hear if she's well; she is such a lovely girl." Mrs. Weasley told him.

Hermione couldn't hold back a snort, so she turned it into a cough to cover it up.

Fred turned the letter and opened it, pulling the parchment out and slowly opening it. His heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest and try to commit suicide by jumping out the window.

His eyes flicked up to Hermione before he started to read, but her eyes were on Ginny. He took a deep breath and started to read the note.

Hermione looked over at Fred and watched as his eyes scanned the words on the page. She watched his reaction. First his neck became red, then his ears and it spread to his face. He then clenched his jaw together and by the time he was done, his fingers were clenching the paper in fists and the table was vibrating from wild magic.

"Ginny." He said quietly through his clenched jaw. "Run."

Ginny flew out the backdoor and Harry went after her.

Hermione stretched her hand out to his fist and the table stopped vibrating. She took a deep breath and withdrew her hand, placing it back into her lap.

Fred noticed everyone staring at him and Hermione and he watched as her eyes kept flicking towards the back door.

Fred felt a hard smack on the back of his head and turned towards George.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Fred turned and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Frederick!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

The door slammed and the twins jumped, turning towards the door.

"I believe we have a runner…" Bill mentioned.

"Hmm…isn't this familiar?" George said, sarcastically. Fred growled at him, before chasing after her.


	28. I Know

**A/N: Little bit of fluff, a little bit of drama and angst, and the beginning of some conspiring.**

Fred stopped in the garden and looked around. He saw Hermione running toward the orchard.

He sighed, shaking his head. He closed his eyes and disapparated, appearing ten feet in front of her. When he took a look at her, he was startled by her reaction.

She wasn't scowling or crying, she wasn't frowning, or even frightened. She was smiling.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. Her reaction startled and confused him and he almost toppled over backwards.

"What was that?!" He asked Hermione.

She laughed. "We were backed into a corner. I couldn't let you get beat up by your brothers. The only plan I had to get us out of there was this one, so I ran. I ran, hoping you'd follow me and you did."

"You aren't angry about the letter?" He asked her, rubbing her back with his right hand while his left held her up.

She looked at him. "I'm angry about that letter, but with Ginny, not with you. She told me what she did. As long as you burn that letter and never speak to Alicia again, we'll be okay."

"That isn't a problem, but I think you should read the letter first." He told her, kissing her nose.

She nodded. "Also, I am still angry with you about using her name." He bit his lip. "So, as your punishment, you will carry me back to the burrow and we'll talk about it later tonight." She hooked her ankles behind him.

He laughed. "That's a fair punishment." She smiled and kissed him.

His whole body seemed to hum. The ache in his heart disappeared and he no longer felt hollow.

They headed back to the burrow, which took twice as long as it should have since Hermione kept kissing him every few feet and he kept forgetting he was supposed to be walking. If it had been warmer, he would have plopped them down against the trunk of the weeping willow by the pond and showed her how sorry he really was. Unfortunately, the sun was almost set so the chill in the air and the frost on the ground denied him that.

He set her down right before they entered the kitchen door. He opened it to allow Hermione to enter first and heard sobbing.

Hermione rushed in to find Ginny in a chair with her brothers and Harry around her, trying to calm her down. She pushed the boys out of her way and bent down in front of the chair.

"Ginny…what happened?" Hermione asked, rubbing her legs. Ginny looked at her and brought her hands to her face and cried harder.

Hermione turned to the boys for an answer. "We read the letter and found out that Ginny was behind it. She explained what happened."

Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry!" She said behind her hands.

Hermione stood up and sat in her lap and put her arms around Ginny. Ginny hid in the crook of her neck. "It was just a misunderstanding, Ginny. You were just trying to be a good friend."

Ginny nodded again. "You were just so upset! And I didn't know what to do…I thought they really were shagging behind your back and I hated to hear you crying all night because if it!" She said muffled in Hermione's neck. She pulled her head out of her neck and Hermione wiped her eyes. "I knew I had to do something, but I didn't know what to do…this was the only thing I could think of doing."

Hermione looked up at Fred, who was chewing his lip. He bent down in front of the girls.

"Ginny…what did you put in that letter?" Fred asked, resting his hand on top of hers.

Ginny sniffed and bit her lip. "Well…I told her to leave our family alone and that she was a homewrecker and I called her a few other names...Er…I also told her to never speak to you again and that if she does, I will…well…that I would...sterilize her."

Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers. She looked down at Fred, who was red in the face. She couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

Ginny hid back in Hermione's neck. Hermione rubbed her back.

"She isn't that terrible Ginny. It's really a shame you think of her that way…especially since she was innocent in all this." Fred told her.

Hermione felt like she wanted to cry. She knew that he hadn't seen her lately, but hearing him defend his friend with benefits hurt her for some reason. His eyes shifted to Hermione and she shifted hers to look at Ginny's red hair.

"I didn't know that at the time Fred!" Ginny told him.

"She would never be with me while I was in a relationship Ginny! She isn't that type of person; she's a nice girl. If we really were doing anything, it would have been all on me. You should have sent me the letter." Fred told Ginny.

Hermione turned her head away from him as her own tears began to fall. She hadn't realized how much he cared for the girl.

Ginny looked down at Fred. "I know. I'm sorry Fred. I didn't mean to upset everyone. I read her letter and I feel terrible."

Hermione looked at Ginny and wiped at her own eyes. "What was in that letter?"

Fred sighed. Hermione looked down at his mouth. She didn't want to look at him in the eyes yet.

"She's been at a University School of Magic to further her studies and so the letter was sent to her fiancé. When she came home from term, he asked her about it. Obviously she didn't know anything about it, but he didn't believe her and they're no longer together." Fred sighed and shook his head. "She called me some names and she thinks I've been making up stories."

Ginny started to sob again. "I'm so sorry! I feel terrible!"

Fred chewed his lip. "You managed to make us all look like idiots as well as ruin their relationship. She hates me."

Hermione tried biting her tongue, but couldn't. "It is a shame that all of this is happening, but I wasn't aware of how emotionally invested you were in her." He looked at Hermione and she turned to look at Ginny. "So…I suggest we sit down and write a letter explaining to both her and her ex about the misunderstanding. If that doesn't work, we can just tell them that Ginny is a lunatic." Hermione said, giving Ginny a small smile.

Ginny sniffed and nodded. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Fred. "So…let's do this."

Fred smiled and took her hand. "You are amazing." She tried to give him a smile, but ended up looking away and blinking away tears.

The four boys sat around the table with Hermione and Ginny and they wrote the letter.

XxXxXx

Hermione lay in bed late that night, fighting sleep. She had awoken ten minutes prior from another terrible dream. She told herself she would not go back to sleep, but without any caffeine she could barely keep her eyes open.

She listened to Ginny's deep breathing and felt a tinge of jealousy. She wished she could sleep that soundly. She tried to be as supportive as she could for Ginny and Fred, but the things Fred had said and the way he said those things about Alicia, made her heart ache.

He and Alicia had a past that he obviously cherished and he cared for the girl. Fred and Hermione didn't have much of a past together and she didn't know Alicia well enough to even know how to live up to her.

She sat up in bed, trying to stay awake. When she dozed off and smacked the back of her head against the wall is when she decided she had had enough. Fred had stayed at the burrow that evening, probably because of Hermione and she was determined to get those candies back.

She headed up the stairs to his room and listened hard against the cracked door to make sure he was sleeping. When she heard his deep, even breaths she pushed the door open enough to slide in and shut it behind her. She quietly moved to the pile of clothes that were in a heap on the floor and searched his trouser pockets. Nothing. She suppressed a frustrated groan and started to search the room.

She shuffled papers around the desk, quietly opening the drawers to look in and found nothing that resembled the candies. She turned toward his wardrobe and started to search through his drawers there.

"What are you doing?" Fred whispered.

She gasped and turned toward him, making her way to the bed.

"What did you do with them?" She asked quietly, pulling the covers down to search his pockets, but realized he was down to his boxer-briefs instead of sleep pants. She blushed crimson and threw the cover back over him, turning to search more of the room.

He grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed. "Stop it! I need to find those! I'm too tired to fight you off!"

He pulled her to the pillow. "Then go to sleep!"

"I don't want to! I want those candies! I need to stay up!" She whined, trying to wiggle free.

"I thought we were better." He told her, suddenly worried.

"Listen…I am here for you and I am trying to be supportive, but my subconscious isn't minding me. It's still showing me things when I fall asleep." She gave up her wiggling and sighed.

"Then lay with me. I'm right here with you. If I'm here I can't possibly be anywhere else." He pulled the blanket so that it covered her too.

Hermione thought it over for a second; his bed was so warm and it smelled like him. It was intoxicating; she felt her eyes start to droop. She sighed and turned to the side, reaching behind her and pulling his arm over her so he could spoon her from behind. She felt him curl up behind her and kiss her shoulder before she slipped into unconsciousness.

An hour later, Fred awoke with Hermione startling awake and turning to look at him.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no…am I awake?" She threw the covers off of herself in an effort to get up but he grabbed her.

"You're awake. It's just you and me." He pulled her back to him and covered her up. She wiped her eyes.

After a few moments, she settled back against his chest and rubbed her hand over his stomach. She enjoyed the feeling of his toned stomach against her small hands.

"What made her so special?" She asked.

"Sorry?"

"Well…you kept going back to her. She must have been special."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It was just sex Hermione…just a physical release. It wasn't what you're thinking it was. It wasn't like we were making love or anything, it was just plain sex. It wasn't emotional at all. You can't compare it to you and Ron." He played with a strand of her hair.

"Ron and I? We never…we didn't…" Hermione went quiet. She realized that Fred didn't know how unexperienced she was.

"You and Ron never had sex?" Fred asked, placing a hand over hers on his stomach.

Hermione felt her face flush. "No…we never did anything."

"Nothing? As in absolutely nothing?" Fred asked, his brows furrowed.

"No. Nothing. We kissed, that was all."

"You spent all that time alone in the tent with raging hormones and you didn't act on any of them? How did Ron take that?" Fred asked, playing with her hair.

"To be honest, he never tried anything." Hermione bit her lip. She felt as if her whole body was one giant flush.

"You mean to tell me my giant prat of a brother never even made a move on you?" She felt his heart beat hard against her ear.

"You seem angry about his ability to control his hormones."

Fred snorted. "I'm annoyed at the fact that he had no problem with Lavender and then he has a chance to do the same with you and refuses."

"What do you mean with Lavender? Are you telling me…he and Lavender?" Hermione scowled.

Fred's body jerked. "Er…you didn't know?"

"No, I did not. And how do you know?" Hermione lifted her head to look at Fred.

"Well…he kind of boasted about it to George and me…and to be honest, we didn't believe him at first, but then Harry said he walked in on them in an abandoned classroom…" Fred searched Hermione's face. She looked down at his chest.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm sorry love. Maybe he was just waiting until after the war. Maybe that's why he didn't make a move on you. He wanted to tell you first."

Hermione sighed and laid her head back down on his chest. He couldn't help but notice how soft it felt against his bare chest. His hand slid up her neck and dove deep into her curls. He pressed his fingertips against her scalp and slowly rubbed, causing Hermione to sigh. He smirked.

"Fred?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you disappointed I'm not experienced?" Hermione bit her lip.

His smirk vanished. "What? Of course not! I'm going to be a bit more careful not to push you into anything now, but I am not disappointed at all. I actually kind of like the thought of me being the only man to touch you." He watched his own finger twirl her hair. "Is that terrible of me?"

She smirked. "No. Not at all. It's a shame I don't have any firsts from you, but I understand."

"That isn't true. The only sex I've ever had was just physical. I've never had an emotional attachment before. You are my first love…the love of my life. When the time comes, it won't be just sex….more like showing how much we love each other. I've heard it's so much better that way."

She smiled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "You know just what to say."

He laughed. "It's true."

She lifted her head and kissed him. "Goodnight Frederick."

He smiled. "Goodnight Hermione. I love you."

She laid her head back down on his chest. "I know."

He laid there and waited for her to continue. "AND?" He asked when she didn't continue.

She giggled. "And I love you too."

"I know." He noted.

XxXxXxXx

Hermione awoke the next morning and rubbed her face, trying to get her bearings. When her eyes focused, she realized she was in her room and wondered if she dreamt the whole thing. She turned and noticed the pillow she was clutching when she woke up was fuchsia. She smiled. It was Fred's. She snuggled back into it and breathed in the scent of grass, oak, and a bit of gunpowder. "Mmm."

"Finally conscious?" Ginny asked from the hall.

Hermione turned and smiled at her. "Yes…what do you mean finally? What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven. Mum didn't want to wake you now that you finally got some sleep, but I thought you might want to be woken up for lunch." Ginny strolled in and sat on her bed. "Fred carried you in early this morning…in his skivvy's I might add. I take it you two made up?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're fine now…but I still think they deserve payback for the fairy dust and tooth brush."

Ginny's grin widened. "What do you have in mind, Hermione dearest?"

Hermione sat up and leaned towards Ginny. "Okay, so this is what I'm thinking…"


	29. Revenge

**A/N: The revenge! Mwahaha! I want to note that I got the information about the types of wandwood from Pottermore. It is in quotations and italicized.**

 **Want to give Poppy a shout out for helping pick the prank and looking over some of the chapter for me!**

 **Hope you all like it…I am definitely not a prankster so I hope it lives up to your expectations. It's a bit longer than my normal chapters, but i didn't want to cut it in half.**

Ginny came bounding down the stairs later that day, stuffing a container of clear nail polish into her pocket. She entered the room they shared and shut the door behind her.

"I finished it. They won't be able to wash it off here. They can always go to the flat though." Ginny mentioned to Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "I have plan for that."

Ginny cocked her eyebrow. "You're going to break into their flat?"

"After everything we've done, you don't believe I can? I hardly think a bit of breaking and entering will be much of a challenge." Hermione answered, her eyes sparkling, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I know that if anyone could, it would be you…man…you're a bit scary sometimes…you know that right?" Ginny answered.

She laughed. Ginny sounded so much like Ron. "Yes, I suppose I can be. It will actually be quite easy. They leave the wards down during the day and just use a locking spell while they are there." Hermione stood and started to slowly pace.

"We can't floo directly to the flat, because they have an alert on it. I can, however, advert their attention elsewhere while I hurry up the stairs. Their locking spell only allows their wands to open the door, but George always has a habit of leaving his wand behind the counter since he's learned to do wandless cleaning spells…tsk tsk tsk…such a dim mistake for such a brilliant mind." Hermione turned and grinned at Ginny.

"Won't he realize his wand is gone?" Ginny asked.

"All I need is a flick if the wrist with his wand from downstairs. If I can make it up the stairs and open it within about a minute it won't relock. When I am finished, it will let me out, but I won't be able to go back without using one of their wands again." Hermione explained while she put on her shoes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ginny asked.

"That is up to you, but you have to stay in the shop. I go up to the flat alone." Hermione told her.

Ginny nodded. "I actually need more pygmy puff food, so I'll come with you."

XxXxXxXx

A half an hour later, the girls were walking down Diagon Alley.

"Now it's very important that Fred not know I'm with you…at least not until after. If he sees us coming in together, he won't leave me alone. I wish Harry had left his cloak at home today." Hermione mentioned. Harry started making it a habit to bring his invisibility cloak with him to work. It seemed to come in handy on multiple occasions.

Hermione allowed Ginny to walk ahead of her. Ginny was to go in and make Fred take her towards the second floor of the shop.

Hermione stayed tight to the brick side of the building and allowed Ginny to go in. She stood there and counted off two minutes before peering in the corner of the window. No ginger was in sight so she immobilized the bell on the door and slid inside, only opening it enough to get her frame in. She closed it quietly behind her and hurried to the counter, crouching as she went. She saw George turn to the front and she ducked behind the register and bit her lip.

She heard him coming closer. She took a deep breath and took out her wand, pointing it towards the firework display toward the back of the room. "Confringo!" She whispered. Fireworks started to blast toward the ceiling.

"Bloody Hell!" George yelled, turning on his feet and running toward the back. "Pubescent pricks!" He mumbled.

She smiled at his choice of words, rolling her eyes, and sighed in relief. She popped her head up behind the register and smiled when she saw his dogwood wand with the woven handle.

She ducked back down and grabbed blindly for it. Grasping the cold wood between her finger tips, she turned and flicked the wand toward the top of the stairs that led to the flat. She set his wand down the same way she found it and hurried up the stairs in a crouch. She heard Fred and Ginny's voices behind her and she dove for the door.

Once opened, she shut it quickly, turning the knob so the latch didn't sound.

She pressed her ear to the door and held her breath.

"What's wrong Fred?" She heard Ginny ask.

"Nothing…I just thought I heard feet on the stairs…" Fred answered. "No one there though. Those fireworks must have screwed up my hearing."

Hermione stepped away from the door and let out the breath she was holding.

She turned toward the flat and took a deep breath. A mix of oak and citrus…a bit of gunpowder… something cocoa… She smiled. She felt calmed by the smell. She realized the mix of the twins was starting to become as comforting as the mix of Harry and Ron use to be.

Realizing she was lingering longer than she intended, she headed toward the hallway and remembered she'd never been back here before.

She opened the first door and found a room with teal walls and an orange bedspread, neatly made. A pile of chocolate frogs and other sweets sat on the desk with multiple quiddich magazines stacked according to size. "George." She said out loud. George was the more organized of the two.

While both brothers liked to play quiddich and watch games, George's fascination went deeper than Fred's. He enjoyed keeping up with the newest quiddich news, moves, and memorabilia. He enjoyed all the technicalities that went into playing his favorite game.

George always had a bit of a sweet tooth. Fred, on the other hand, enjoyed richer, heavier foods. George always seemed to have a sugar quill for Hermione whenever she had a craving for one. He told her that sugar quills were far too boring for him, but he kept a stock of her and Ginny's favorite sweets for when Aunt Flo came to visit. When she narrowed her eyes and scowled at him over his comment, he waved a sugar quill in front of her face.

She shut the door and turned to the door across the hall. She knew this must be Fred's room. She opened the door and grinned. Fuchsia walls, black bedspread in a heap in the middle of the bed, black silk sheets. She rolled her eyes. "Oh brother!" She murmured under her breath. She noticed a fake rain machine beside his bed and she could smell the rain. It reminded her that Fred had always been hyper aware of the five senses and loved to entice them.

He thoroughly enjoyed vivid colors; enjoying the sight of sunrises and sunsets, the deep purples and blues of annual plants and the bright pinks and yellows of perennials.

He enjoyed deep earthy, natural smells; anything woody or wild, like flowers, dirt, moss, rain...she supposed this had something to do with the reason why his pheromones smelled of grass and oak.

He loved the sounds of nature that went along with the smells. He once told her that the sweetest sound was the air rushing past him and the sound of crickets when he would go on late night rides on his broom in the summer. She also noticed that quiet noises affected him just as much as the loud wooshing of the air on his broom. When she would whisper in his ear or say his name quietly, goosebumps would appear on his freckled skin and he would sometimes shiver.

His sense of taste always made her curious. He could bite into something and decipher what ingredients were put into the edible item. When he was young, his mother would take him to her sister's house and have him try the recipes that her sister kept under lock and key and he would spit out each ingredient to her. It wouldn't take her long before she twerked the recipes enough to make them taste like her sister's. To be honest, it made Hermione a bit self conscious when they were snogging.

She shouldn't be surprised of his choice in bed linen. Climbing into bed at night and feeling the cool, soft silk against his skin probably felt like heaven to him. He loved running his hands through her soft curls while they talked. He had started the habit or rubbing a piece of her hair through his thumb and forefinger back at Grimmauld Place. She usually hated when people messed with her hair; it always seemed to make her hair more bushy. For some reason, and she wasn't sure why, she always allowed him to do it. It was something that Ron and her had fought about on multiple occasions. When she began to notice the personality differences in the twins years ago at Hogwarts, she noticed that while he was deep in thought, he enjoyed pouring sand through his fingers while he sat close to shore by the Black Lake. He also loved to place his hand flat on top of the water, so that his palm barely touched the surface and slowly moved it back and forth.

Even his 14 inch cedar wand has a handle that mimics the texture of a pine cone. The wand does seem to choose the wizard. It knew that Fred would appreciate the detail and texture of the handle. The cedar wood chooses wizards who have a deep loyalty to their friends and family. She remembered what Ollivander had said the day she was looking for her wand. _"_ _I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them."_

It intrigued her that Fred hadn't ended up with a dogwood wand like George. Ollivander told her that " _dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun"._ The twins were extremely mischievous and Fred always seemed the more outgoing twin when pulling a prank, if the wand of loyalty chose him, she wondered just how deep it would go. It seemed to explain his loyalty to Alicia…she had been his friend through all his years at Hogwarts. He had agreed never to speak to her again; Hermione suddenly felt a warm appreciation for Fred. If he was willing to do that for her, he must love Hermione.

She sighed and closed his door. Onto the bathroom and to the real reason why she was here. She pushed open the door that was already open a crack and found a small yellow bathroom with a white tub and pale purple tiles.

She yanked open the clear shower curtain and waved her wand, making the shampoo lid stick to the bottle. She grabbed the half used bar of soap and pulled out the clear nail polish.

She quickly applied a layer of the nail polish and used a drying charm to set it. She put it back where she found it and closed the curtain. She backed out of the bathroom and returned the door to its original resting place.

XxXxXxXx

"Get me a butterbeer while you're up there Freddie!" George yelled to him as he ascended the stairs.

Ginny hurried from the back of the store, her eyes as round as saucers. "Fred! Fred! I need your help!" She tried calling out.

"What do you need baby sister?" George asked.

She turned to look at George. "Er…well…its kind of business about…" Now what could Fred help her with that George couldn't? "Hermione! Yea. I haven't gotten her a Christmas present yet and I needed some help." Ginny bit her lip. Hermione was going to be so disappointed in her for letting Fred get into the flat.

George put an arm around her, seeing her worried expression. "No worries…if you can't think of anything just go the safe route and get her a book."

Ginny nodded. "Right. A book…" She looked toward the stairs.

XxXxXx

Fred flicked his wand at the doorknob and the door creaked open. He hummed to himself as he made his way toward the sitting room.

"What…?" He could have sworn he saw something down the hall. He quickly made his way down the hall, to the cracked bathroom door and raised his wand.

Pushing it open, he found no one. He sighed in relief.

XxXxXxXx

When Hermione heard Fred coming up the stairs she hid in George's room. She silenced the door from making any noise and opened it just a pinch to see where Fred was.

She found him in the bathroom, back towards her. She bit her lip. Should she make a run for it? She heard his stream start to flow and realized he was urinating. She took another look towards him and saw he was still facing the other way.

She pulled open the door and tiptoed out into the open part of the flat and towards the door.

XxXxXxXx

Fred zipped up his trousers, flushed the toilet and washed his hands. While he was drying them he heard a creak of the floorboards. He bounded out of the bathroom and into the main living quarters. Nothing. He looked toward the door that he left open and hurried over.

XxXxXx

Hermione hurried down the steps and pressed herself against the wall by the last step and poked her head out. Ginny saw Hermione's head as she and George headed toward the register and tried pulling George the other way.

"Ginny! You are so impatient! Give me one second!" George admonished.

Ginny chewed her lip and looked back towards the pygmy puffs. She flicked her wand towards the display. "Cistem aperio!"

All of a sudden, dozens of pygmy puff cages opened and the puffs scattered all over. George hurried over and crouched down to grab them.

Ginny turned to find Hermione slipping out the front door. She sighed in relief and grabbed her chest. She hurried out the front door after her. She heard Fred come bounding down the stairs when she was a few feet from the register.

XxXxXx

Fred found no one on the stairs and hurried down them, shutting the door behind him. He saw little poofs of brightly colored balls rolling all over the store.

"George? What happened?" Fred asked, picking up a few.

"Oh I dunno….they just looked like they needed a walk…" George retorted, rolling his eyes. "I don't know! Why don't you ask Ginny?!" He stood and turned and found no Ginny. "Ginny? Where'd she go?" George looked around for a second before setting the caught pygmy puffs back inside their pink cages.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny was beaming and skipping through the streets. "I can't believe Fred didn't catch you! This is great! How did you escape?"

Hermione laughed. "He ended up using the restroom, so I tiptoed out while he was turned toward the toilet. The floorboard creaked and I thought I was a dead man. I figured if he saw me down at the bottom I could tell him I was waiting for him. Luckily you freed those pygmy puffs just in time." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand when they reached the disapparating point and they appeared outside the gate at the burrow.

"The poor twins…they're having a rough day." Ginny mentioned in mock sympathy.

Hermione grinned. "Yea…and it's about to get a bit rougher."

XxXxXxXx

The twins would arrive at the burrow in two minutes. Ginny kept Mrs. Weasley busy in the sitting room looking through pictures of their wedding day and telling stories while Hermione waited outside.

The window was partly open even though it was cold so that Hermione could hear Ginny's cue.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and paced. She was a bit nervous on how this was going to work; hopefully it would work as planned.

"FRED! GEORGE! YOU STARTLED ME!" Hermione heard Ginny yell.

Hermione took a deep breath and screamed. "HELP! FRED! GEORGE! GINNY! PLEASE!"

There was a rustle and the back door opened. The two boys stood at the doorway but didn't come out.

"What is it Hermione?" Fred asked.

Slightly panicked that they didn't step out of the door, she buried her face on her hands and started to pretend to sob. As she hoped, both boys stepped out onto the welcome mat.

She looked up just in time to see the buckets of molasses dump over them and the chicken feathers follow.

They both stood there with their arms out in front of them, a look of surprise frozen on their faces. Hermione couldn't help but grin.

At seeing her expression, both boys started toward her. "What do you think…bagock! Bock..bock..bock ...bagock!" George clucked like a chicken. His hands went up to his ribs, his elbows sticking out. He started to flap his arms like wings. "Bagock!"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh.

"You did this!?" Fred asked her, his eyes wide. "Hermi…BOCK!" Fred's hands went to his ribs just like his brothers and began to flap his arms. His head started to bob forward and Hermione bit her lip, trying to hide the large smile on her face.

She looked to Ginny who was bent double giggling, her face as scarlet as her hair. Her eyes went to Mrs. Weasley who had her lips pursed, trying to hide a smile.

The boys moved toward Hermione, flapping their 'wings', clucking, and bobbing their head toward the front. Every once in awhile they would stop and bend to peck towards the ground.

"What did you..BOCK…BAGOCK…do to us?" George asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It'll stop when you wash it off…" She mentioned, chewing on the inside of her cheek, while trying to keep a straight face.

"Why? BOCK!" Fred asked.

"Well…George said it was war when he sent the fairy dust so we wanted revenge for that and the toothbrush. We thought the chicken feathers would be a nice touch since you two acted like chickens yesterday…and even before then. You had multiple chances to tell me what was really going on, but you two made Harry and Bill do the dirty work. So...all's fair in love and war." Her grin dropped a bit when the sentence reminded her of Ron. "And…" she continued, "it's a bit of both." She closed her eyes and shook her head, the grin reappearing on her face.

When she opened her eyes, however, she found that the twins did not find the humor in it. Both were shooting her eye daggers while they flapped their wings.

"Ever been attacked by rogue poultry?...Bagock!" George asked her. Her smile faded and she ran.

The boys tried to chase after her, but found it rather hard to catch up while their arms flapped and their heads kept trying to peck at the ground.

"Oi, just go wash it off, you wankers!" Ginny yelled toward them.

They turned on her and started toward her and the house. Hermione watched as they entered through the kitchen door, feathers falling off behind them. Hermione sat against a tree trunk close to the door.

A few minutes later, Ginny headed back out the kitchen door toward Hermione.

"Mum's angry…or so she says. She had a hard time keeping the scowl on her face and her eyes looked delighted." Ginny smiled and took a seat next to Hermione. "The boys are in the shower." Ginny's grin became even more mischievous.

XxXxXxXx

Fred hurried to get his sticky clothes off, which was quite a task since his arms kept flapping, and jumped into the shower. George had flooed to the flat to get cleaned up.

Once undressed, he hurried to turn on the water and he stood under the stream of hot spray, sighing as the heat hit his sore muscles. He lifted his hands to run his fingers through his sticky hair and realized it wasn't coming out. Perhaps some shampoo would help.

He reached for one of the shampoo bottles and it wouldn't open. He groaned in frustration and picked up Hermione's honey and chamomile shampoo. It, too, was also sealed shut. His jaw clenched.

He set it back down and grabbed a bar of soap. It'd do. He got it wet and worked his hands around it to get it to lather. For some reason, it wasn't lathering. He felt his frustration make it's way to his face and caused him to flush.

He set it down and tried furiously to rid his ginger hair of the thick brown substance to no avail. He turned off the hot water with a growl and wrapped a big, white towel around his waist. At least his clucking had seemed to diminish.

He hurried down the stairs yelling for Hermione and Ginny. He was met at the bottom of the stairs by his twin in his bathrobe, his hair still full of the gooey substance.

"YOU TOO?" Fred asked, shocked.

"THEY BROKE INTO OUR FLAT!" George yelled. He tore open the kitchen door and spotted the girls. "YOU!" He screamed, pointing a finger at them.

Fred followed him out the backdoor. His eyes landed on Hermione and found her staring at his chest, her head turned a bit to the side, a smile on her face. Fred couldn't help, but grin.

"What did you do?" George asked. "Hermione!?" Hermione startled back to the present.

"Oh! Um…what seems to be the problem?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.

"Inside! Now!" George barked. The girls just sat there. He pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Both girl's wands flew toward him. He pointed his wand towards them. "UP!"

The girls jumped up, hands up in surrender and they started toward the boys.

"Easy!" Fred whispered in George's ear.

George stepped to the side and allowed the girls to head inside in front of them, George nudging Hermione toward the sitting room with his wand.

The girls sat on the sofa and the boys stood in front of them.

"What did you do to the soap?" Fred asked.

Ginny spoke up. "Well…its actually a pretty simple muggle trick…if you apply a layer of clear nail polish on the bar soap it'll keep it from lathering."

Hermione watched Fred's face as Ginny spoke. He kept a frown on his face, but his eyes seemed to flicker in amusement when Ginny explained this. Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep from grinning.

"How did you break into our flat?" George asked Ginny.

"Er…well, actually…that was Hermione's doing." Ginny said, looking toward Hermione.

The twins eyes settled on Hermione's face. "Well…really, George made it too easy. You should never leave your wand unattended George." His eyes narrowed. "You see…when you went to deal with those fireworks, I grabbed your wand and flicked it toward the door…"

"YOU DID THAT?!" George yelled. "You owe me fourteen galleons for those fireworks!"

Hermione nodded. "I almost got caught by Fred, but luckily he had to use the loo. I hurried out the door and down the stairs while he finished."

"I knew I heard something!" Fred exclaimed.

"Wait! Did you set the pygmy puffs loose too?" George asked. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Uh…no…that was me. You were going back to the register and Hermione was stuck in the staircase." Ginny mentioned.

Hermione chewed her thumbnail, a mix of worry and amusement on her face.

She stood and pulled a bar of soap out of her pocket. "Truce?" She asked, holding it out to George.

He eyed her for a moment. She turned her head to the side and gave him a sweet smile.

"That only works on Fred!" George mentioned. She bit her lip and looked down. "Argh! Fine!" George yelled, grabbing the soap from her and heading toward the stairs.

"What about the shampoo bottles?" George asked, turning around.

"Just a sticking spell..." Hermione answered. He nodded and ascended the stairs.

Hermione collapsed on the sofa, sighing in relief.

"I thought George was going to hex the curls off your head." Ginny mentioned.

Hermione smiled. "You got out of this pretty easy, Ginny." She mentioned.

"I dealt with Mum."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. It's fair." She looked up to find Fred still standing there.

"Hermione…could I see you upstairs for a moment." Fred mentioned, his eyes narrow.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Great. Now she has to calm this one down. At least this one is easier. She headed up the stairs behind him.

He entered her room and she followed, turning to shut the door before turning to face him. He grabbed her hand, spinning her around before the door could shut the whole way and pressed his lips against hers. She fell back against the door and it closed the rest of the way. He cupped her face and pulled his lips off of hers. She stood, a look of surprise on her face, causing him to chuckle.

He nuzzled his nose against hers and gripped her hips. "My sexy little minx."

Her eyebrows shot up.

The right corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. "That was absolutely brilliant. I didn't know you had it in you. You are so sexy when you pull a prank."

His lips found hers again and her hands slipped around the back of his neck. When they pulled apart, she giggled, relieved. "Thanks…I guess."

He slipped his hand around her neck and up through her curls. "Mixing muggle and wizard pranks…pure genius. We should work together. For products in the shop, I mean."

She nodded. "I wouldn't be opposed to that." She answered quietly.

He grinned and leaned in to capture her lips again.


	30. Broodmare

**A/N: Sorry it has been a few days. My uncle passed away and I've also had terrible writer's block. Thanks to Poppy for helping me get this out.**

 **I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter. To me it feels rather 'eh' but I've scrapped it and rewrote it three times and it was making me go barmy so it is what it is. I hope you all aren't too disappointed!**

The next week went by filled with extreme paranoia for both the girls and the twins.

The twins hadn't played any pranks on the girls yet and the girls anxiety over every smile on the boys faces, every visit, and every hour spent with the twins became almost unbearable.

The twins constantly worried that the girls were going to break into their flat and ended up using _Homenum Revelio_ every hour on the flat while in the shop.

The girls sat at the table on Sunday morning for breakfast. Breakfast had become Hermione's favorite meal since the twins were now staying at the flat. Breakfast meant they weren't there to sneak anything into their food or do anything to the girls and Hermione didn't have to go around muttering _Specialis Revelio_ everywhere she went. Every night she would even use _Protego Totalum_ , a strong shield charm she used at their campsite during the war, on their room so that the boys couldn't sneak in at night.

Hermione noticed her hand shaking as she held up her spoonful of porridge. She set it back in her bowl and took a blew out a breath. Harry and Ginny watched her as she fidgeted in her seat.

"This is mad Ginny! My nerves are shot! I feel like I'm back in the war. I am so paranoid, I feel like I belong in a padded room at St. Mungo's." Hermione rolled her neck, trying to relief some tension.

"This _is_ war, Hermione." Ginny told her simply.

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyebrow raised. He shrugged and gave Hermione a worried look. Hermione wished Ginny understood how it had been in that stupid tent. This prank war was no where near a real war…so why was it bugging her so much?

Ginny sighed. "Don't look like that. My nerves are shot too. Last night I dreamt that I woke up in the middle of the pond on a raft with the gnomes using my hair as a swinging rope."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Hermione had her own stress dreams the past few days.

"I had one where I was pregnant and went into labor and as the child was coming out, fireworks were shooting out and the baby had two heads. They looked just like the twins. One was even missing an ear."

Harry snorted into his milk and started to choke while Ginny tried to contain her laughter behind her cupped hands, but her red face and shaking shoulders gave her away.

Hermione had a smile on her face, but narrowed her eyes at the two.

There was a wooshing sound followed by deep throaty chuckles.

The twins stopped chuckling, noticing Harry smiling in mid-choke and Ginny's shaking shoulders. They looked at one another, their eyes wide, paranoid that Harry had become an ally to the girls.

"Oh darling sister of ours..."

"Tell us what is so hysterical to make your face the color of a baboon's backside?"

Ginny scowled at them, her laughter subsiding quickly. "If you must know, Hermione was just describing a dream she had about the two of you…or nightmare, really."

The twins wore matching Cheshire grins. "Really Granger?"

"Care to enlighten us then?"

Hermione frowned. "No, I do not. And it wasn't about you two either! It was just your faces!"

Ginny snickered. "With fireworks coming out your…ouch!" Hermione shot a bolt out of her wand, singeing the hair on Ginny's arm.

Then twins doubled over in laughter.

Hermione whimpered and let her head hit the table. She hoped they wouldn't get the idea to try to make fireworks come out of any orifice of her or anyone else's body.

She felt a hand on her upper back and she tensed, jumped up and pointed her wand at her boyfriend. He put his hands up.

"Empty your pockets!" She told him.

"Hermione…I'm not going to do anything to you…I just want to see you." Fred told her, his forehead wrinkled. She looked at him for a moment, deciding whether or not she should believe him. She heard a girly giggle out of George's mouth and her eyes flicked towards him before settling back on Fred. She definitely didn't trust them now.

"Empty them or you can stay over there." She told him. He emptied them and pulled his pockets inside out so she could see they were empty. She eyed him for a moment before sitting back in her seat and going through what he had pulled out.

Money, a wallet, a pocket quill, some sweets. "Specialis Revelio!" She pointed her wand at the pile. Nothing happened. She sighed and sat back in her chair, taking his chocolate frog. "Thank you."

"I was going to eat that!" He complained.

She smiled at him. "You have another." She mentioned, pointing towards the sweets.

He shoved the items back into various pockets, eyeing her. "You don't trust me?"

"When it comes to pranks?" She laughed. "Not a chance." She frowned at George as he sat next to Ginny, her lower jaw jutting out. Her hands were in her lap, rolling her wand between her thumbs and forefingers.

Fred sat down next to Hermione and put his arm over the back of her chair, causing her head to whip around to look at him.

"Will you just relax?!" He asked her, a bit miffed at the way she was acting. She bit her lip and leaned back. "You've been like this all week." He mentioned.

"She is having a bit of an emotional breakdown with the prank war." Ginny mentioned.

Hermione shot her eye daggers. "I'm just paranoid. I can't let my guard down because then you'll do something to me." She corrected.

Fred looked to George. "Hermione. We didn't mean for it to cause so much upset. How about we postpone the war until after Christmas? You and Ginny deserve to relax the next couple weeks." George offered.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Honest? This isn't some scheme?"

He nodded. "No scheming until after Christmas. Do I need to make a wizard's oath?"

She shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. Thank you George."

He smiled and grabbed a piece of bacon off of Ginny's plate. With a mouthful of bacon he answered, "You're welcome."

Fred was honestly relieved that they came to that decision. He wasn't able to enjoy the holiday break with her while they were all paranoid. He pulled Hermione's chair against his and put his arm around her. She turned and smiled at him. He kissed her temple and she lifted her chin to meet his lips.

Ginny scoffed. "I'm eating! Mum will be back down any second! Do you want her to catch you two lip wrestling?"

Hermione laughed and looked down at her lap. Fred watched as pink tinged her cheekbones. He loved how shy she could become over small things.

There was another woosh that caused them all to jump up and run into the living room, their wands in their hands. A man with deep red hair stood with his back to them dusting off the soot. A dragon tattoo peeked out from below his tshirt sleeve that was stretched against his large bicep.

"Charlie!" Hermione yelled, her mind working a second faster than the others, hurrying toward him for a hug.

"Hello Hermione!" He hugged her tight.

Ginny came running over and squeezed him as hard as she could causing a puff of air to escape his mouth. "Hey Gin-Gin. I've missed you too…" He told her, smiling and squeezing her back lightly.

"What are you doing here? We didn't know you were coming for the holidays this year!" Ginny smiled, looking up at him, refusing to let him go.

He looked down at her. "Well, I managed to persuade my boss to let me off for Christmas. Have to go back before the New Year and work doubles, but it's worth it." He looked up toward the boys. "Hey mates!"

They all made their way over to smack him on the back and say their hello's.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" He asked. The twins snickered. "Did I miss something?"

"Mum went upstairs with Dad after she made breakfast." Ginny told him as she squeezed him, scowling at the twins.

Charlie laughed. "Never mind. I think I'll wait to say hello then. Mind if I borrow Pig? I promised Sorin I would owl him with some information when I got here." He caught Hermione's eye and saw that she was giving him a knowing smile. He winked at her. Hermione knew something that no one else knew…yet. He mentally reminded himself to grab her later for a talk.

"Sure! He's in Harry's room." Ginny answered.

"Mind if I head up mate?" He asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "No problem. There is fresh parchment and quills on the desk."

"Be right back!" Charlie peeled his sister off of him and headed up the stairs.

XxXxXx

Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen at lunch time, ecstatic to have her Charlie home for a couple weeks. Charlie volunteered himself and Hermione for potato duty for dinner. He thought it would give them a chance to talk.

Mrs. Weasley made lunch on the stove and the others went out to play quiddich, effectively skiving off manual labor, while he and Hermione sat at the far end of the table, Charlie on the end and Hermione sitting in the last chair to his left, manually peeling potatoes.

"Let's listen to the wireless Mum!" Charlie mentioned, flicking his wand, causing the radio to turn on and up a bit. He left it on his mum's favorite station and smiled, seeing his mum already starting to bob around and hum. Once the chorus hit Hermione found it safe to whisper to Charlie.

She leaned her head towards him, her eyes still on her potato as she peeled it. "So how is Sorin?"

Charlie smiled. "He's well."

Hermione looked over at Charlie and smiled affectionately.

"Hermione…I've been thinking about what you and I have been owling about and I think I'm going to do it." His face flushed as he smiled.

Hermione suppressed a squeal. "I think that will be wonderful! It's time. I will be here to support you no matter what."

"Thanks Hermione. I think Christmas Eve dinner will be the best time. He's coming for Christmas by the way."

Hermione couldn't help, but dance a bit in her seat. "This is going to be amazing. I'm proud of you Charlie. You are so brave."

"I'm worried how they'll react. Mum is always so adamant about me finding a good wife and giving her grandchildren." Charlie threw a peeled potato into the bowl and sighed.

Hermione leaned over and hugged him. "It's just because she doesn't know. Once they know, they'll understand."

He squeezed her tightly. "Thank you Hermione."

"No problem."

The kitchen door opened and they pulled apart and grabbed another potato to peel.

Fred sat next to her and leaned against her. She looked over towards him. His cheeks were flush from the cold, his hair was windswept, and his eyes were wide and bright. Her stomach jumped. She suddenly had the intense urge to grab him and snog him senseless.

"Ew." Her head snapped towards George who was sitting across the table. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Can you not look at him like that in our presence please? Our mother is in the room for Godric's sake!"

"I wasn't looking at him any certain way." Hermione started to peel her potato with a little more vigor.

George snorted. "Please! You were practically undressing him with your eyes!"

Fred smiled at her and Charlie coughed, trying to cover up his snort. She shot daggers at George and Charlie.

"Jealous boys?" Ginny asked from behind Hermione. "Upset Hermione doesn't look at you that way?"

Hermione smiled, pleased with Ginny's response. She turned and found Fred with a similar smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed her. She felt how cold his nose really was.

"You're freezing!" She commented, releasing her potato and peeler to press her palms to his cheeks.

"Fred, maybe you should go take a warm shower." Mrs. Weasley mentioned, hurrying over and putting her hands on his forehead. "You didn't wear your scarf or hat did you? How many times must I tell you; will you ever learn? You'll catch cold!" She pulled him up and pushed him towards the stairs. "Go on!"

Hermione's mind flashed back to the morning she found him in the shower and blushed at the thought. He turned and winked at Hermione before heading up.

"You two are pretty serious then? Why didn't you mention it in your owls?" Charlie asked her.

She bit her lip. "It's still pretty new. It's not like we've been together for…oh let's say…four years or so, without telling anyone." His eyes narrowed and she smiled. "You saw the beginning of it before we left for Hogwarts. It hasn't progressed much. We haven't really been able to see each other while I'm in school, so there wasn't really anything for me to tell. I promise that if we ever realize that we're hopelessly in love and we decide to run off to elope that you will be my first owl."

Mrs. Weasley scoffed. "Elope? You'll do no such thing! You will have proper wedding in the backyard like Bill."

Hermione laughed. "It was just a joke Mrs. Weasley." Seeing the look on Mrs. Weasley's face, she continued. "I promise that if the subject of marriage ever comes up that we will wed properly and it will be a big extravaganza in the backyard, close to the pond preferably."

Mrs. Weasley patted her cheek. "Such a good girl." She went back to the stove. "A spring wedding would be lovely by the pond, dear. Peach and sage colors would go perfectly with the spring season."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked across the table at George and then to Charlie, whose shoulders were both shaking in silent laughter.

"We have a few years before we think about that Mrs. Weasley. Fred and I are still new and I'm only nineteen after all."

"Oh don't be silly. You're plenty old enough. I didn't have seven children by waiting until I was thirty. You want to start soon to be a broodmare."

Hermione gasped. Did she really just compare her to a female breeding horse? George and Charlie were both gasping for air as they squirmed in their seats. They barely kept their laughter silent.

"What about Ginny? She and Harry seem to be closer to marriage than I am."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "No, no. Ginny is far too young for that."

Hermione gritted her teeth. Ginny was only a year and eleven months younger than she was. She knew it was only because Ginny was the girl and the baby.

"Pardon me for a moment." She headed up the stairs toward her room. For the first time, she understood Charlie's frustration about the subject.

She let out a frustrated growl and kicked her trunk before plopping down on her bed. She wished she had her mum to talk to; she would understand. Her parents waited until they were established before having her. Mrs. Weasley didn't understand how important having her own career was to her. Getting married and having children so early would throw her dreams out the window.

"What's wrong love?" Fred asked from the door.

"Your mum! She….Argh! I just...I miss my mum. She would understand." She looked at her hands in her lap.

He stepped in and closed the door. "What'd she do?" He sat next to her and took her hand.

"She called me a broodmare!"

Fred started to chuckle, but sobered pretty quickly when he noticed the look on Hermione's face.

"Oh come on Hermione! She just wants grandchildren. Don't take it personal. She'll calm down a bit when Bill and Fleur have theirs." He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"She picked our wedding colors." She noted, looking up at him. His eyes widened.

"Shit…well, that's…that's…well that's…" He stumbled through his words, not knowing what to say.

"It's ridiculous is what it is! I haven't even graduated yet! I don't have a career or my own flat…the money from my trust fund is only going to go so far…plus I want to travel!" Her hands flipped around the air as she spoke.

He grabbed her hands. "You don't have to convince me darling. I know you aren't ready for any of that; I'm not either. We're still new. We have a lot of things to figure out." He kissed her temple.

She nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I just want to enjoy life without feeling pressured. My parents had their own practice before they had me. They travelled the world, enjoyed time together, and had a nice little nest egg by the time I came. I wish they were here. I could talk to them about anything. I feel like they are the only ones that understand how important my education and career are for me." She sniffled and blew out a breath, turning her head away from Fred.

He kneeled down on the floor between her legs. He turned her face towards him by grasping her chin. Noticing a tear in the corner of her eye, he lifted his hand and wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry that they aren't here. I wish I could have got to know them. I know it isn't the same, but I will support you in every way I can." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I know you will. I'll do the same with you. I guess I overreacted. It just irked me."

He smiled. "Don't let her get to you. We'll decide together when it's time to be married and if we have children."

She shook her head. "I want children. I just don't want to be a stay at home mum. And even if we do decide to have ten children I do not appreciate being called breeding stock. I'm more than just a baby maker!"

He smiled and put a hand on her stomach. "You're right. You're much more than that. When the time comes we will decide when and how many. My mother calls herself a broodmare so please don't think it's a derogatory term. She loved being home with us."

She pulled the hand that was still rubbing her stomach off of it and held it in hers. "And there is nothing wrong with being a stay at home mum. That's what she wanted and she's the best. I can't imagine trying to deal with the seven of you 24/7." She told him, a small smile on her face.

He scoffed and she raised an eyebrow. "Okay…you have a point." He mentioned.

She looked at the picture of her parents on the nightstand and chewed her lip.

There was a knock on the door and they both turned their heads, seeing George open the door.

"I FOUND THEM!" He looked down at Fred in the floor and smirked. "I THINK FRED HAS JUST FINISHED PROPOSING! THAT SPRING WEDDING MIGHT BE SOONER THAN WE THOUGHT!" George turned and ran down the stairs.

"You wanker!" Fred yelled before jumping up and hurrying down after his brother.

XxXxXx

It took twenty minutes of Mrs. Weasley shoving bridal magazines front of Hermione and Fred assuring his mother that there was no engagement before his mother calmed down enough to serve lunch.

Hermione sat across from George, giving him a look that would rival his mother's on her worst day. George ignored her eye daggers and grinned as his mother kept murmuring something about getting her hopes up and her being to old to deal with such nonsense.

Mr. Weasley sat staring at his children. He realized he missed quite a bit while finishing paperwork in his room. Fred and Hermione looked angry, George acted extremely happy with himself, Charlie was sitting looking off into space, and Ginny and Harry looked like they were trying to stay under the radar. Everyone was extremely quiet except for his wife, who kept mumbling under her breath and throwing things about.

"So!" He started, trying to break the tension, "How is everything?"

No one spoke except George. "Great Dad!" George answered, smiling.

Mrs. Weasley smacked him on the back of head. "You just wait! I'm not done with you yet!" She yelled.

Hermione and Fred couldn't suppress a smile.

"What did you do George?" His father asked, taking his glasses off and pinching his nose.

"I might have lead Mum to believe that Fred and Hermione were engaged…"

His eyes darted toward the couple. "You aren't are you? She's too young!"

Hermione smiled affectionately at Mr. Weasley. "No Sir. We aren't and thank you for your concern." She answered. She turned her head towards George. "You know George, I might be too young, but maybe a ring would be perfect for Angelina for Christmas…" She smiled.

He shook his head. "Nah. Not for Christmas. For New Years, perhaps."

Mrs. Weasley scoffed. "Stop trying to get rise out of your mother!" She told him.

He smiled. "I'm not."

They all looked at him as he reached in and produced a ring box from his pocket.

"You sod! Why didn't you tell me?!" Fred asked.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to George to see the ring, the girls following soon after.

"George! It's gorgeous!" Ginny gushed.

Hermione nodded. "It's perfect, you big prat!" She said, punching him in the shoulder. He smiled up at her.

"I was hoping that we could have a double wedding…but it looks like that isn't going to happen." He pouted.

"Guess you'll just have to suck up all the attention yourself that day." Hermione mentioned.

His eyes sparkled. "Hmm…maybe having my own wedding wouldn't be that bad…do I have to share it with Ang?"

Fred sat staring at his brother. He was taken aback by the news. Why hadn't George mentioned he bought the ring? He knew that George was throwing around the idea of asking her, but he never confirmed anything.

Fred watched as the others talked excitedly together. His stomach felt sour. His siblings, Harry, and Hermione seemed so close all of a sudden. He looked over at Charlie and saw him reach for Hermione's hand and squeeze it.

He was suddenly jealous that she was closer to Charlie than he was. He knew Hermione owled Bill and Charlie constantly and it struck him that he and George were never close to their older brothers.

Realizing that George was getting married and that he didn't even tell him before he told the others, made him feel left out. He wasn't close to the older brothers, George was now keeping things from him, Ron was gone and, although he and Ginny were relatively close, Ginny was always preoccupied with Harry.

He wondered how Hermione had the time to have such close relationships with all of his siblings, Harry, and himself. He wished he would have taken the time to get to know his older brothers better, maybe owl them every once in awhile. He was now determined to get to know them better.


	31. Momma's Boys

**A/N: So, in this chapter I wanted to show a little more of the family dynamic so there is more Weasley parents and Fleur towards the end. Also wanted to show Mrs. Weasley's fondness over her twins, as well. Hopefully that came off right.**

 **Thanks for the sweet reviews and to all who read, followed, and favorited. Almost to 20k views now! Wow!**

"Fred?"

"What?"

"We need to talk."

Fred sighed and pushed his chair away from the kitchen table where he was pouting while the others congregated in the sitting room before dinner.

He followed his brother up the stairs to their room. They both sat on their own beds and George flicked his wand at the door, making it close.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before the others. I was planning on telling you and showing you first, but the opportunity presented itself, so I just went with it." George scratched the back of his head, looking down at the floor.

"How long have you had the ring?" Fred asked.

"I picked it out last night. I just made the decision yesterday morning."

Fred cocked an eyebrow. "What made you decide now?"

George grinned. "Well…it was after a particularly good shag. I realized as she was walking to the bathroom starkers that I didn't want any other bloke sinking his claws into her. I decided that I would be miserable without her."

Fred laughed. "That'll be a great story to tell your children some day."

George smirked. "I might have to come up with something a bit more sappy and PG rated."

"I'm happy for you George. Angelina is a great girl." Fred bent over and reached for his twin's shoulder, clamping his hand on it and squeezing.

George smiled. "I think I'm going to ask her to move in with me since you're moving to Hogsmeade. I've never lived by myself. I don't really ever want to."

Fred sighed. "It's like the end of a era. For the first time in our lives we'll be split up."

George nodded. "I know what you mean. This will be good though. We've wanted this second shop since the very beginning. You'll be closer to Hermione and once she's out of school you'll have somewhere private. Maybe she'll agree to be your flat mate?"

Fred smiled. "I don't know about that. If she does agree, she'll expect her own room. The thought of living with me might scare her."

"You have to go at it as a business deal. Let the girl have her own room! Make up a number and let her pay half the 'rent'. She needs a place to stay after she graduates. I know she doesn't want to live here forever. Wait until the ball and ask her." George encouraged.

Fred nodded. "You know, maybe your right. By then, she will be more comfortable with the idea of us and if I go into it as a business deal like you said, she has to say yes."

George smiled and stood, waiting for Fred to do the same. Fred stood and he pulled him into a hug.

"End of an era and beginning of a new, hopefully better, era." George mentioned, while hugging his brother. Fred nodded.

"Okay, that's enough. What are we? Girls?" Fred said, pulling away from George. George smiled and headed toward the door.

"No, but having a rack every once in awhile could be good fun." George mentioned as he headed down the stairs.

Fred laid back down on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. His life would be changing significantly in the next couple months. He would be lying if he said it didn't make him nervous.

There was a knock on the door frame and he turned his head to see Hermione standing there. He smiled at her.

Taking his smile as a good sign, she came in and shut the door.

"Hey." She made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge, looking down at him.

He smiled and took one of his arms out from the back of his head and offered his hand to her. "Hey there."

She took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "You seem kind of put off about George's announcement."

He shrugged. "I was, but we hashed it out."

She smiled. "Wow…you figured it out and both of you still have all your body parts intact? You two are growing up!" She teased.

His eyes narrowed playfully. "We can be adults when need be."

She snorted causing him to pout. She loved it when he pretended to pout. "Aw, I'm sorry." She bent down and kissed him.

When she pulled back, she noticed his eyes darken. "Come here." He told her. She leaned down again and he slipped his free arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him, pulling his other arm from behind his head and diving his hand into her curls.

She pulled away after a moment and laid her head on the front of his shoulder. He rubbed her back up and down.

"I love when you lay on top of me. I could lay here forever with you." He let his hands rest on her hips.

She smiled and kissed his neck, feeling his groan against her lips. Her smile widened.

He tugged on her hair and she lifted her head so he could capture her lips with his. They kissed deeply for a couple minutes, their tongues battling for dominance before he pulled away and growled, flipping them over, causing her to squeal and laugh as he started to kiss down her neck. She scraped her nails up and down his tshirt clad back causing him to press himself against her. She moaned in response and then gasped at her own reaction. He chuckled against her neck and moved back up to her lips, not allowing her to dwell on her reaction too much. She slipped her hands around the nape of his neck and into his hair.

He grabbed her thigh and pulled it toward him so that her foot lay flat on the bed, her knee bent to cradle his side. He rubbed up her thigh to her hip and squeezed it, causing her hips to rise.

He pulled back and stroked her hair with the hand on the arm he was holding himself up with. "Funny how natural that movement is, yeah?" She smiled and pulled his head back down, their lips crashing together once more.

He slipped his thumb under the hem of her shirt and caressed her side, smirking against her lips when he felt her shiver.

The door swung open and they both turned their heads toward the door.

"Oh! Don't mind me! Was just going to put my luggage away…I think I'll stay in my and Bill's old room…carry on! I was never here!" Charlie winked and shut the door. He reopened it. "Oh, and you might want to lock the door next time…" He smiled.

"OUT!" Fred yelled and Charlie shut the door chuckling.

Fred looked down at Hermione underneath him and found her hiding her face behind her hands.

He pulled her hand away. "Hey, it's okay. He won't mention this to anyone." He kissed her nose.

"It's still embarrassing to have him find us in a very compromising position." Hermione's face was crimson.

Fred smiled. "It isn't too bad. We have our clothes on."

"Get off Fred."

He gave her a mischievous grin and started to open his mouth.

"I MEAN OF ME! GET UP!" She yelled, pushing against his chest.

He climbed off chuckling, pulling her up with him.

She scowled at him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. "Don't be like that love. A little dirty joke never killed anyone…I didn't even get to say anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Your face said it all."

He kissed her swollen, red lips. "You look so good after a snog."

She blushed and looked down, self-consciously patting her hair down. Realizing that it wasn't helping, she stepped away from him and pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and pulled it into a ponytail.

He looked at her neck and ran a forefinger over a love bite. "Hold on, I've got something for that."

He went over to his potion cabinet and searched through it for a moment before finding his bruise reducer. He unscrewed the lid, walking back to her and dabbed a bit on her neck. The bite turned from dark blue and black to a red mark.

"There. Now it just looks a little irritated."

He leaned in and gave her one last kiss before taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Bill! Fleur! I didn't know you were here!" Hermione exclaimed when the reached the kitchen.

"Just got here." Bill answered, pulling her into a hug. He leaned his head back to look at her, his eyebrow cocked.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

He leaned in towards her neck and breathed in deeply. Muttering in her ear he asked, "Why do you reek of my brother?" She stood frozen. She could feel her heart beat hard against her chest. "Better keep that heart rate of yours down; it makes it harder for me to believe you when you lie to me." He whispered.

She gasped and pulled away, her face bright red. Fleur hugged her. "Ignore him 'Ermione. His senses are always better close to zee full moon. You know zat."

Hermione stood, eyeing Bill. "You could feel my heartbeat?"

He shook his head. "I could hear it."

She took a step closer to him. "That's fascinating!"

He chuckled. "Back off Granger! I am not one of your experiments. You wouldn't want me getting riled up and biting you!" He bared his teeth and chomped the air.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please…you're more of a teddy bear than a werewolf." She placed a forefinger on her chin and they could practically hear the gears of her brain turning. "Hmm…I do wonder though, by biting someone, if he or she would have the same symptoms as you. I wonder if you have enough werewolf in you to make a difference to a bitten third party…"

"Thinking of becoming a werewolf tiny Mione?" Bill teased. Her eyes narrowed at his nickname for her.

"No…it's just interesting is all."

XxXxXx

During dinner Hermione noticed herself being hyperaware of how she acted when close to Bill. Although fascinating, it was a little creepy that he could hear and smell her.

They all had pork roast and potatoes, except for Bill who had a barely warm on the outside, cold on the inside, steak. Fleur ended up leaving the table while he ate, the raw meat making her pregnant self nauseous.

"Good job on the potatoes Charlie! Not a spot of peel on any of them!" Hermione joked.

He smiled. "Thanks Hermione! I couldn't do it without you! Well…I guess I could have since you ran off in mid peel."

"Hrmph! See if I compliment you ever again!" She spat, stabbing her potato and shoving it into her mouth.

"Skiving off on your chores Hermione?" Bill asked.

"No, she was just peeved at Mum." Charlie answered for her.

Mrs. Weasley's cheeks colored. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to offend you."

Hermione shook her head. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley. I just want to concentrate on my studies for now."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Of course dear."

Bill's forehead wrinkled. "What'd you say Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley looked down to her plate.

"She called Hermione a broodmare." George answered, a wide grin on his face.

Bill choked on his steak. After taking a sip of his water, he cleared his throat. "A what? You're nineteen! The brightest witch of your age! You helped defeat Voldemort for Merlin's sake! The ministry needs you! Please don't throw that all away."

Hermione gave Bill a small smile. Mrs. Weasley threw her napkin down. "Oh! So staying home and raising children is throwing your life away, is it?!"

He shook his head. "Mum, you know that isn't what I mean. I know that it's Hermione's passion to find equality for all humans and creatures. The ministry needs someone like that. Even I suffer from prejudice for just being scratched. Hermione wants to change the world; that is her dream. If her dream was to become a broodmare, then I would support her. There isn't anything wrong with it, but I know that isn't what she wants."

Mrs. Weasley eyed him, so he continued. "You've been the best Mum any of us could ask for. You even took in two more children…even though they look far too average with their dark hair…" Hermione smacked his arm at his comment. "I'm sorry Hermione. I know not everyone can be graced with beautiful ginger hair…" she rolled her eyes, "As I was saying, you are the best. Look at us! We've all done well for ourselves. Who knows where we'd be without you! Your passion was in your children and we all love you for it. Hermione's passion is in equality, so I don't think anyone should try and take that away from her." When Bill finished, he sat back in his chair and continued to cut his extremely raw steak.

The table was quiet for a moment, everyone looking down at their plates, scared to make eye contact with their mum.

Finally, a sigh escaped her lips. "You're right Bill. I'm sorry Hermione. You are brilliant and it would be a waste not to see it go to good use."

Everyone lifted their heads and smiled. Bill patted Hermione's leg.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. That means a lot coming from you. With my own parents being gone, it's nice to have another Mum and Dad who understand." Hermione looked up and smiled at her.

Mrs. Weasley was beaming at the compliment while she placed her napkin back into her lap and picked up her fork.

"How do you do that?" Hermione whispered, looking down at her plate, knowing Bill could hear her.

He leaned towards her. "It's a gift." She caught him winking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Their voices filled the kitchen again soon after and Hermione couldn't help but notice that Fred and Charlie were deep into a debate about quiddich teams. She smiled as she watched their bright faces, waving their arms and shaking their heads animatedly.

"I'm telling you, McNare has lost his touch!" Charlie argued.

Fred shook his head vigorously. "You're mental mate! He's got years left in him! Now Heinemann...he's a different story…"

Charlie gasped loudly and clutched his chest. "You didn't! How dare you!"

Hermione laughed lightly and turned to the rest of the table. Fleur had come back and she and Mrs. Weasley were deep in conversation about the baby. Ginny and Harry had their heads together, talking quietly and George and Mr. Weasley were engrossed in a muggle "how to" book. She wondered what contraption they bought now.

She turned her head and caught Bill watching her and she smiled at him.

"It's great isn't it?" He asked.

She nodded. "Nothing better."

He stared down at her for a moment before deciding to bring up a sore subject. He tried to ignore it, but the smell of Fred on Hermione was frustrating.

"I want you to be careful second term." He mentioned while poking at his greenbeans.

"Why's that Bill?" Hermione asked.

"Fred will be moved to Hogsmeade. I know you two are serious…I just don't want anything to interfere with your career." Bill mentioned.

She sighed. "Bill, there is no need to worry. We haven't…"

He nodded. "I know. Promise me you'll wait until you've graduated at least."

Hermione set her fork down. "Listen…"

"I know it isn't anyone's choice, but yours. I just…" Bill started.

"I'll wait. It was always my intention to graduate first." She interjected. "Now, you have to promise to stop with this subject. I wait and you never bring it up again."

He nodded. "Deal." His grin slowly grew on his face. "You know, Hermione, there is a spell I could teach you…"

She hissed. "I already know them! The potion too!" She whispered, annoyed.

"Oh really?" He asked, his eyebrow rising.

"Do you honestly think I was going to spend all that time in a tent with your brother and not prepare myself beforehand? The end result would have been disastrous!"

Bill looked at her and then his head fell back and he let out a loud barking laugh. "Disastrous, eh?" The others turned towards them and she shot Bill eye daggers.

"Just making sure Hermione is prepared for her second term. Carry on!" Bill commanded.

Hermione hoped that this subject really was put to rest. It seemed to dominate most of the conversations with Bill. Luckily, George seemed to calm down about the two of them since she came back for break.

Soon, they moved into the sitting room. Hermione sat cross legged on the couch with a book in her lap. Ginny and Fleur sat on either side of her, their men sitting in front of them on the floor. George and Charlie sat across from the three men, the coffee table between them, playing exploding snap.

Hermione's hand found itself in Fred's hair while she read. She scratched and rubbed Fred's head, causing him to give up on the game and lean his head back against her legs, his eyes closed.

"I think Fred's gone soft." Charlie mentioned. Hermione smiled and looked down at Fred.

Fred ignored him and continued to concentrate on her nails that were lightly scraping his scalp.

"Okay, now I know he's gone soft."

"Can't help it. She knows my weak spots." He murmured, not bothering to lift an eyelid.

Hermione lifted her other hand and buried it in his hair.

"Oh, blimey that feels good." He lifted his hands over his shoulders and rested them on her knees.

"Am I going to act like that when I marry Ang?" George asked, looking scandalized.

Fred snorted. "You're putty in her hands already, brother. All she has to do is blow in your ear and you'll do anything….including carry her handbag through Diagon Alley."

The girls laughed while the guys looked ashamed of him.

"Sod off!" George yelled. His mother tutted behind him.

"I think it's sweet that you're such a gentleman." Mrs. Weasley mentioned.

Fred snorted. "It isn't being a gentleman if...OUCH!" Hermione tugged tightly on his hair.

His eyes opened and she leaned forward to meet his eyes. "Hush!" She whispered. "That's your mother!"

She sat back and he closed his eyes. When she didn't continue rubbing his head, he pressed his head against her hands and rolled it against her fingers.

She laughed. "Demanding!" She admonished, but continued to run her fingernails down his scalp.

He smiled. "Yep."

George, still annoyed, continued the conversation. "It's funny you look at me like that Bill, cause I do remember someone tripping over himself to do anything his French girlfriend asked him to." George mentioned.

Fleur giggled. "Yes, all men do zeese zings when zay are in love."

That started an explosion of stories from the women on what crazy things their men have done for them, Fred assisting with George's. Towards the end, the women and Charlie were bent over in giggles and the men all looked frightened and annoyed at the same time.

"My absolute favorite is when I started needing to use zee restroom more since zee baby. He didn't want me to have to keep getting up, so he researched to see if zer was a way he could go for me!" Fleur gushed, reaching down and rubbing her husbands shoulders.

"OOOHHH!" The girls gushed together. The men scoffed.

"That is the most precious thing I have ever heard." Ginny added.

"Don't look at me like that mates!" Bill exclaimed. "You just wait until your wives are carrying your children. You think they have you wrapped around your fingers now!"

"Bill's right." Mr. Weasley added. "When she was pregnant with him, I was worried that walking wasn't good for her so I carried her around the house constantly."

"Aw. That's sweet!" Hermione told him.

Mrs. Weasley grinned broadly. "My favorite pregnancy memory was when I was about six months pregnant with the twins." Mr. Weasley groaned, making her laugh. "I was sitting on his lap and for some reason he thought it would be a good idea to tickle me with two babies sitting on my bladder and I ended up wetting myself….and him."

Everyone was bent over in laughter. Hermione and Ginny leaned against each other, laughing.

"Note to self," Bill mentioned. "Never tickle your pregnant wife or she'll piss her pants."

"Oh, honey! It doesn't even take that much to wet yourself when you're pregnant!" Mrs. Weasley mentioned. "You could sneeze."

"Or cough." Fleur added.

"Or yell." Mrs. Weasley mentioned.

"Or stand."

"Or walk."

"Or disapparate."

"And Apparate." Mrs. Weasley finished. "Sometimes you accidentally wet a little without realizing you even needed to go in the first place."

"So basically…anything can make a heavily pregnant woman pee?" Ginny asked, suddenly a bit nervous at the thought.

"Yes, but it doesn't stop at pregnancy. It can continue afterward, especially if you've had multiple pregnancies." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"So, Mum. Are you saying you piss yourself often?" Fred asked. Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't be crude Frederick! It's your fault I'm like this!" His mum admonished.

"My fault? I don't believe I had a say in being born!" Fred told her.

"I certainly didn't ask for twins! I knew I should have never crocheted two colors into your baby blanket! I always did one solid color for the others, but for some reason, I decided orange and fuchsia would be darling together and then I ended up with two! Never again did I mix colors."

"Orange and fuchsia? That explains a lot of things." Hermione mentioned.

Fred smiled up at her. "We still have the blanket. It sits, folded on our mantel. We're still fighting on who gets to keep it when I move."

"You can't have it." George told him.

"It's half mine!" Fred told him.

"Well who slept with it?" Hermione asked.

"We both did." They chorused.

"You see, we shared a crib. Mum and Dad couldn't afford separate so we shared a crib and then our first bed until we were about six." Fred finished.

Hermione smiled. "I think that's lovely. You had no problem sharing then, so why don't you share now? Make a schedule so that it bounces back and forth between flats."

The boys eyed each other. "You know Hermione…that's actually brilliant!" George told her. "Now, I think I should get it the first week…"

"No way! It's been at the flat for years! It needs some fresh scenery."

Hermione face palmed. She looked to Mrs. Weasley and found her beaming affectionately at her boys fighting over the baby blanket she made for them. "They'll always be my babies." She mentioned, shaking her head.

"Momma's boys!" Bill rolled his eyes.

"Always." The twins answered, smiling at one another.


	32. Spoon Me!

**A/N: With it being voting day for Americans, I have been a nervous wreck all day. It has been all over the news all day; I will not say who I am for or against out of the respect for my viewers, but if a certain someone wins I think I'll end up having a nervous breakdown. I will say, however, that I am all for equality.**

 **I am mentioning voting day and my depressed mood because it inspired this fluffy (and a bit risqué) chapter; I needed a little happiness today.**

Hermione awoke on the twenty-first of December with two identical gingers jumping on her bed. It was still dark outside.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS!"

"TIME TO GET TO WORK!"

Hermione watched them through sleepy eyes, pulling her legs close to her before George accidentally jumped on them.

Fred bounced from her bed to his sister's, making Ginny's head bounce off her pillow.

George plopped down on his butt next to Hermione. "Finally I get you to myself!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled away from him. "Do what you must, just don't wake me."

She closed her eyes, too tired to deal with the hyperactive twins. They were all up until past midnight the night before going over everyone's duties for the shop construction and celebrating.

"Snuggles!" George yelled, curling up behind Hermione and putting an arm around her. She patted his arm and began to drift off.

Fred came bounding over and climbed over George and Hermione to squeeze in between the wall and Hermione.

"Spoon me!" He demanded. She sighed and threw her arm around him as he backed his bum up against her.

"Ginny," George called. "Do you want to…"

"NO!" Ginny yelled, making the other three laugh.

Surprisingly, the boys settled enough for the four of them to get another hour of sleep before Mrs. Weasley woke them on her way down to make breakfast.

"I'm starting to think you two are sharing Hermione." Mrs. Weasley half joked while they climbed out of bed. She knew it was common in the wizarding world for twins to share a soul-bond. In fact, her brothers, Fabian and Gideon, courted the same witch and were engaged to be wed before they lost their lives in the first war. Although common, it didn't mean that she had to like the idea.

Hermione snorted. "I can barely handle one!"

"Fred and I share a lot of things, but women aren't one!" George told her. Sure, he pretended to be Fred with a few girls in the past, but he never slept with those same girls as George.

The twins and Ginny headed down while Hermione went up the stairs to wake Charlie and Harry.

Charlie's door was open and she knocked on the door frame. She saw him laying in bed, looking at a ring box.

He smiled at her. "Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning Charlie. Didn't expect you to be up so early." She came and sat on the side of his bed.

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"What's going on?" She asked, looking down at the ring box.

"I think I'm going to ask Sorin to marry me." He chewed his lip.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Well that's wonderful!"

He sighed. "I'll only ask him if my family takes the news well. I need their approval before I take this step. If they approve on Christmas Eve, then I'll ask him on Christmas. If they don't, then I want to give them some time before I make that decision. I don't want to kill Mum." He looked down and Hermione noticed he looked defeated already.

Hermione scooted up the bed and leaned up against the headboard, letting him put his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his.

"Listen Charlie. I understand that you want your family to be supportive, and I believe they will be, but you have to do what is right for you. You can't put your life on hold because of other people. If you love Sorin and want to spend your life with him, then do it. I see how you light up when you get an owl from him and how the tip of your ears turn red when someone says his name. If you want to be soul bonded to him, then you should do it. Don't let anyone keep you from being happy. I will support you. I love you and I will fight tooth and nail for you." She sighed and took his hand, squeezing it.

"What if Mum brings up the grandchildren thing?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "If you want children, there is always adoption. And if you can't adopt, then we'll figure something else out…a surrogate or something. If you don't want children, then she'll just have to deal with it. She'll have plenty other grandchildren to coo over."

He smiled. "Thanks Hermione."

She kissed the top of his head. "No problem."

She stood up and stretched. "We best be going down for breakfast. Long day today…long week really."

He nodded and stood, pulling on his tshirt.

"I best be going up and waking Harry." She headed toward the door and out into the hall.

"Hermione?"

She took a step back and poked her head in. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "What you said…I hope you do the same…" She furrowed her brows in confusion. "I mean…you told me to do what makes me happy. So, don't let any of my brothers or my parents make your decisions for you."

She smiled and gave him a nod.

"Also…I hope Fred realizes how great you are and I hope he's smart enough to keep you cause I couldn't imagine a better sister in law."

She smiled brightly, a tinge of red on her cheeks. "You better not let Angelina hear you say that."

He smiled and shook his head.

XxXxXxXx

They stood in the empty store. Seeing the store so empty made it seem so much bigger. Hermione and Ginny's first task was to paint and what they thought was going to be an easy job, turned out to be more extensive than they were prepared for.

Before starting, the boys wrote on each wall what color they wanted it. So the girls spent most of the day with their wands held up, guiding the paint rollers over the walls. The walls were fuchsia and orange, with a little purple added here and there.

Fred and George dealt with putting up a wall in the backroom to separate their potion room from their supply room. Charlie and Harry went shelf by shelf cleaning them all and then moving them to match the diagram Fred and George drew.

Around dinner time, they finally stopped and had the first level painted, cleaned and set up like it was supposed to be.

"Come with me." Fred whispered in Hermione's ear while the others sat around the counter eating sandwiches, their eyes taking in everything they accomplished that day.

He took her hand and pulled her through the back and up a metal spiral staircase. They stood at a tall, heavy wooden door that had carved swirls and designs on it. Hermione touched the carvings.

"They make the wards stronger when they're up." He mentioned before waving his wand and turning the handle.

He opened the door and she found herself looking into the sitting room of a large flat. The inside matched the door. There were large, dark wood doorframes surrounding all the doorways; the same ornate designs carved into the wood. The ceilings were high, the chunky wood beams bare to the eye. She could see the banister of a loft above the living room. The floors were stained in the same dark wood, the wood grain and wear on the floors easy to see.

"This is the most beautiful flat I have ever seen." She headed further into the sitting room and Fred smiled, glad she felt comfortable enough to explore herself.

"Yeah…paid a pretty knut for it too. We went back and forth on the price for weeks."

She grinned and turned to face him. "I'm glad you got this one, instead of George. I'll definitely enjoy visiting."

He showed her the guest bathroom, the laundry, and the guest bedroom first which were all under the loft and had regular ten foot ceilings.

They headed back toward the large sitting room and she followed him to the left, around the walls of the guest bathroom and saw that this flat had an open layout like the other and the kitchen stood, melting into the sitting room, a large island between.

The cabinets were tall and dark, crown molding wrapping around the top. The counter top was a sapphire blue and she couldn't help but run her hands over it.

"You like it?"

She turned and saw that he had a large smile on his face. She nodded and gave a deep sigh.

"This is beautiful Fred. Wow…I don't even know what to say…how old is this building?"

"Erm….late 1800's I believe?" He answered, not quite sure.

"The woodwork is amazing…it feels so regal. It's amazing that this was hidden above a joke shop. I love it." She hugged him. "I'm so excited for you! And a bit jealous I might add."

He laughed. "Well you're welcome anytime. I'll give you ward access."

She shook her head. "You don't have to do that!"

"I know. I want to. I want you to feel comfortable here." He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her again.

She smiled and raised up on her toes to kiss him. "Thank you. You are very sweet."

"I saved the best for last. The bedroom." He pulled her past the kitchen and to the door against the kitchen wall.

"Close your eyes."

"Fred.."

"No funny business. Just close your eyes. I want you in the middle of the room when you see it." He grabbed her shoulders. She sighed and closed her eyes.

He opened the door and steered her in by her shoulders. He turned her away from the large window and towards the rest of the room.

"Okay. Open."

He watched as she opened her eyes, her hand automatically going to her mouth and her eyes started to glisten.

"Oh Fred! This is…well…this is…this is not fair! I'm going to have to start buying you some books. This is just a dream! It's stunning!"

Two of the walls were covered in arched wooden bookcases. Three arched bookcases were built in to each wall and stood ten feet tall. The walls were a midnight blue and on the third wall stood a large king size bed with massive posts on each corner. Sheer ivory bed hangings were draped and tied to each post. She noticed that vines were carved into the posts.

She smiled. "Why did they leave their bed?"

"They were downsizing and didn't have the room. Said it was here when they got here and thought it should stay."

She nodded. "It would be hard finding a bedroom regal enough for this bed to look right in. Guess you'll be buying a new mattress?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know I don't already have a king?"

She bit her lip and laughed nervously. "I found your room when I was looking for the bathroom…" She watched as he cocked the other brow too. "Okay…I opened George's trying to find the bathroom…and then I got curious…so I looked in. I promise I didn't go in. Just stayed at the door."

He smiled. "It's a shame you didn't. I might have liked finding you there…even if you were in the middle of doing some terrible, underhanded joke. No, strike that. _Especially_ when you were in the middle of doing some terrible, underhanded joke." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"We got a bit off track. Back to the tour. Now, turn around."

She turned to face the windows and found two giant windows with two tall glass French doors in the middle, an arched window on top.

"Wow! That view is...MERLINS PANTS! Is that…is that…" She hurried to the doors and opened them, running out to the banister of the patio to get a better look.

The sun was just starting to set and she could see green hills and grey mountains, a forest in the distance with an expansive black lake to the right and a large castle on the mountain behind it.

"Hogwarts." He whispered in her ear.

He saw that her chocolate eyes were wide and bright. "Breathtaking." She whispered back. She saw smoke coming out from the edge of the forest and wondered if it was Hagrid.

"Having coffee out here every summer morning will be wonderful." He mentioned.

"You know how much I hate you right now?"

He laughed. "It could be yours one day too, you know."

She blushed, smiling and looked toward the flat.

"You have to promise to put a reading chair and light next to the window." She mentioned after a moment, changing the subject. "I will buy you some books and it'll be a wonderful place for you to read."

"Of course, baby. Anything you want. You can show me when you help me move in."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this your way of suckering me into helping you move?"

He laughed. "You promised to help with the shop and this is part of it. I just thought that letting you decorate how you liked might help."

"You do realize that you'll have to go shopping. You can't take away all of George's things. You need pans and skillets and plates and glasses…a good reading chair..." She counted them off on her fingers.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. That's the worst part." He rubbed his face.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun." She took his hand and swung their arms back and forth.

"Can't you girls just go for me?" He asked her.

"No! You are going…besides, I think it'll be fun to mattress shop…" She mentioned, looking down at their clasped hands.

He smiled. "Alright. You talked me into it."

She kissed his cheek. "Good! I can't wait to get to a bookstore and find you some books. Maybe the second hand bookstore will have some Shakespeare."

He shook his head. "You and Shakespeare…"

She smiled. "Shakespeare is how I got my name. We haven't read that one yet."

He smiled. "It makes sense now. Kind of like my favorite color being the color on my blanket."

She nodded. "I guess it is."

She followed him inside and noticed a door on each side of the bed.

"Walk in and bathroom." He answered, seeing her eye them as he closed and locked the French doors.

"Ah." She answered.

By the time they made their way down the spiral staircase and through the back room, they noticed everyone left and the lights were out.

"Well those prats!" Hermione exclaimed.

He laughed. "Probably thought that we already left." _Or George wanted to give us much needed alone time_ he thought.

She leaned against the counter. "Guess we better lock up and go home."

He stood in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Guess we could…but I have a better idea."

She cocked an eyebrow and he leaned down to kiss her neck. She tilted her head, giving him better access and hooked her fingers around his belt loop.

After giving her a satisfying love bite, he worked his way up her jaw and to her lips. She pulled him closer by his belt loops and tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. He groaned and picked her up, setting her on the counter so they were eye level. He stood between her legs and cradled the back of her neck, pulling her head towards his.

As they kissed she slipped her hands under his shirt and worked her way up his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles against her finger tips. His t-shirt was a bit tight and she couldn't get her hands past the middle of his back.

She gave a frustrated growl against his lips and pulled away from him.

"Off!" She demanded, tugging at the shirt. He smiled and pulled it over his head and onto the counter behind her. He met her lips again while she explored his back, his shoulders, and his chest.

She kissed her way down his stubbled jaw to his adams apple and he lifted his head, silently urging her to continue. She took her time and kissed and nibbled her way down to his clavicle. She sucked on the piece of skin above his clavicle, causing him to groan. She nipped at it, causing a bruise to form and he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and pressed himself against her.

She pulled her lips away from his chest and grabbed the back of his head, their lips connecting again. He slipped his hands up her sides and across her shoulders where they met at her sternum. He slipped his hands over the buttons of her button down, unbuttoning his way down her shirt.

Her hands went to his waist and she began to work on undoing his belt.

His lips trailed back down her neck as his fingers worked the last couple buttons. He continued to kiss lower, nipping at her clavicle before his lips met the swell of her breasts above her pink bra. They both moaned at the touch and he pressed against her, his fingers popping open the button of her jeans and pulling on her zipper. He began to slip his hand, palm up, under the waistband of her knickers.

Bill's face popped into her head, causing her whole body to startle. He pulled his lips off of her and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I…I can't." She admitted.

He rubbed his face and growled. "You realize if you would have waited just another minute to tell me it might have been too late? Why did you let me go that far? Are you trying to drive me mad?" His hands went to his open belt and he fastened it again. He felt his anger rising.

She bit her lip, frowning as she buttoned her pants. "No…I'm sorry. I want this…but…I sort of promised Bill I'd wait until after graduation."

He stepped back. "Unbelievable."

"No, Fred, wait! I told him I wanted to wait until then. I can't do this and then go off to school and not have you with me. It'll be too hard."

He took a deep breath and nodded. He leaned his face into the crook of her neck and slipped his arms inside her open shirt and wrapped his arms around her.

She slid her fingers into his hair. "After graduation." She confirmed. "I'll even find a reason to stay over that night."

"Are you sure?" He asked against her neck.

"Absolutely."

He kissed her neck. "Good."

He pulled back and took in the view in front of him. "At least now I have a better visual when I'm in the shower." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smirking. He reached towards her and started to button his way up her shirt. He leaned in and kissed the skin between her breasts once before finishing the last few buttons.

She reached for his t-shirt, turning it right side out before handing it to him.

"You know I'll never be able to look at this counter the same way again." He mentioned before shoving the shirt over his head.

She laughed. "Good. It means your thinking of me."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Love, there is never a moment I'm not thinking of you."


	33. Mattress Shopping

**A/N: Deciding about how to continue with this next bit gave me a lot of grief. I had a couple readers PM me and mention that going from doing nothing to having them jump into bed together on her graduation night didn't seem realistic. I went back and forth about changing this to M and writing a lemon. So, to help me decide I PMed some of my avid reviewers and found that a couple didn't want the change in rating and the others were for it.**

 **So I decided to meet in the middle and cut out the middle of the lemon. The beginning and end hint pretty obviously about what happened and I can keep it at a T rating.**

 **The rest of the chapter is a bit of a filler chapter so that I can keep Christmas Eve and Christmas together in one chapter.**

Hermione and Fred entered the kitchen door of the burrow and Hermione excused herself, heading upstairs.

Fred sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how to deal with this situation.

He opened the icebox and pulled out a bottle of butterbeer, opening it as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

George came padding down the stairs, running a towel through his just washed hair.

"I saw Hermione on my way down. She looked a bit flustered…" George mentioned, sitting across from Fred.

Fred shook his head and looked down at his bottle.

"What happened mate?"

"She…" Fred bit his lip trying to find the nicest way of saying this, "blocked me at the last possible second." He rubbed his face and let out a frustrated sigh. "She's going to end up killing me."

"That's rough. Why is she being such a tease?"

"I don't think she means to. She's conflicted. She said she wanted to wait until she was back from Hogwarts; she said she wouldn't want to be apart for so long after. " Fred took a deep chug of his butterbeer.

"Hm…that's understandable I guess…" George was at a loss of words. He didn't know how to make Fred feel better.

"She's never… _been_ with anyone." Fred admitted.

"Oh…not even with Ron?"

Fred shook his head.

"But didn't he?"

Fred nodded. "With Lavender."

"Does she know?" George asked, taking the butterbeer from Fred and taking a drink.

"She knows now. I accidentally let it slip when we were talking. Ron never told her." Fred answered.

"Interesting."

"Yeah." Fred let out a sigh and ruffled his hair. "This is going to be a long six months. Especially after tonight. It was so awkward on our way home." Fred shook his head in defeat.

"She probably thinks you hate her…or disappointed or something. Go up and lay with her. Show her you're okay." George offered.

Fred nodded. "That's a good idea. Thanks George." Fred emptied the rest of his butterbeer and headed up the stairs.

He found her in her bed, reading a book. He sat next to her, kicking off his shoes and laid down beside her.

She looked over at him. He gave her an encouraging smile. "I just thought I'd lay with you."

"Mmm." She hummed, her eyes back on her book and turning a page.

He wiggled closer to her and she moved closer to the wall. His brows furrowed and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why are you scared of me? I'm not going to push you into anything." He asked.

She sighed and put her book down, sitting up. "I know. It isn't that."

Now he was really confused. "Okay? Then what is it?" He lifted himself up onto his elbow, looking up at her expectantly.

She blushed and looked down at her comforter. "Well…it's just…it's nothing." She turned her head away from him and studied the plaster wall.

"Hermione…tell me." He coaxed, raising his hand and cupping her face, turning her face back to him.

She sighed and shut her eyes tightly. "It's just that…I haven't calmed down yet. It's me I don't trust." Hermione opened her eyes and kept them on her comforter.

"Oh." A small smirk formed on his face.

She sighed and slid back down on her pillow, turning towards the wall.

"Hermione?" He placed his hand on her upper arm.

"Hmm?"

"You know there are other things we can do to relieve your…tension with our clothes on." He said, picking the word carefully. "If you want to that is…and only if you're ready of course."

"Fred…we don't have to." She refused to turn from the wall.

"I want to…I mean…if you want to. No pressure." He rubbed her upper arm.

"What about you? I…" She started.

"Don't worry about me. I'll take a shower later." He bit his bottom lip. Was she considering this?

After a few seconds, she turned on her back and looked at him. "Why are you being so sweet about this? I've been basically torturing you." Sure, she didn't mean to, but at this point she felt that it didn't matter.

He shrugged. "Obviously you've been torturing yourself too."

She chewed her lip. He leaned down and kissed her. He felt her stiffen for a moment, but she relaxed soon after and her fingers found his ginger hair, running her fingernails over his scalp. He hummed against her lips and pulled away to look at her.

He noticed how dark her eyes were and smiled at her. Reaching down to his pocket, he grabbed his wand and flicked it at the door. The door closed and suctioned itself against the wall. He flicked it again, murmuring a silencing spell.

He turned back to her and saw she was chewing on her lip.

"Relax and don't overthink anything. If you don't like it, let me know." He whispered.

XxXxXx

"You're amazing." She told him, her voice breathier than she meant it as he rolled off and laid between Hermione and the wall.

He smiled, "So are you." He looked down and her eyes followed.

"That's never happened before. Guess I won't need that shower tonight afterall." He admitted. He waved his hand over his trousers and muttered a wandless cleaning spell.

She smiled, a little proud that she had a first of his.

"Don't look so smug." He teased, as he pulled her comforter over them and pulled her close.

"Better now?" He asked her.

"Mhm." She answered, her eyes closed, relaxation setting in, causing her to be drowsy.

He smiled and kissed her temple.

There was pounding on the door. "LET ME IN!" Ginny's voice yelled.

Hermione groaned and turned towards him and away from the door. She snuggled against him, hiding her face in his chest. She didn't want to have to face anyone at the moment. She just wanted to fall asleep, satiated and happy in Fred's arms.

He pulled out his wand and flicked it at the door. The door opened and he saw Ginny and George standing there.

"Honestly!" Ginny complained, grabbing some pajamas out of the drawer and her towel off the door before heading back out into the hall.

"Fred." George drawled, his eyebrow raised in question.

Fred's lips slowly turned up into a smirk. "George." He said, telling him all he needed to know.

George grinned, giving him a nod.

"Goodnight Fred."

"Goodnight."

XxXxXx

Fred, George, and Hermione stood in the middle of the mattress section of a store in muggle London, their eyes darting over dozens of mattresses.

"So…where do we start?" Fred asked them.

George shrugged. "We could just lay on all of them."

Hermione gave a tut. "That would take all day. I think we can nix the cheapest ones cause they're bad for your posture. We can do the same to the most expensive cause they're just overpriced. How about a nice pillowtop? Do you like firm or soft?"

Fred's forehead creased. "Uh…" He shrugged.

"Pillowtops are wonderful but I don't think you should get one that's too soft because it won't give you enough back support." She told him, her eyes sweeping over the room.

"Follow me boys!" She set off to the left and they followed her through the maze of mattresses.

"Try this one." She pointed at the one in front of them.

Fred laid down and George headed toward the opposite side and laid down next to him.

"This one is a semisoft pillow top. What do you think?" She asked, eyeing them both. She watched as they wiggled into the mattress, turning on their side and then on their stomachs.

"I like it. I sink in just enough for it to cradle me." George answered. Hermione's brow creased, looking a bit put off by the awkward comment.

"Oi! You don't get a vote! You won't be sleeping in it. Get up." Fred pushed him toward the edge.

"Alright! No need to get your knickers in a twist!" George exclaimed to Fred.

Hermione! Come try." He patted the now empty spot beside him.

"Fred, it's your decision. It's for you." Hermione told him. He lifted his head and gave her a stern look, causing her to hurry over and lay down beside him.

She wiggled into it like the boys had done and chewed her lip, trying to decide. She turned to her right and snuggled in, then did the same to the left, and lastly laying on her stomach.

Fred and George watched her, amused looks on their faces.

"So?" Fred asked, leaning up on his elbow.

She flipped back around and sat up. "My truthful opinion?"

He nodded. "Of course." He wanted her to be comfortable when she stayed over. The last thing he wanted was to get denied an overnighter because of a mattress.

"I hate it."

He chuckled and jumped off the bed. "Next!"

George scowled. "What? So your opinion only matters if the owner wants to sleep with you?"

Fred smiled. "You are correct, sir!"

Hermione hissed, making Fred laugh and put an arm around her. "I just want you to be comfortable love."

She laughed. "Nice save."

Next they tried a firm pillow top. They flopped around on it. Fred looked over at Hermione. She shook her head.

"Too firm."

They tried bed after bed, different brands and level of firmness, but Hermione found something wrong with all of them.

"Too squeeky."

"Too hot."

"It's like sleeping on a board!"

"It sinks in the middle."

"Too bouncy."

"The mattress color is ugly."

"The color? The color is ugly…okay then!" Was he missing something? Wasn't the mattress going to be covered with a sheet anyway?

Fred rubbed the back of his neck, his patience running low. George had disappeared a couple mattresses ago, his patience gone.

He watched as she laid down on the nexr bed, chewing his lip as he laid down next to her.

He lay there on his back, watching her flip around. Finally she turned toward him and laid her head against his chest.

"Hermione, what…"

"SSSHHH!" She hushed him and snuggled closer to him. He kept still, waiting for something, but not sure what.

Finally, she gave a deep sigh. "This is perfect."

"Thank Godric!"

She smacked his chest and he laughed. She sat up, smoothing down her hair.

"See…I knew you shouldn't have asked my opinion. I was fine letting you two pick."

"And this is exactly why I asked you. It's important that you're comfortable. How would you like trying to stay the night, laying on that first mattress?" Fred mentioned, making his point.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Good point. So do you like this one?"

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Really." He wasn't lying. It was comfortable, but even if it wasn't, he loved it cause she loved it. He would have this mattress for ten years and by then it'd be both of theirs.

Once they were done in the mattress department, they searched for George, who was entertaining himself in the electronic section.

They spent the next hour in the homegoods section, picking out kitchenware and knickknacks.

Hermione held up a plate set she liked and George did the same, each of them waving the arms around their chosen set, both urging him to pick theirs.

"Er...how about we just go with white?" Fred asked, not liking either of their picks.

"Do you like round or square? Oval or rectangle? Oh look…there's even triangle…" Hermione said, holding each shape up as she said them.

His brows furrowed and she noticed he looked panicked; like he was ready to run, screaming for the hills.

She sighed and took a different approach. "We'll just stick with the circle." She held it up again, not giving him choices. He smiled and nodded in agreement. She noted to herself that too many choices make him flustered.

XxXxXx

While the Weasley's and Harry were finishing up the shop construction, Hermione unpacked everything they bought for the kitchen, washing everything before putting it in the cabinets.

She danced around the kitchen humming to random songs that played on her iPod as she wiped down the counter tops.

She took a step back and looked at the kitchen. It was now set up and she even bought a bouquet of flowers and a vase that she set in the middle of his kitchen island.

Feeling that the kitchen was clean and organized, she gave a nod and turned toward the sitting room. George gave him the couch from the other flat and he brought his recliner as well. Hermione had brought in random knickknacks to spruce up the place a bit.

She started to decorate the fireplace mantel. She stepped back to look at it before stepping forward and moving things around, stepping back once more with her head cocked to one side.

"I liked the last way better."

She swung her body around. "George!"

"Don't worry, I told him he couldn't come up yet. It looks great in here Herms." He looked around, nodding.

Her eyes swept around the room. "Does it? It isn't too much?"

He shook his head. "It's perfect. Should have let you decorate our last flat." He stood next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, you'll have Angelina for that now." She told him, putting an arm around his waist.

"I never knew you had an eye for interior design."

She shrugged and stepped forward to move the candles and knickknacks around. "It was something my mum always loved to do and so I helped her. Dad would get so mad cause she would change the whole house almost every year." She laughed lightly at the fond memory, causing George to grin too.

"I just have the master bedroom and bath to do and then I'll be done." She told George as she set a few picture frames around the mantle. George's grin became larger when he saw a picture of he and Fred at the opening of the first store.

Watching his reaction made her heart swell. "I found it at your mum's."

"How did you find time to do all this?"

Hermione shrugged. "I bought some things, but I found a lot of the knickknacks at my parents old storage locker so it really wasn't that hard."

George looked over the flat again. "These were your parents? And you're giving them to Fred?" He asked.

She nodded. "It wasn't going to be used anyway and I thought it'd save some money…do you think Fred will hate it? I didn't think about that…" She bit her lip.

George hugged her. "No. I think he'll love it even more because it's yours."

She smiled. "I hope so. I better start on the bedroom."

He squeezed her one last time before dropping his arms. "Yeah. I have to make sure they have everything in place so that we can start filling the shelves after Christmas."

She grabbed a paper bag off the floor and headed toward the bedroom. She started in the loo, folding and putting away his towels and wash rags, emptying his box of toiletries and putting his various washes on the shelves of the shower, filling up his drawers with random items and filling his potion cabinet.

Once she wiped down the counters and swept the floor she headed into the bedroom, moving the sitting chair into position next to the window with a table and lamp. She filled a few shelves with books and knickknack's, picture frames, and candles; she even bought a broom rack for the wall to showcase his brooms; oldest on bottom with newest on the top.

She finally pulled out the midnight blue silk sheets she got him and started to dress the bed. She pulled out a down comforter and duvet, shoving the down comforter in it before placing it on the bed. The duvet was red and midnight blue. She looked at it for a moment and shook her head. Pulling out her wand, she changed the red to fuchsia.

"Much better." She told herself.

She dressed the new pillows he bought earlier and changed the toss pillows to match the duvet.

She picked up the empty wrappings from everything and shoved them in a bag as she started her way toward the door. She stopped, thinking of a better idea. She dropped the paper bag and slid off her shoes, turning and running for the bed, plopping hard on her stomach, giggling.

"Breaking in the bed, I see."

She rolled onto her back and sat up. "Fred!"

He grinned and ran for the bed, flopping down next to her. She leaned back on her hands and looked down at him.

"I wanted to bring you up here myself. I wanted to see your first reaction." She complained.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stay away any longer. It's brilliant. You've been working hard." He sat up and kissed her. Coming up and seeing his new flat looking warm and inviting instead of cold and empty warmed his heart. He knew she put all her effort into making it special for him.

"Thank you. If there is anything you don't like, don't hesitate to change it. You've been stressed out about the shop and I just wanted to make sure this was something you didn't have to fret over. You can come up here now and just relax." Hermione explained. "I don't want you to think I'm trying to take over your flat or anything." She added.

Furrowing his brow he shook his head. "I don't think that at all. All of this is great…perfect even. Thank you for being so thoughtful."

"It's no problem. I wanted to." She said laying back on his bed. "I really do love this bed."

He smiled. "Me too."

"I'm quite jealous. You get to enjoy this big, luxurious bed while I'm stuck sleeping on my tiny four poster at Hogwarts." She pouted.

He laughed. "Don't give me that! I've done my time in those beds."

"Not as much as I have!" She retorted.

He laughed. "True…but you never had to do it at six foot two." He told her, lifting his legs and rolling his ankles as if it would help prove his case.

"You've got me there I suppose. I did lay with Ron on one though and he's even taller than you. He didn't complain once while I was there."

Fred snorted. "You were in his bed…he didn't have anything to complain about."

Hermione laughed. "I guess you have a point."

"CANNON BALL!"

They both startled and Fred rolled closer to Hermione just in time not to be crushed by Ginny running and jumping onto the mattress.

"Ooh! Let me try!" Harry came flying toward the bed as Ginny hurried to back up against the head board.

Hermione shook her head as Fred laughed. They both scooted towards the other side of the bed so they wouldn't be killed.

As the others giggled and laughed, Hermione bit her lip, seeing her perfectly made bed now crumpled and creased. Fred noticed and rubbed her shoulder.

"Relax." He whispered. She nodded.

"Me next!" George yelled.

"I want a go!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Together?"

Charlie gave a nod. "Together."

They both ran and Hermione gave a squeak as they both hit at the same time, Hermione going airborne and almost bouncing off the bed.

"Mind if I have a go?" Mr. Weasley asked, causing Mrs. Weasley to tut.

"Oh, come on Mum! Let him go!" George told her as he and Charlie climbed off to give him room.

"Here I come!" He hurried and landed on the bed with a 'hmrph'. Hermione smiled and took Fred's hand, squeezing it. She was happy to see his dad join in.

She noticed Mrs. Weasley still by the doorway and she nudged Fred, motioning her head towards the door.

"Come on Mum!" Fred yelled. "We know you want to!"

She blushed and shook her head.

"Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum!" he started to chant.

She smiled and waved a hand dismissively.

Slowly everyone joined in on the chant. Finally, she stepped out of her shoes and ran and jumped onto the bed, hugging her husband.

Everyone cheered and George and Charlie joined everyone else on the bed.

"How's this for your bedful of Weasley's, Hermione?" George asked.

"It's more of an infestation!" Fred corrected, smiling.

"Who doesn't love a ginger infestation?" Hermione asked, looking at the twins.

The twins smiled at each other. "Malfoy!"


	34. Christmas Eve

**A/N: So, I was originally going to mix Christmas Eve and Christmas together in one, but then I kept writing and writing and Christmas Eve got too long.**

 **It's a lot of family fluff with a little bit of fighting. I tried to like Percy…I really did…but I can't. With everything he did to the family and then being there when the wall fell on you know who in the book(I refuse to admit it. I still skip that part when I reread.)….I just can't stand him. That's probably why I had him disappear to Penelope's in my fic. I don't even like writing him and I wish I never had. (I might have a deep Percy grudge; a hatefire that will never be calmed! Kind of like fiendfyre, yeah?)**

It was Christmas Eve morning and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were standing at the counter humming along to Christmas songs that played on the wireless and making homemade pie and cookies.

Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic to have all of her children together, along with Angelina and Penelope for Christmas Eve dinner. Hermione was ecstatic that Charlie was going to make his announcement that evening and that she'd finally get to meet Sorin the next morning.

Hermione stood there trying to roll out the dough for the top of the pie. This was her third attempt. The first time it was too thin and ripped and the second was too thick and didn't cover the whole pie.

"Hrmph!" Hermione huffed, blowing a loose piece of hair out of her face.

Molly chuckled lightly, a bright smile on her face. "You'll get it dear."

"Maybe you should do this," Hermione mentioned, setting down the rolling pin. "this is going to look terrible if I do it."

"I'm sure it'll look fine. You can do it. My boys don't care what it looks like, as long as it tastes good." Mrs. Weasley encouraged.

Hermione took a deep breath and picked up the rolling pin.

"I appreciate your help Hermione. I haven't had anyone in the family that have wanted to help until you got here. I'm blessed to have you." Mrs. Weasley told her, feeling joyful.

Hermione smiled warmly up at her. "It's my pleasure Mrs. Weasley. I'm blessed to have you as a surrogate mother. I don't know what I would do without you."

Mrs. Weasley sniffled. "That's so sweet dear." Hermione noticed her watery eyes.

"Well it's true." Hermione found herself getting teary eyed.

Mrs. Weasley set her spoon down and pulled Hermione into a hug. "We're glad you're here. We were so worried you'd leave after Ronald's funeral and we wouldn't see you again."

Hermione squeezed her. "I would have never done that. You're my family."

Mrs. Weasley pulled away and patted Hermione's cheek. "Such a sweet girl…you're so good for Fred. Who would have thought the two of you would find love in each other?"

Hermione smiled and looked down. "It was actually Ron. He knew. He made me promise to let Fred take care of me if something happened."

"Did he really?"

Hermione looked back up to Mrs. Weasley's face and nodded.

"It's going to be weird without him…Christmas I mean." Hermione mentioned. "He loved your Christmas cookies. He'd brag about them all season in the common room, but when they'd come he wouldn't let anyone have any because he wanted them all for himself." Hermione gave a watery laughed and shook her head. Ron had sometimes even convinced Hermione to give him some of her own in exchange for getting his homework done early.

"He did love my cooking." Mrs. Weasley agreed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Except corned beef. He never managed to be hungry enough to eat that."

"I don't think you ever let him go hungry enough to need to eat it." Hermione mentioned.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. Hermione watched as her bottom lip started to tremble and she burst into tears. Hermione pulled her against her, wiping at her own tears while rubbing Mrs. Weasley's back as she cried on her shoulder.

Charlie came down the stairs and Hermione looked over at him. His brows furrowed in confusion. 'Ron.' Hermione mouthed silently. He nodded and came over and enveloped his mother from behind.

"Oh, my precious Charlie." She mentioned, patting his arm. Hermione smiled warmly at the two and took a step back allowing space for Mrs. Weasley to turn around and hug her son.

Hermione stood at the counter, continuing with the pie and cookies while Charlie and his mum sat at the table with some hot tea. He had an arm around her as she tried to calm herself down.

Hermione kept her back to them, sniffling and wiping at her own tears as she worked. She missed Ron terribly, but her tears were for Mrs. Weasley. Christmas was Mrs. Weasley's favorite holiday and the baby boy that she loved to spoil with food and kisses was no longer here. Hermione could only imagine; she would never truly understand what his parents were going through when having to look around the table and knowing their family wasn't whole. The familiar guilt crept up on her, knowing that if it had been her that died, no one would have to be heartbroken during the holidays.

Harry appeared at Hermione's side, looking rather somber as he kissed her cheek, wiping a tear off of it with his thumb.

"What can I do Hermione?" He asked, looking around at the mess on the counter.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "You can start by washing your hands."

He smiled sheepishly and nodded as he turned on the faucet. Soon, they had all the cookies and the pies baked and on the cooling rack.

"More tea, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked as she was wiping down the counter.

"No, thank you dear. I better get up and start dinner." Mrs. Weasley started to get up, but Charlie held her in place.

"You just relax and we will do it. You can supervise from here." Charlie told her, standing and kissing her cheek on his way up.

"Oh! Well…well thank you! Isn't this a treat! Hermione dear, I think I will have a refill then."

Hermione wiped her hands on a towel and smiled. "Of course!"

Ginny came down and the four of them worked together in making the dinner. Ginny peeled potatoes, Harry was in charge of green bean casserole while Hermione and Charlie dressed the turkey and got it in the oven.

After getting the carrots ready and the cranberries cooked for cranberry sauce, Hermione started to wash the dishes.

"You realize you have a wand?" Charlie mentioned.

Hermione looked over at Harry and rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with doing it this way."

"It's easier with a wand." Charlie told her.

"It's also lazier." Hermione added.

"Are you calling me lazy Miss Granger?" Charlie asked.

"No…I'm just stating that using a wand for everything is lazy. Now, if using your wand is your preferred cleaning method, then…"

"Then I'm lazy." Charlie finished.

Hermione grinned. "I never said those words."

"It's implied!" He stomped over and poked her in the ribs. "Say it Hermione!"

She shrieked when his finger found her ribs. "I will not!"

"What are you scared of Granger?" He poked her again causing her to laugh.

"I'm not scared of anything! And stop calling me Granger, I'm sick of it!"

He grabbed for her and she grabbed for the wet washrag and smacked him in the face with it.

He stood there, his mouth wide, soap sliding down the sides of his face. Harry was bent over double, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were giggling behind their hands and Hermione stood there looking taken aback.

"I…I am so sorry Charlie…I don't know what came over me." Hermione said. She tried to reach up to wipe the soap off, but he grabbed her wrists.

He moved to hold both wrists in one hand and dipped his hand into the sink, pulling out a large soap mound. She squealed and pivoted away from him as he rubbed it in her face, causing her to spat.

She wiggled a hand free and it went for the washrag again.

"No!" He yelled, grabbing a coffee cup and shoving it into the water before pouring it over her head.

They spent the next few minutes shoving soap and water at each other, effectively soaking the floor and themselves and causing Hermione to slip and fall on her bum.

Charlie lifted his hands and turned toward the others. "Victory!" Hermione scowled and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to tumble to the floor.

She held him down on the floor and held up her washrag. "I'll show you victory!" she yelled.

They heard a chorus of laughter and looked up to find not only Ginny and his Mum, but his dad, the twins, and Angelina as well.

She released his shoulder and leaned back on her heels. "Is it that time already?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We better get dressed." Hermione told Charlie.

"At least now we might not have to take showers." He mentioned, standing up and pulling the front of his wet shirt away from his chest.

He offered her his hand and she took it. "See…lazy." She teased, causing him to let go and her to fall back on her bum.

"You want to be cheeky then? Well maybe your sore cheeks will remind you to be a bit nicer!" He mentioned, a smirk on his face, while he made his way up the stairs.

"Prat!" Hermione called as she stood up and rubbed her water soaked bum.

Fred leaned in and gave her a kiss, chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Hermione…" Harry said quietly.

"What?" She barked back.

He pointed toward his own chest, and nodded toward her own. She looked down and noticed that her purple bra could be seen through her light pink shirt.

"Lovely." She sighed and pulled her shirt away from her chest. "Harry…"

"I'll clean it up." Harry answered.

She smiled. "You're the best…well, now that the wet t-shirt contest is over, I guess I better get changed." She headed up the stairs.

Harry was the only one that laughed. He noticed all eyes were on him. "It's a muggle thing."

"You mean they actually have such a thing?" George asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, but usually the women go braless…and are drunk."

The twins jaws dropped and Angelina hit them both upside the heads.

XxXxXx

Hermione threw on last year's Weasley sweater as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled as she braided her hair.

"Truce?" Charlie called from the door and walked up behind her. She could see his reflection in the mirror and she smiled.

"I guess." She teased. She noticed him fumbling with the hem of his own Weasley sweater.

"Charlie? You okay?" She tied the end of her braid and turned.

He shrugged. "Just nervous."

She took his thick, calloused hands in her smaller ones and noticed his were sweating.

"Everything will be fine. I'll sit next to you. I'll be right there, holding your hand if you'd like." She kissed his cheek. "Now, come on. I heard someone say Percy was here."

XxXxXx

The table was magicked to fit everyone around it. Everyone sat, ready to dig in to the beautiful display of food that ran down the middle of the table.

Their parents sat on the ends with Charlie, Hermione, Fred, George, and Angelina on one side; Bill, Fleur, Penelope, Percy, Harry, and Ginny on the other.

They filled their plates, passing dishes around the table as they went and enjoyed either butterbeer, firewhiskey, or cider.

"This looks wonderful Mrs. Weasley!" Penelope mentioned.

"Oh! Thank you dear! It was actually the kids who made it today."

"Is that why the pies look a little wonky?" Fred asked, chuckling.

Hermione's face went pink. "If you don't like them, then don't eat them!" Hermione told him.

He winced. "You made them?"

Hermione looked down at her plate and she felt herself blush deeper. "I know they aren't perfect...but I tried my hardest. I knew I should have let…"

"If you made them then they're lovely. I can't wait to try them." Fred kissed her temple. He didn't mean to embarrass her. He thought that one of the boys did it.

"Could you be any cuter?" Angelina asked and smacked George. "Why don't you act like that with me?"

"Ouch Ang!" George turned to Fred. "Could you manage not acting like a lovesick hound dog in front of Angelina? You're making me look bad!"

Fred grinned. "Sorry, George. That's your own problem."

Charlie kept squeezing Hermione's knee, trying to find the confidence to speak up. Fred placed his own hand on her other thigh and rubbed it, trying to sooth her and noticed Charlie's hand.

Hermione watched his eyes as they flicked down at Charlie's hand and back up at her face.

"Don't worry. Everything will explain itself in a minute." She whispered in his ear. He squeezed her thigh and continued to eat. Hermione couldn't help but smirk. It was nice having him trust her.

While everyone was immersed in conversation, Hermione finally kicked Charlie hard enough for him to cry out and everyone look toward him.

"Go on." She whispered, squeezing his hand.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Er…I have an announcement."

Mrs. Weasley put down her fork. "Oh? Well go on."

He gripped Hermione's hand so tightly it started to go numb.

"Well, you've heard of Sorin…"

"Ah, yes. Your friend from work?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Charlie nodded. "That's right. Well, Sorin…well he's more than just a friend…he's sort of... my partner." Charlie bit his lip.

"I knew it!" Bill exclaimed.

"Oh, that's great dear…are you going into business together?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione had to stifle a smile.

"Er…no Mum. He's my significant other…I'm gay." Charlie answered, blowing out a puff of air.

Silence.

Hermione noticed Bill was smiling. She also noticed that Fred had stopped rubbing her leg and she looked up to try and read him. He was looking at Charlie with a look of concentration on his face. She squeezed Fred's hand and he looked down and smiled and nodded.

Hermione winced as Charlie squeezed her hand even tighter; a single tear rolled down her cheek. It felt like he was crushing her hand.

"It's about time." Mr. Weasley mentioned.

"Pardon?" Charlie looked at his father who sat next to him.

"I knew you were, I just didn't know whether you knew." Mr. Weasley mentioned.

Charlie suddenly let go of his death grip on Hermione and she pulled her hand up to her chest, rubbing it and holding it close to her so he couldn't grab it again.

"Oh he knew! I practically had to wipe the drool off his face every time he saw David." Bill mentioned. David was Bill's best mate during Hogwarts.

Charlie laughed. "Why have you never said anything?"

Mr. Weasley shrugged. "It wasn't my right to tell. I knew you'd tell us when you were ready." He reached for Charlie's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for telling us. We love you."

Tears were now falling freely down Hermione's cheeks. She felt ecstatic for Charlie. He had waited so long for this and it was going swimmingly.

"I love you, too Dad." The men stood up and hugged, causing the others to come out from their trance.

The twins came over and flanked him, squeezing him between them.

"And to think! We let you sleep in bed with us!" George joked.

"I thought I felt a hand on my leg that night!" Fred added.

"That was me." George teased.

"Oh. No wonder it felt like my own." Fred commented.

"I'm gay, not incestuous, you gits!" He punched each of them in the arm.

Charlie turned to his mother. "Mum?"

She sighed and looked up. "All these years I've spent trying to find you a young lady so you wouldn't be lonely and it turns out that this whole time you haven't been."

There was a pause for a moment and everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"He treats you well?"

Charlie nodded.

"And you love him? And he loves you?"

Again, Charlie nodded.

Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly. "So, when are we going to meet the young man?" There seemed to be a collective sigh as everyone expelled the breath they were holding.

Charlie grinned. "Sorin will be here in the morning."

"What?" Percy asked. "You're going to spring this on us tonight and then you're going to bring him into this house without giving us time to process this?" Percy's face was red.

"Perce…" Bill started.

"No! He keeps this from us for most of our lives and he just blurts it out and he thinks we're just going to be supportive?" Percy asked, smacking the table with the side of his fist.

"Yes, and there is no reason why you shouldn't be." Hermione told him.

"Hermione! You're telling me you can just accept it? Aren't you worried that it'll embarrass the family?" Percy asked.

Hermione's breathing became labored and Fred put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "You…I… embarrass the…what is wrong with you? Yes, I can just accept it! Why would it embarrass the family? Why is he being with a man any different than Fred being with a muggleborn or Bill being part werewolf?" Hermione retorted, pointing to herself and Bill.

"You and Fred are an embarrassment! You can't just go Weasley to Weasley like some scarlet woman! And Charlie is embarrassing because they're both men! It isn't natural!"

Hermione rose out of her seat, pushing Fred's hand off her shoulder. It took every ounce of self control she had to ignore his comment about her and concentrate on Charlie. "No…for you it isn't natural. For him it is. He didn't choose this! He was born this way and he shouldn't have to hide it just because of narrow minded people like yourself. For once in his life he can be open about who he loves! After every terrible thing we've been through…I would have thought you had enough sense not to be prejudiced…especially against your own brother…but then again it was you that tried to pass a law that made marrying werewolves illegal!"

"How dare you!" Percy spat.

"How dare I?!" Hermione challenged.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

Hermione's hands were squeezed tight into fists and her arms were shaking. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pressed into a thin line as she stared daggers at Percy. Charlie put an arm around her. "It's okay. He's not worth it. Either he'll come around and accept it or he won't. Either way I don't give a damn."

She looked up at him and he wiped a tear out of her eye. "Thank you for fighting for me. It means everything to me."

"Don't mention it." She took her seat and picked up fork. "Mrs. Weasley, I apologize for my behavior. I lost my head." She felt guilty about ruining Christmas Eve dinner for Mrs. Weasley, so she apologized. She would not, however, apologize to Percy. She did not regret saying those things to him and she meant every word.

"You're forgiven dear. Let's tuck in!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and reached for more potatoes.

Fred pulled her chair against his and put an arm around her. He kissed her temple and whispered that she was bloody brilliant.

She smiled up at him. "I love you." She whispered.

He nodded. "Love you too."

XxXxXx

Hermione stood in the dimly lit kitchen doing the dishes for the umpteenth time that day while the others congregated in the sitting room. She was too emotional to sit still. Thoughts of Ron, Charlie, and her parents filled her mind.

She tried to stay positive, but it felt like a big, gaping hole was in her chest and about ready to swallow her whole. Her parents' faces kept popping into her mind that evening. She missed them, their Christmas traditions, and her old house. She missed the smell of her mum's perfume and her dad's pipe tobacco; the way her mum always managed to burn the rolls and the way her dad always insisted on carving the turkey, managing to butcher it to pieces.

An arm went around her waist and lips went to her neck. "How are you holding up? Why is it so dark in here?" Fred whispered.

She dropped her washrag and turned around to face him.

He saw that her cheeks were tearstained. "Hermione…"

She shook her head and burst into tears, burying her head into his chest.

He held her close and stroked her hair. "Hey…it'll be alright. Whatever it is, it'll be okay…I know it's hard without him…"

She shook her head and pulled her face away from his chest. "It isn't Ron…though I do miss him. It's my parents. I miss them terribly. I've kept my mind away from the idea that they weren't here, just pretending that I'm here for a visit like always…but now…its Christmas and I can't stop thinking about them. How they smelled, how they prepared for the holidays, helping them decorate, drinking eggnog and sitting in front of the Christmas tree…I miss how excited my mum would get over the presents she got. I gave her a coat hanger one year with cut out pictures I drew and she acted like it was the best present she ever got. Even hung it in the kitchen…the last time I was there it was still up." She chewed her lip and looked at his chest.

"I'm sorry…" She mentioned. "I didn't mean to go into that much detail. That was insensitive when you're grieving your own loss on Christmas."

She turned back to the dishes, but before she could continue he set them to wash themselves.

"That's enough of that. Come sit. I'll warm up the cider." Fred steered her toward a kitchen chair and pushed down on her shoulders, making her sit.

Soon, he was sitting next to her, both with a hot cup of cider in their hand.

"Tell me more about your parents Hermione." He asked quietly, the dim kitchen seeming too peaceful to be interrupted.

"Fred, we don't…"

"Yes, we do. I want to know."

She sniffled and nodded, turning her body towards him. He turned towards her and pressed his legs to hers so that they were knee to knee and took her free hand.

She went over her fondest memories of her parents, starting with stories from when she was little and moving up in years.

"When I told my parents you and George were coming with your dad and Professor Lupin to fetch me for Grimmauld place, my father had a conniption." Hermione smiled.

Fred chuckled. "Why?"

"Too many men around…said it made him uneasy. Then Mum had to go and tell him what I told her about you two and he really didn't want me to go."

"What did she tell him?" Fred asked, interested in what Hermione thought about them back then.

"She told him that you two were handsome and charming. That you were two mischievous jokesters whose minds could rival mine in certain subjects and that you could always charm anyone into getting what you wanted…of course the first thing he thought of was me and his exact words were 'I don't want either one of those boys trying to charm the pants off my daughter'. It took days for me to convince him that that would never happen…" Fred gave a loud snort at this and Hermione laughed.

"I know. Never say never I suppose…anyway, I said that I basically live with you during the school year anyway and so he shouldn't have an issue with Mrs. Weasley as chaperone. I also conveniently left out that I was with Viktor at that point too."

Fred laughed. "I wondered why he looked like he was going to kill us while we were there. Too bad Ron wasn't of age. He could have gone and dealt with him."

"He liked Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Why? He should have been the one your dad was worried about." Fred asked, looking taken aback.

Hermione giggled. "Because at that point Ron and I were fighting so bad, he thought we hated each other. I had written home about how terrible he had been that year. He thought Ron was like Harry…that he was… _safe_. He figured I liked older boys whose intellect would have been closer to my own."

Hermione drained the rest of her cider and placed it into the sink. "My mother would have loved you."

He smiled. "She might have…but your dad…maybe it's best that I never met him as your boyfriend."

Hermione smiled and came over to sit on his lap. "He would have thrown a fit, saying he knew it all along. But, after getting to know you and seeing what an amazing, hard working family man you turned out to be…he would have learned to like you."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

"Thank you." He mentioned.

"For what?"

"For calling me amazing."

She smiled. "Thank you for being amazing."

She leaned in and captured his lips with hers.


	35. Family Christmas

**A/N: Okay you Percy fans, I added something into this chapter to explain his issues a little better and not make him seem so horrible…even though I still think he's a prat! So, you're welcome. *wink***

 **I cut my chapter again since it was going on too long. I've been told having chapters too long cause people to scan through and not really read, so I am trying to keep them somewhere between 3500-4500 word chapter is the family part of Christmas and the next chapter will be Fred and Hermione.**

 **Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. The story now has over 150 followers! I am so ecstatic that you all like it and I hope you all continue to like it. I have written some scenes that came to me for future chapters and I am beyond excited to share that with you when the time comes!**

 **Last but not least, I want to give a HUGE shout out to Poppy (flowerinthedistance) who helped me write this chapter. Thank you love!**

Hermione slowly climbed into Fred's bed and kissed his lips. She watched as his ginger lashes fluttered open and a grin formed on his face.

"Happy Christmas!" She whispered.

"Happy Christmas to you. What time is it?" He asked, his voice still raspy.

She settled into bed with her head in the crook of his shoulder, her palm against his chest.

"It's still early…I just couldn't sleep and thought I'd come lay with you. Go back to sleep, love." She whispered, rubbing his chest, her fingers sliding down to his stomach and resting there.

"Perfect start to my morning." He kissed her forehead and pulled her flush against him, his fingers resting on her hip. He pushed the hem if her shirt up and drew lazy circles on her skin with his thumb.

She closed her eyes, feeling herself relax against him and was half asleep when she felt his thumb stop and his deep breathing begin. Her lips lifted into a smirk before she dozed off.

Hermione came to, hearing high pitched giggling. She blinked a couple times to clear the haze from her eyes and shot up into a sitting position quickly, finding George on top of Angelina.

"Hermione!" George yelled and pulled Angelina against him.

Hermione covered her eyes with her hand and searched for the edge of the blanket to hide behind.

"Hermione? Did you just call me…" Angelina asked below him.

He shook his head quickly. "No babe! Hermione!"

Angelina looked over and squealed causing Fred to wake up. "What is…WHAT THE HELL!" He pushed himself up on his elbows, his eyes wide.

"I thought you said you did a concealment charm!" Angelina growled.

"I did! At least I thought I did…" George answered.

"That is the last time I let you cast the enchantments!"

Hermione uncovered her eyes to grab the hem of the blanket and pulled it over her and Fred.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Fred asked, a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Sh! I'm giving them privacy." Hermione answered. He rolled towards her, a smirk on his face.

"I think the moment is over love." He mentioned.

She smacked his chest. "I meant to get dressed!"

"Oh… WE'RE GIVING YOU TWO MINUTES TO GET DRESSED!" Fred called from the blanket.

Hermione looked up at his messy hair, his flushed cheeks and his copper morning stubble from the faint light coming through the thin blanket. He looked delicious. She reached behind his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

"FIVE!" She yelled. He gave her a lopsided smirk and she pressed her lips against his before capturing his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging. He pulled her under him in one quick motion, making her laugh.

"You're getting good at that." She whispered, her lips ghosting over his own. She felt his growl against her lips.

"Maybe ten!" Fred called. His lips found hers and his finger tips found the skin on her stomach.

He rubbed her stomach and her hips as he kissed down her neck.

"Mm. You're hands are incredible." She mentioned, pressing her stomach further against his hands and raking her nails down his back, causing him to shiver.

"No!" George pulled the blanket off of them. "If we can't, then you most certainly aren't going to either."

Hermione laughed, Fred still against her neck, looking up at George as Fred raised a hand to shoo him off.

"Fred…he has a point." Hermione mentioned, running her fingers through his hair.

He sucked and nipped the skin on her neck hard, leaving a mark, before pulling away. "There. Now I know where I left off."

She scowled at him and sat up. "It's Christmas! You're mother is down there!"

"Oh relax Hermione! Angelina has one to match yours. You two can be twins today!" George told her, sitting on the bed and ruffling her hair.

"Where is Ang?" Hermione asked, realizing she was missing.

"Shower." George answered.

"Well I call next! I want to shower before Bill gets here and complains I smell like Fred again." Hermione stood and stretched before going to fetch her clothes from her room.

XxXxXx

"Do I look alright?" Charlie asked Hermione as he finished running a comb through his hair. She looked over from her spot in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Very handsome!" She commented as he turned around to give her a view from the back.

She shook her head in awe. "I will never understand how two people can make seven beautiful children."

It was true. Every single one of the Weasley children were tall and lean, strong shouldered and muscular. Even Ginny was muscular for a girl.

Of course they were active, especially Charlie who had to spend hours in the gym and with dragons, giving him the build of a bouncer, but they didn't even have to _try_ that hard to be fit. It made Hermione jealous. One summer she agreed to go running with Ginny a few times a week. Ginny ended the summer with calves to die for and Hermione hadn't lost a pound of fat or gained an ounce of muscle. It was beyond frustrating.

They also had beautiful ginger hair, sparkling blue or brown eyes, and noses littered with freckles. They all had dazzling, straight teeth and all seemed to have acquired their dad's lazy, lopsided grin.

Life just wasn't fair. They had beautiful genetics; hers, on the other hand, were all about brilliance. Her mum and dad both graduated at the top of their class and she was determined to do the same. If she couldn't be tall and lean, she was sure as hell going to graduate top of her class and have a career that would change the wizarding world for the better.

He chuckled, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Jealous Granger?"

She nodded, a smirk on her face. "Much."

"You realize you're beautiful, too?" Charlie mentioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Charlie…you're too kind. Now go downstairs and wait for Sorin. He'll be here in five minutes time."

His eyes widened and pulled her to him, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before disappearing downstairs.

She laughed and turned back to the mirror, finishing her hair into loose ringlets. At least her hair had calmed a bit since she first entered the wizarding world.

She stood back and gave herself one last lookover.

"Hermione! Dépêchez-vous!" Charlie

called up the stairs.

She smiled at his French. "Un moment!" She called back. She sprayed on her perfume she rarely wore and headed down the stairs.

When she hit the sitting room, she saw everyone sitting around, staring at the empty fireplace while Charlie paced in front of it.

"Not here yet?" Hermione asked, asking the obvious.

Charlie shook his head and kept pacing. She grabbed his arm, making him stop.

"There is no need to be nervous. I'm sure we will all love him."

He nodded and bit his lip. "You sure I look okay?"

"You look incredible. Do I look okay? I want to make a good impression."

He looked at her for a moment, bringing his fingers up to drum against his chin. "Eh…it'll do." He finally mentioned, making everyone chuckle.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed.

He laughed. "Kidding! You look great." He pulled her into a hug. "Hermione? Are you wearing perfume?"

She blushed. "It's a special day!"

There was a woosh of the fireplace and Hermione took a step back from Charlie and into the crowd of Weasleys, who were all standing at attention. Fred wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Out came a man with dark brown hair, shaved close on the sides and spiked on top; he stood at Harry's height. His skin was tan and scarred, his eyes were blue-grey, and his nose was a bit askew…like it had been broken too many times. He had thin lips and a strong jaw.

Charlie immediately pulled him in for a hug, kissing his temple, and whispering something into his ear.

They turned to the Weasleys. "Everyone…this is Sorin… Sorin… meet… well, everyone."

There was eruption of voices and people hurrying up to hug him and shake his hand. Hermione and Harry stood back to allow the family to get to meet him. She noticed that Percy did the same.

Penelope, on the other hand, was up there with Angelina and Fleur, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled towards the crowd and made a mental note to get to know Penelope better.

Charlie pulled Sorin through the sea of red and towards Harry, Hermione, and Percy.

"This is my brother Percy. Percy…Sorin." Sorin gave a charming smile and lifted his hand toward Percy. Percy looked at it for a split second, before raising his own. He shook Sorin's hand quickly and took a step back.

"This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry…Hermione, this is Sorin." Charlie announced.

Harry held out his hand and Hermione smiled at the Romanian.

"Harry Potter. An honor to meet you." Sorin shook his hand.

"Er…thank you. It's nice to meet you, too." Harry's cheeks had gone pink. It seemed he would never get use to everyone knowing his name. Harry would always remain humble.

"Hermione Granger. The brain and beauty of the golden trio….and the woman who convinced Charlie to be honest with his family. It is because of you that we can finally live freely without worry of his family getting wind of our relationship. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Hermione threw her arms around Sorin's neck, making Charlie chuckle. Sorin welcomed the embrace and rubbed her back with his palms.

"It is an honor to meet you. I've been counting down the days. If you've captured Charlie's heart, I know you are one special fella." Hermione pulled away, a blush on her cheekbones from throwing herself at him.

"Oi! That's my bird!" Fred teased, putting an arm around Hermione.

George shook his head. "Who knew Romanians were so charming?"

Charlie smiled, showing both dimples. "I did."

Hermione laughed. "Indeed."

"Oh, Sorin dear…" called Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Sorin asked, turning toward her as she stood next to Charlie.

She gave a giggle. "Such a well-mannered boy."

"That's a rather big boy." George mumbled, making Fred snicker. Hermione elbowed Fred, Charlie saw and gave Hermione a wink.

"You know…I just wanted to ask you what your thoughts were on children? I've been waiting all these years for grandchildren and I'm not about to let Charlie off that easy! How do you feel about a surrogate? Adoption?" She asked Sorin. He looked a bit taken aback by her bluntness.

"Mother!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Well…if you two are really that serious, then it's a valid question. How long am I going to have to wait to have more grandchildren? Victoire will be born soon and I don't want her to be without a playmate!" Mrs. Weasley explained, effectively embarrassing both men.

George leaned in towards Fred's ear. "She won't be waiting long. There's about to be two more grandchildren to spoil."

Fred turned toward him. "What are saying?" He asked quietly.

George glanced at the others to make sure no one else could hear. "Angelina gave me my Christmas present early this morning. Two pacifiers. That's why we were…. _celebrating_ upstairs."

Fred's eyes went wide. "You're… you're…"

George nodded, a smile on his face. "She's pregnant…times two!"

Fred pulled him into a hug, smacking his back. "That is amazing…incredible…outstanding…"

George laughed. "Something like that…yeah."

"You realize that it is now up to you to pass down our legacy to the next generation of twins. Make me proud; I know they're in good hands."

"I won't let you down." George said, patting his back one last time.

Fred pulled away from him rubbing his eyes and saw George turn away and do the same.

"What is wrong with you two?" Ginny asked, noticing their odd behavior.

Everyone else turned from the embarrassing conversation Sorin, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley were having and looked at the twins.

"Dust…just got some dust in our eyes." Fred answered, wiping his eyes on his shirt.

"Both of you?" Ginny asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, both of us." George mentioned, turning back to face everyone, now composed.

Hermione stepped toward Fred and took his hand. "Everything okay?"

He smiled and leaned down, giving her a deep kiss. "Everything is truly wonderful."

She grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "After that kiss, I have no question."

XxXxXx

Everyone enjoyed opening up their presents from each other and sharing stories and laughs with Sorin. Soon, everything was cleaned up and everyone was splayed out around the sitting room.

"You're name eez beautiful Soreen. What does eet mean?" Fleur asked, watching Sorin run his fingers through Charlie's hair, who was sitting in the floor in front of his armchair.

"Thank you Fleur. It's Romanian. It means Sun." Sorin answered.

Charlie grinned. "Fitting, since he's the center of my life. The light of my life."

The woman coo'd and the men rolled their eyes.

Fred made the sound of a whip cracking, making Sorin laugh.

"Don't encourage him!" Angelina mentioned.

"Oi! George! Control your woman!" Fred demanded.

George laughed. "Now that we'll be a family of four, I don't think control is even part of my vocabulary anymore."

There was a collective gasp.

"George!" Angelina said through gritted teeth and smacked his chest.

"George…Angelina…?" Mrs. Weasley asked, while everyone looked at two excitedly.

"Ang?" George asked, giving her the honors.

"I wanted this to be Charlie and Sorin's day, but I guess since George can't keep his mouth shut…I'm… _we're_ pregnant…" Angelina bit her lip.

The living room exploded in claps, whistles, and yelling. Everyone could barely contain their excitement.

George was sitting next to Hermione and she wrapped her arms around his bicep, pressing her face against his shoulder.

"This is fantastic! I'm so excited for you! Wait…you said four…two...TWINS! YOU'RE HAVING TWINS?" Hermione squealed bouncing in her seat.

Mrs. Weasley was beside herself, sobbing happily and holding Angelina close, not allowing anyone else to get ahold of her.

"Is it always this loud?" Sorin asked Harry.

"Yes." Harry answered, truthfully. "You'll get use to it."

"At least maybe now we'll be off the hook for babies for awhile." Charlie told him.

"Don't be so sure Charles Thaddeus!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly from her position with Angelina. He winced at the use of his middle name.

Hermione leaned her head back against the sofa, enjoying the sound of everyone talking and concentrated on Fred's hands as he sat in front of her. He slipped his hands up the legs of her jeans and was rubbing her calves.

After congratulating George, Bill sat in the vacant seat on the opposite side of Hermione. Feeling the dip in the couch, she picked her head up and opened her eyes, smiling at Bill.

"You knew." Hermione mentioned.

He grinned. "Three heartbeats."

"So, care to tell me how many Penelope has?" Hermione smiled.

"Just one."

"And Ginny?"

He growled, gritting his teeth. "Would Harry be sitting here if I heard more than one?"

She laughed. "Good point."

"You only have one too." Bill mentioned.

"She has a lot of explaining to do if she didn't!" Fred said, leaning his head back against her legs and looking up at Bill and Hermione.

"Immaculate conception…" Hermione said. "I somehow doubt I'm worthy of that. Harry's the chosen one…not me."

Fred and Bill laughed.

"Interesting visual…" Fred mentioned.

XxXxXx

"Hermione?"

Hermione smiled over at Penelope from her spot at the sink. They had just finished a late lunch and everyone was starting to disperse.

"I just wanted to apologize for Percy's behavior last night." Penelope said.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't apologize. It isn't your fault."

"He isn't all bad, you know. He just isn't good with change. He gets a lot of heat at work for being a Weasley and some still call him a blood traitor. There are still a lot of members of 'The Sacred Twenty-Eight' working in the department that still believe in keeping blood pure. They've been relentless since they found out we were engaged. I don't think he means to be so cynical about Charlie…he just knows how terrible work would be if they found out." Penelope explained.

Hermione nodded, mulling over the new information. "And his reason for disliking me? Is it because I'm muggleborn or does he really hate me?"

Penelope chewed her lip. "Well…you see…he's having a hard time with Ron being gone…he sort of…well, he.."

"Blames me?" Hermione asked. Penelope nodded and looked down at her shoes.

"I know it isn't your fault, but he doesn't know where to put that anger. When you moved on…he felt you moved on too quickly and it was with Fred…" Penelope tried to explain. "Well…that's why he left home. It was hard for him to see you and Fred together."

Hermione sighed. "I didn't plan it. I was sick with guilt over it and I fought against my feelings for awhile. I know his death is my fault. I even thought about…ending it myself, but then I know that Ron dying would have all been in vain. I have to live with the guilt everyday that their family isn't complete and that it's because of me.

"I know I probably should have, but I couldn't leave afterward. I stayed for my own selfish reasons. At first, it was to be close to Harry and to Ron's memory. Then it was Fred and now I've realized it keeps my mind off the fact that my parents are dead. The Weasley's and Harry are all I have. I can't be angry with Percy for blaming me when it's the truth, but there should be no reason for his family to mean less to him than the people he's surrounded by at work. It isn't fair to Charlie."

Penelope hugged Hermione. "I'll work on him."

Hermione smiled as they pulled apart. "I hope he comes around for Charlie. I know he says that his opinion doesn't matter, but I know he really would love his support."

"Are you ready?" Percy asked, popping his head into the kitchen door.

"One sec." Penelope mentioned. He nodded and his head disappeared.

"Hermione, don't be too hard on yourself. You didn't make him do anything. Ron threw himself in front of you because he wanted to; you couldn't have stopped him. He made up his mind long before that day." Penelope coaxed.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

Penelope's eyes darted behind Hermione for a split second before landing back on hers. "A little birdy told me." She mentioned as she backed out of the door.

Hermione's eyebrows stitched together in confusion. Before she could turn around, she felt a body press itself against her back.

"Pack an overnight bag." Fred whispered into her ear.


	36. Our First Christmas

**A/N: Fred and Hermione's Christmas. Pure fluff coming your way! It is so sugary sweet that you'll get a toothache…but sometimes you just need a dose of cotton candy!**

 **Shout out to Poppy for helping me with the present to Fred. You've been lovely as always! She really is my rock ladies and gentlemen! I've whined, thrown fits, bounced ideas off, and begged for ideas from her and she's been nothing but supportive and extremely helpful!**

" _Pack an overnight bag." Fred whispered into her ear._

She turned, her forehead still creased. She opened her mouth to retort, but he shook his head.

"Just do it."

She must have looked at him a second too long cause he grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her towards the stairs, smacking her bum to get her moving.

She scowled at him over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs.

Everyone except Harry, Ginny, Fred, Hermione and their parents had left to do presents of their own. Charlie and Sorin were at George's Diagon Alley flat while he and Angelina went to her parents.

Hermione stood in the middle of her room, not sure what she needed to pack. She wished Ginny was available, but she was up in Harry's room exchanging presents and celebrating the holiday together.

She settled on her regular sleep shorts and t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a brown camisole and cream jumper. She headed into the bathroom and packed her toiletries and his present before heading back down.

Fred was still in the kitchen when she hit the last of the stairs. Hearing her, he turned and smiled.

"Ready, love?" Fred asked, reaching for her hand.

She took his hand. "Yes."

Hermione couldn't help but have butterflies. The only two times they had went on something resembling a date was when he took her for a ride on his broom to watch fireflies and Hogsmeade, which ended up being more of a group outing.

He pulled her into the fireplace with him and pulled her flush against him. She tucked her arms between them so her elbows wouldn't smash against the brick while they flooed.

They stepped out of the fireplace of his new flat. She took a moment to look around. There was a large Christmas tree that had been decorated with popcorn string and lights. It looked rather empty with no ornaments on it.

He lit the fireplace and then turned to watch her take in the tree. He smiled, flicking his wand at his newly bought iPod. _Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire_ started to play.

She turned to face him, a small smile on her lips.

"You mentioned you missed decorating the tree, so I thought it would be fun to do it together." He flicked his wand again and she saw a brown box come soaring from the guest bedroom and land in front of her.

She stepped toward him and hugged him around his waist. "This is the best Christmas present I've ever received."

"I thought it was fitting for the two of us to decorate the first Christmas tree in the first flat that I've owned by myself." Fred explained.

Hermione looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to spend this moment with me? I mean, it's a memory you'll have forever."

He leaned down to kiss her. "I want all of my first memories in this flat to be with you. I had you pack an overnight bag because I haven't stayed overnight here yet, and I wanted the first night to be with you. I want the first time I sleep in that bed to be with you. I want it to be our bed." He explained.

She smiled widely. "How can my present ever top that?"

He chuckled. "That isn't your present. In fact…it's probably more of a present for me. But, let's not worry about presents now. We've got a tree to decorate."

She stepped over to the box and opened it. It was full of fuchsia and plum ornaments. She let out a laugh.

"Plum is your favorite color, right?" He asked, bending over the box.

"It is." She confirmed. She shook her head in disbelieve. "You are the most extraordinary man I've ever come across. Why you chose me…I'll never understand." She mentioned.

He gave her a lopsided grin and pulled her in for a kiss. "You're the only one worth doing all this for."

After eyeing him for a moment, she took a deep breath and grabbed a couple of ornaments to hang.

After they hung a few of the ornaments on the tree, he excused himself to get them something to drink.

She continued to hang ornaments, humming along to the Christmas playlist on the iPod. She stepped back after hanging a few to check their placement.

Fred returned, handing her a mug. She took a sip, her eyes still lingering on the tree. He watched for her reaction.

When the hot liquid hit her tongue, her eyes widened and she let out a shriek of surprise. She looked down at the mug, wiping her mouth.

"Eggnog!" She exclaimed.

He laughed. "Yea."

"But how did you…"

"I asked Harry. He told me how to make it."

Hermione's lip quivered and he grabbed her mug, setting both of them down before pulling her into his arms.

"Hermione…I'm sorry…I didn't.."

She quickly shook her head. "No…no it's great. It's perfect…this is all so perfect."

He nuzzled his nose against hers. "I just thought we could take your parents traditions and make them our own."

She nodded. "That sounds great." She bent down and picked up her mug, taking another sip.

"Is that cinnamon I taste?" She asked. He nodded.

"I've never had it with cinnamon before, but I think I like it this way better." She told him.

She loved this side of him. This side seemed to come out only for her. When they were alone, he never seemed to need to try to be funny or rotten; he was sweet and laid back. He was such a giving soul and an extraordinary man. She realized that for the first time, she was dating a man instead of a boy. It was exhilarating and intimidating at the same time.

Her eyes lit up as an idea popped into her head.

She put her mug down and hurried over to the box of ornaments, pulling out a fuchsia one and pulling her wand out. She used her wand to write _Our First Christmas_ with their names and the year written below it in dark purple. She asked him to hold out his thumb and she tapped her wand to it, covering the tip of his thumb in purple ink. She did the same to hers.

She turned her thumb a little to the left and pressed it against the glass of the ornament.

"There. Let me see your thumb." She took it and turned it toward the right a little bit before pressing it on top of hers. She pulled his thumb away and smiled.

"That's brilliant!" He exclaimed.

The two thumb prints created a heart. The very tips of their thumbs created the arches of the heart while the pad of their thumb prints overlapped and mixed together, creating the center.

She stepped up to the tree and hung it right in the middle. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up on her toes and kissing him.

XxXxXx

The tree was decorated, the mugs had been refilled and the fire was roaring when they finally sat down to exchange presents.

"Open this one first." Hermione said, pointing to the larger one.

He grinned excitedly and tore off the wrappings. He saw a large thick scrap book.

He quickly opened the first page and they went through it laughing and reminiscing about everything the things she put together.

There were pictures, quotes, and stories along with some items. For instance, on the page that showed them reading Shakespeare, there was a page from the book that she copied and glued in and she hand wrote some of their favorite excerpts. On another page there was an enchanted fake firefly that blinked next to an entry she wrote. Towards the end had pictures of the twins in mid chicken, flapping and pecking at the ground. She had glued a few chicken feathers around the page and enchanted a bar of soap to lay flat against the page.

"This is great Hermione. I love this. Thank you baby." He leaned down to kiss her.

"There's more to this one." She closed the book and turned it so that the spine was facing them and lifted the top to show a compartment. There were many labeled vials and what looked like the glass of the penseive he gave her.

"The box you gave me for my birthday inspired me to do this. These are memories of mine; some of them were from this summer and some of them were from Hogwarts.

"There are even parts of the first quiddich game so you can see your sister in action…Ginny gave me a vial on her point of view from that day too. There's also the reaction from the students to George's fireworks on the train, the first evening at Hogwarts, what I saw when I used each of the daydream charms...there is even a vial that has the fairy dust and toothbrush disaster. And, just in case you have any doubts, I have a vial labeled Nick and it contains the memory of asking me to the ball and the conversation that caused us to break up.

"I took the penseive from my box so that when you have time, you can go through them all."

"This is unbelievable. Thank you for this…I can't wait to look through them." He pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply.

She pulled away after a few minutes. "As much as I am loving this, you still have another present to open." She held it up for him and moved herself back to the seat beside him.

He opened it to find a notebook. He lifted an eyebrow at it making Hermione laugh.

"Just open it!"

He grinned and opened it, going through the pages.

"These are…Hermione…are these…" He looked up from the notebook to her.

She smiled. "They're ideas I have for products. Some are muggle, some are magic…some a bit of both. It explains how they work and the ones that include potions…well, I wrote down the ingredients and the theory of how it should be brewed…but I haven't actually tested any of it. They're just ideas. You said you wanted us to work together…so, I've been writing down ideas as they've come along; mostly when someone is bugging me when I'm trying to study and I'm dreaming of ways to get them to leave me alone." She explained.

She watched as he stared at her for a moment, comprehending everything that she said and mulling it over in his brain. She started to get nervous that he didn't like it, it had been way too long without a smile or a word from him.

She opened her mouth to speak and he lunged at her, pushing her back on the couch and falling on top of her, kissing her hard.

She laughed against his lips and slid her hand through the hair right above the nape if his neck.

He pulled away after a moment and gave her a short peck on the lips. "Have I mentioned that I love you."

She laughed again. "Not in the last four hours…I take it you like it?" It was becoming difficult to breathe since most of his weight was on her diaphragm and chest.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "How could you tell?"

"I'm glad that you like it and all…but could you move? You're crushing me." Her voice came out a bit breathy as she took short shallow breaths.

He placed his hands on each side of her and pushed himself off of her.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away…your present now." He said, reaching over the side of the couch and setting a box in her lap.

Fred watched Hermione's brow crease at the box in her lap.

"Why does it have holes?" Hermione asked Fred, a bit nervous.

"So it can breathe. Now open it cause it's been in the dark for a few hours and it's probably angry." Fred noted.

Hermione's eyes widened. "It won't bite will it?"

He laughed. "Just open it."

She tore off the paper and pulled the box open. She peered inside and found a pygmy puff.

She smiled, reaching in and pulling it out. "Why is it black?" She asked and held it against her chest. After a moment, it changed to pink.

"It changed colors! How curious..." Hermione exclaimed, petting it with her finger.

"It's a new breed of pygmy puff. We've been working on them for the grand opening on New Years day. They're mood puffs." Fred explained.

When he noticed that she still looked confused, he pulled out the sheet of paper from the box and continued.

"You see, the color of their hair changes with their moods. Teddy inspired it since he uses his hair color to tell Andromeda what he wants.

"Black is angry, blue is sad, pink is happy and content, orange is hungry, and red…which is my favorite…means they're feeling mischievous. If you see red, be ready to chase it. It usually means they're about to roll around the room. This paper explains everything and has directions on how to take care of her."

He reached in the box again and pulled out a cage, a fluffy pygmy bed, a water feeder, and pygmy food.

"Here is everything you need. She will eat anything…and I mean anything... so be careful when she's around your homework and make sure that when she's orange that you feed her soon or she will find something else to eat. She eats twice a day." Fred warned.

"We'll also be selling these new accessories when we open. What do you think?" Fred asked, looking a little unsure.

Hermione smiled. "I love her. You two never cease to amaze me. Everyone will love them. Thank you. So what should we name her?" Hermione asked, holding her out and looking at her.

"We?" He asked.

"Yes we! I'm not raising her by myself! You're not sticking me with a baby and running!" Hermione stated sternly, but gave herself away by the small smirk that formed on her face.

He laughed. "Okay, we. How about…Mildred…. Mildred Weasley."

Hermione scrunched her nose and shook her head. "No Mildred. And its Granger-Weasley. I don't want her having a different last name, they won't know she's mine." Hermione told him.

He shook his head. "They? Who is they?"

She laughed. "You know…they!"

He grinned. "Okay…so no Mildred and Granger-Weasley incase she gets lost and learns how to talk and tells someone her name."

She nodded. "Right! Now that we have that settled, let's decide on her first name…hmm…Daphne."

He shook his head.

"No?" She asked, surprised. She liked that name.

"Nuh-uh. Too close to daft. If we get a head cold she'll think her name's Daftdy Granger-Weasley." Fred explained, making Hermione giggle.

"Okay. No Daftdy then." She teased.

"Sophia Granger-Weasley." Fred offered.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Ooh…I really like that one, but…she doesn't really look like a Sophia."

Fred smiled. He put that name in a new mental folder marked 'future baby names'.

"What about Minnie?" Hermione asked.

Fred snorted. "No! That was our nickname for McGonagall. Unless you want to tie her hair back into a tight bun and make her tiny spectacles, she isn't to be named Minnie." Hermione giggled at the visual he painted for her.

"Winifred Granger-Weasley?" He offered.

She rolled her eyes. "We are not naming her first name after you…she already has your last name. And why do you keep saying the last name anyway? We already decided on it." She asked.

"Because, Hermione! You want to make sure that her first name sounds alright with our names." Fred rubbed his face. Were they really this deep into a discussion about naming a mood puff? He would never admit it, but he was actually enjoying it. He liked the light bickering and teasing.

"I guess you have a point. How about Peaches?"

Fred was looking at her like she had sprouted an extra head. "Peaches? Honestly? That sounds like something I would nickname my unborn child until it had a name. I will not be calling a pygmy puff peaches."

Hermione grinned and shook her head. "Oh my Godric. Our future child is going to end up as Peaches! If we can't even name a puff, how are we ever going to name a child?" She asked, suddenly a bit worried.

"Relax! We got this! You already said you liked Sophia." He reminded.

She nodded. "I did, didn't I? I also like the name Gideon. I've liked it since Ron talked about your uncles the first time." She admitted and then shook her head. Why were they discussing this? If a child were to happen, it definitely wasn't coming soon.

"Well, that settles it. We're completely mental. We can name our future children, but we can't name a ball of fur?" He asked.

Hermione looked down at the table where the puff sat and saw it turn black. She immediately picked it up.

"Don't listen to your mean ol' daddy, lovey. You're more than just a ball of fur. We'll find the perfect name for you…you just wait and see!" Hermione comforted the mood puff, causing it to change back to pink.

"Did you just tell our ball of fluff to not listen to me? And then tell her I was mean?" Fred asked, feigning disappointment.

Hermione laughed. "Well, then don't be mean! Okay…how about Darcy?"

"Darcy Granger-Weasley…" Fred mulled it over. "I like it."

"Good! Then it's settled. Her name is Darcy." Hermione opened the cage and set up her bed inside and attached the water feeder to the side. Once she placed Darcy inside with a bit of food, she sat back on the couch and yawned.

He leaned his head on her shoulder and they watched their puff settle into her bed and close her eyes.

"You know what would be Heaven right now?" Hermione asked Fred.

"What is that?"

"Changing into pajamas and laying in bed, talking." She told him.

A grin slowly appeared on his face. "That sounds perfect. It's been a long day. Go ahead and use the master bath to get changed. I'll turn down the bed."

She kissed the top of his head before he lifted it, allowing her to get up.

She grabbed Darcy's cage and her bag before heading into the bedroom. She set the puff down on the nightstand on her way into the loo. Once she had used the toilet, changed her clothes, washed her face, and brushed her teeth she returned from the loo.

Fred passed her on his way into the loo, his arm brushing hers. She smiled at the simple contact. She always seemed to get the most butterflies when their skin accidentally touched. She knew it made no sense, but she couldn't help it.

She climbed into the turned down bed and climbed to the middle, stretching out as much as she could and smiled. She loved how big this bed was.

He came out from the loo and found her spread-eagled in the middle of the bed with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

He chuckled. "Trying to take over the whole bed?"

She lifted her head. "Maybe. There's a lovely guest bed you can sleep in, if there isn't enough room left for you here."

He scowled and jumped on the bed, grabbing her and tickling her. She shrieked and flailed around, begging him to stop.

"Not until you agree to share."

She nodded. "Okay! Okay! I'll share!"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you for being kind enough to share my bed." He teased.

"You're welcome. Now…what side do you want?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't really have a side. I like to sleep in the middle. How about you?"

She chewed her lip and looked at the door. "Well…don't make fun of me…but I like to sleep on the side furthest away from the door." She watched as his face formed into a frown.

"It's a habit I acquired in the tent. That way I'm farther away if someone tries to come in." She felt her face go hot. "But, it's no big deal if you want this side…"

"No, no. That's perfectly fine. I'll lay here and fight off big bad George when he comes to bug us." He joked, trying to keep things light and the thoughts of war away.

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks." She moved over to the right side of the bed and waited for him to settle into the left before pulling the covers over them.

She laid back and sighed, snuggling deeper into the silk sheets. They really did feel good against her skin. Selecting shorts instead of long pajamas was a good idea.

He turned the light off with his wand before setting it on the nightstand and rolling to his side, cuddling closer to her, his arm over her waist.

"Is that why you always go around my bed and climb in from the other side?" Fred asked quietly.

She bit her lip. "Yes…I guess I'm a bit of a coward."

He snorted. "No love. After everything you've been through, there is no way you are a coward. You're mind just found it logical that the farther you are from the threat, the safer you are." He reasoned.

"I suppose so."

They laid there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, Hermione looking out the large windows at the moon while Fred played with a tendril of her hair.

"Fred, tell me a secret. One that no one else knows…besides George of course." Hermione requested through the dark.

"Hmm…I have one that even George doesn't know."

Hermione turned to her side to face him and their hands linked on the pillows between them.

"I'm not as daft as you think…I asked Angelina to the ball because I knew George didn't have the guts to and I heard that someone else was going to ask her later that day." He watched Hermione's eyes brighten in realization and smiled.

"Your turn. Tell me one."

She laid there, chewing her lip for a moment as she wracked her brain.

"Oh! This October, a third year wouldn't stop asking me questions about my time in the tent, so I asked him if he wanted a sweet and gave him a nosebleed nougat." Hermione gave him a sheepish smile.

Fred gave a deep belly laugh. "Man, Hermione…George and I are terrible influences aren't we?"

She smiled. "Yes, you are. Especially since you slipped a couple into the bag you left in my trunk."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "You're welcome."

They laid there for another three hours talking about everything, from their favorite ice cream flavor to their hopes and dreams for the future, before finally falling asleep.


	37. Training

Hermione and Fred spent the next day in the Hogsmeade shop working on getting the shelves filled and inventory taken. They didn't seem to get much done, because Fred kept pulling Hermione to him for snog sessions; effectively making her forget how many of a certain item she had counted.

He tried to refrain, but he kept finding himself watching her work while she hummed quietly to herself. She was showing him how important his career was by working in his shop. Seeing her work so comfortably there was making his body ache for her. He kept picturing how the future could be: Hermione coming down after work to spend time with him and help him stock the shelves… waking up on Sundays together to enjoy a late breakfast before coming down to do inventory or create new products together before heading to the burrow for family dinner...

He never thought he would be one to settle down with a girl; marriage never even seemed to be an option. But now, he never wanted anything more than to wake up next to her every morning and to fall asleep next to her every night after laying and talking about their day.

He knew he needed her to agree to move in with him after she graduated, now he just had to figure out how and when he was going to ask.

XxXxXx

Fred had hired Dean Thomas and Terry Boot to help him with the shop and Verity would now be working at the Hogsmeade location to help get it up and running.

George had hired Lee Jordan and Katie Bell for full time in Diagon. Angelina had decided to be a stay at home mum and told George she would supervise the shop while he was in the back brewing potions.

The next three days were spent filling shelves, hanging banners, and getting the shop ready for the grand opening. The last two days before the opening were training days for all of the new hires. George closed the Diagon shop for the holiday so he could help.

Verity and the twins conducted the training program and Hermione had decided to sit in as well so she could help when she was available.

Fred was glad to have her there because it seemed like everyone wanted to joke around more than listen. Maybe it had been a mistake hiring friends and schoolmates.

Hermione sat in the middle of the group, sitting up straight with a self inking quill and notebook in hand, looking eager to learn. Whenever someone whispered around her or laughed and spoke out of turn, it only took one look from Hermione to get them to straighten up…at least for awhile. She constantly raised her hand and asked questions, making Fred happy because she was asking things that they had overlooked and making George rather annoyed because they had to keep stopping.

After Hermione raised her hand for the fifth time that hour, there was a loud thud and everyone turned to find Terry smacking his head against the counter.

"I feel like this is McGonagall's class all over again!" Terry complained.

Hermione sat up straighter and uncrossed her legs, her eyes narrowing. Fred, George, and Dean automatically took a step back and Angelina grinned. Terry's brow furrowed in confusion to why the Gryffindor alumni were acting this way.

Terry looked at Hermione and then to Dean.

"You're on your own, mate."

Hermione licked her lips. "These men are putting their trust in you and paying you to keep their business successful. You are showing blatant disrespect for your employers by slamming your head against the desk like a small child and complaining that I am asking too many questions when my questions are valid and deserve answers.

"I want to do the best I can because Fred and George have put their hearts and souls into this company and by not fully understanding something, I could risk them losing customers or blowing up half the shop on accident! Everything we do affects their futures!" Hermione spat, taking a deep breath and crossing her legs again, setting the notebook in her lap and looking up at the twins and Verity to continue.

"I do respect the twins. You only feel that way because you're sleeping with one of them! There was nowhere in the job description that said I had to listen to you!" Terry spat back.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think we all know that isn't true. She's always been very serious when it comes to anything school and career related."

Hermione smiled at Dean. "Thanks Dean."

"No problem."

"Spout off like that again Boot and you'll be out of a job." George warned.

"And you're wrong about the job description. It states that you are to report to and take orders from your superiors. Verity, Angelina, Hermione, George and I are your superiors. You respect her just as you would the rest of us." Fred told him, George nodding silently next to him.

Hermione reddened and looked down at her notebook. He never told her that she would have that type of authority…not that she would ever abuse it. She knew she didn't feel comfortable making any decisions without consulting Verity or Fred first.

"Now that that's settled….Hermione? What was your question?" Verity inquired.

"I was just hoping you could tell us what spells you use to keep the shop from burning down when the fireworks accidentally go off?" Hermione asked, already knowing which spells to use, but wanting to make sure everyone else knew as well.

"Fourteen galleons Granger!" George grumbled, making Hermione laugh.

"Someday, Weasley." She retorted.

Verity took the next twenty minutes going over different safety spells and making everyone take turns showing her and the twins that they could perform each spell correctly.

"I have a question!" Dean announced, while they took a moment to let Hermione and Angelina jot down some notes.

"How do I tell you two apart? I've been trying to find a difference all day." Dean asked.

The twins looked at each other as if trying to figure it out themselves. George had lost an ear, but he often wore a prosthetic over the hole.

"Ask Angelina or Hermione." Katie said. "I've never been good at telling them apart."

Hermione smiled, remembering the time Katie thought George was Fred.

"Ask Hermione. I can only tell them apart when they're together. When they're not, I just have to trust that Fred wouldn't make a move on me." Angelina said, jokingly.

"Thanks babe. That makes me feel great." George told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

They all turned toward Hermione. "Er…I don't know! Why don't you ask Lee?" She noticed he turned his head and was now whistling like he hadn't heard a thing.

"Thanks Lee. Well…I just know… they're different." She looked at the twins.

"Fred does everything with his right side, George with his left…like a mirror." At this point the boys were leaning on one foot, with a hand in their pocket. Fred to the right and George to the left.

She pointed at them. "See. Like right now."

She stood up and stood between them. "George is taller, but he slouches. If you close your eyes and listen to them, you can hear that George has a bit more bass in his voice than Fred; I can tell them apart without even seeing them."

She turned around and faced the twins. She looked back and forth between the two. "Fred's eyes are darker…George's have a few flecks of green and his eyes slant more. Fred looks at me different and he stands closer…"

"Duh!" Angelina exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mean he's always done that…"

"Again…duh!"

Hermione scowled at her. "I've been able to tell them apart since I was thirteen, but if you think you can do a better job at explaining, then go ahead!"

"How did you figure it out at thirteen? It was harder to tell them apart back then than now." Katie asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I basically lived with them in the summers because of Ron and Ginny. I guess being around them year round had something to do with it.

"The first thing I noticed was George's slouching… Fred chewed his lip a lot when listening to me talk…although… that's probably because I was talking to much… then I noticed their mirror movements at the World Cup. I also noticed that Fred had no problem keeping eye contact, but George would look at me in the eyes and then up to my forehead and then back down…the interesting thing is that when he was pretending to be Fred his eye contact didn't waiver…like he was more confident when he wasn't playing himself.

"Also, Fred doesn't have as large of a personal bubble as George. If you come up to George and stand too close, he takes a step back…but if you do it to Fred, he just grins or leans in more…" Hermione explained. Dean still had a confused look on his face.

"Okay…if you've tried everything and all else fails….GEORGE!" Hermione yelled.

George startled. "What woman? I am right here!"

"That always works." She finished, making everyone smile.

"Also…if you find a Weasley attached to Hermione it'll be most likely Fred…not always though… probably nine times out of ten. The same with me and George." Angelina added.

"Not always?" Katie asked.

Angelina laughed. "No, not always. They share." When seeing Katie's expression, she laughed.

"Not like that! They just like to tease us...The Weasleys are just really affectionate…especially with Hermione." Angelina explained.

"That's because they've somehow managed to make me affectionate… when you've got random Weasleys attached to your side, you finally just give in and join them. They haven't been able to turn you yet." Hermione mentioned.

Angelina shook her head. "No turning me. I like my personal space. The only one I want attached to my side is George…maybe Harry…" Angelina teased.

"Of course you'd pick boy wonder…" George complained.

Hermione smiled. "I think Ginny and I are a bit too possessive to let you have an arm…" She mentioned, making everyone laugh.

"Oi!" Fred called.

"Don't worry. I have another arm for you…" Hermione answered. She looked over to Verity, who looked very put off.

"I'm sorry…I think we got off track." Hermione said, apologizing to Verity.

"I agree...we completely got off track. Let's get back to business…" Verity mentioned.

XxXxXx

Hermione sat on the counter as she watched everyone start to disperse for the night. Terry left as soon as Verity announced that they were done and Dean left after talking to Hermione for a bit. The twins friends stayed and she watched as the five of them talked and laughed close to the door.

She enjoyed seeing them with their old friends. They seemed to not have much time for them lately; they were either at the shop, spending time with family, or with her and Angelina.

Fred looked over at her and she smiled at him before opening her notebook open to look over her notes again. He made his way toward her and stood in front of her, reaching for her book and setting it aside.

"Fred, go be with your friends. I'm perfectly content here." She urged, pushing on his arms.

"No, I want to see you." He told her and moved her legs so he could stand between them.

"You've seen me all day!"

He nodded. "I've seen them all day too…I want to mention that Katie told me that Alicia is picking her up for drinks here in a minute." Hermione's body tensed and he immediately put his arms around her. "Easy. She won't come over here. I won't even turn around." He said, calming her.

There was an eruption of laughter and Hermione looked over to find Lee with a potato for a nose. She laughed and shook her head.

"I never realized how exhausting they could be." He told her, smirking.

She laughed. "You think they're exhausting? Imagine how they felt dealing with you in school! You two were twice as bad."

" _Were_?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, were. Old age must be catching up with you." She teased.

"Old age? I'm only a year and a half older!"

She smiled. "Ah, yes…but that year and a half makes all the difference. I am still a young woman…you on the other hand…"

"Don't even finish that sentence! You love me anyhow!" He told her.

"Eh!" She shrugged.

"Yes you do! Now kiss me." He demanded.

She leaned back and scrunched her nose. "I don't think I should be kissing old men."

He narrowed his eyes and lunged toward her, showering her face in kisses and rubbing his stubble against her cheek and neck making her laugh. She cupped his face to try and get him to stop. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"She's here and staring." Hermione whispered.

He shrugged, not lifting his forehead from hers. "Let her stare. She isn't getting any of my attention… not that I have any energy to anyway… I am an old man after all." He grinned.

Hermione smiled. "I hope you aren't too tired already…"

He pulled his face back and wiggled his eyebrows. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was just thinking we could take advantage of that hot tub on the deck upstairs." She bit her lip.

He nuzzled her neck and groaned at the thought of her half naked and wet. "That sounds perfect. Stay over after?" He asked, picking his head up to look at her, looking hopeful.

She pretended to think about it and he stuck his bottom lip out.

"How can I say no to that?" She asked, then kissed his pouted lips. He smiled and pulled her lips back to his.

"Oi! Get a room!" George bellowed from his spot close to the door.

They pulled apart and Hermione blushed, hiding her face in her hands.

Fred laughed and turned to his brother. "That's a good idea! Thanks for offering to close up shop! We're off to bed!"

He turned back to Hermione and bent over, throwing her over his shoulder and making his way to the back.

Lee gave a loud catcall.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" George called.

She looked back at the group and waved, a bashful smile on her face.

XxXxXx

"Well, that was embarrassing…" Hermione mentioned once they were in the flat.

He grinned. "Don't worry about it."

"But now everyone is going to think…ugh!" Hermione chewed her lip.

"Does that bother you? Them thinking we've done that?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm not embarrassed of us…it's just awkward knowing that a group of people know what we're doing at the moment…or think they know anyway." She tried explaining while she headed toward the bedroom to tend to Darcy.

"Just relax." He said, coming up behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

Hermione could feel her shoulders relax immediately.

"I'll go warm up the hot tub." He mentioned, releasing her shoulders and heading towards the French doors.

She just realized she didn't have anything to wear. She'd have to wear one of his shirts and her knickers.

"Fred? Can I borrow a shirt for the hot tub? I just realized I don't have anything to wear."

"Of course. Take your pick." He answered, before heading out and closing the door behind him.

XxXxXx

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Hermione asked as they relaxed in the hot tub.

Fred was currently sunk low in the tub in front of a jet, trying to get a kink in his shoulder worked out.

"As ready as we could be!" He answered, sitting up and reaching behind him to rub his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Can't get this kink out…" He rolled his neck again.

"Come here." Hermione turned so he could sit in front of her.

He grinned and moved to sit in front of her. Once settled, she began to work his shoulders.

It didn't take long for him to melt into her touch, his chin dropping to his chest with his eyes closed.

"Maybe if you hadn't thrown me over your shoulder like a rag doll, you wouldn't have hurt yourself." Hermione mentioned as she worked.

A small grin appeared on his face. "You like it." He stated.

Her lips twitched into a smile. "That's not the point." She worked her way down to the middle of his back.

"I woke up with it…so you like when I take control?" He asked.

"Er…in certain aspects of our relationship, I do."

"The physical aspect?" He inquired, pressing the subject. He liked to be near her as much as he could be, but it often worried him that she thought he was too clingy or found it possessive.

"That'd be one, yes." Hermione agreed. She really did love when he threw her around and how he constantly pulled her against him, hugging her to him. He always grabbed for her hand or her waist, like he just needed to be close to her. It made her feel safe, wanted, and loved.

"And the sexual aspect?" He asked.

She chewed her lip, deciding of she should go into a full explanation or if she should keep it short and sweet. She decided on the latter. "Eventually."

He grinned. "Good. I enjoy being dominant in the bedroom."

She let out an airy laugh. "So, I noticed." It didn't take her long to that figure out. Every time they had snogged or played around, he always pulled her under him.

It had surprised her in the beginning that she had liked it. She had even thought something was wrong with her for allowing a male to do such a thing. If she had seen a man do that to a woman a couple years ago, she would have admonished that he was being possessive and domineering like a Neanderthal. She now knew there was a whole spectrum of colors between white and black and that every couple has a different shade of what they like.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed between his shoulder blades, before leaning her cheek against his back. He reached for her leg and caressed her outer thigh.

She could feel him getting antsy. It didn't take long for him to turn and pull her into his lap, his arms tightening around her.

She couldn't contain her grin.

"Oh hush." He admonished, causing her to laugh.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I love everything about you…even if you do have control issues." She teased.

He kissed the top of her head. "And I love you and yours…"

She laughed. "Hey! We didn't talk about mine tonight. You can't add that bit to the end!"

He grinned. "We don't have enough time tonight to delve into yours…we'll need more time for that. A few hours…maybe even a day…" He teased.

"Fred!" She lifted her head and scowled at him, the corners of her lips in a smirk.

He laughed. "I love you anyhow." He kissed her nose. "Although…I can't deny I'm a little scared to find out what compulsive habits you have that I don't know about when you move in."

She smiled. "Just don't touch the laundry…or the dishes…and best let me clean the bathroom…"

"Maybe you should just make me a list, yeah?"

"Frederick Wea-"

He cut her off with his lips, but she pulled away.

"Don't interrupt me whi-"

She gave up and leaned into his kiss this time. This was much better than bickering anyway.


	38. Soul-bound

**A/N: Thank you again to all that followed, favorited, and reviewed. Thanks to Poppy for helping me through some writers block!**

 **To the guest reviewer…I'm not sure what "bits" you mean? It was a bit vague. Please let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: Again…I own nothing… wish I owned Fred.**

"Hermione, love, wake up." Fred said quietly, rubbing her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by his smiling face above her.

"Happy new year!" He practically yelled, making her wince.

"Happy new year, Fred." She replied, her voice still raspy from sleep.

The week had been so busy that they didn't find the need to go celebrate with the others. They both decided that they'd rather get a full nights sleep and stay sober so that they could be well rested and clearheaded for the grand opening of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Hogsmeade.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll make us breakfast. Pancakes alright?" He asked, as he climbed out of bed.

"Sounds wonderful." She answered, stretching and closing her eyes.

"No sleeping in today, darling." He told her, standing by the door until she opened her eyes.

She waved him off and sat up, stretching once more before climbing out of her nice warm bed and into the cold bathroom. Her toes immediately curled when feeling the cold tile underneath them.

She was usually a morning person, but 5:00am was too early for even her to function properly. She hoped that a hot shower would wake her up.

She was looking forward to this year; it had to be better than the last. It felt like a fresh start for her; her schooling would finish, hopefully a career would start soon after, and she could spend more time with Fred.

Fred had hinted on more than one occasion that he wanted her to move in with him, but she really wanted to have a source of income first. She knew she couldn't stay at the burrow forever and she was feeling guilty about staying there already. She had owled Minister Shacklebolt about positions in the ministry when she graduated, but he had owled back telling her that the only openings available were in the Auror Department.

Her soul just couldn't handle that anymore. Everything that she had gone through with Harry had taken a toll on her. For the first time since she was thirteen, she felt her body and soul relax. She noticed how light she felt the day Charlie had arrived to the burrow for the holidays.

The war was over, Voldemort was dead and Harry was moderately safe, the twins promised to stall the prank war…which she just realized they've been too busy to remember to continue on (which was fine with her), and Charlie was now happy with Sorin.

She knew that there were still Death Eaters running amuck and that the Auror Department was busier now more than ever, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew deep in her heart that her work needed to be in getting old purist wizarding laws abolished and giving rights to magical creatures.

After her shower, she fixed her hair into a high bun and slipped on the fuchsia button down shirt that they ordered for the employees to wear, leaving the top button undone.

Hogsmeade employees wore fuchsia, Diagon Alley employees wore orange. On the left side of the chest there was the twins emblem and on the right it showed the employee's name.

She threw on black trousers with a crisp iron crease on the front and back of her legs and tucked her button down into her trousers. She picked black, sensible ballet flats to wear with her uniform.

She went back and forth about taking off her golden trio necklace that Harry made her, but she decided to leave it. All the employees from both shops would be working at the grand opening today and she knew that the others were probably not going to put as much effort into their uniform; a necklace wouldn't make or break her professionalism.

She made her way into the kitchen and Fred smiled at her.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling for him.

He grabbed her in mid twirl and kissed her. "Sexy."

She laughed. "What? I'm covered from the neck down."

He looked down. "I know…we need to do something about that."

He reached down and unbuttoned two more buttons.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh that's much better…I look real professional showing my bra to everyone who walks through the door." She said, sarcastically.

"The wizards will love it."

"And their wives and girlfriends will never let them come back again." She retorted.

He laughed. "Yeah, your right. Plus I wouldn't want everyone ogling your goods instead of our products." He reached and buttoned up one button.

"Leave it like that. You don't look so stuffy that way." He told her, kissing her forehead. He appreciated her professionalism, but it was still a joke shop, after all. He didn't want her to look intimidating to the younger customers.

XxXxXx

They were down in the shop by 7:00am. None of the others were there yet, so Hermione went through the shop straightening the already straight shelves and dusting the already sparkling cabinets.

She spent a half an hour with the pygmy puffs, making sure they were fed and happy. She hadn't realized how smart they were. The happy pink ones noticed the black ones were getting attention and started turning black on purpose.

"Now you listen here loveys…in a couple hours you will all get all the attention your hearts could desire, so lets not be selfish now! You want to be pretty and pink so that people will want to take you home!" Hermione pepped. She watch them all turn back to pink and smiled.

Fred snorted from behind her. "Are you bullying my puffs Granger?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned down to her ear.

"I love it when you're authoritative." He whispered. "Now stomp that little foot of yours and go marching off."

She suppressed a grin, keeping her eyes on the puffs in front of her. "How can I do that when there isn't a library to go stomping off to?" She asked quietly.

He kissed the pulse point behind her ear, chuckling lightly. "Don't forget you've built up a pretty decent library of your own in the bedroom love…" He pinched her bum, making her squeak.

"Okay, you randy git! Get off of Hermione and get moving!" George called behind them.

She spun around and smiled. "Hi George! Have a good night?"

"Night's still goin' sweet cheeks!" George told her.

She rolled her eyes. "You mean to tell me you haven't slept yet?"

He shook his head. "You aren't the only one that can take advantage of the caffeinated candies, Herms."

Hermione scanned the room and saw Angelina and Katie sitting at the counter talking.

"Have you asked her yet?" Hermione asked George, her eyes still on the two witches.

He turned and looked towards Angelina, as well. "Not yet." He patted his chest pocket. "Have it right here."

"Nervous?" Hermione's eyes darted back to George.

"A bit nervous that she'll think I'm only asking because of the twins, but I think she'll say yes." George answered honestly.

Hermione hugged him around the middle, startling him a bit.

"Odd time to try and make a move on me Granger. I know I'm better looking than my twin, but I think now might be a bit too late…"

She poked his chest. "Oh George!" She threw her arms around him again. He squeezed her tightly.

"Let's not start the water works now! You'll ruin my new dress robes!" He patted her back.

She stepped away from him and wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm sorry George. I'm just so happy for you two. I can't wait to get my hands on those babies!"

He gasped and grabbed his chest. "Oi! Ang! Hermione just admitted she was going to kidnap our children!"

Angelina just rolled her eyes.

Fred scoffed. "Why would she want yours when she could have her own with me?"

"What are you trying to say, dear brother?" George retorted.

Hermione backed away from the two of them and headed toward the others. She knew that their childish bickering could take awhile.

Hermione said hello to the two girls and checked the registers to make sure that they worked correctly and had enough change.

Lee came trapesing in as she closed the second register's door and she looked up to find him with his shirt half opened and wrinkled, his khaki trousers sporting a large ink stain by the pocket.

She looked up to meet his eyes and he looked back at her hesitantly, chewing on his lip.

"I had a late night…" He mentioned, coming closer.

Hermione whipped out her wand, stepping toward him and spinning him around. The shirt ironed itself and he buttoned the rest of the shirt while she cleaned the ink spot on his trousers.

He gave her a large grin. "Thanks Hermione."

She smiled softly back. "You're welcome."

It didn't take long for Verity, Dean, and Terry to head in as well.

Verity gave them a pep talk and assigned departments for each employee. Angelina and Terry were to man the registers, Dean and Hermione would man the first floor and Katie and Lee would man the second. The twins would walk around greeting customers and helping wherever needed and Verity was in charge of checking in with everyone and refilling shelves as they emptied.

They had a half an hour until they opened and they could see a line forming outside. Hermione started to get nervous. She was already excited, so the mixture if the two had her stomach churning. Maybe she shouldn't have had such a large breakfast.

Hermione and Dean did a walk-through of the first floor, trying to familiarize themselves a little better with the layout. Fred grabbed her elbow when she and Dean were near the back and Fred asked for a moment with Hermione.

She looked Fred over quickly, noticing he had changed into his fuchsia dress robes. It was rather bright and clashed with his hair a bit, but the contrast between the bright color and the white shirt he wore underneath along with the fuchsia bowtie around his neck made him look quite adorable. The twins could literally wear anything and make it look good.

"We should have never eaten such a heavy breakfast Mione. I think I'm going to be sick." Fred grumbled, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Hermione had never seen him so nervous. She cupped his face and brought it down to hers and kissed him deeply.

"This is exciting! This is where you shine!" She encouraged, still holding his face close to hers.

"This is my future…our future!" He said hesitantly.

A small smile appeared on her face and she nodded. "And it's extraordinary!" She whispered, reminding him of the first time she was in their shop.

"You want this?" He whispered. It took Hermione a split second to realize he was speaking of their future.

Her eyes softened. "Forever…soul-bound." She admitted.

A soul-bind was a type of unbreakable vow that could be used during a couples wedding that would bind their souls in such a way that a piece of each would live within the other. It was rather common half a century ago, but very few choose to go through with the binding as part of present day weddings. The word soul-bound gets thrown around almost as a synonym for marriage…just a saying to most.

Divorce is almost unheard of with binding of the souls. Although, it wouldn't kill you, your soul would never be whole again and a piece of the other person lives inside you, making it impossible for either to love again. By confessing this to Fred, Hermione really meant forever.

His breath caught in his throat. "Soul-bound…?" He pulled her flush against him. "Promise me."

"I promise." She lifted on her toes and kissed his adam's apple.

XxXxXx

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

Each grabbed a handle on the big double doors in front and yanked them open, allowing the swarm of people standing outside to make their way in.

As soon as the first person stepped on the rug leading into the store, an eruption of fireworks exploded into the air between the first and second floors.

Hermione watched with wide eyes as family, friends, and even a few reporters and photographers from the Daily prophet came through the front doors and filled the shop.

Everyone stood, ooing and aweing at the firework display for a couple of minutes. As soon as they were finished, a loud horn broke out making everyone stop in their tracks again.

"CAN I GET EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE?" George yelled over the few customers that were talking.

"My name is George Weasley and I am part owner of this wonderful establishment. This is Angelina Johnson, the mother of my future children that are due in July." Angelina hid her face in her hands behind the register.

"She doesn't know it, but I bought her a ring a bit before Christmas and decided that today was the perfect day to ask her to be my wife! I wanted to start this year out right by asking the only woman I have ever loved…and the only one who has ever been able to deal my, although adorable, but mostly insufferable antics…to marry me. So, Angelina…whadaya say? Marry me?" George finally asked, climbing on the counter and kneeling on it.

Angelina stood there with her mouth open. Hermione couldn't tell if she wanted to jump for joy or strangle the man.

When she gave no answer, George turned to the crowd. "What do ya think folks? Should she marry me?"

An uproar of yes's, claps, and wolf whistles surrounded the shop. Grinning, George turned back to Angelina.

"Well, should we get hitched?" He asked her.

She nodded, her mouth still open, and everyone cheered. He reached up and pushed her jaw closed before slipping the ring on her finger.

XxXxXx

Although the shop was busy, everything seemed to be running smoothly. Hermione had seen Hogwarts friends, professors, Hagrid, and even the headmistress while assisting her customers. She had put out three small fires, calmed two crying children; one having just turned back from a canary, caught an old man with a cane as he was pushed by an eager teenager, and mended a few different cuts and bruises of customers caused by various objects. The shop was still standing and everything was selling like hot cakes, so Hermione felt like it was going pretty smoothly.

The Mood Puffs flew off the shelves in record time and Hermione, although knowing they were all gone, told her customer she'd look in back just to get away from the busy crowd for a moment.

She hurried toward the door behind the counter, looking forward to two minutes alone. However, when she opened the door, it was already occupied.

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth to try to stifle the sound, but it was too late. She had been spotted.

"Oh! Hello Hermione!"

A smile formed on Hermione's face as she watched the witch straighten herself and run her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Hello, Poppy. How nice to see you…I was just checking for Mood Puffs." Hermione's eyes scanned the room quickly. "Nope. None in here…best be getting back…pretend I wasn't here."

She turned and headed for the door, turning back to the couple one last time.

"Er…Dean…you might want to scourgify your face before reappearing…you seem to have some lipgloss…" Hermione mentioned, wiggling her finger around her own face. As Dean lifted his hand to wipe his face, Hermione turned and headed back out front.

XxXxXx

"Hi Fred."

Fred winced and turned toward the voice. "Hello Alicia…"

"Great turn out…" Alicia mentioned, looking around the shop.

"Yes…" It was almost a question. Why had she decided to bother him?

"Hermione here?"

"She is." He confirmed, looking everywhere but her face.

"You love her, don't you?" She pressed.

"I do. More than anything." He confirmed, staring at the shelf to the right of Alicia. He wished she would just leave or find Katie and Lee. Hermione would not approve of this.

"Enough to marry her?"

He nodded. "Enough for a soul-bind."

Alicia actually look a step back. "Wow. Fred Weasley…bachelor extraordinaire… talking marriage and binding. Who would have thought… you've never given a rat's arse about a relationship with any witch."

He shrugged. "Just had to find the right witch."

Alicia nodded. "I noticed last night that you were different with her... well…I'm happy for you." She reached up and squeezed one of his arms that were crossed over his chest.

"If you're really happy for me then stick to the Diagon store. I think it's best that we don't communicate... or even be in the same room. It isn't fair to Hermione." He took a step back, causing her arm to drop to her side.

"Fred… we've been friends for nine years!"

He continued to step back. "Good bye Alicia."

He turned to find Hermione staring from her place across the room. His heart gave a jolt, but when their eyes met, she gave him a small smile and a nod before turning back to her customer.

He took a deep breath and headed toward a small boy who was standing on his tiptoes, trying to reach one of the extendable ears.

XxXxXx

"I think we beat our record Georgie!" Fred said, closing the second register door, a large money bag in his hands.

"I think you're right Freddie!" George answered, a long role of parchment in his hands as he went over what inventory they sold.

Fred disappeared in back to lock the money inside the vault they installed the day Fred moved in.

Everyone was plopped down randomly around the counter; thoroughly knackered. Lee sat against the back wall with Katie sitting between his legs, leaning against him. Dean sat on the floor, leaning against the register, Poppy still tucked into his side. Angelina and George occupied the two stools behind the counter, Verity in an office chair that she brought from the back; Terry sat on one side of the counter and Hermione sat in the other, the registers in between.

Hermione looked around and noticed that a lot of the shelves looked bare. Fred and George had their work cut out for them. They'd be making products non stop from now on. She found herself a little disappointed with the fact that she had to go back to school and couldn't help.

Then it hit her. She had to go back tomorrow. Tomorrow was Sunday and classes started back on Monday. Her stomach dropped; she didn't want to go back. She was getting too used to sleeping next to Fred, even though she had only stayed at the flat a few days this week. Their excuse to Mrs. Weasley was that they were getting the shop ready.

At least Sunday meant that the shop was closed, not like they had much inventory left anyway. George would have to bring more from their stock pile in Diagon.

Fred appeared from the back and Hermione slid over to give him room to sit next to her.

He jumped up on the counter and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I'm exhausted." Fred mentioned. Everyone agreed.

"Are you staying tonight?" Fred asked Hermione.

"We have to go back to school tomorrow." Hermione answered. She heard a groan from below.

"Don't remind me." Poppy complained.

"Stay here and you don't have to take the train tomorrow. When it arrives at five, just meet everyone there." Fred explained.

"You can do that?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised.

Fred chuckled. "Yes, Hermione. Isn't a bit counterproductive for Hogsmeade children to go to the train just to come back here?"

Hermione never gave much thought to it, but Fred was right. "I'll go to the burrow tomorrow and pack. I'll bring Giiny and my trunk back with me."

Fred smiled. "You know that students who don't take the train also get to leave school the Friday night of Easter break instead of Saturday morning…" He informed Hermione, hoping she'd come straight there.

Her mouth dropped. "How did I not know this? I'm not taking that ruddy train on Easter break!" She stated, shaking her head.

He lifted his head off her shoulder and kissed her cheek, nuzzling it with his nose so she'd turn her head and kiss him.

Fred straightened up, shrugging his fuchsia jacket off, lifting his hands and pulling on his bowtie, making it unravel. He let it lay undone around his shoulders and he released the two top buttons of his shirt. He sighed, happy to finally be more comfortable.

"Anyone want dinner? Our treat!" George asked, taking off his orange jacket and hanging it on one of the hooks on the wall behind the registers.

Realizing how hungry they all were, they nodded in unison.

XxXxXx

Four hours and multiple drinks later, Fred and Hermione collapsed onto the large bed, feeling extremely exhausted and a little buzzed, their bellies full and bodies content. Hermione wore his t-shirt and he wore his boxer-briefs, the firewhiskey warming them from the inside out.

Fred lay with Hermione tucked into his side, her head against the front of his shoulder and her leg entwined in his.

"Hermione…I swear I didn't know…" Fred started.

"Don't. It's okay. I trust you." Hermione jumped in.

He sighed. "I told her I didn't want anything to do with her. She won't cause anymore grief."

Hermione turned her head and kissed his shoulder. "I trust you."

They laid there in comfortable silence until a loud sigh came from Hermione.

"I hate that I have to go back to school. I know I have to…but the past few weeks…they've been perfect… I have fallen deeper in love with you the past three weeks than I ever thought possible." Hermione confessed.

He grinned widely. "I know what you mean. We fit so well together."

She nodded against his shoulder. "It's so easy with us… I think back to just a year ago and can't believe that I thought Ronald and I were soul mates. We loved each other…but we didn't fit like you and I do. We constantly had to try to make each other happy. I would see his face in the morning and if he had a certain look, my chest would constrict and I'd be anxious the rest of the day, knowing I had to walk on egg shells. I thought that's how loved worked…constantly working to make each other happy…constant friction even if it's slight. My parents were that way and I thought it was normal. I didn't know it could be easy.

"I keep wondering how life would have been if we lived in an alternate universe and he was alive. Would you and I have realized we were meant for each other? Or would I have gone through life trying to get our mismatched puzzle pieces to fit?" Hermione stopped, realizing she was rambling.

"You would probably be living in ignorant bliss and I would forever remain a bachelor, pining over my little brother's wife...my sister-in-law." Fred answered, his nose crinkling, like the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

Hermione sighed against his neck, making goosebumps form down his arms. "I love Ron and I wish he was still here, but I'm beyond happy that you and I got our chance."

"Me too." He turned and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He mumbled against her forehead.

"I love you, too. Goodnight Fred."

"Goodnight baby."


	39. April Fools!

**Happy April Fools! And happy birthday Fred and George!**

 **I worked really hard to get this out today so I hope ya'll like it. The timing was just too perfect not to post it today!**

 **Thank you to all my viewers and reviewers! I also want to thank my Poppy, who helps me with every chapter!**

 **To Amy: thank you for all your sweet reviews! It warms my heart.**

 **To Fizz: The whole sex thing is a big part of my story. Hermione finds sex and her body sacred and she shows this by trying to dress modestly and by taking sex extremely seriously. By allowing Fred to have a little control over that and allowing herself to relax a little and enjoy herself shows how much she loves Fred and trusts him.**

Hermione was back to school and was busier than ever. She was kicking herself for not studying more during Christmas break. The teachers gave more work than ever, trying to cram every bit of knowledge they could into the seventh years before they graduated.

Hermione managed to owl Fred a few times, although the letters were rather short and she complained a lot about all the work she has been given.

There was a Hogsmeade trip in February and Fred convinced her to come see him for the day, even though she had more homework than she knew what to do with. It was a busy day at work that day and Dean had been preoccupied with his own girlfriend, so he basically got to glance at her between customers while she sat writing an essay for Ancient Runes.

By March, he had managed to floo a few times, but he mostly watched her and Ginny study by the fire. He was a little frustrated, but at least he got to see her face…well, when it wasn't hidden behind a book.

Hermione had owled Fred at the end of March, promising to give him her full attention if he wanted to floo on his birthday. She really missed him terribly; her heart ached while she was in bed every night. He had owled her back, stating that their friends had planned a party that night and he couldn't. Even though he apologized profusely, she felt her heart sink a bit. She wrote him back stating that it was quite alright and to enjoy the party.

The first of April was a Saturday and Hermione found herself daydreaming of Fred more than ever. Around 9:00am, she decided to send him an owl.

 **Good Morning! I hope you enjoyed your birthday breakfast from your mum and that the day goes by quickly so you can enjoy your evening with friends.**

 **In honor of your birthday, I have already charmed one student's quill to gurgle every time it's dumped into the ink and another's to squawk when it touches paper. *Sigh* You truly are a terrible influence on me. I would have never done this before the war, you know.**

 **I have Neville, Ginny and Poppy joining me in the pranking festivities and by tonight, the castle should be in chaos. Also, we are all wearing orange and fuchsia today. I'll send you a vial of my memory tomorrow; you may share it with George.**

 **That is part one of your present. You'll get the other part in a couple weeks...or sooner, if the headmistress decides to expel me.**

 **Anyway, I miss you terribly and I think of you constantly…counting down the weeks until Easter break.**

 **Happy 21, I love you!**

 **Hermione.**

 **p.s. Don't get so drunk that you aren't able to find your way home…and don't disapparate! You'll splinch… love you.**

 **p.p.s. Poppy just sent her cat patronus and said she has Peeves on board…he's wreaking havoc as I write.**

XxXxXx

Hermione spent her day charming quills, making books fly around the room when touched, and had successfully deposited fairy dust into multiple people's bags. Everywhere she went, she heard uncontrollable laughing, quills squawking, and saw books flying.

Poppy worked with Peeves, supplying him with tons of Skiving Snackbox candy she got from Dean. He ran around dumping water over everyone's heads and then telling them that eating the candy would help them dry off. This worked on most of the first and second years…maybe a few third years, but by then most students knew not to trust Peeves. Needless to say, there were little wet students bleeding, fainting, and puking everywhere.

Ginny moseyed down to the kitchens to speak with the house elves. They immediately remembered her being a Weasley and had hung on to her every word while she spoke. She explained that it was the twins birthdays and they missed Hogwarts, so they wanted everyone to enjoy some sweets on behalf of them. She brought them hundreds of canary creams to add in the middle of the tables. The elves did one better and decided to bake them inside the treacle tart and add them to the pistachio delight instead of using marshmallows.

When the quartet entered the hall for dinner, everything was a disaster. There were kids screaming and holding bloody noses, others bent over cauldrons puking, some rolling around the floor giggling, and dozens of students were canaries, some returning to themselves looking terrified. There were yellow feathers covering the floor and peeves was flying around blowing raspberries on his palms and chucking candies at the kids who were still normal.

Neville flicked his wand under the table and fireworks came zooming in, exploding high above them. Some small sparks began to chase students and singed their nose or their bums as they ran. Everyone was screaming and running in different directions and Hermione was suddenly horrified.

They looked at each other, realizing they were all thinking the same thing. All the screaming, all the running, all the chaos…it reminded them of the Battle of Hogwarts and instead of enjoying the chaos, they sat and looked down at their plates.

"Maybe we went to far…" Hermione mentioned as she watched the professors try to gain some sort of control. Hermione's eyes met Mistress McGonagall's and the word that came out of her mouth would have her mother turning in her grave.

"Run. Neville…Poppy…go!" Ginny murmured, trying not to move her lips. It was too late. McGonagall came striding toward them, her lips pressed together into a scowl.

"You four! Follow me. Now!" the headmistress demanded, pointing to Neville, Poppy, Hermione, and Ginny.

It was quiet as they followed her down the corridor and around to her office. Once inside, McGonagall waited to speak until she made her way to her desk to stand behind it.

"Headmistress McGonagall… I did it…it was all me. I…" Hermione started.

"That's not true!" Neville yelled.

"Nev! Hush!" She admonished, turning toward him. "Headmistress..."

"Miss Granger! I would have thought that now that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were gone that you would have straightened up! I thought this year to be the year that everything settled down!

"I am extremely aware of what day it is! Why on Earth would the four of you decide that living up to the Weasley twins would be a good idea? Have they confunded your brains? I am aware, Miss Granger that you and Fred Weasley are in a relationship. It seems to be a shame that such a brilliant mind rot away by stooping to their level! Pranking the students…terrifying the young ones…I had been begged to by a first year to let her go home! She was beside herself with fright! Your energy, Miss Granger, should be put to good use elsewhere!"

Hermione could feel anger boiling inside her. "Excuse me, Headmistress…but I know that you don't mean that! You know how brilliant the twins are! They can produce extraordinary magic that others only dream of! My mind is in no way rotting from being around either of them. I'm sorry that everything went so far today. I take full blame for everything! I just needed a laugh; I needed to be a bit silly! Everyone thinks I should be so serious all the time and I'm sick of it! It isn't only their birthday's, but it's also April Fools isn't it? We…no…I… I got in over my head and I'm sorry about all the chaos."

"This is grounds for expulsion Miss Granger!" Hermione lowered her head and nodded.

"However…" She looked over to Hermione, her face softening. "No student has seen any person doing these things and I've asked Peeves who it was that gave him the candies and he said he found them…swore he worked alone.

"Too many things have happened today for only one person to do all those things. Since only one person has come forward to confess, I cannot expel one and not the others. You do, however, have detention every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until Easter break…and yes, Miss Granger…you will be serving detention that Friday night before you run off to Hogsmeade.

"These last few months better be quiet…I say this to all four of you. I can't deny that what you four have accomplished is extraordinary, but I wouldn't expect anything except the greatest from Miss Granger." Headmistress McGonagall finished.

Hermione's heart leapt. She had never been so glad to be Headmistress McGonagall's favorite student. She had a feeling that if she wasn't, she would be going home tonight.

"Thank you Headmistress!"

"Now…you all may leave. I need to get as much rest as I can now that I know three more Weasleys will be coming…twins…part veela...eleven years to rest is just not long enough…" McGonagall's dry sarcasm had the others trying to stifle their giggles on their way out.

XxXxXx

Fred and George arrived at Lee and Katie's flat, being welcomed by dozens of friends and family, noise makers going off, confetti falling around them, and drinks flying towards them.

Fred tried to have a good time, but all he kept thinking about was Hermione's letter. He really wanted to floo call her and see how the day went. He hated that he couldn't be there to see them enjoying April Fools day. He knew that Hermione had done it just for his birthday and his heart swelled with pride.

His stomach, on the other hand, felt hollow. He missed her terribly and all he wanted for his birthday was to be able to hold her and fall asleep next to her. The bed seemed so large and cold without her. Being in the flat alone, not even being able to look forward to seeing her during the day, was killing him.

He often sat on the porch with a firewhiskey, staring at the castle. She was so close to him and he wasn't allowed to see her. She was locked away in the castle like some princess and there was nothing he could do. So, he drank a lot and stared off at the grey structure, stuck in his own thoughts and memories of her.

He tried listening to Oliver Wood as he and George talked quiddich, but his mind kept drifting to the castle. He finally excused himself and headed outside to get some fresh air.

He made his way through the courtyard that the flat owners shared and sat in front of a stone fountain. He wished there was a way he could communicate with her. He twirled his wand back and forth between his fingers.

 _There was a high-pitched gasp. "Harry! I've done it!" Hermione's voice rang out._

 _Fred's head whipped around to look toward Hermione. "They are sort of nice, aren't they?" She asked, watching her silver otter dance around her. He allowed himself to take a minute to take in her appearance while her otter played with Ron's Jack Russell._

 _Her cheeks were flushed, along with that little nose of hers. The flush crept down to her neck and below her school sweater. Her pretty little lips were pulled back into a smile that reached her eyes, causing them to be wide and bright. He watched as her head fell back and a laugh escaped her lips when Ron's patronus pinned hers to the floor, playfully._

 _A sharp jab in the ribs made him realize how long he had been staring. He turned to find George with an evil grin on his face._

" _Better wipe that saliva off your chin, brother." George noted._

 _Fred highly doubted that he had actually drooled on himself, but he checked anyway, making George laugh. Fred gave him a scowl._

" _One mustn't pine over another brother's girl…" George reminded him._

 _Fred rolled his eyes. They had made a notebook that they named 'Brocode'; in it stated different rules on what not to do to your brothers and close friends._

" _Pining was never in the book. It's taking the girl that is wrong. I can pine all I want Georgie." Fred mentioned, staring at the back of Hermione's head._

" _It isn't healthy to fancy someone you can't have." George stated._

 _Fred gave a deep sigh. "Since when have I cared about what's good for me?" Fred eyed the hair tie holding her hair in a ponytail. He wanted nothing more than to pull it out and let his fingers dive deep into that curly, caramel hair._

" _Brother at ten oclock!" George warned._

 _Fred's eyes travelled from the back of her head to Ron, who was standing in front of Hermione. His face was red, his jaw was set, as he clenched his fists at his side while throwing eye daggers Fred's way. Fred grinned and stalked toward the couple._

" _What's wrong Ronniekins? You look as if something crawled up your arse and died." Fred teased._

" _Shove off Fred." Ron warned._

 _Fred watched Hermione turn quickly to scowl at him, her hair smacking her in the cheek._

" _Better be careful Granger," Fred mentioned, his left hand diving into the mess of curls in the ponytail, tugging slightly. "That hair is lethal…I saw it almost poke your eye out." He rubbed a tendril of hair between his thumb and forefinger before tugging one last time and letting his hand drop. He retreated back toward George, hearing Ron start a fight._

" _Why do you let him do that?" Ron asked, trying to whisper._

" _Let? I didn't_ _let_ _him do anything! Did you hear him ask for permission? Because I sure didn't!" Hermione retorted._

" _Well you certainly didn't tell him to stop, or heaven forbid, pull away! Everytime I touch your hair you throw a fit!" Ron spat._

" _I do no such thing! I ask you nicely to stop…its not my fault you're so rough!" Hermione huffed and stomped her foot, crossing her arms._

" _Then ask Fred nicely to stop!" Ron growled out._

" _He isn't hurting anything by touching it! Why are you so huffy?" Hermione asked._

" _Why do you like it?" Ron asked back._

" _I never said I liked it! I just don't despise it! He isn't a Roughian...like others I know!" Hermione yelled, exasperated._

" _As if he isn't a big enough git to her on his own, you have to help him along?" George asked, watching the couple._

" _Just too easy." Fred answered, shrugging. Honestly, he just wanted to touch Hermione; getting Ron all riled up was just an added bonus._

Fred's fingers twitched around his wand, wanting to sink themselves into her chaotic curls. He missed her too much; he'd even go back to that day, even though she wasn't his, just to watch her patronus, to touch her, to listen to her voice.

Patronus. He had an idea. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

"Expecto Patronum!"

XxXxXx

The four of them sat in front of the fire, studying Herbology together. The common room was empty except for them, and Hermione guessed that everyone had retired to bed early, hoping not to fall victim to the wrath of the unknown April Fools jokesters.

Neville went over the chapter they just learned about and the girls took turns answering questions as he quizzed them.

"What is that? Is that a…" Neville asked, from his spot facing the window.

They turned to find a silver fox come prancing in through the window.

"That's one of the twins!" Ginny exclaimed.

The fox stopped at Hermione, nuzzling against the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Thinking of you." Fred's voice came out quietly before the fox disappeared.

"What a sap!" Ginny complained.

"Ginny! Stop! It's sweet." Poppy admonished. Hermione gave her a thankful smile before pulling out her wand.

XxXxXx

Fred was still sitting in front of the fountain, a small smile on his face. At least now he knew she was thinking of him too.

He looked up, something catching his eye, and found Hermione's otter come floating in from above. It ran in circles around his feet and weaved in and out between his legs, making him laugh.

"I miss you terribly! Happy birthday, I'll owl in the morning." Hermione's voice said. Soon after, the otter disappeared into silver wisps that blew away with the light breeze.

Fred smiled, happier than he'd been all day, and stood to head back to the party. When he turned, he found George heading toward him.

"Almost thought you'd gone home." George said.

"Just needed some air."

"You're already full of it. Now come back in and I promise to not continue to tell everyone that you're a sad sap for Hermione." George encouraged.

Fred started to laugh, but then caught on. "Continue?"

George shrugged. "Yea, well, you didn't expect me to lie to everyone when they asked why you ran off, did you?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Come on. I need a drink."

George grinned and smacked his brother's back. "That's the spirit! Now let's go get pissed."


	40. I Miss You

**I consider myself a pretty tolerant person, but when I receive a terrible guest review full of swear words and purposely being demeaning, I can't help but get a little angry.**

 **My reviewers and PMers know that I always consider how they feel when writing and how I try to make everyone happy. For instance, Fizz has an issue with the sexual bits, and if Fizz does then I know others do as well, so in the future I will not be going into detail during those scenes.**

 **I have no problem accepting constructive criticism; what I received from this unknown reviewer was anything but. If you cannot conduct yourself in a civilized manner you are not welcome here; not on my page and certainly not on others who are more sensitive. We're here to share ideas and lift each other up, not tear one another down. Isn't there already enough of that in the world? Many people come to to be creative and read others creativity; to step away from the already negative world.**

 **That being said, if you have an issue with something I have written, then say it like a respectful adult and I will work it out with you or you can just not read my work.**

 **I apologize to my other viewers. If this person was a member of I would have sent it through PM.**

 **Rant over!**

 **Now, lovely's…on with the story. Definitely need a Fred fix after that. This is a bit of a filler chapter before Easter break, but it's filled with fluffy emotional goodness.**

Fred woke up the next morning feeling like his brain was too large for his head, a sharp pain between his eyes, and hearing a loud tapping noise.

He could see the light from behind his eyelids and groaned, turning over and hiding under his pillows in a desperate attempt to find relief for his hangover.

The loud tapping was muffled, but didn't stop.

"Later!" He yelled from under his blanket and pillow fort.

Instead of leaving, the bird squawked indignantly before resuming the tapping, which was now louder than ever.

Groaning, Fred rolled out of bed and untangled himself from the warm sheets before heading toward the French doors. He scowled at Pig on his way to opening one the doors.

Pig flew in, straight past Fred and into the kitchen, where he knew the owl treats were kept. Fred slowly followed, rubbing his pounding head with his palms and dragging his feet.

Fred went straight for the cupboard, knowing that Pig wouldn't give him the letter until he had a proper treat. He held out his hand to show Pig the treats and set them on the kitchen island. Pig hopped over from his spot across the island and held out his leg for Fred.

"Ruddy bird…"He complained, stroking his head a few times before heading over to start coffee, realizing he hadn't a drop of pepper-up potion in his potion cabinet. He'd have to remember to get some from the Diagon flat later.

Once he settled at the kitchen island, sitting on a stool that Hermione had picked out, he took a sip of his coffee and rolled open the parchment. Inside was a note and two small vials spellotaped to the parchment.

The first vial was near the top and Hermione scribbled a note underneath:

 _ **Figured you might need this after last night**_ **.**

He pulled it off of the parchment and examined it. A grin formed on his face; it was pepper-up potion. He uncorked the bottle quickly. His lips curled around the top of the vial as he leaned his head back and emptied the contents into his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling his drowsiness subside and his headache dull.

He reached down for the letter and began to read.

 _ **Hello Sleepy Head!**_

 _ **I made sure to wait until after breakfast to send this. I had a feeling you were too…indisposed this morning to deal with Pigwidgeon any earlier. I'm hoping the potion I sent helps at least a little.**_

 _ **Yesterday was…interesting. It truly had ended in chaos. I think we all went a little too far, but I'll let the two of you decide.**_

 _ **In the vial contains not only my memory, but the other three's, as well. I put them all in the vial and charmed them to play in the order of events.**_

 _ **I have also charmed the stopper to only come off if both you and George are holding it, so don't try to watch the memories before he's with you.**_

 _ **Thank you for taking the time to send your patronus last night; you are very sweet. I've been missing you terribly. Being able to hear your voice, although briefly, was wonderful. It seems like it took ages to get through March and now we still have three more weeks before break. I will be spending every waking moment I can studying so that I don't waste all my time at home with my head stuck in a book. Just two more months and I will be done.**_

 _ **How has the shop been doing? At breakfast, I see owls coming in constantly with your stamp on the packages. I take it students are owl ordering a lot? I hope you two are able to keep up with demand without overexerting yourselves too much.**_

 _ **Please owl me after you watch our memories and let me know what you two thought.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

Fred read the owl twice before running to the floo to call George's flat.

XxXxXx

Hermione had just sat down for lunch when Pig came fluttering through the upper windows of the Great Hall.

"Well that didn't take long." Hermione mentioned as the bird landed in her empty plate. She grabbed a roll out of a basket and pulled off a piece, giving it to Pig before untying the letter.

"Is that from the twins?" Ginny asked. "I want to see!" She said, trying to snatch the role of parchment from Hermione.

Hermione held it against her chest. "You can see it after I read it! What if there is something private in it?" She told Ginny.

Ginny scrunched her nose. "Ick…please read it then…but hurry up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the letter. Her heart started to beat hard in her chest when her eye caught his handwriting. She caught herself wanting to smell it and almost let out a laugh. She was going through definite Fred withdrawals.

 _ **My Lovely Hermione,**_

 _ **First of all, thank you for the pepper-up potion. It did wonders. Second of all, YOU ARE BRILLIANT. I wish I was with you at the moment. I'd really love to pull you to me and snog you senseless right now.**_

 _ **The others were brilliant as well. I wondered why Dean bought so many snackboxes and fireworks. George and I ended up watching the vial three times.**_

 _ **It's nice that your friends aren't afraid to use the Skiving Snackboxes on unsuspecting first and second years cause I know you would never do that. Tell Poppy I have the uppermost respect for her now and I will never complain again when having to listen to Dean talk about her all day.**_

 _ **Ginny ordered all of those Canary Cremes and I didn't even think twice about it (cause it's Ginny and she always has it out for someone *wink*) but to be able to see what she had in mind was great. Seeing all those kids biting into their desserts and turning into giant canaries was a riot. The professors faces were priceless.**_

 _ **You charming all those quills and books was amazing. I wasn't even aware you could charm them from so far away. You definitely put a Hermione spin on the joke by keeping people from doing homework. It was definitely dramatic irony (yes, I am aware it is a literary technique and I said it on purpose so save that surprised gasp for another time).**_

 _ **I loved watching Neville set up the fireworks. He had it all planned out in a diagram before he even set them up. Charming them to chase students was definitely a Weasley twin move and we give him a standing ovation.**_

 _ **I noticed the look on your face in the hall…I've seen that face before. I hope that you are okay. I hope that you all are okay; I noticed the other's faces go pale too. I know you all thought you went too far, but everyone will be fine. I think you felt too guilty to enjoy just how funny everything was.**_

 _ **I had almost forgotten how scary McGonagall could be as a teacher. I'm glad that she hadn't expelled you, but I can't deny that a small, selfish part of me would have been happy if you came home.**_

 _ **I miss your soft curly hair and the way it curls perfectly around my fingers, your chocolate brown eyes and the way the darken after a good snog, your little nose that scrunches when you're trying to be annoyed with me, your lips…yeah…well you get the picture. I miss you. And before showing anyone else this you better make that part disappear; I do have a reputation to hold up to after all. *Wink* I'm already getting the mickey from George, I don't need it from Ginny, too!**_

 _ **The shop has been doing extremely well. I'm thinking about hiring someone just for owl orders. We're starting to get orders from countries all over the world. We get more orders from Switzerland than anywhere else; we're thinking about opening a shop up there later and just taking turns popping in every couple weeks. But right now I know I need to concentrate on Hogsmeade for awhile.**_

 _ **It's been difficult keeping up with demand, but being able to have twenty cauldrons going at one time in the new shop helps a lot. We only have room for half that at Diagon and George has been really leery at what he cooks there with Angelina pregnant.**_

 _ **Speaking of her being pregnant…she has really grown since you've seen her. I guess being halfway through with twins makes it worse. George had done the math and realized she was already about eight weeks along when she told him and he went through the roof. He stayed with me for three days after their fight. George was angry he missed two appointments with Angelina and I would be angry too. Just for future reference…tell me as soon as you find out or better yet, when you think you might be. Don't wait for a holiday.**_

 _ **I realize that now I am rambling and should end this, because even Pig is getting annoyed with me. I love you and can't wait to see you.**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **Your Fred**_

By the end of the letter, Hermione was blushing scarlet. How did he always manage to talk about marriage and babies so casually while she burned crimson every time she even thought about it?

"Hermione? Honestly…how much did he write?" Ginny admonished.

Hermione bit her lip and apologized before taking her wand out and charming the letter so that no one but her could read the parts that weren't about April Fools.

She handed it to Ginny who read it and then passed it to Poppy, who passed it to Neville.

"Well, at least they liked the gesture!" Neville mentioned.

"I still feel a bit guilty. Flitwick was still trying to get that box of candies back from Peeves this morning." Poppy admitted.

Poppy painted a pretty picture in everyone's minds of Flitwick and Peeves wrestling for the candies, causing them to start giggling. Poppy then reenacted the scene, equipped with facial expressions and all, causing them all to double over in laughter, Hermione and Ginny leaning on one another for support.

"Poor Professor Flitwick!" Hermione managed to spit out as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why didn't he just get the Bloody Baron to help?"

Poppy shrugged. "I think he's a bit scared of the Baron himself."

XxXxXx

Hermione tried studying while she sat in the library, but she kept going back to his letter, rereading his words, staring at his slanted, narrow handwriting. She loved the way he looped his G's and Y's and how he always used color changing ink so that his letters were a kaleidoscope of colors.

She kept finding herself brushing over the words with her fingertips, feeling the slight indentation from the pressure of the quill into the thick parchment. She imagined his large callused hands sliding across the page as he wrote, stopping every so often as he thought.

She missed his warm hands. She missed holding onto them, feeling their warmth encircling her smaller, colder ones. She seemed to always be a little cold and he was always so warm.

She missed snuggling against his warm, hard chest. Feeling his heartbeat against her cheek, listening to it woosh as it pumped. She even missed how her head would rise and fall with his chest as he breathed; how it jiggled her head around when she blinked too many times and her eyelashes tickled him, causing him to laugh. She missed how her ear would tickle when he spoke and it resonated through his chest.

She missed his strong shoulders and back; how muscular they felt under her fingers when she rubbed his back or when they snogged. She missed being able to watch him pick up boxes at the store, seeing his back muscles flex under his thin t-shirts. She missed how he threw her over his shoulder; he was so strong that he made her feel weightless. His shoulders and back were her favorite body part.

She found herself welling up in tears, her stomach feeling hollow and her chest clenching tightly. These last few weeks were going to be hell.

She blinked her tears away and forced herself to shove the letter into her bag before pulling out her DADA homework.

XxXxXx

Fred spent most of the day inside Hermione's memories, watching her closely and missing her terribly. He wanted nothing more than to be able to wrap his arms around memory Hermione and pull her against him, but it was impossible. So, instead he stood close to her, taking in her caramel brown hair, her big brown eyes, her soft pink lips.

He enjoyed watching her animated faces as the toothbrush said different things; enjoyed how tussled her hair had been after she was untangled from her sheets before she ran in to brush her teeth the next morning.

He missed how soft she was. Her hair, her lips, her eyes, her skin…even her laugh was soft. Her body was soft; not just her skin, but her actual body. It wasn't too bony or too muscular; it was soft just like he always imagined a woman should be.

He missed feeling her pressed against his side at night; the way she would wake up in the middle of the night and turn her head to give him a soft kiss on his chest before falling back to sleep.

He missed the way she buried her head in his chest and breathed in deeply when he hugged her…like she just needed to breathe him in.

He missed how she would nuzzle her nose into the nape of his neck when they cuddled on the couch. How she'd randomly press her lips against his neck while they sat in silence.

He missed being able to find the skin on her hip and rub it with his thumb. He missed the way she sighed when he rubbed it in circles, relaxing her and lulling her to sleep.

He missed the way her pillows on the bed use to smell like her. The scent on her pillow wore off in the beginning of February and that's when his insomnia hit. He even missed waking up and finding long curly hairs stuck against his morning stubble; her hairs on the pillows only lasted two weeks before they all managed to attack his face and ended up in the trash or down the shower drain.

He needed her. The ache in his chest was getting worse every day they were apart. He wondered if this was normal or if she was just an addiction for him. He had never missed or needed anything so badly and it worried him. Not because he thought it was unhealthy, but because he didn't know how he'd function if he ever had to live without her.

He realized he had been standing on the porch staring at the castle for far too long. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting late in the evening. He rubbed his hands up and down his face and let out a frustrated sigh before forcing himself downstairs into the potion room. He really needed to get some products made; maybe it would help him ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. These last three weeks were going to kill him.


	41. Happy Belated Birthday!

**Thank you for all your kind words. To Karishma: I was starting to feel the same way. I'm already 40 chapters in and only to Easter. From here on, I'm going to try to hit certain points instead of making it drag on and on like I did Christmas break. Sorry about that to all of you who felt the way Karishma did.**

 **This chapter was longer…but then I realized I hadn't decided on the fate of a certain subject and I'm waiting on Poppy to help me sort it out before I mention anything…there's a bit of a time difference so sometimes it takes a bit. I didn't want to wait any longer for this chapter cause I promised a few of you I would have it posted tonight.**

 **On a side note (non HP): to all of my fellow Walking Dead watchers…WTF was that for the finale and PM me!**

Fred sat in the back of the store, staring down at an inventory sheet. His eyes kept going in and out of focus and after a few moments, he gave up and reached for his newly acquired glasses.

He made the mistake of complaining about his vision to his mother; she promptly took him to the eye doctor and now he was required to wear them while he read. George had laughed so hard when he saw Fred wearing them the first time, that Fred only used them on rare occasions where he was alone and knew he wouldn't be bothered. George now called him the nerdy twin and it didn't set well with Fred. God forbid he let anyone else get a crack at him.

It was the Friday night before Easter break and he had escorted Ginny up to the flat almost two hours ago to floo home to the burrow. His parents had left for Romania for the week and he and George were left to take care of Ginny and Hermione, but he knew he couldn't keep Ginny away from Harry or her home, so he let her go. He had wanted to be alone with Hermione anyway; he wanted her undivided attention while his parents weren't home.

Fred had informed Ginny that both he and George had left the wards open for her and that she was welcome anytime. He told her both of them would be stopping in randomly to check on her and to make sure the burrow was in one piece. He hoped Hermione would stay with him while his parents were gone; he wasn't sure if she would want to run off to the burrow to be with Harry and Ginny.

The thought of Hermione made him look at his watch. It has been two hours and seven minutes since he saw his sister and still no Hermione. He knew she had detention that night, but the sun was almost set and he hoped that McGonagall wouldn't make her walk alone in the dark. The carriage would drop her off at the train station and it wasn't too far of a walk over to the shop, but he still worried.

The shop would be closing in about twenty minutes and he had asked Verity and Dean to close up tonight because he thought she'd already be here. Maybe he should just meet her at the train station.

The door to the back opened slowly and he looked over from his spot on the stool to see Hermione entering, her trunk floating behind her. He tore off his glasses and threw them down as he hurried to stand up and greet her.

He was barely on his feet when she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in the crook if it.

It didn't take him long to respond and squeeze her to him, one hand around her waist, the other in her hair cupping the back of her head. He noticed it was pulled up in a clip and he promptly released it, allowing the curls to fall down against her shoulder blades. Once he tossed the clip, his hand returned to her curls.

"I've missed these curls." He murmured into her hair.

"Ginny tried to get me to straighten it before I came." Hermione said against his neck.

He picked his head up and wrinkled his nose. "You better never! Straight is boring. I like it wild."

She squeezed him and he noticed that she was a little shaky.

"You okay?" He asked holding her tighter.

She nodded against his neck. "Just missed you." He couldn't help, but grin.

She pulled her head out of his neck and looked at him, wiping her tears off her cheeks. He picked her up and set her down on the counter height table, holding her around the waist firmly.

"Where is Ginny? Did she bring Darcy?" She asked.

"She already floo'd to the burrow. Darcy is upstairs fed and happy. Probably sleeping."

Hermione grinned and nodded, pulling him in for kiss.

After a few moments, they pulled away, trying to catch their breaths. She picked up the glasses.

"What are these? Are these yours?" Hermione asked.

He nodded sheepishly. "Just need them for reading."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Fred shrugged. "Only had them for a couple weeks. Not that bigga deal."

"Well…let's see then. Put them on." Hermione demanded.

"Hermione…" Fred whined.

"Fred! Just put them on." Hermione urged, holding them up for him.

"Fine." He grumbled and shoved them on.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and took in the view. Fred watched her eyes darken and she bit her lip.

"I take it you have a thing for nerds?" He asked.

She grinned, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her.

She kissed him hard on the mouth before trailing kisses down his jaw, to his neck, and nibbled his ear.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, his voice strangled.

She captured his lips again. "Take me to bed." She whispered against his lips. His whole body jerked.

"Hermione…but you…" He pulled away from her to look her in the eye.

"I've decided months ago I no longer need to wait. I want this." Hermione told him.

"What about your promise to Bill?" He asked, trying to remain level-headed.

She shrugged. "Since when have I been known to _not_ break rules?"

He groaned and leaned in to kiss her again, pulling away a few seconds later.

"You're sure? Cause once we're in that flat…"

She laughed, cutting him off. "I'm sure."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to take off his glasses, but she swatted his hand away.

"Leave them."

He grinned and hurried up the stairs.

XxXxXx

"Happy belated birthday." Hermione said through the darkness of the bedroom.

He grinned and squeezed her closer against him. "Thank you. I was wondering how you'd ever top what you pulled on April Fools, but you managed to succeed."

She laughed. "Never doubt my greatness, Fred."

He shook his head against his pillow. "Never again."

She sighed into the dark, indicating something was on her mind.

"What's on your mind, baby?" Fred asked.

"I didn't expect that to be so emotional…I mean, I knew it would be, but not like that." She admitted, playing with the ginger hair that littered his chest.

"I think being away from one another so long had a hand in it." He told her, rubbing her back up and down. He was surprised with how emotional it had been for him…and he knew she noticed.

He knew she heard his voice crack when he tried to talk her through the sharp pain she experienced, she had even wiped a tear off of his cheek at some point. He had been a bit embarrassed at first, but she didn't laugh or admonish him for it; she gave him a reassuring smile and let out her own tears, to which he quickly kissed away.

"I don't know if I can handle it being that emotional." Hermione mentioned. It was emotionally exhausting and made her heart ache a bit.

"It won't be like that every time." He assured her.

"Where are your glasses?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

He tried to remember, and couldn't, so he started to laugh. "I don't know."

She laughed with him. "We'll find them later."

"Hopefully I don't roll over on them in the morning. Broken glass in my arse would be a terrible start to the morning." Fred teased.

Hermione laughed harder. "That might be worth seeing."

He gasped in mock hurt and flipped them around, tickling her ribs.

"I think I've already got a pain in the arse in bed with me, I don't need another!" He teased. She started to pout and he chuckled, leaning down and kissing her.

He started to pull back, but she grabbed the back of his neck, keeping their lips locked together, and deepening the kiss. She refused to let go until her lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen.

Fred rolled onto his back to catch his breath. "Another go?" He panted, watching her as she caught her own breath.

She shrugged against the pillows. "If you must." She cheeked.

"Why... Miss Granger, what ever am I to do with you?" He asked, rolling to his side and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well now, Frederick, I think you already know the answer to that." She retorted.

"Get over here you little minx!" He demanded, grabbing her.

XxXxXx

Hermione spent the next morning helping Verity, Dean, and Terry out on the floor of the shop while Fred was back in the potion room. At lunch time they closed the shop for an hour, Dean and Terry heading out for lunch while Hermione made Fred, Verity, and herself sandwiches from the icebox of the flat.

Hermione had Darcy on her shoulder as she carried down the sandwiches and chips. She handed Verity her plate and Fred entered the back room to take his. Darcy caught Hermione's eye as her color turned from pink to red with seeing Fred.

The puff hopped from Hermione to Fred, nuzzling against the side of his neck. Darcy obviously missed him. He laughed and sat his plate down.

"Watch this." He told Hermione and Verity.

He relaxed his forearms against the counter and laced his fingers together. Darcy started rolling and rolled down one arm, over his hands, up another arm and over the back of his shoulders. She went round and round over and over again, rolling and bouncing her red little self, making Fred laugh.

"She loves me." He stated to the witches.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, but she really did find it quite cute that they were bonding. Darcy changed back to pink and settled on Fred's shoulder.

"So, Verity…what has been going on in your life?" Hermione asked as they dug into their sandwiches.

It was nice getting to know more about Verity than just what she did at the shop. She found out that Verity had gotten engaged during Valentine's Day and that her wedding would be a small affair in the summer. Hermione also found out that Verity was happy to be transferred to the Hogsmeade store because that's where her fiancé, Derek, lived and that's where she'd be living after they married.

The hour flew by and Hermione hurried to clean up as Dean and Terry came back. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed a tall witch come in beside Dean.

"Poppy!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, grinning at her friend.

"I needed a dress for the ball, so I thought I might come to Hogsmeade instead of taking the train….plus, I wanted to see Dean." Poppy answered.

"Oh no! A dress! I completely forgot!" Hermione panicked slightly.

"Come with me. I'm going now." Poppy told her.

"I can't, I'm…"

"Just go." Fred said, standing behind her.

She turned and shook her head. "It's Saturday! I'm not going to leave you a witch short." Hermione told him.

"We've managed plenty of Saturdays without you. We'll be just fine. I'd rather you go find a dress…all the good ones will be gone soon…you don't want your boyfriend looking prettier than you that night, do you?" He asked, grinning.

She smacked at his chest. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes! Now go…" She started to turn. "No, wait! Give your dashing bloke a kiss first."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "You are so demanding." She complained as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Should I call Ginny?" Hermione asked Poppy.

Poppy shook her head. "She found one during Christmas break."

"Well that little brat! Why wasn't I aware of this?" Hermione asked, offended.

"She said that you were… 'too busy with the shop' to even come home at night, so she went by herself." Poppy answered, using air quotations.

Hermione blushed. "Er…right. I forgot. Well, let's go." She grabbed her handbag from the back room and pushed Poppy out of the shop.

XxXxXx

Hermione and Poppy went through rack after rack at the gown shop picking out contenders before heading toward the dressing rooms to try them on.

"Ready?" Poppy asked from behind her curtain.

"Ready." Hermione confirmed.

They yanked their curtains open and came out, staring at one another. They both started giggling.

"Is that _supposed_ to be floor length?"

"Did you take a canary crème while you were in there?"

They asked together. The both looked down at their own dresses and hurried to the mirror.

Hermione's dress was supposed to be tea length, but at her short five foot three stature it was only a couple inches above her ankles. She giggled at herself. She looked like a five year old who outgrew last years Christmas dress.

Poppy looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she did look a bit like a canary. The top was lacy yellow and the bottom was tulle, with yellow feathers around the bottom hem.

"I think this one is a no." Poppy mentioned.

Hermione nodded. "Agreed."

They both changed into their second choices; Poppy tried on a dark green tight dress and Hermione tried on a pink, high-low, tulle dress.

"You look like a basilisk." Hermione told Poppy, frowning.

"Ha! Thanks! Is that suppose to have a train?" Poppy asked, giggling.

"Next!" Hermione shouted, not even looking at herself in the mirror.

Hermione tried on a red ball gown and Poppy tried on a dark blue floor length gown with lace sleeves and satin ruching along the stomach.

They came out at the same time and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"That's perfect, Poppy!" Hermione hurried over to her and Poppy started laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You look like an angry pimple." Poppy mentioned.

Hermione laughed. "I'll change in a moment…now hush!"

Hermione reached up and pulled Poppy's hair tie out of her hair, allowing her short curls to fall around her face. The midnight blue gown brought out the auburn in her hair.

Hermione stepped back and looked her over. The lace sleeves were three-quarter length, making her arms look long and thin. The neck was wide and sat perfectly against her clavicle, making her neck look long and her eyes sparkle. Poppy was taller than most woman and the dress made her silhouette look perfect.

"You look stunning." Hermione told her. "And I'm a bit annoyed. I've decided I really need to find some short friends." She added, laughing.

"Don't give up. Try on that fuchsia dress." Poppy told her, pushing her towards her dressing room.

Hermione only picked the fuchsia one because it was Fred's favorite color. She wasn't sure she could actually pull that color off. It couldn't hurt to try it on.

She slipped into it, and headed out to see that Poppy had changed back into her clothes and was sitting in the chair, waiting patiently.

"Oh Hermione! You look great!" Poppy gushed.

"Really?" Hermione asked, making her way to the mirror. "You don't think it shows too much shoulder."

Poppy laughed lightly. "No, Hermione. There's nothing wrong with showing some shoulder."

Poppy pulled Hermione's hair up into a lose bun on the top of her head and tied it with the tie Hermione took out of her own hair.

"Wear it up." Poppy told her.

Hermione looked at herself for a moment. The fuchsia dress was long and flowy, the top was a modest sweetheart cut and it was strapless. A sliver jeweled encrusted belt wrapped around her waist. She was glad there hadn't been more jewels; she felt the color made it stand out enough. She felt good in it, so she decided to get it. Fred would be happy with the color and it's a color no one would ever expect her to wear.

Before heading back to the joke shop with their dresses in tow, they grabbed a bite of ice cream to eat on the way back. Hermione got a two scoop chocolate cone and Poppy got mint chocolate chip.

"So, I take it that you and Dean are doing well?" Hermione asked.

Poppy's cheekbones reddened. "Yea."

"How did it happen?"

"Er…well…we've been flirting for awhile and then we went to a New Years Eve party together…and he sort of kissed me at midnight." Poppy confessed.

Hermione smiled. "That is the sweetest thing...I'm glad you two are together. Ginny had a plan to kidnap him and make him come to the ball if you didn't ask him…"

Poppy laughed. "She wouldn't!"

"I don't know… she's an interesting witch. If she says she is going to do something, usually she does…no matter how crazy it is. She's got a bit of the twins in her, I guess." Hermione explained.

Poppy shook her head, smiling. "Glad that saves me the embarrassment of having to be the first person he sees when she pulls the sack off his head."

Hermione laughed. "He'd either be completely smitten or ask for a restraining order."

They made their way into the shop and Poppy headed toward the back to find Dean.

Fred took the black garment bag from her and she followed him into the backroom where he hung it on a hook.

"Can I see it?" He asked, pulling her to him.

She shook her head.

"Why not?" He whined.

"I want it to be a surprise." Hermione answered, leaning up and kissing him.

He pulled away and she groaned. She knew he wouldn't let it go that easy.

"How am I suppose to know what to wear myself?" Fred asked.

"Wear black with a silver waistcoat and tie." Hermione answered.

"Can it be a bowtie?"

"Of course. Whatever you'd like." She told him, hoping he'd drop it.

"Don't patronize me, Granger!" He told her, wagging his finger.

She let out a loud laugh making his brows furrow.

"It seems I have influenced you a bit, too." She explained. She grabbed the black garment bag and headed up the stairs.

"I want to see it!" He called up the winding staircase.

"And I want a thousand galleons." She told him.

"That can be arranged!" He warned.

"Trust me love. It isn't worth it." She retorted, before closing the door to the flat.


	42. Crimson Curls

**A/N: So, I told Brick I was using the 2000 calendar…and then realized it would have been 1999, not 2000. I don't find the need to go back and change everything to match 1999….so… *waves wand* tahdah! Its magic! I just changed the 2000 calendar year to 1999 for my story. In 2000, Easter was at the end of April and that is why my Easter break is after the twins birthday even though Easter was at the end of March this year. Now that that is settled…onto other things.**

 **I didn't want to make Easter break 12 chapters like Christmas, so this chapter contains the first week. I decided to just do little bits of days instead of dragging on each day. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I want to thank Poppy as always and all of my viewers and reviewers. I have gotten almost 3000 views just in the last three days! That's incredible and I love you all! Definitely keeps me inspired to keep writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

Fred awoke the next morning, feeling Hermione moving toward the edge of the bed.

"No." He grumbled, grabbing for her and pulling her back against his chest, his face in her hair.

"We need to get up. It's already almost nine, Fred. We need to get to the burrow...also, I really need to use the loo." She reminded him. His parents were gone, but they decided to still have lunch together and have everyone bring something. Hermione and Ginny were in charge of the roast and potatoes. Hermione was excited to meet Victoire for the first time.

With a sigh, Fred relaxed his arm and let her slide out of the bed. He reached out and smacked her bare bum as she stood up; she gave him a playful scowl over her shoulder on her way to the loo.

George's words came drifting into his head and he laughed. He now understood what George had meant; maybe he should do some shopping of his own.

XxXxXx

"Hi Mum!" George teased, leaning over and giving Hermione a kiss on her temple as she stood at the stove, watching the potatoes.

She held up her spatula and pointed it at him. "You just watch it, George Fabian. Call me that again and your backside will think your mother _is_ home."

He brought his hand up to his mouth and pretended to chew on his fingernails, before turning and wiggling his bum at her.

"Oh, you!" She yelled, sprinting towards him and making him run. He hid behind the very pregnant Angelina in the sitting room.

"Call her off!" George begged, pointing toward Hermione.

"I'm sure that she has a valid reason for wanting to beat you with that." Angelina laughed, stepping to the side. "He's all yours!"

Hermione grinned and hurried to Angelina. "You look magnificent!" She gushed, embracing Angelina in a tight hug.

She had never been the type of girl to get overly excited or outwardly show her excitement, but when it came to family, it was different. She loved them dearly and she was overjoyed for George and Angelina. She was so lonely growing up and didn't have much interaction with babies; she decided she was going to get her fill with this family.

"THE POTATOES!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen. Hermione gave a yelp and hurried back into the kitchen.

"Oh...Ginny, I'm sorry!" Hermione apologized, seeing they were a bit burned.

"She might act like Mum, but she doesn't cook like her!" George cheeked from the doorway.

"No one can cook like Mum." Bill's voice answered from the sitting room.

Ginny squealed and ran for the door, shoving George to the side on her way into the sitting room. Hermione quickly cooled the potatoes and followed.

Ginny was already standing in front of Fleur, a small purple bundle in her arms. "Oh, she's perfect! My niece! I'm an aunt!" Ginny squealed happily, rocking the bundle in her arms.

Hermione hurried over to look at the bundle. Victoire had blonde…almost silver hair, beautiful bright blue eyes, a tiny little nose, and long, almost transparent eyelashes. "Oh Fleur! Bill! She's beautiful!" Hermione commented, taking one of Victoire's tiny hands and allowing the baby to wrap it around her finger.

"Yea…I see how it is…now that she's here you ladies forget about poor Bill. Second best to a drool machine." Bill pouted dramatically.

Hermione laughed lightly and turned to wrap her arms around him. "Oh Bill…you know you aren't second best. We just wanted to meet her." She patted his back in mock comfort and he smiled.

"Oh, I see! When he pouts, you humor him with a big hug and a pep talk!" Fred complained.

"Would you like me to do to him what I do to you when you pout?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I..er…no. Never mind." Fred answered, realizing.

"Uh huh. What would that be?" Bill asked, amused.

Hermione bit her lip. "I kiss it away."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother."

"Yes?" Fred and George answered, grinning. Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"My turn!" Fred announced, reaching for the bundle in Ginny's arms.

"Isn't she just lovely?" Hermione asked Fred, as they had a seat on the couch.

He smiled and let Victoire grab his hand. "She's perfect."

Hermione stroked her soft forehead with her finger and grinned, watching Victoire's eyes wander between the two of them.

"Would you like to hold her?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Huh? Oh! No…no. I'm good. I'm better with toddlers…they hold their own head up…they're hard to break." Hermione announced, looking startled.

Fleur laughed and Hermione looked up to see her sit in Bill's lap in one of the arm chairs. They were both grinning at Hermione.

"I'm sure you vill be fine." Fleur encouraged.

"I don't think you realize just how lacking I am in the baby department. You put too much faith in me." Hermione retorted.

"Come on, Hermione. I'm right here, I'll help you. Now…put your arm out like this…" Fred showed her how and Hermione tensed as he placed the tiny child in her arms. Victoire felt so light and fragile in her arms and it was nerve-wracking.

"See? Look…she's smiling. She likes her Auntie Mione." Fred kissed Hermione's temple.

Hermione watched as Victoire looked up at her, a toothless grin on her face. She felt herself relax against the sofa and took in the baby's features.

"Getting baby fever?" Bill asked.

"What? Me?" Hermione asked, startled.

"I was actually talking to Fred." He clarified. Hermione looked up and noticed the look of affection on Fred's face as he looked down at her and the baby.

Hermione laughed lightly. "Can we wait until I get through school first?"

A large grin spread across his face. "I suppose we could."

Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face as her eyes settled back down to Victoire's face.

XxXxXx

On Wednesday morning, George decided to drop by the Hogsmeade shop before it opened. He apparated into the front of the shop and headed toward the door to the back room. As his hand touched the doorknob he heard a noise, causing him to jump back and grin.

He settled his ear against the door and listened again. The noise came again and he bit his lip to keep from laughing. The distinct sounds of moaning came from the other side of the door. He heard Hermione cry out Fred's name, Fred grunting out something that sounded close to Hermione's, and George face palmed.

George picked up his fist and rapped on the door. "You randy couple almost done in there?" He called through the door. He heard Hermione shriek.

"Opening the door!" George announced.

He opened it to find Hermione with her back to him, shimmying her pencil skirt down her thighs and then buttoning up her blouse. Fred was shoving the hem of his button down into his trousers before he secured his belt buckle.

"Well…well…well…what do we have here?" George tormented. "I was going to get you a new pair of knickers I thought Fred might like for your graduation, but it seems I need to find a different present now."

Hermione turned toward George with a scowl. "You are…wait. What? How…how do you know about that? FRED! YOU TOLD HIM?!" Hermione screamed, her fists squeezed tight at her sides.

"He's my twin, Hermione!" Fred exclaimed.

"Don't worry Herms…I won't tell Bill." George grinned.

Hermione shook her head. "Just because he's your twin does not give you the right to tell him! This doesn't just involve you Fred! This is something that's private for me! So there is nothing sacred between the two of us? Nothing I say or do is going to be private, is it?" She yelled, her arms shaking.

"Well…I didn't know you two were shagging until now…" George mentioned, trying to help, but failing miserably.

"Don't feel bad George! I'm sure you would have found out soon enough since Fred can't keep his mouth to himself!" Hermione screamed, grabbing her handbag, and storming toward the front door.

Fred, turned and yelled for her. "Hermione! Stop for a moment! Please! Just stop!"

She let out a frustrated growl and turned, her curly hair smacking her in the cheek. "What do you want?" She demanded.

He calmly walked over to her, his hands up in surrender. She watched as he got closer, wondering why he wasn't speaking.

He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Contraceptive charm."

She gasped and fumbled for her wand. "Oh how could I be so stupid! Everything happened so fast and…argh!" She became even more frustrated as she fumbled too much and dropped her wand.

"Hey, relax." He coaxed, pressing his palm against her stomach and mumbling the charm under his breath. Her stomach glowed silver for a moment and she felt it tingle. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "We don't need anymore surprises right now."

She shook her head. "No, definitely not. Thank you." She realized she _really_ needed to work on her wandless spells.

He rubbed her arm up and down. "Listen. I don't want you to be upset after we…well…anyway... you're right. It wasn't just my secret, but yours too. I promise to keep things concerning you and me to myself. I didn't tell him to purposely upset you. I'm sorry." Fred apologized.

Hermione gave a small smile and hugged him around his waist. "No, I overreacted. You deserve to have someone to talk to when you need to vent. I'm sorry. From now on, if I want it to stay between the two of us, I'll voice it. If not, then it's fair play for George to know. Forgive me?" She looked up at him, setting her chin on his chest.

He rubbed circles on her back with his thumbs and nodded. "That sounds like a fair compromise."

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Oh come on! If you're going to do that, at least make a show of it!" George admonished from his spot on the counter.

Fred grinned and tipped Hermione back dramatically, making her squeak and planted a deep wet kiss to her lips, making a smacking noise as they pulled apart.

"Better?" Fred asked, still bent, looking up at George.

"Much."

Fred stood and swung Hermione back up to her feet and handed her the wand she dropped.

He spun her around and towards the door, smacking her bum to get her moving. "Now go enjoy your shopping with Harry and Ginny." He smacked her bum again for good measure, this time making a loud whop. She grabbed her bum and rubbed it, pouting, as she exited the store.

"Enough of a show for you, Georgie?" Fred turned, smirking.

"Yep. That last whop was the icing on the cake. She'll be feeling that for awhile." George grinned.

XxXxXx

"GEORGE! FRED! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Hermione screamed from the loo of the shop on Friday afternoon.

Fred looked over to George who was standing over a cauldron, stirring a light pink liquid and ducking his head to hide his smirk.

"George…what'd you do to her now?"

"Where are you terrible boys?!" Hermione called from the sales floor. Neither felt the need to beckon her.

George snickered. "We needed _someone_ to test our new invention… "

"Her? You picked her? You realize I have to _live_ with her right?" Fred groaned.

"I would have picked Ang…but she's pregnant." George told him. "And besides, I have to deal with a hormonal nutcase 24/7! You can deal with Hermione being angry for one night. I'll cover for you."

"But I didn't do anything! There isn't anything to cover!"

"Exactly! So lighten up."

"Boys!" Hermione's voice was getting closer and their eyes flicked toward the doorknob as it turned.

"There you are! What did you do?! You are terrible!" Hermione yelled.

"Yea…you've mentioned that already…" George grinned.

Fred looked up at Hermione's hair and his mouth dropped open.

"How about rotten then? Insufferable? Atrocious? Vile? EGREGIOUS?"

"Eg..what? Speak English!" George retorted.

"Explain yourselves! Now!"

"Well, you always wanted to be a Weasley…so now you look like us." George explained.

Hermione tugged on her hair in frustration, which was now dark crimson red. Not only had her hair changed color, but her eyebrows and eyelashes, too.

"Hmm…looks like I might have to lighten it up a bit. I was trying for a bright red." George commented, pursing his lips together and turning his head to the side as he looked at her.

"GEORGE!" She growled, stomping her feet towards him, her wand in her hand.

"Did that color make you even feistier?" George asked.

"FIX IT! FIX IT NOW!" Hermione demanded, stomping her foot. She scowled, her jaw jutting forward as she crossed her arms. Actual sparks were coming off the ends of her untamed curls.

George put his hands up in mock surrender. "Listen Mein Fuhrer…"

"Are you comparing me to Hitler? HE DIDN'T HAVE A WAND! DON'T TEST ME!"

George watched as the sparks got brighter and realized he went too far. "Hermione! It's okay! It only lasts three hours. We don't have a way to counter it yet."

"Don't you have a brunette color?" Hermione asked, a little more calm.

Fred was still staring at her with his mouth open when she looked back at him.

"Fred?"

He clicked his jaw shut. "It's just so odd…" His eyes narrowed at her as he took in the crimson curls, the sparks settling down a bit.

Hermione let out a groan of frustration. "The color! What about the brunette?"

"We have just started making these. We only have red." George told her when he realized Fred wasn't going to speak up.

"And you've tested these on others?" Hermione asked.

"Er…not exactly…" George flinched, waiting for the hex.

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed.

"Well, we couldn't try it on ourselves cause we're already red…Ang is pregnant and Verity wouldn't fall for it… I haven't had the chance to try it on everyone else…" George explained.

"Hold on. You gave Hermione an untested product?" Fred asked. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

George's eyes widened when he realized he was outnumbered. "Come on, Freddie…it isn't poison…"

"You don't know that!" Fred's face was becoming the color of Hermione's hair.

"I do! I made the potion myself!" George said, confidently.

"You arse! You know potion experimenting isn't your forte!" Fred screamed. George never had a problem once they came up with a recipe, but experimenting with a potion had landed George in the hospital more than once.

"Hermione…do you feel okay? Are you dizzy? Your stomach alright? Is your hair still intact? Are your gums still pink?" Fred asked, hurrying over to her and prying open her jaw to look inside.

Hermione started to become panicked. "What? What's going to happen to me? Is my hair going to fall out?" She asked, her eyes bugging out of her head as she groped the top of her head.

George rushed over and put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Relax Herms…you are fine. If it were bad, something would have already happened." He coaxed, trying to calm her.

Fred sent Hermione upstairs to calm down and rowed with George for a good half hour before George finally disapparated out of the shop.

Hermione awoke from a nap a couple hours later and saw that her hair was still intact and back to its caramel brown. She hurried down the spiral staircase and found Fred in the potion room, still pouting while he added ingredients.

"Fred?"

He jumped and turned towards her voice. "Hermione! You're back to normal." He grinned, relief in his eyes.

"How did it go with George?" Hermione asked, hopping up on a stool on the opposite side of the counter.

"Not well. We rowed, I called him some names and he disapparated."

"Fred…I think it's time you made up." Hermione said, her eyes on the cauldron. She didn't want to see his sour face.

"Hermione…you could have been hurt. I would never forgive George or myself if something happened to you." Fred countered.

"But I'm fine. George didn't mean any harm. Sure, he wasn't thinking and was a bit overly confident in his product, so he acted a bit stupid…but no ill will was intended. I think he's been punished enough. He probably realizes his mistake and feels terrible. You know he doesn't show his emotions well. Go talk to him." Hermione stood and pushed her stool under the counter. "I'm going out to assist the others. Next time I see you, you two better have made up!" She headed for the door and opened it.

"Yes, dear." He murmured under his breath, a small smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare, for a minute, think that I didn't hear your cheek Frederick Weasley! Wipe that smirk off your face!" Hermione admonished.

His face went pale and his smirk dropped. "I'm starting to think you're Mum reincarnated!" He called out the door.

"Considering your mother is still living and breathing, I highly doubt that…however, I don't doubt that she and Ginny have rubbed off on me. Now finish that potion and go find your brother."

"Women!" Fred complained, making Hermione smirk as the door shut behind her.

XxXxXx

On Saturday evening, Hermione sat on the kitchen island as she watched a shirtless Fred begin to boil water on the stove.

"I like it when you're shirtless." Hermione mentioned when he turned toward her. He grinned and stepped toward her, kissing her deeply.

"I like it when you are too." He mentioned, unbuttoning a few buttons on her blouse, pushing it and her bra strap off one of her shoulders as he kissed his way down her neck and over her shoulder.

There was a woosh. "Godric! Do you two ever stop? You're like rabbits!" George's voice rang out from the living room.

Fred and Hermione smiled at one another.

"Oh George! You're just jeal…oh." Fred's face fell as he looked past Hermione.

Hermione looked over her shoulder; George wasn't alone.

"Bill!" Hermione startled, pulling the shirt back over her shoulder and buttoning the three buttons before hopping off the kitchen island.

"What brings you here?" Hermione tried to ask, nonchalantly.

"Mum and Dad are back and want us all over there for dinner. We've been sent to come get you." George explained.

Hermione nodded, and looked towards Bill, noticing his clenched jaw and the daggers he was sending to Fred. She padded over to him and reached up, pulling his chin down by his short goatee so that he'd look at her.

"I make my own decisions; no one but me. If you want to be angry with anyone, be angry with me. Fred didn't push me into anything. Like I said, it is my decision and mine alone, so you have no authority to even be angry. Besides, it's only a month. I graduate in a month." Hermione told Bill once he made eye contact with her. He looked at her for a moment before giving a small nod.

"Good. Now that, that is settled, I'm going to go get changed. Run along and tell Mrs. Weasley that we'll be there in a minute." She padded toward the master bedroom, pulling Fred along with her, refusing to look back towards the men as she shut the door behind her.

"Ooh. You got off easy mate!" George commented, turning back to the fireplace. "She is a force to be reckoned with."

Bill cocked an eyebrow. "Yea?"

George nodded. "Not only does she seem to have you all wrapped around her finger, she's definitely learned how to hold her own. She's beginning to rival Mum."

"Did she really just tell two grown men to run off?" Bill asked, still a little taken aback by the last few minutes.

"She did." George confirmed. "You goin' to call her on it?"

"Nope."

"Smart man! Let's get back. I'll tell you about what she did yesterday…she had actual sparks coming out of her head! By the end, she had Fred apologizing to me when it had really been my fault and she got off apologizing to neither of us!" George summarized as he grabbed the floo powder.

Meanwhile:

Hermione collapsed on the bed after closing the door and let out a dramatic sigh.

Fred bent over in laughter. "That was brilliant!"

Hermione giggled and pushed herself up on her elbows. "My legs are shaking! I was expecting Bill to lose it!"

"I bow to the master! I am not worthy of such greatness!" Fred announced, getting down on his knees and bowing over and over with his hands held up in front of him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said, holding her hands up to her cheeks, pretending to blush.

"But, seriously…what did Mum do to you? Is there like a class I can go to?" Fred asked, a grin still present on his face.

"Sorry Fred. It's a women's only class, I'm afraid." Hermione retorted, getting up to change her clothes.

"I'm glad your back." Fred mentioned as he looked through his closet.

"Uh…me too?" Hermione answered, confused at why he would say this a week into the break.

"I mean your personality…your confidence…it's back. I hadn't realized how much I missed it until this week." Fred explained.

A small smile formed on her face. "I'm happy…and free. No more heartache…no more death…no more war. Just laughter, babies, weddings and…"

"Shagging?" Fred cut in, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. "I was going to say family, but yes, that works too."


	43. Grandpuff

**A/N: I know it's been longer than normal since my last update, but I accepted a job at a new hospital and I have been in training all week so when I wasn't at work, I was studying at home for my post training final exam. I got a perfect score, which I'm extremely proud of! I haven't touched this story all week and then I got writer's block so it isn't my best chapter. I'm trying to get them through Easter so that the fun chapters can come…almost there! The ball and graduation will be fun!**

 **Also...200 followers and 100 favorited...you guys really rock! I am so glad you are enjoying my story. I feel honored!**

"Charlie! Sorin! What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked once she stepped out of the floo at the burrow. She hurried over to hug both of them. Fred stepped up behind her to do the same.

"Well, we sort of have some news…" Sorin answered, mid-hug with Fred.

"Well go on! They've been making us wait for you two…" Ginny said, looking a bit impatient.

"Well…while Mum and Dad were on holiday in Romania, we decided to make Sorin an official Weasley…" Charlie explained, a large grin on his face.

There were gasps and cheers; Charlie and Sorin were pulled in random directions for hugs.

"You don't invite your own brothers?" Fred complained.

"See if you get a wedding gift now!" George added.

"George was looking forward to being the flower girl…"

"I was going to curtsy and everything!"

"And that's exactly why we decided to do it at the ministry. We didn't want a circus." Charlie said.

Fred grabbed Sorin and George grabbed Charlie, squishing them between the two of them in a group hug.

"Geroff!" Charlie tried to yell, but it was muffled in Fred's shirt.

"Oh come on…"

"Don't you like hugs?"

"No! Let go…I can't breathe!"

George furrowed his brow. "For your information, our twin sandwich is very popular…"

"If you don't enjoy it, then we'll take our services elsewhere!"

"A twin sandwich happens to be Hermione's favorite!"

The twins released the men and flanked Hermione. Before she could turn and run, they pulled her into a suffocating hug, her upper body disappearing between theirs.

"Let her go! You're crushing her!" Ginny yelled, trying to push them apart. They relaxed a bit and Hermione peeled her head off of George's chest, taking a deep intake of breath and trying to smooth her hair down.

"I don't think I like twin sandwiches anymore." Hermione said breathily, making the others chuckle.

Charlie and Sorin were now sitting on the sofa, Victoire in their arms.

"So, Charlie…enlighten us to why you decided to spend your honeymoon at our parents house." Bill commented from his spot on the chair.

"Well, we're just going to spend Easter here and then we're off to a bed and breakfast in Ireland." Charlie explained.

"Exciting…" Ginny mentioned sarcastically.

Sorin laughed. "We have enough excitement dealing with dragons everyday. We want to relax and enjoy the countryside…get away from fire breathing animals and loud people."

"Oi!" The twin yelled together. "We take offense to that!"

"I meant coworkers lads." Sorin explained, smiling.

"Yea…yea…likely story…" Fred teased, plopping down on an armchair.

"Er…Charlie?" Percy came out from the kitchen, and stood in front of the newlyweds. Both Fred's and Sorin's grins disappeared.

"Hello, Percy."

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry about the way I acted towards the two of you. It was wrong. You're my brother and I love you. I am happy for the two of you and I hope you can forgive me."

Charlie gave him a large grin and handed the baby to Sorin so he could hop up and hug Percy.

"Of course I'll forgive you! Thank you Percy. It means a lot. I love you too." Charlie patted Percy on the back before releasing him and having a seat back on the couch.

Hermione stood, watching them coo over the new niece and she felt a strong sense of affection run through her. She looked around and took in her beautiful family. She couldn't imagine finding a better family anywhere.

She saw a spot on the floor next to Harry, but before she could take a step, she felt an arm go around her waist and she was pulled backward, off her feet. She landed with an oomph onto Fred's lap.

"You could have asked me to sit." Hermione told him, wiggling to get comfortable.

"Why waste the breath? Plus this is more fun." Fred answered, kissing her nose.

They all sat in the sitting room waiting for dinner to be done. Fred kept whispering in Hermione's ear, making her blush.

Bill could hear small bits of the whispering across the room and felt himself becoming angrier and angrier. One look from Hermione showed she could read the anger in his face. He watched her smile drop and he tried to feel guilty about it, but he couldn't find it in him. He felt that Fred had no right whispering such things in their parents home. It was disrespectful and uncouth.

XxXxXx

"Hermione, could I talk to you?" Bill asked, once dinner was over. He couldn't help, but notice that Fred kept his hand either on her leg or over her chair and it annoyed him. He couldn't understand why Hermione allowed Fred to be so possessive.

She followed him out to the garden and sat on the same bench they had sat at almost a year ago, discussing a similar subject. Realizing this, Bill gave a small laugh.

"Same spot, same subject." He explained when she gave him a look of confusion.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "Why can't you just let us be? It's my own decision."

"I know you say that, but I worry that you are letting him make all the decisions. He was possessive before, but tonight really takes the cake. He hasn't allowed you to be two feet from him the whole night. He's being controlling." Bill explained, worried about her wellbeing.

"Bill, he isn't being controlling. I want to be close to him. We're in love and we want to be close. We only have one more week before I'm gone again. We've spent more time apart as a couple than together. I don't appreciate you talking like that about your brother. I've been touching him just as much; in fact, if it was socially acceptable I would probably be clinging to him in public." Hermione said, giving an airy laugh.

"That isn't healthy. You should have waited until graduation. Now you're completely invested into one another and you have to leave. It's going to be hard." Bill said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We were already completely invested in each other before break. We know it'll be hard, but after the four months with so little contact, a month is going to be easy. It was my decision. Fred questioned me multiple times beforehand; he didn't push me into anything.

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't go back and undo my decision. I stand by what I did and I love how much closer Fred and I have become since the start of break. He isn't controlling, I'm not unhealthily attached. We don't see each other often and we're still in the honeymoon period.

"Don't think that I have forgotten how you were with Fleur. You were still running around drooling over her while we stayed at Shell Cottage."

Bill sat and mulled over what she said. "I don't like that you turned this around on me, but you have a point. I just worry about you; I worry that in six months time you'll be married and pregnant and all hopes for a career gone."

"That isn't going to happen. We're just a normal couple. We have things planned out. I won't jump the gun and end up barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Fred knows my career is number one and he supports it. Now please leave it alone. I don't see you throwing a fit over Ginny and Harry…so I want you to leave us alone about it too." With that Hermione stood up, leaning over to give him a kiss on his forehead and headed inside.

She just wanted to be left alone. Her life had been a rollercoaster since first learning she was a witch and she just wanted some peace and quiet and to enjoy her time with Fred. She suddenly felt exhausted.

She squeezed in between the twins and pulled her feet up to her, her bent knees resting against Fred's thigh. She yawned and settled her head against his shoulder, his arm draped over her thighs.

"Tired, baby?" Fred asked quietly, his lips close to her ear, making her shiver.

"A little." She confirmed, closing her eyes.

"Everything okay?"

"Mmhmm." Hermione hooked the arm that was pressed against Fred's side around his own and nuzzled her nose against his shoulder, making herself comfortable. It was always so easy to drift off when she was tucked next to Fred. He made her feel safe and warm.

She was almost to sleep when she felt George hook his hand around her other forearm, pulling it closer to him before taking her hand.

"Night little Herms." He told her in the midst of everyone talking. She was far too comfortable to move her head and reply, so she opted for squeezing his hand instead.

Fred looked down sometime later to find her sleeping soundly against him. He looked over to George and saw he was holding Hermione's hand with his right hand, while his left rubbed Angelina's bulging stomach.

He caught George's eye and grinned. He felt so content in that moment. In the past he had had girlfriends that disliked George and thought that he got in the way of the relationship. Hermione, on the other hand, had learned to love them both long before they even got together. She accepted George with open arms after they made it official and never had an issue with George randomly dropping in. He knew that their little rows were an ornery way of showing affection for each other; she often referred to George as a brother and always encouraged him to spend time with them if he wanted to.

It was weird to think that Fred had two other halves. George was his other half when it came to being a best friend, a brother, and a business partner; George knew him better than anyone. Hermione had also become his other half. She made him feel like he was walking on sunshine; she made his heart do crazy things and she was the logical part of his brain that he never knew he needed until she came along. She kept him grounded and she had become the center of his universe.

He couldn't say that they were a third of him, because they weren't a trio like Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been. In their own little way, the three had become triplets for lack of better term. They knew each other just as well as George and Fred. He knew he wanted to become as close to Hermione; he wanted to know her like the back of his hand. He wanted to know everything; from her smallest habits, her biggest dreams, to her deepest desires.

"Fred, dear…maybe you should take Hermione upstairs to rest." His mum mentioned, seeing that she was still asleep an hour later.

His eyes scanned her face and he realized just how deep asleep she was. He nodded and carefully turned sideways to slip his arms under her before standing with her. He stopped for a moment as he felt her head smack against the front of his shoulder finding that he somehow managed not to jostle her awake.

He headed up the stairs and into her old room, placing her under the covers and giving her a kiss on the forehead before heading back down. He wondered if anyone was up for playing exploding snap.

XxXxXx

Fred headed up the stairs toward Ginny and Hermione's room, looking forward to falling asleep next to Hermione. He barely had his hand on the doorknob when his mother stopped him.

"What _are_ you doing Frederick?"

"Going to bed." He answered honestly.

"In case you have forgotten, your room is one floor up." His mum crossed her arms.

"I know Mum. I was going to lay with Hermione."

"You will not be sleeping with any girl under my roof! Let alone Hermione!"

Fred groaned. "I'm not going to sleep _with_ Hermione _…_ I'm going to sleep _next_ to her. We're adults you know."

"I don't care what age you are! You are not married. Now, I don't mind you staying here, but you _will_ sleep in your own bed. If you have a problem with it, then you can go to your own bed in Hogsmeade." His mother told him.

He nodded. He decided he could just sneak out later. He had to suppress a snort. Twenty one years old and sneaking out of his room in the middle if the night to cuddle.

"And don't think you can just wait until we go to sleep! I will put a charm on the door so no wizards can enter. If you don't like it, you can just go pout at home." His mother looked awfully smug after mentioning this.

He sighed and turned towards the stairs. "Goodnight Mum."

He wanted to head towards his old room, but he didn't want to submit, so he headed down the stairs and to the floo to head home alone. When he got to the flat, he stomped his way to his room and slammed the door. He was glad there was no one to watch his juvenile behavior. He only had a week left with Hermione and he was going to have to spend the whole night alone.

He collapsed on the bed and laid face down on her pillow, hoping to catch a bit of sleep.

XxXxXx

Hermione was the first one up and dressed at 5:00am. She sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, feeling a bit disappointed. She had gone up to the twins room hoping Fred would be there and he wasn't. He had decided to go home and she wasn't sure when he'd decide to come back.

They didn't get to see each other much when the shop was open and this week they would see even less of each other since she had tons of studying to do. She knew Fred was a carefree spirit and probably hadn't found it a big deal, so she decided to try and hide the excitement when he returned as well as the disappointment from not finding him in his room.

When Mrs. Weasley awoke, Hermione offered to help her cook breakfast; her eyes kept wandering to the doorway to the sitting room, hoping he'd appear soon. Hermione knew she would hear it if someone floo'd, but couldn't help looking anyway.

XxXxXx

After tossing and turning the whole night from the anger he felt towards his mother, he got out of bed at 8:00am and hopped in the shower. On his way to his closet, he called hello to Darcy, who was black.

"Let me get dressed and I'll let you out." Fred told the puff as he pulled out a sky blue button down and dark wash jeans. He pulled on some socks and his navy blue chucks and looked up to see Darcy black and shaking.

"You girls are so impatient!" He admonished, reaching into her cage and holding her to his chest, rubbing her furry head. The puff nuzzled against his chest and slowly turned pink.

"I think I'll take you today." He commented, getting an excited squeal from her.

XxXxXx

"You're daughter is becoming as impatient as you!" Fred teased Hermione before leaning in and giving her a good morning kiss.

Hermione reached up and pet Darcy. "I believe she takes after her father in that sense."

"Who? Moi?" Fred asked, grabbing his chest in mock surprise.

"Oui!" Hermione answered.

Mrs. Weasley watched the two of them, confused. Fred caught his mother's eye and laughed.

He held out the puff. "This is our furbaby, Darcy Granger-Weasley. Mum, meet your grandpuff." Fred said, practically shoving Darcy in her face.

"Oh, for goodness sake! You two are being ridiculous. It's just a puff." Mrs. Weasley admonished.

He gave a high pitched gasp and held Darcy close to his chest. "You monster! She is not just a puff, mother! She is our furbaby! Never in a million years did I think you would shun a grandchild!"

Hermione hid her laugh behind her hand. Fred was so silly. She watched as Darcy turned black yet again.

Hermione stepped up to Fred and kissed the little puffs head before scratching her fur.

"Don't worry, Darcy. Grandmum is just cranky." Hermione said loudly, trying to keep herself from smirking.

Mrs. Weasley scoffed behind her. "It is too early in the morning to deal with such nonsense! Now have a seat while I call the others…and put that thing back in it's cage!"

XxXxXx

The family spent Easter stuffing themselves with Mrs. Weasley's wonderful food, enjoying each others company, and incessantly teasing one another. Fred kept pushing the grandpuff subject, much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin.

Hermione took a seat on the couch between Harry and George while Fred chased his mother around with Darcy. Mrs. Weasley look scandalized when she hurried past her husband and found him laughing.

"Frederick Weasley! You stop this instant!" His mother warned.

"George! Please do something. Your mum is going to end up hexing him." Hermione begged, her eyebrows stitched together with worry. George chuckled.

"I swear you'll be the death of me!" Mrs. Weasley squealed from the kitchen. Hermione looked around for help but was met by many amused faces.

"George! Please!" Hermione urged.

"Why don't you stop him?" George asked.

"Because I don't want to listen to him whine, stating that I took his mother's side over his. Come on, George! I'll test one of your products…"

George sat up straighter and clapped his hands together loudly, getting everyone's attention. Hermione winced. What did she just agree to?

"We're making an announcement! Mum! Fred! I need you!" George's voice bellowed out.

When they came back from the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley smacked her husband in the shoulder before sitting in his lap. Hermione watched Fred make his way over, a red Darcy in his hands. She couldn't help, but laugh. Obviously, Darcy enjoyed being mischievous with Fred.

Fred turned and plopped down in Hermione's lap, looking at his brother expectantly.

"Now that you all have stopped acting like children, I think it's time to make an announcement about our actual children!" George started.

Hermione's left hand found its way up Fred's back and she was scratching it up and down.

"We were going to leave the sex of the babies a surprise, but…we decided its much more fun to tell you now…"

Angelina cut in. "Yes. I am sick of getting yellow and green outfits!"

George grinned. " Anyone notice anything odd about the cake we had for dessert tonight?"

Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces. Hermione chewed her lip, trying to figure out why their babies had anything to do with cake. It didn't taste any different than normal…it had tasted just like an Italian crème cake, but the color… the color was…

"Pink!" Ginny squealed. "Girls?!"

George and Angelina nodded. "Twin girls."

"Finally! After all these boys, I'm finally getting all my girls!" Mrs. Weasley hurried over to George, leaving a wet kiss on his forehead before turning to Angelina and doing the same.

"Girls, Georgie? Sure you can deal with all that estrogen?" Fred teased. Hermione pinched his side.

"Doesn't have a choice, does he?" Harry piped in.

"Oi! You don't pinch him now, do you?" Fred scowled.

"He's Harry." Hermione answered.

"I'm Fred."

"I know! Why do you think I did it?" Fred gave her a scandalized look, making her laugh.

"Oh Fred! It's not my place to keep Harry in line anymore…it's Ginny's. I have enough on my plate with you two!"

"Excuse me?" George turned towards her, raising his eyebrows.

Behind him, Angelina laughed. "She's right, George…we sort of have a silent agreement to keep both of you in line when the other isn't present."

"Fred, I think you're right…we have enough estrogen around already…these girls might be the death of me!" George said, standing and trying to sit on Fred's lap, who was still sitting on Hermione. "I'm scared! Hold me dear brother!"

"Hey! I'm still down here, you know!" Hermione yelled. Her legs had gone numb and it felt like thousands of needles were stabbing her in the legs. She saw Darcy come bouncing over Fred's shoulder and onto hers, trying to get away from the twins.

"Seriously! Get off!" Hermione pushed Fred to the side, causing them both to fall into the empty seat next to Hermione. Both of their heads landed on Angelina and she looked down at them.

"Is this terrible that I've been in this position before?" Angelina asked, causing both of the boys to smile up at her.

XxXxXx **A/N: this is for Emilia. If you aren't comfortable with any type of dom-sub relationship, you can stop reading now. Emilia and I talked about what "normal" intimacy meant because people have been looking down on her for what she and her sig other do behind closed doors. I did this part to bring awareness that what is considered "normal" in every relationship is different and as long as both are happy, then it doesn't matter what others think. Also, when people hear dom-sub they automatically think 50 Shades of Grey…Grey was an extreme dom. Dom's can vary from mild (tossing around, talking authoritative) to mild (biting and demanding) to extreme (Christian Grey)…so don't get any preconceived notions...**

"Okay! You're skin, we're shirts!" Harry called, once they picked their quiddich teams.

"Why do we have to be skins?" Charlie asked, pulling his shirt off.

"Oh my…" Angelina mumbled and fanned herself, causing Hermione and Fleur to laugh.

"Because we have two girls and we're not about to make Sorin get half naked when he barely knows us!" Ginny explained.

The teams were Harry, Ginny, Penelope, and Sorin against the twins, Charlie, and Bill.

"Just take them off! None of us are going to complain!" Angelina yelled from her spot next to Hermione on the grass.

"Nope." Agreed Hermione.

"No complaining here!" Fleur agreed.

The twins and Bill grinned, taking off their shirts as the girls started to wolf whistle.

"Blimey…those women know how to make a bloke's day…maybe I should have been on skins…" Sorin mentioned, grinning at the women who sat at the edge of the orchard.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can we start now?"

"There is something een those Veasley genes, no?" Fleur asked, watching them all kick off the ground.

"Being a redhead does the body good, it seems…" Angelina answered. She looked over to Hermione who was looking up at the game, the side of her lip between her teeth. Hermione realized that her hormones seemed to rage even more after deciding to be intimate. At least now, she could do something about it.

Angelina smiled at Hermione. "What do you think, Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh…um…mhm…yes." Hermione mentally shook her haze.

Angelina laughed. "You have no idea what I even said do you?"

"Er…no. Sorry Ang." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"I can't say I blame you when you're looking up seeing _that._ " Angelina waved her hand towards the men. Hermione felt herself blush.

"After all this time, you still blush?"

"I think it's more the fact that you caught me staring." Hermione explained.

Hermione kept noticing Angelina looking at her every few minutes while they watched the game. Finally Hermione had enough.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes still on the players above.

"Does…does Fred have a tendancy…er…" Angelina bit her lip.

Hermione turned her head and looked at her. "What's wrong Ang? You can talk to me…"

"Nothing is technically wrong…I was just wondering…does he…well, does he like to…" Angelina's face went red.

"To…" Hermione encouraged.

"How is he in the bedroom?"

"What?! Ang...that's…."

"No…I mean…George kind of likes to take charge…and I wondered if Fred…" Angelina shook her head. It wasn't coming out like she wanted.

Hermione took a moment to read her face. "Dominant, you mean?"

Angelina nodded. "He hasn't done anything too crazy…but I have read some romance novels and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable doing all that…"

Hermione shook her head. "Romance novels will not help. If you want to do some research, I have a book you can borrow. When Fred mentioned that he liked it, I decided to read it before I committed to anything."

"So, Fred…?" Angelina asked. "This is normal?"

Hermione gave another nod. "Fred is a moderate dom. Nothing too crazy…not like those novels. You can't compare normal when it comes to intimacy. Everyone has their own…er…preferences... and as long as the couple both enjoy it, that's all that matters. For instance…Fred and I are half and half. Half the time he's gentle and caring and treats me like a queen…that's when he's my Fred. When he wants to be dominant…he's Frederick." Hermione explained, offering her personal experience to make Angelina feel better.

"There isn't an all or nothing…there's a bunch of in between. There's everything from a mild dom to an extreme dom. If George hasn't been extreme yet…I doubt you have anything to worry about. Talk to George and find your common ground….if all you're worried about is if it's normal and you're embarrassed then don't worry. As long as both of you like it, that's all that matters."

Angelina smiled. "Thanks Hermione. I'd really like to read that book. I'm glad to have a bookworm in the family."

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Dom? Vhat does thees mean?" Fleur asked, making Hermione jump. The girls forgot she was there.

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes wide. If Fleur asked Bill this…she couldn't even imagine what would come of it. Hermione looked over at Angelina with begging eyes. Angelina got the hint and launched into a full on explanation, Hermione throwing in some tidbits that she read as Angelina went along.

"May I read this book, too? After Angelina?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded.

Angelina laughed. "Have we converted you? That wasn't our intention…"

"Maybe just a leetle." Fleur nodded.

Hermione covered her bright red, smiling face with her hands and shook her head.

"I thought you said no embarrassment?" Angelina teased.

"It's just…thinking about Bill and that…it's so wrong! He's like…like…an older brother…or even a parent! Ick." Hermione explained.

"I meant that I be dom…not Beel." Fleur explained.

Hermione looked shocked at first and then her face softened. "That actually makes a lot of sense…" She told Fleur, nodding.

The girls continued the conversation until the sun was almost set and the others dropped down from the sky.

They all headed in; the game players grabbing refreshments.

"Hermione…do you have that book?" Angelina asked when George was ready to go.

Hermione nodded. "I do…let me get my handbag." She reached deep into her bag with the undetectable extension charm on it and fished around until she found her book.

"Ah…here it is." Hermione pulled it out of her bag and quickly into Angelina's bag.

Fred craned his neck to see what Angelina was borrowing. He read half the title and he arched his eyebrows at Hermione, who quickly shook her head at him, to not to make a big deal out of it.

George and Angelina headed to the floo with Bill and Fleur following close behind with Victoire.

When it was the last three couples sitting around the table talking with their parents, Hermione leaned into Fred's ear and whispered, "Let's go home Frederick."

His hand that held his pumpkin juice had been halfway to his mouth when it stilled. He turned to her and she grinned at him, biting the corner of her lip.

He set his pumpkin juice down and pushed himself away from the table. "Thank you for a great day Mum….Dad. Hermione is tired, so we're going to head out." He stood up and pulled Hermione's chair out so she could stand, as well.

"Oh…you aren't staying here, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.

"Er…no. I wanted to spend some time with Frederick before going back to school." Hermione explained. The corner of Fred's lip twitched.

"I see…well…have a good night."

Hermione nodded and came over to hug and kiss her. "Today was wonderful, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted her cheek. "Glad to hear."

Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the sitting room.

"Hermione, dear…" Mrs. Weasley called and Hermione heard a frustrated growl come from Fred.

She turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "You aren't ever coming back to stay, are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, disappointment evident in her voice.

"I…oh…um…"

"Probably not, Mum." Fred answered and Hermione bit her bottom lip. Mrs. Weasley's disappointment showed in her face.

Fred pulled Hermione the rest of the way to the floo and they disappeared together.

When they reappeared into the flat he threw her over his shoulder and smacked her bum, making her squeal.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Yes, what?" He barked.

"Yes, Frederick."

"Good girl."


	44. The Memorial Ball

**A/N: The Memorial Ball. It's a long chapter. There were a few of you that mentioned different things that you wanted to see during the ball, so I tried to integrate each one into the story in some way.**

 **I hope everyone likes it… I pushed hard to get this out faster than the last one. It's late and I've had a long day, so ignore any typing or grammar mistakes I might have accidentally left.**

The rest of Easter break went by in a blur; Hermione spent every waking moment either studying, eating, or working in the shop.

The last month of school went about the same way; the professors shoved coursework down the seventh years throats at an alarming rate.

By the first week of June, Hermione had managed to complete her coursework and study for her finals with only two trips to Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught.

Monday through Wednesday were exam days for the senior students and Thursday and Friday were suppose to be days of relaxation before the Memorial Ball that Saturday, but with Hermione being Hermione, she was beyond herself with worry on how well she did and kept second guessing her answers. She had even gone back to Headmistress McGonagall and asked if she could look over one of her answers again. The professor assured her that everything was fine and that she couldn't allow her to access her test after she had already left the room.

Hermione's mood didn't lift until Saturday morning, when the other seventh year Gryffindor girls reminded her that she would be seeing Fred and that it would be a shame for her to ruin it by having a sour look on her face.

They spent the day locked up in their dorm reminiscing, talking about their futures, and eventually getting ready for the ball. Hermione tried to savor every minute with these girls, because she knew this chapter in their lives were coming to a close.

XxXxXx

Hermione stood in an empty classroom waiting for Harry to show. She felt extremely emotional and wished he was already there. Her stomach was in knots about the ball. All eyes would be on Hermione and Harry and she didn't want that. She expressed this to the Headmistress, but somehow she ended up roping them into making a grand entrance, making a speech, and revealing the memorial.

She missed Fred and she was anxious to see him. She hoped that she would get a glance of him on her way in. She and Harry were asked to do the first dance, so it would be a bit before she could concentrate on Fred. The press would be there and she wasn't sure how well her relationship with Fred would go over. The press at the Triwizard Tournament had been terrible; she was sure that they would use Fred against Ron somehow.

The door opened and Harry stepped in quickly and closed the door. Hermione hurried over to hug him.

"You look very handsome, Harry." Hermione commented, giving him a once over.

He grinned. "Thanks. You look beautiful…that's not a color I ever expected to see you in! It looks great, though! Is it for Fred?"

She laughed. "Yes…for Fred. Poppy convinced me to get it. It's rather bright though, isn't it? Maybe I shouldn't have chosen such an expressive color…too easy to spot…" She mentioned, looking down and pulling on it.

"Don't be ridiculous. You look great; the press is going to be all over anyway, I don't think the color matters."

"I suppose you're right…I'm nervous."

Harry wrapped her up in a hug. "I am too. I'm glad I'm not doing this alone."

Hermione smiled and squeezed him tighter. "I'm glad you don't have to...we can do this together."

Harry laughed and pulled away. "My stomach was in better shape defeating Voldemort than trying to do this."

"This is outside your comfort zone…I know it sounds crazy…but, trying to defeat dark wizards has been all you've ever known in the wizarding world." Hermione tried to logic.

"I'm a terrible dancer…" Harry admitted, out of the blue.

"I know…look…it's just the two of us and I don't think we need to do the choreographed dance like we had to at the Yule Ball. Just…dance. What are they going to do? Stop the music and make us start over?" Hermione reasoned, smiling at her best friend.

The door opened and Headmistress McGonagall stepped in. "Are you two ready?"

They looked at one another and nodded.

"Mr. Potter…Miss Granger…you'll both do splendid. Try not to be too nervous?" the Headmistress encouraged.

Hermione tried to give her a smile, but her cheeks wouldn't cooperate. Harry offered her his arm and she gladly accepted, holding onto it tightly.

"Please don't let go until I see Fred." Hermione whispered.

He lifted his free arm and placed his hand over hers that clutched his arm. "Wouldn't dream of it."

They followed the professor out into the corridor and stopped when they got to the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione gave a small squeak and Harry leaned over and kissed her temple.

The doors opened and Harry started to move forward, pulling Hermione a bit until she found her courage and fell in step with him.

There were cheers all around and she felt herself grinning; she looked up at Harry to find him doing the same. Faces flashed before her as they walked to the middle of the dancefloor. Hundreds of people were there and she found herself mentally checking that she had her wand with her.

She looked for a sea of red and it didn't take long to find. The Weasley's were all there, smiling and clapping as the two made their way to the middle. She caught Fred's eye and his smile widened. 'Fuchsia?' He mouthed, causing her to grin and nod.

She looked forward and four camera men stood in front of them and began to click away. She stopped and almost stumbled when Harry kept going. He turned back towards her and slipped his arm around her waist to make her keep walking.

"Our guests of honor are going to lead us into the ball with the first dance." Headmistress McGonagall's voice amplified.

Harry took Hermione's hand and kept his arm wrapped around her. She finally snapped to and looked up at Harry, putting her hand on his shoulder as the music started. She was thankful that it was a slow one and they wouldn't have to move too much.

"Thank you for being so brave. I don't know what came over me…I felt like it was the first night of seventh year all over again." Hermione whispered in his ear.

"It's alright. I've got you." Harry grinned at her. She shook her head in amazement and grinned back.

Men with cameras started closing in on them again and Hermione felt her heart give a lurch as she looked towards one of them.

"Harry…"

"Just ignore them. Look at me."

She looked up at his vivid green eyes and felt her anxiety start to dissipate.

"You truly are incredible…after everything you've been through…and I can't even handle this." Hermione told him, her eyes starting to well with tears.

"No…no crying. There are a lot of people around. I've been out in the wizarding world longer. You've been hidden in the castle with the same students and professors…you aren't use to the media frenzy yet. You'll get use to it." Harry placed her hand on his chest and wiped a lone tear off her cheek before grabbing her hand again.

"It isn't fair…we shouldn't have to get use to it." Hermione said, biting her bottom lip.

"I know it isn't…but that's how it is and you'll have to get use to it." Harry agreed.

The song stopped and the Headmistress' voice amplified again. "Will the dates of the guests of honor please join Mr. Potter and Miss Granger on the dancefloor?"

Hermione grinned up at Harry and looked over at the sea of red. She saw Fred and Ginny make their way over. Fred was grinning; Ginny, on the other hand, looked rather green.

Harry released Hermione and she stepped into Fred's awaiting arms. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he tightened an arm around Hermione, and taking her hand in his. She placed her hand on his shoulder, turning her arm so her fingers faced her, trying to get as close to him as she could.

"I've missed you." She told Fred, grinning up at him.

He nodded. "Me too. You look beautiful. The color is perfect." His eyes travelled down her face and across her bare shoulders.

"And you look dashing in your dress robes…so handsome." She lifted her hand from his shoulder and slid her fingers through the short fringe on the back of his neck. "Haircut too, I see. I like it." She fought the urge to run her hands through his hair and curled her fingers into a fist as she forced her hand back to his shoulder.

"Special night. Special robes…special girl in a special gown. Seemed fitting."

She laughed lightly. "That special, is it?" She teased.

"It is." He grinned, setting her hand against his chest and wrapping his other arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Hermione noticed more couples had started dancing around them. She was so focused on Fred, she wasn't sure how long everyone had been there.

"Think it's safe to kiss me, yet?" Hermione asked, looking up into his amber eyes.

The right side of his lip raised in a smirk as his eyes searched around the dancefloor before looking back down at her and raising his hand to her cheek.

He cupped her cheek and she leaned her head back as he lowered his towards her. His lips touched hers and she felt goosebumps spread over her arms. The hand on his chest slid up and around his neck, pulling his head closer as their lips pressed against each others.

There was a flash and they pulled apart, looking to the side to see a reporter and her photographer.

"Aren't you a handsome fella…" the reporter commented, "a Weasley, I take it? Which one are you?"

Hermione and Fred looked at one another, not sure how to handle this situation.

"Is there a problem?" George asked, appearing from behind the reporter. He stepped up next to Hermione, putting himself between her and the reporter.

"Ah…one of the twins…" the reporter added. "Successful business owners...Congratulations on the second location. A colleague of mine covered the grand opening."

Fred's and George's eyes met. "Er…thanks."

"So, tell me Mr. Weasley…how long have you and Miss Granger been together? I had the impression that she and your brother had once been an item…"

"I'm sorry, we were in the middle of something…it really is quite rude to interrupt a couple in mid dance." Fred told the nameless reporter, venom dripping from his words. Charlie and Sorin appeared on Hermione's other side, Charlie resting a hand on the small of her back.

"I…oh…well, I hadn't intended to upset you…I'll come back later?" The reporter asked.

"That wouldn't be a good idea…" George told her, crossing his arms and blocking the reporters view of Hermione.

"My, my…must be so nice to have so many handsome men surrounding you, Miss Granger…must be a perk of being the beauty of the golden trio?" Hermione heard the reporter comment from the other side of George. She saw another flash and heard George and Fred both give a frustrated growl, George turning to face Hermione.

"Thank you." She told George, hugging him.

"No problem, Herms."

She turned to Charlie and his husband. "Are you okay Hermione?" Charlie asked, rubbing her arm.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I was expecting that…I'm so happy you two were able to come!" She gave each of them a hug. Hermione's heart dropped at the thought of the reporter looking into the family and the heat that Charlie and Sorin would take if she twisted their story. She knew that they had nothing to be ashamed of, but many pureblooded families would be in an uproar about an openly gay pureblood.

"Where is everyone else?" Hermione asked, looking around the room.

"Bill's fighting off the men that are stalking his wife, Mum and Dad are talking to McGonagall, and Percy and Penny are with some old school friends." Charlie answered.

Hermione laughed. "Poor Bill. I remember how popular she was during the Triwizard Tournament… there are a lot more men here, now."

"Poor Bill my arse. You can't be too upset when you have a woman like that on your arm…he's enjoying telling them she's his." Sorin grinned.

The twins snorted, nodding. "Enjoying every minute of it, he is." Fred agreed, watching the couple as they sat at a table, Bills arm around her as he shooed others off.

They enjoyed dancing for awhile, Hermione dancing with George, then Charlie, and at last Sorin; Fred danced with Angelina, Katie, and Poppy before it was time to eat.

The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione had a reserved table near the front. Soft, classical music began to play as they sat. The table was so large that she couldn't hear very many of the Weasley's; she didn't mind too much because she and Angelina were tucked between Fred and George and the twins always made her feel safe. She knew if that reporter were to come back that they would take care of it.

Hermione was finally able to look around the room and take in the décor for the first time. She realized it was based off of Van Gogh's painting, 'Starry Night'. The walls were midnight blue, bursts of what looked like fireballs floated around the walls, giving off light. The table cloths were moonlit yellow in the center, slowly getting darker and turning to a dark orange around the edges that touched the floor. The centerpiece bases were white pumpkins that seemed to glow from within. Tall branches came out of the top and sparkled like someone spray-painted them with gold glitter. Small yellow tea lights hung from the branches. She looked up to see the starlit ceiling, fake shooting stars buzzing about while white pumpkins floated overhead. There was a breeze above and if you watched long enough, you could see the transparent wind, blurring the stars and moon a bit when it blew. It truly was outstanding.

"This would be a beautiful wedding theme." Angelina mentioned, taking in her surroundings.

Hermione grinned, ideas already flooding her mind for Angelina. "It would…it'd be incredible. I have some ideas if you want to get together this summer…"

"If you both like it so much, we could always have that double wedding…" George added, wiggling his eyes at Fred.

Hermione saw Fred scowl at George. "Relax Fred…I promise I won't pin you down too fast." Hermione told him, smiling.

He smiled. "I believe it's my job to pin you down, Miss Granger…" He wiggled his eyebrows at the double meaning, making her blush.

"That reminds me…thank you for letting me borrow that book Hermione…it was exactly what I needed. Fleur has it now." Angelina mentioned.

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad I could help...not sure if I'll be able to say the same to Fleur…" Hermione laughed.

George furrowed his brow. "What are you hens on about? What book? And why do you have something against Fleur all of a sudden?"

Hermione looked at Angelina trying, and failing, to hide her smirk.

"Don't worry, love. I'll explain later." Angelina told him, sliding her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

The food came and gone and the four stayed in their seats, enjoying their conversation while everyone else got up to dance. Fred pulled her seat against his and she turned a bit, leaning against him as the four talked. Fred's forefinger kept grazing over the length of her shoulder, up the side of her neck, and back down as they talked.

She tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but his forefinger was mesmerizing. She couldn't help but concentrate on the way it ghosted over her skin. Her heart rate quickened and Fred noticed it when the pad of his forefinger grazed against the pulse point on her neck.

When Lee came over to talk, Fred leaned down and nuzzled the shell of her ear with his nose. "It's taking everything in me not to mark these as my own…" He whispered, lightly kissing her shoulder.

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes widening as she pretended to pay attention to Lee.

"It's a shame we can't take a walk without the risk of being caught…" Fred added, kissing the back of her neck, his tongue sweeping across her neck as he pressed his lips to her skin. He pulled his head back a few inches and blew on the wet skin.

She bit her lip harder to stifle a whimper and turned toward him. "We can't…" Seeing his disappointment, she added, "tomorrow is graduation and then I'm all yours."

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "One more night."

She pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, she looked past him and groaned.

"What? What is it?" Fred asked turning in his seat.

"Cormac is talking to the reporter…"

XxXxXx

Harry stood, giving a speech while Hermione stood by his side. At the end of the speech, they were to pull the tarp off the wall, uncovering the new memorial that housed the names and pictures of everyone that passed away during the Battle of Hogwarts.

When Headmistress McGonagall asked them to prepare a speech, Hermione had decided against talking. It was extremely hard for her to talk about it still; adding nerves on top of it was asking for trouble.

Harry on the other hand offered to say a speech if Hermione promised to stand next to him while he gave it. So, she stood there in support of Harry and the lives lost. When the time came to uncover the memorial, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. And once it was uncovered, Harry and Hermione could hear a mixture of clapping and sobbing.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another for a moment before grabbing hands and turning to look. The wall was full of names and pictures. In the middle, above the lines of pictures was a slightly larger picture of Ron. Under his name read "One-third of the Golden Trio, died in werewolf attack."

Harry and Hermione stood, staring up at the picture while others flooded around them, looking at the pictures.

"It's been over a year Harry…" Hermione said quietly. Harry barely heard her.

"I know, Hermione." He squeezed her hand.

She turned her head toward him, her eyes filled with tears. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned his own head and she saw he was also on the verge of tears.

"Harry…" She cocked her head to the side.

He shook his head and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. She returned the hug, tears running down her face.

The Weasley's crowded around them, Mrs. Weasley pulling Harry in for a hug while she cried. Most of the others just stood, quiet, somber looks on their faces.

XxXxXx

Slowly the guests started to file back to the dancefloor to continue dancing. Fred and Hermione sat down at their table, both of their hearts feeling heavy. George and Angelina followed them, Angelina needing to get off her swollen feet.

"You okay Freddie?" George asked. Fred shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Fred shook his head. He didn't expect to be so affected by the memorial. He never realized how many had lost their lives that day. He considered himself extremely lucky.

His eyes combed the floors, noticing the spots Hermione had mentioned last fall. His heart gave a lurch when he realized his brother's was there. He looked toward the corner where he was attacked and swallowed back tears.

He pulled on Hermione's hand, pulling her towards him. She stood and slipped onto his knee, turning sideways and slipping her knees between his legs so she could put an arm around his shoulders. He buried his head in her neck and tightened his grip around her. Her heart ached for him; she wondered what was going through his head.

Hermione looked towards George and she noticed his face was pale. "Are _you_ okay George?"

"I will be."

Hermione reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Lee, Katie, and Alicia came up behind George's chair, also looking upset. For the first time, Hermione truly got to see how the war had affected the community.

"We just wanted to make sure that everyone was okay." Lee stated, looking over the four.

Fred still had his head hidden. "Fred…your friends are here…" Hermione said quietly.

Fred replied by squeezing her tighter, refusing to move his head. Hermione reached up and slipped her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

Hermione looked back up towards the others and shrugged her free shoulder. "He just needs time."

"Hermione…" Alicia started, and Hermione felt Fred's muscles tense at her voice. Hermione slid her fingers through his hair again.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss…I know how close you, Harry, and Ron were…I can't imagine how hard it must have been." Alicia said, offering a small smile.

"Thank you Alicia…it was hard. I couldn't have done it without Fred."

Fred lifted his head a bit and kissed her shoulder, giving Hermione a sad smile before leaning his forehead against her temple, looking away from everyone else. He was starting to worry Hermione.

Hermione looked at George and raised an eyebrow. She didn't like that he would be going home alone that night acting the way he had been.

"How about we take a walk, baby? Get some fresh air?" Hermione asked. She felt him nod and he sat up straight so she could stand.

She took his hand. "We'll be back shortly." She announced to his brother and friends, leading him toward the doors of the Great Hall.

They quietly walked through the dark corridors of the castle, fingers entwined.

"I miss these corridors…" Fred finally spoke. "Brings back memories."

She grinned and leaned her head against his arm.

"Maybe we should visit the kitchens…" Fred mentioned, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione laughed. "No...we should not."

They reached the courtyard and she pushed him to sit in a cutout of the wall, standing in front of him.

"Tell me." Hermione said, quietly. He moved his legs farther apart and grabbed the back of her thighs so she was pressed close to him. His fingers grazed the fabric on her thigh. He concentrated on the fabric as he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger.

Hermione watched his facial expressions, wondering what was going on in that head of his. "Fred…"

"I just…" he began, his finger now grazing over the silver jeweled belt around her waist, "I miss him…and I can't help, but think I was a terrible brother to him. I was so mean. He was always the victim of our most viscous pranks…I feel guilty about how vile we were to him….and now I've taken you…and the worst part is that I don't even feel bad about that."

She placed her hands against his chest. "Fred…that's what brother's do! You were young and he always bothered the two of you. He didn't like being the target of your pranks, but he still loved you and he knew you loved him, too. You can't go around regretting every prank you pulled… that's part of who you are. Ron was extremely proud of you and George…and your relationship got better after you two left Hogwarts." She slid her hands up and squeezed his shoulders.

"Yea…it got better because I wasn't around you. He knew I had my eye on you…"

"He also knew you never tried to make a move. He might have been worried you would, but you never did. Fred...you didn't take me from him. He's not here. He asked you to watch over me; he told me to let you take care of me. If he didn't love and respect you, he would have never said that. He could have asked anyone to make sure I was okay, but he picked you…he picked you to take care of the girl he loved cause he knew you were a good man. He knew you'd treat me right."

Fred let out a deep breath, the pressure on his chest releasing.

"Stop beating yourself up. You're overanalyzing everything." Hermione said.

He nodded, but didn't look up from her stomach.

"How're you feeling now?" Hermione asked a few moments later, slipping a hand through his hair.

"Better." He nodded.

"Ready to go back?"

"If you'll dance with me." He told her, standing and taking her hand, twirling her.

She let out an airy laugh. "Of course…I have to show off my incredibly sexy boyfriend." She told him, giving him a wink.

XxXxXx

They headed into the Great Hall hand in hand. Hermione felt a hand grab her free one and she was yanked away from Fred and spun into a hard chest.

"How about a dance Granger?" He said, pulling her against him and moving across the dancefloor.

"Usually it's polite to ask _before_ forcing a girl to dance, Cormac." Hermione gritted through her teeth, trying to pull away. He held onto her and spun the both of them around again. She turned her head, keeping her eyes on Fred as he stalked over to them, grinding his teeth.

"I just wanted one dance with the most beautiful girl in the room." McLaggen commented. Hermione scowled up at him. It really was a waste that he was so good looking when his personality was so ugly.

"What if I don't want to?" Hermione asked, trying to subtly break free so she wouldn't make a scene.

"You see, Granger…I'm not the type of bloke that takes no for an answer…" He answered, spinning them around again, ending up in the middle of a crowd so that Fred couldn't reach her easily.

"So, I've noticed."

He grinned down at her and winked.

"I've also noticed that you're hands are wandering dangerously low…" She realized she could no longer see Fred and that McLaggen had steered them close to a dark corner.

"Enjoying it, are you?" He asked, leaning in.

She leaned back. "Don't be stupid, Cormac…let me go." Hermione saw Fred out of the corner of her eye and she spun them around so that Cormac's back was to Fred and she took the lead, backing him right to Fred. Cormac's back hit Fred's chest, but Fred didn't move.

"Oh…sorry mate…" Cormac said, turning to see who it was. "Oh…hello Weasley…just taking Granger for a twirl…"

"Songs over McLaggen. Let her go." Fred warned.

Cormac dropped his hands to the side grinned at Hermione, giving a bow. "It's been my pleasure Miss Granger." He stated, straightening and narrowing his eyes at Fred before disappearing.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked, cupping her face.

"I'm fine. He's an arse."

"I tried to be subtle…I knew you wouldn't want a scene…when I saw his hands halfway on your arse I almost blew the subtlety to hell…if you hadn't looked so calm, he would have ended up on the floor." Fred slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him as they danced back to the middle of the floor.

"He wants a reaction…I refuse to give him one." She stated.

Around 10:00pm, the parents started leaving and by 11:00pm, the reporters were gone. The music changed to something with a faster tempo and a little more bass.

Bill and Fleur went home to the baby; Angelina went home to get some sleep, leaving George in the middle of the dancefloor dancing like an idiot with Fred.

Hermione sat in a chair at the table, a mound of men's jackets next to her, feeling exhausted from her final exams that week and the long day. She grinned, seeing that Fred and George had recruited Charlie and Sorin and they were currently jumping up and down, twirling in the air, and bouncing off of each other.

The four Weasley's were in the middle of a large group, the others clapping and cheering as they performed. She shook her head.

"Always the center of attention…" Poppy mentioned, plopping down next to Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Where is Dean? Did he go home?" Hermione asked.

Poppy pointed to the group in the middle of the floor. Hermione followed her finger and saw that he was in the middle group that had grown to include Lee and Harry, as well.

"Men!" Poppy admonished.

Ginny caught Hermione's eye and she saw her, Neville, Romilda, and Nick dancing a few feet away from the others.

"Let's join them!" Hermione said, nodding her head towards their fellow seventh years.

Hermione took Neville's front and Poppy took the back of Nick so that the girls were surrounding the boys. A few minutes into dancing, a slightly slower song with strong bass started to play. Hermione and Ginny stood in front of Neville, turning their backs toward him and pushed themselves against him.

"Oh bloody hell!" Neville exclaimed, hands on his cheeks when he felt their bums rocking against him.

"Lookie here Freddie…I don't think Neville can handle two witches at once…maybe you should take one…" George teased as they made their way over to the group, wiping sweat off his brow.

"I don't think Neville has a problem handling both of us…he's done it all year!" Hermione cheeked back, grabbing Neville's arm and pulling it against her waist as she danced. His opposite hand found Ginny's waist and did the same.

Neville's face was crimson and Fred knew it wasn't from the intense dancing. He gave Neville a large smile.

"Better enjoy it now Nev! She's mine tomorrow!" Fred laughed.

Harry and Dean headed toward the group, their eyes widening, watching their girlfriends dance.

"How come you don't dance like that when I'm around?" Harry called to Ginny.

"You thought it was more fun to jump around with a bunch of blokes… Neville and Nick were the only smart ones." Ginny answered.

Harry yanked Ginny toward him by her hand. "My turn."

Fred stuck his lip out at Hermione and whimpered like a lost puppy.

"But I'm dancing with Neville…Luna left for bed hours ago!" Hermione said.

"You've had your turn…it's mine now." Poppy said, pushing Hermione away from Neville. "I told Dean to go dance with Alicia."

Fred smiled and pulled Hermione close, steering her toward the doors of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?"

"For another walk now that the reporters are gone."

He pulled her down the corridor and behind a tapestry, where a nook with three walls was located, one of the walls housing a door that lead somewhere.

He pushed her against the wall, his hands resting on the wall next to her shoulders. "Hi."

She smiled. "Fancy seeing you here…"

He grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. She tilted her head a small bit, deepening the kiss. Fred slid his tongue over the length of her bottom lip and Hermione opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access.

His hands slid down the wall and came to rest on her hips, squeezing lightly. He smirked into the kiss, hearing a soft moan come from her lips. He loved that such a small, innocent movement could elicit that reaction from her.

While their tongues battled for dominance, she reached for the hem of halfway untucked white button down, and with one tug the shirt came free from his trousers. She slipped her small hands under the shirt and up his stomach, gasping and pulling her mouth away from him.

She lifted his shirt and squinted into the dark nook, trying to get a good look. She slid her left hand over his stomach again; his once flat stomach was now bumpy. She looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow.

He gave her an amused look. "I had a lot of pent up…frustration…so I bought a home gym and placed it in the loft of the flat. I've been taking out my sexual frustration with that for the last month."

"Maybe I need to use it…I won't be able to keep up with you anymore." Hermione told him, feeling a bit more self conscious now that she realized just how much more fit he had become.

He shook his head, leaning closer to her face. "I like you soft and curvy." He pressed his lips to hers again.

Her hands went back up his shirt, to his chest and around to his back, wanting to feel every inch of his muscle tone. She wondered how she didn't notice it earlier; his shoulders even seemed to be a little broader. That meant he was stronger…his strength was always a major turn on for her and the thought made her wish she could go home with him that night.

As the kiss deepened and became more heated, his hands had slipped down to her bum, lifting her up and pressing her against the wall. He pulled his lips off hers and kissed down her jawline and neck, continuing to her shoulders where he worked on giving her a love bite. She released a whimper and tightened her grip in his hair. The sound made him stop suddenly and he hid his face in her neck while taking deep breaths.

"We need to stop." Fred's voice was muffled against the skin of her neck.

She nodded, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the stone wall, panting a little.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She agreed. "Less than twenty-four hours and I'll be home. I've already packed."

"I have too." Fred told her.

"What do you mean?"

He pulled his head off her shoulder and slowly set her back down. "I went to the burrow and packed your things. They're in boxes at the flat. Figured you'd like to unpack them yourself." He explained.

"But we never officially talked about…"

"I don't care. I'm not willing to be away from you any longer." He interjected.

She looked up at him, searching his face. He had always commented that he wanted her to live with him and he even told his mother that she wouldn't be returning, but she never got around to thinking it through…let alone, talking to him about the logistics of it. She wanted to be with him, to fall asleep every night and wake up every morning next to him, but she hadn't found a job yet.

"I don't have a job, Fred…I can't…"

"Don't be silly…"

"Fred…"

"Look…if you want a job, then work in the shop until the job you want in the ministry opens up. We'll make an official salary and everything…come on Hermione. I know you want to." Fred leaned in and nuzzled his nose against hers, trying to convince her.

She sighed and looked down for a moment. She looked back into his amber eyes and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Okay."

"Yes!" He threw his fist in the air.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"I snagged me a witch!"

"Only partly…we aren't married yet." She reminded.

"Not yet…but soon."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "We'll see."


	45. Happy Graduation!

**A/N: This is just the first part of graduation day…I want to work on the second part for a bit before posting it, but I didn't want to wait two weeks to post.**

 **To Fizz (AKA 'me'): No, I am not a doctor…I work on the administrative side of the hospital.**

 **A big thank you to all of my lovely readers…I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

The seventh year girls woke up with the alarm the next morning, sitting up in bed and looking rather rough. Hermione's hair looked like a rats nest, Ginny fell asleep in her dress, Poppy looked like a raccoon with her smudged mascara, and Romilda's fake eyelashes had come off of her eyelids; one ended up on the bridge of her nose and the other ended up on her forehead.

"We look rough!" Poppy exclaimed, taking in the other girls appearances.

"I feel rough." Romilda complained, her voice raspy. She crossed her eyes, trying to look at the bridge of her nose and pulled off the fake eyelash. "Where'd the other one go?" She asked the girls, touching her cheeks and turning to look at her pillow.

Ginny laughed. "On your forehead, you nutter!"

"Like you have room to talk! At least I made it into my pajamas last night!" Romilda admonished, making the others giggle.

"I was too tired…Harry got a bit frisky last night…" Ginny said, grinning.

"Ew, Gin!" Hermione scrunched her nose.

"I saw you two coming out of the Transfiguration classroom…wondered what you were doing!" Romilda told her.

"You didn't!" Poppy gasped.

Ginny grinned. "On the professor's desk too...thought it'd be a nice way of saying farewell to Hogwarts."

"I hope McGonagall washes that desk!" Poppy mentioned, cringing and making the other girls laugh. "I'm going to miss this."

"Me too." Hermione nodded.

"Me three." Ginny added.

"I fourth that!" Romilda finished.

XxXxXx

Pigwidgeon dropped two copies of the Daily onto the middle of the breakfast table, not stopping before heading back out.

"That's not a good sign…" Ginny mentioned, setting down her fork and grabbing her copy. Hermione followed her lead.

Hermione unrolled it to find a large picture of Hermione and Harry as they were walking into the Great Hall. The heading read 'The Memorial Ball Edition: The Inside Scoop'

"The whole paper? You'd think the Queen had arrived..." Ginny admonished, rolling her eyes.

Small headings appeared around the picture: 'What have the surviving two-thirds of the golden trio been up to? Turn to page 11!', 'Is the Chosen One off the market? Turn to page 5 to see the red bombshell who calls him her boyfriend!', 'The beauty of the trio: A lovely, sweet-natured girl or a coldhearted, manipulative witch? Hermione and her entourage of men and how she's learned to juggle them all on page 7!', 'How the boy who lived x2 brought down the house with his emotional, heartfelt speech at the unveiling of the memorial on page 14!'

Hermione grinded her teeth and flipped to page 7. As her eyes scanned the page, she felt her anger start to rise. Different pictures of her dancing with the Weasley men, including Sorin, and Cormac framed the article. A large picture of the twins, Sorin, and Charlie scowling at the camera sat in the middle, the only shred of evidence that Hermione was even in the picture was the presence of her hand resting against Fred's chest.

She read through the article slowly, not wanting to miss a thing that the terrible woman had put into it.

The article did play Fred against Ron, stating that an 'unnamed source' stated that she got over the death of her 'so-called boyfriend' pretty quickly and had no problems moving on to his 'more successful' brother. The same 'unnamed source' stated Hermione started wearing a Gryffindor jersey with the brother's number on it instead of Ron's as soon as she got back to Hogwarts to finish her education. The source also stated that she has a way of 'manipulating men however she pleases' and that they flock to 'save the trio princess whenever she feels the need to play victim'.

The article went on to explain who all the men were, stating how she manipulated each of them and how all the men, except for Fred, were innocent and unable to control the pull they felt toward Hermione.

The article stated that Fred was just as guilty as she was in 'desecrating Ron Weasley's memory'. The 'unnamed source' stated that Ron 'was probably turning in his grave over the betrayal from the woman he loved and his own brother'. It went on to explain what Fred did for a living and stated that 'by supporting Fred Weasley's business, you are actively condoning the betrayal of the highly respected, dead war hero'.

Hermione's heart dropped. She wondered what was going through Fred's mind at the moment. He was having a hard time the night before and now it was shoved in his face yet again. His name and his business were both dragged through the mud just because he loved Hermione.

She wondered how the other Weasley men felt about being thrown into the spotlight and basically being called spineless for coming to Hermione's aid.

Cormac, on the other hand, was a different beast all together. Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew who the 'unnamed source' was, even if she hadn't seen him speaking to the reporter. He sucked up the attention willingly, always loving to dip into some drama, especially when Hermione was involved. He was such a cocky prick. Hermione felt herself becoming angrier at the thought of him. She hoped she wouldn't see him anytime soon, because she'd be forced to hex his bullocks off.

XxXxXx

The seventh year Gryffindor's stood on the grounds in front of the lake taking pictures before graduation. The four girls agreed to wear white sundresses, while the boys wore scarlet button downs with gold ties.

Hermione had on a white, a-line, eyelet sundress that flared at the knees and a pair of white, woven, wedge sandals to match. Her hair was down with the front pinned back to the sides. Their graduation robes were black with the Gryffindor emblem on the front and black, pointed wizarding hats. Everyone left their robes open so that they could get their new outfits in the pictures.

Around noon, the families started arriving, taking pictures with their graduates. The Weasley's came together, Hermione noticing that Fred wasn't with them. Her heart lurched at the realization.

Hermione gave the family a worried smile. She felt terrible seeing the men. "I'm sorry…" she announced, not knowing what else to say or how to make it better.

"Don't worry about it!"

"It isn't your fault!"

"We adore you!"

"She was a terrible woman!"

Everyone said at once, making her smile. She bit her lip and looked toward the gates of the castle, hoping to see Fred.

Mrs. Weasley told them to line up for pictures and they spent the next half hour taking pictures with random groups of Weasley's, friends, and professors. Hermione kept swallowing back tears, the closer it got to graduation. It should have been a bittersweet moment for her, but all she could think about was Fred.

When the students were given a fifteen minute warning was when Hermione gave up hope. She let a few tears fall and she blamed it on the day. She couldn't help but wonder if Fred was busy moving her boxes back into the burrow.

Her eyes drifted over to George and their eyes connected for a quick second before he shrugged; he didn't know where Fred was either.

At the five minute mark they started to fix their robes and line up.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione's head snapped to the side and she saw Fred come running toward her.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her quickly. "I'm sorry I'm late! I'll explain later…I just wanted you to know that I was here."

"Fred…I…I'm sorry…I…"

"Hermione…everything is fine…we'll talk later! Enjoy your graduation…I'm going to grab a seat! I love you!" He called, finishing while he walked backward towards the seats.

The music started and they filed up the stairs of the stage that was set up in front of the lake and took their seats.

Headmistress McGonagall welcomed the guests and made an introduction speech. The headboy and headgirl then got up and made speeches themselves before handing the floor back to the headmistress.

"As you know, water is very symbolic within the history of magic and at Hogwarts, we begin the young student's educations with a boat ride to the castle on their first day and we send them away on their last day as students the same way.

"When your name is called, please come up and we'll present to you your certificate of completion. You will then continue down the middle of the rows of students and down the stairs to the boats, where each one of you will be taken to the dock at Hogsmeade, where Professors Sprout and Flitwick are waiting. Families… please wait until all the students are finished before proceeding to Hogsmeade to meet with your child. Now, let us begin!"

One by one, the names were called in alphabetical order, the student population slowly starting to diminish as they climbed into the boats.

"Fortescue, Poppy!"

Hermione grinned as Poppy stood, clapping and cheering as she made her way across the stage.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Even though she knew it was coming, she still gasped that her name was being called and that her time at Hogwarts really had ended. She stood up and made her way across the stage, hearing many cheers and applause from her family and friends.

Seeing Headmistress McGonagall, she smiled.

"I will miss you Miss Granger…I know you will go on to do great things…just remember to breathe and take in the present…you have time to change the wizarding world…right now, take some time for you. Life will pass so quickly; you'll regret it if you don't." Hermione was a little taken back by her professors words. She had never spoken so casually to Hermione before. Hermione found herself welling up in tears.

"I'll miss you, Headmistress. You have been an incredible mentor. I look forward to owling you." Hermione smiled at the wise witch and she was surprised again by being pulled into a hug by her headmistress. Hermione eagerly hugged her back, trying to calm her own crying.

XxXxXx

The four Gryffindor girls stood on the Hogsmeade dock wrapped in a group hug and crying while they waited for the families to make their way over.

"I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too!"

"You girls are the best!"

"I'm not ready to leave this!"

Neville and Nick huddled around the girls, throwing an arm around each girl.

"Neville!" Hermione and Ginny both exclaimed, turning and crying into his chest, each having an arm around his waist.

He chuckled and rubbed their backs to sooth the girls. "It's all right. We'll still see each other…"

"But now we have to be big people!"

"The word is adult, Ginny!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny shrugged. "Yea…well, what if I'm not ready to adult yet?"

"Not sure if we'll ever be ready…just have to get out there and do it anyway!" Neville answered.

"I think you're right Neville. Where's Luna?" Hermione asked, looking around for the blonde.

"We…well…let's just say she apparated home." Neville explained, shrugging.

Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh Neville…"

"Nev, we're sorry!"

The girls squeezed him again.

"Don't feel too bad girls. I've got my eye on another." Neville grinned.

A rowdy crowd came around the corner, towards the dock and Hermione winced.

"It's ours isn't it?" Hermione asked Ginny as she released Neville.

"How much do you want to bet?" Ginny asked, without bothering to look.

"Bet? What are we betting dear sister?"

"Betting is our specialty!"

An arm slipped around Hermione's waist and she leaned back into the chest she knew to be Fred's.

"I'm sorry I was late. I was awaiting an owl…didn't want to come without your graduation present."

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. "I thought you decided not to come because of the paper…"

"Hermione…"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry that you were attacked by that awful woman just because of me. It's all my fault! She said terrible things that weren't true and now your business has been compromised because of the whole situation and…" Hermione's voice was shrill as her words came out to fast, he barely understood her.

He grabbed the tops of her arms. "Hermione! Breathe! It's alright. I don't care what that bloody woman wrote."

"But the shop…"

"Will be fine! People are too curious…she unknowingly extended our customer base. People will be flooding in wanting to see the drama themselves…nosy little prats!"

She gave him a small smile. "You think so?"

He nodded.

"Let's get some pictures!" Mrs. Weasley said a few feet away. Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to their friends before Mrs. Weasley attacked them with the camera once again.

Hermione took her small handbag out of the pocket of her robes and took her robes off, shoving them into the bag she magically extended. She did the same with her witches hat. Ginny followed her lead and shoved the robes into Hermione's bag, as well.

Fred took in Hermione's appearance. She looked radiant in her white sundress with her rosy cheeks, pink from the sun overhead.

"Let's take a few more pictures Mum!" Fred told his mother. "Let's get all the family in it."

His mother hurried to set the camera on the tripod and had everyone move in so that they all fit. Fred made sure he and Hermione were in the middle and as his mother started to count down from five, he grabbed Hermione's hand, took a deep breath and kneeled.

Feeling the tugging on her hand, Hermione turned, her eyes traveling down towards her kneeling boyfriend. "Fred!"

Everyone's heads snapped toward the couple as the camera went off, getting a perfect picture of everyone's reaction to Fred on his knee.


	46. The Proposal

**A/N: The review response blew me out of the water! It definitely encouraged me to write faster.**

 **I've had Fred's speech written for a long time…I just wrote around it. So, I hope you like it…if not, sorry! That's the best I got! *wink***

Fred was down on one knee as he heard everyone gasp, his hands shaking as he held out a box. He gave a shaky laugh. "No wonder blokes do this on their knees, they're too nervous to stand!" There was a collective laugh.

Gasping and covering her mouth with her hands, Hermione's mind finally caught up with her eyes and she dropped down onto her knees in front of him.

He set down the box and grabbed both of her hands. He needed something to hold on to.

"Fred…are you crazy? This is too…"

"Stop. Just listen to me. I know that we're young and you wanted a career before taking this step, but know that I will support you in every career decision you make. Taking this step only makes us stronger; your old soul balances my young one. We're meant to be, Hermione. You keep me grounded and I keep you laughing.

"You were the only girl I ever knew that had the confidence to stand up to me. No matter how hard I tried to fluster you or charm you into getting my way, you always stood your ground. Sometimes I purposely let you catch me slipping products to first years so that you would come stomping over with your hands on your hips, putting me in my place." Hermione and the others gave a small laugh and Hermione released one of his hands to wipe the tears off of her cheeks.

Fred's eyes welled up and he gave her a small smile as he took her hand again. "The war came and went and afterward, everything changed. I saw how lost you were and I was determined to find you again. I remember trying so hard to make you laugh and when I finally did, it was the sweetest sound to ever hit my ears. After that, all I could think about was how I could make you laugh again; it became an insatiable high that I couldn't stop chasing.

"When you went off to school, the silence was almost unbearable. By the time you left for the last time after the Easter holiday, I knew there was nothing I wanted more than to be able to spend each and every day with you. I want to spend every moment of my life trying to make you laugh. In return, I want you to keep me grounded, putting me in my place when need be…even if it means stomping around with your hands on your hips, threatening to owl my mother." Hermione laughed at this and Fred smiled.

"You were always meant to be a Weasley. I know it's sooner than expected, but marry me Hermione. I need you…to be soul bound to you. "

Her heart was beating into her throat and she tried opening her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. So, instead, she settled for a nod.

"Yeah?" Fred asked, unsure.

She cleared her throat. A raspy 'yes' came out.

He reached down to the ground, his fingers fumbling as he reached for the ring box.

For the first time, her eyes landed on the box and her eyes widened. The box was tiffany blue with the familiar white satin ribbon tied around in a bow.

She watched as he untied the box and choked back a sob. How did he know? It wasn't just a muggle jeweler…but an American born company. There was no way he just stumbled upon the store. She only ever told one person that she dreamed of having an engagement ring from Tiffany's.

She looked up to Ginny and Ginny gave her a watery smile. She looked back down at his hands to see him turning the box over, the smaller black box tumbling out into his palm. With shaky hands, he opened it and showed her the ring inside.

Hermione let out her sob. He looked up at her and smiled.

"This is it, right? The one that you daydreamed over?" It was a platinum band, with a round diamond in the center, a halo of diamonds surrounding it. The Tiffany Embrace.

Hermione nodded and sniffled. He pulled it out of the box, setting the box down and reaching for her left hand.

She held her hand out and found that it was shaking as much as his were. He slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Ah, perfect fit." He ducked his head and kissed her finger.

She searched his face. "I just…I never expected…I don't know what to say!" She wiped at her tears again with her right hand and looked back down at her hand in his; at the beautiful ring that she knew he spent way too much money on. It was larger than she remembered the caret and a half being, and wondered if he picked one of the larger carets. She didn't want to demean him by complaining it was too much money or too big for her; she knew he thought through his decision and wouldn't appreciate her admonishing him for it. She was a simple, low maintenance girl, but she couldn't help but love the ring. It made her feel feminine and special and the fact that he did his research to find out what she wanted just made her heart swell.

"Write it down folks! Hermione is speechless!" George exclaimed.

"Shut up, you git!" Ginny whispered.

Fred ignored them. "You said yes. That was enough. There is something you could do for me though."

She smiled. "Anything."

"You could kiss me."

She laughed and nodded. "I think I could manage that." She straightened up on her knees and he cupped her face pulling her lips against his. She cupped the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

Everyone looked on, a grin forming on all of their faces as everyone started to cheer. George threw up a couple of fireworks, pointing his wand at them, making them go off with a loud pop.

Hermione and Fred both jumped and looked up at the colorful explosions.

"We're absolutely crazy…you realize that, right?" Hermione asked him while the fireworks exploded.

He laughed. "Maybe, but would you want me any other way?"

She smiled and shook her head. Less than an hour ago she was a student and now she was an engaged woman, moving in with her fiancé and planning their life together. She wanted to tell herself that it was too soon and to think logically about this, but to be honest she didn't really want to. She wanted Fred to be hers, and for her to be his, forever.

She felt herself being pulled up by her underarms from behind. When she was standing she turned to find Mrs. Weasley, who threw her arms around Hermione and sobbed. Hermione let out an airy laugh and patted her back, lovingly.

"I always knew you'd be a Weasley! You are so good for Fred! We must start planning right away! I have so many ideas!" She pulled back to look at Hermione, whose brows were stitched together with sudden anxiety. She patted her cheek. "Don't worry dear…I will take care of everything…the flowers, the colors, the theme…just tell me who your bridesmaids will be, and who is going to give you away and I'll do the rest! Unless you want to help of course…then…we'll work on it together."

Hermione's eyes got wider, her heart pounding. "I…I…I need to breathe…I need to think…" She stepped backwards out of her future mother-in-law's grip trying to keep her breathing steady as to not hyperventilate.

Fred grabbed his mother by her shoulders and steered her towards his father. "Come on now, Mum…we don't even know when this is happening, let Hermione process this."

Hermione's face went pale as she chewed on her bottom lip, a hundred thoughts passing through her mind.

"Harry…" Hermione said, starting to panic. Harry grabbed her around the shoulders and steered her toward the boardwalk and away from the others so she could breathe.

"Is this a good idea? Did I just agree to something I can't handle?" Hermione asked Harry quietly.

He gave her a small smile. "You can handle Fred…it's Mrs. Weasley that's a little overbearing. You're stuck with her if you're married or not."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "She's just…excited. I just wish she'd let me navigate this on my own for a little while before jumping in to all this wedding stuff…oh Merlin. Wedding…I'm going to be married? Am I crazy? What am I thinking? I don't know if I'm cut out for marriage…what if I'm a terrible wife? I'm no Mrs. Weasley! What if we can't work it out? It could be eighty more years of Fred!"

Harry laughed and held out his hands to calm her down. "First of all, I don't think Fred is wanting or expecting a wife like Mrs. Weasley…he knew what he was getting into when he fell in love with you. He knows your career is important to you. As for the eighty year thing…do you not want to be with him that long?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I do! It's just…we're so young. I feel that way now, but am I mature enough to know if it'll truly last forever? I'm nineteen…technically still a teenager! How am I allowed to make such a serious decision?" Hermione looked down at her left hand as she chewed her lip, angling her finger so that the sun caught the diamond and made it sparkle.

Harry lifted her chin with his forefinger, making her look at him. "We have had to grow up quite fast…not just in the wizarding world, but before then too. You have never made a bad decision in your life. If you love Fred and feel that he is the one and that you made the right decision saying yes, then don't second guess yourself. Now if you felt pressured into saying yes because everyone was there or because you were in shock, then take your time and think it over…but make sure you communicate to Fred what is going on. He will understand.

"Don't let anyone else persuade you into a certain decision. Don't let Mrs. Weasley push you into something you aren't ready to do and certainly don't let her scare you into running away from Fred if you want him. Remember, at the end of the day it is you and Fred…no one else." Harry kept eye contact with his finger on her chin until she gave a slow nod. He dropped his hand and smiled, pulling Hermione in for a hug.

"May I have a moment with my fiancé?"

Hermione's body startled at the new title. Harry looked at Fred over Hermione's shoulder as they hugged and nodded, squeezing Hermione tight one last time before releasing her.

"Take it easy on her." Harry told Fred as he passed him.

Hermione turned towards Fred as he made his way over, giving him a small smile and taking his hand when he reached her.

"Are you alright? Do we need to talk about this? I didn't mean to overwhelm you… I didn't think it through. I should have done it in private." Fred shook his head, looking a bit deflated.

She squeezed his hand. "Everything will be okay…I just need some time to process everything."

He bit his lip. "Oh…um…okay. Should I stay at George's tonight? Give you some time to process things? Mum had a graduation party for the two of you planned, but I could come up with an excuse to get you out of it…"

"Fred, stop. I don't want you to stay anywhere except with me. I'm just overwhelmed and want to let it settle and think it over a bit. It really was a shock…I didn't expect it so soon. I want to go to your Mum's. I did graduate today; I want to enjoy it." Hermione saw that he still looked worried, so she lifted her chin and kissed his lips. There was an upside to wearing those high heeled wedge sandals; she didn't have a problem reaching those lips of his.

When she pulled away, she saw his lips twitch upward, so she leaned in again. This time his arms wrapped around her, pulled her against him as he kissed her. She cupped his face with one hand, enjoying the feel of his stubble against her fingers and slid other hand through the hair on the back of his head.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and she could feel her toes start to curl as the kiss turned from innocent to passionate.

"Calm down, brother! We're in public! Save it for later, mate!" George said, in a hushed tone, suddenly right next to them.

Hermione jumped, but Fred held her against him, pulling his mouth away slowly and pressing his lips to hers a couple more times before straightening back up. He wasn't about to let that kiss be ruined.

Hermione licked her bottom lip, her hands sliding down to rest on his chest, while she tried to catch her breath.

"Give your future twin-in-law a hug!" George demanded, tearing Hermione out of Fred's grasp and picking her up, squeezing her and spinning her around. Hermione squealed, trying to hold the hem of her dress down as he spun her. "Don't worry about showing your knickers Herms. I'm sure no one minds seeing that arse."

"Ugh!" She smacked his chest. "You're so crass! Put me down!"

Ginny came bouncing up to Hermione as George set her down and squeezed her. "We're going to be sisters!" Ginny squealed, jumping up and down, making Hermione laugh.

"We're gonna be brothers!" George squealed in the same high pitched voice, grabbing Fred and throwing his arms around him as they jumped up and down.

"You're already brothers you arseholes." Ginny said, scowling at their teasing.

"What?"

"We are?"

"We're brothers!" They squealed together, jumping up and down again.

Bill pulled Hermione in for a hug. Hermione felt her heartrate quicken, worried he'd start on her over the engagement.

"Congratulations, 'Ermione!" Fleur called from over Bill's shoulder. "Can I see zee ring?"

Bill let Hermione go and Hermione held out her hand and felt like she had it out for a good ten minutes while everyone took turns inspecting the ring.

Fred pulled Hermione to the side as everyone stood at the apparation point, disapparating to the burrow.

"Don't feel pressured into setting a date or making arrangements right now. Just let me know when you're ready to talk about it. Until then, I'll try to keep the women and George at bay." Fred wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for being so understanding about this. I just need some time. I'll help deal with your family. It isn't your fault so you shouldn't have to do it alone. It'll take a lot of deflecting." She kissed his cheek before they side-by-side disapparated.

XxXxXx

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley started as soon as everyone was seated at the dinner table, "Who were you thinking of having in your bridal party? Anyone you want to walk you down the aisle?"

Hermione went pale. "Er…I haven't had the time to think about it…" Did she _have_ to have someone walk her down the aisle? It wasn't like her father was there. Her heart dropped at the realization.

Fred could feel her start to tense and gripped her knee in support. "So, Angelina…what did the doctor say? Are we going to be seeing the twinsters anytime soon?"

Hermione sighed in relief about the change of subject and squeezed the hand of Fred's that sat on her knee in appreciation.

Hermione tried to listen as the others talked through dinner, but she couldn't get her mind off of everything that happened that day.

Fred noticed and tried to lighten her mood by making his hand creep up her leg, pushing her sundress as he went. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her lips twitch upward as she pushed his hand back to her knee.

He lifted his hand again, using the pads of his forefinger and middle finger like legs, walking up her soft thigh. This time he saw bite her lip, trying to suppress a smile as she pushed it back down.

The next time he used the tips of his fingers, barely touching her skin as they ghosted slowly up her thigh and gave her goosebumps. She picked up her hand and smacked his this time, making him suppress a laugh.

She looked up and met his eyes and he saw the traces of a grin in her sparkling brown eyes. His mission was now complete.

He reached across her lap and took her left hand in his, playing with her ring between his thumb and forefinger, making it twirl around her finger, slide side to side, and up and down.

His heart swelled at the thought of her wearing his ring and being his for the rest of their lives and he was happy to reciprocate it for her. He knew she had a lot to think about, but he was willing to wait as long as she needed. It hurt him at first, but once he realized that she wasn't moving out or leaving him…or even handing him his ring back...he found it more bearable.

"I still think we should do a double wedding…it isn't until October, Herms…you should think about it!" George mentioned in the middle of talking about he and Angelina's wedding.

Angelina smacked his arm. "Leave the poor girl alone! Give her some time to wrap her head around all of this."

Hermione smiled warmly at Angelina. The girl was great at reading Hermione and was always so helpful.

"I don't understand why you had to shock all of us like that! Why couldn't you have warned us like George did?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The point was to surprise everyone…well, George and Ginny knew…but I knew Hermione wouldn't want to be the last one to know, so I thought surprising everyone would be fun." Fred explained.

Hermione smiled at him, realizing he was right. She wouldn't like the fact that everyone knew what was coming, staring at her like an animal behind the glass at the zoo, waiting for something to happen.

"So, do you absolutely love your ring, Hermione?" Penelope asked, grinning.

Hermione smiled and looked down at her hand, nodding. "It's perfect. It's like a dream."

"The ring is actually why Ginny knew about the engagement. I went to her asking for help." Fred explained.

"Well, Ginny…you did a magnificent job!" Angelina said.

"I can only take credit for listening to Hermione. She had once told me about the Tiffany ring she once saw when her family visited New York. She went on and on about it for a half hour one night and I finally made her show me on her laptop computer." Ginny answered.

Hermione smiled. "I've never been one to swoon over anything materialistic…but for some reason that ring made my heart beat faster. It was one of those things that I never really thought would happen…just something a girl dreams about. I would never ask anyone to drop so much gold on something like that…I didn't expect Ginny to tell anyone…and I certainly didn't expect anyone to buy it." Hermione said, eyeing the two culprits.

"So it's exactly like the one you saw in New York?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Fred decided to answer for her.

"No…hers is bigger." Fred said proudly, a large grin on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was having a hard time not yelling at him over spending so much money. "Go big or go home right? That's actually why I was late today. I was waiting for the owl to bring the parcel. Tiffany's only keeps certain sizes on hand at the store, so you have to order and wait for it to be made if you want a different size.

"I had to owl an old mate that lives in America now back and forth about the sizes and the price, then get the gold changed into muggle money so he could change it to American money and order it and then pick it up and owl it back to me. It was a long process and it took until the very last second. I didn't even know what the ring looked like until I got it today. Thought I was going to have to propose another day. " Fred finally finished, feeling winded.

Hermione sat there, her jaw almost on the floor. She had no idea of what he had to go through to get this ring when he could have walked down Hogsmeade and bought one for a fraction of the price.

"Fred, all of the hassle for me? I'm just a simple girl; nothing special. You know I love you and would marry you even if you didn't give me any ring at all…"

He looked into her brown eyes. "You're more than just a simple girl, Hermione. You're worth every second, every knut. Don't you like it?"

"I already said that I do…I love it." She did in fact love it and it bugged her a bit that she did. She prided herself on only needing the bare essentials and her books. She was proud that she was low maintenance and it annoyed her that she liked the extravagant ring. She told herself that maybe she should allow herself to have one extravagant thing in her life.

"It bugs you that you love something so expensive doesn't it?" Ginny asked, as if reading her thoughts.

Hermione looked down at the ring in her lap and nodded. Fred lifted his hand and rubbed the base of her neck. "It's okay to splurge every once in awhile. I don't work hard to just throw everything into savings. I like to play every once in awhile."

"That's just it. I know you work hard. You should be spending it on you. I hate that I'm not annoyed that you bought it. I hate that I love it so much when it's just a ring. It's wrong." Hermione explained, shaking her head.

"It isn't just a ring, Hermione. It's a promise. You will be wearing it every day for the rest of your life. You never ask for anything and you didn't ask for this. Like you said, you would have said yes even if I never bought you a ring and you would be perfectly happy without it. I didn't feel pressured to buy it and you never even mentioned it or asked me about it. Don't beat yourself up over something I wanted to do. I wanted you to have that ring because it caught your eye. Just enjoy it and get over it." He told her, smiling at the last bit.

She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry I'm making everything so complicated. I'm sure this isn't the romantic engagement you had in mind…"

Her grinned, a mischievous look in his eye. "The romance part doesn't come until later this evening." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, stop teasing poor Hermione, Fred. She's a good girl. It'll be refreshing to have a daughter in white on her wedding day." Hermione felt horrified by Mrs. Weasley's words as everyone snickered or coughed, trying to hide their snorts. Hermione had an inkling that Fred's mother said this on purpose, passive-aggressively trying to get the truth.

"Isn't that right, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley continued on.

"Er…right." Her face reddened and she looked back down at her lap. Fred tried stifling his laughter and Hermione smacked him hard on the thigh.

Seeing everyone's reactions, Mr. Weasley realized he needed to intervene. "Molly, dear…why don't you let Hermione decide what color she'd like to wear? There is plenty of time to decide that later…"

XxXxXx

Hermione stepped out of the floo to their flat and was gobsmacked. Hundreds of candles were lit around the flat, rose petals were everywhere, a line of them leading into the bedroom.

"Tonight is all about you."

She turned and smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his abdomen and squeezing him to her. "This is perfect. You are incredible."

"I know."

"I'll let you get away with that cheekiness this time, Weasley." Hermione told him as she pulled away and leaned down to take her shoe off.

"No, you don't." He told her, picking her up under her knees and lower back.

"Fred! My feet are killing me! I need to take these shoes off." She complained as he carried her into the bedroom and set her on the edge of the bed.

There were more rose petals and candles around the bedroom. The center of the large bed had flower petals in a shape of a heart.

"Let me." He told her, picking up one of her feet.

He slipped her left shoe off, allowing the shoe to drop to the floor as he started to rub her foot. She sighed and laid back against the bed, allowing him to continue.

He kissed the inside of her ankle before resting the back of her ankle against his shoulder to continued the massage up her calf.

"That feels wonderful." Hermione commented, closing her eyes and letting her mind concentrate on the massage.

When he worked his way up to her knee, he set her left foot down and pulled off her right shoe, doing the same with it.

"You spoil me."

He chuckled. "You deserve it." He saw her grin, her eyes still closed.

When he was finished with the right leg, he set it down and told her to sit up. She complied and he pulled the dress over her head and told her to climb up the bed and lay on her stomach.

He climbed up to her and straddled her waist as he began to massage her shoulders and neck, working his way down her back.

"You're muscles are in knots, Hermione. Shouldn't have carried around so many books in that book bag of yours." He admonished while he used his body weight on some of the tighter muscles.

Hermione just hummed in agreement, her brain feeling like mush as he worked down her back. On his way down, he unclasped her bra and she bent up to slide it off her shoulders and throw it to the side before laying back down flat.

He continued his ministrations down her back and leaned over to press his lips over her skin while he worked. She sighed deeply as goosebumps covered her back and arms.

"Okay, your done." Hermione told him, flipping over and grabbing the hem of his shirt so she could pull it over his head.

"But you still have a bubble bath to go..." He told her, pointing to the loo.

"Later."

He grinned. "Impatient little witch, aren't you?"

She answered by hooking her arms under his shoulders and pulling him down on top of her.

He gasped dramatically. "Hermione Granger! What would mother think?"

"If you're going to keep talking, I might as well get up and take that bubblebath!" She said, trying wiggle out from under him.

"Shutting up!"


	47. Your Mother Thinks I'm Fat!

During the next few weeks, Hermione and Fred got adjusted to living together and slid into the lifestyle pretty easily. Hermione worked at the shop almost as much as Fred did, either helping on the sales store, brewing potions, or experimenting with different recipes to make new products. In the evenings, she would disappear thirty minutes before the store would close and start dinner so that they could eat as soon as the doors were locked.

One Sunday afternoon, Fred and George sat in the potion room making potions while Hermione kept Angelina company. George didn't want Angelina to be by herself when she was so pregnant, knowing that twins usually come early.

"So has Granger brought up the engagement yet?" George asked as he sprinkled in some ground gillyweed root.

Fred sighed and sat back in his chair. "No. She hasn't said a word. She has been acting like nothing is different. Sometimes in public, I notice she even turns the ring around so that the diamond faces her palm."

George hissed. "Ouch…that's rough."

"What if she doesn't want to marry me? It's almost like she's embarrassed to be with me." Fred shook his head, as he cut up mint leaves.

"I don't think she's embarrassed of you, Freddie. She adores you."

Fred chewed his lip. "I just wish she'd communicate with me. I want to be open with her, but I'm worried it'd scare her away even more. I know you've been joking about that double wedding…but I kind of think that's a brilliant idea. One last hoorah…after we're married, we won't be Fred and George. We'll be Fred and Hermione, George and Angelina."

"I wasn't joking about it…I just teased Hermione because I thought it would never happen…" George explained.

"How does Angelina feel about the idea?" Fred asked as he stirred his potion.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Have a talk with your witch first. She's the harder one."

Fred sucked in air through his teeth and winced. "I don't think I can, Georgie."

"Do you need to borrow a pair? Do you have no bullocks of your own? It's your wedding too!" George admonished.

"I…"

"Boys? Are you down there?" Hermione's voice rang out. They could hear her descending the stairs from the open doorway.

George grinned at Fred. "George! Don't! I'm warning you…"

"We're here Hermione!" George answered. "Where's Ang?" He asked as she entered through the doorway.

"At home. Her mum came over with baby clothes and wedding magazines. She's in good hands." Hermione answered as she sat in a stool across from them, leaning over the table to kiss Fred.

"Wedding magazines huh?" George asked. He grinned, hearing Fred's teeth grind together.

Hermione nodded. "Even had some muggle ones. I gave up and left after what must have been the twentieth wedding gown Angelina showed me."

"Have you found one yet?" George asked nonchalantly.

"Haven't looked."

"Have you got a date in mind?" George pushed.

"Well, I was hoping that Fred would be my date, but I'm open for suggestions if you have someone in mind…" Hermione mentioned, her face completely serious.

"I…huh?" George asked, losing his train of thought. Hermione grinned. "Oh, don't play daft! When do you want to get married?"

"We haven't talked about it." Hermione said, looking over at Fred.

"Well, have you asked Fred's opinion?"

"Like I said, we haven't talked about it." Hermione said, getting frustrated.

"Why don't you ask him? It's his wedding, too, you realize?" George urged.

"Goerge…" Fred warned, keeping his eyes on his cauldron.

"Of course I realize! I can't marry myself now, can I? I don't appreciate you stuffing your nose into our relationship! If Fred has something to say, he knows he can tell me!" Hermione stood up, gripping the edge of the counter.

"Can he really, though?" George asked.

"Of course he can! He knows this!"

"You sure about that?"

"Are you inferring that my own boyfriend is scared to come to me about what's on his mind?" Hermione hissed through her teeth.

"First of all, he isn't your boyfriend…if you hadn't realized by that rock hanging off your finger, he's your fiancé, and second…yes, that's exactly what I am inferring!" George said, slamming his palm against the counter.

Fred winced, squeezing his eyes shut, wishing he could melt into the floor.

Hermione scowled. "Of course I realize what he is! I'm just not use to the term! Fred…"

George snorted, cutting her off. "You can't get use to a term that you refuse to use."

"Stop it George!" She turned toward Fred. "Fred! If there is something you want to tell me, then say it before George and I kill each other!"

Fred kept his head bowed, lifting his eyes to look at her through his eyelashes. "It's nothing."

"My arse, it's nothing! If it was nothing, then George and I wouldn't be rowing!"

"Hermione, it's nothing. We'll talk later." Fred said, looking back down at his potion.

"George. Spill it." Hermione demanded.

"Fred wants a double wedding."

Hermione took a bit taken back by his statement, but quickly recovered. "Fred? Is this true?"

"Tell her Fred."

Fred ignored them both.

"Fred?" Hermione asked again, her tone softening as she came around the counter and placed her hand on his forearm. "You can tell me."

He turned toward her and laced their fingers together. "Yea…I do."

She searched his face for a moment before looking down and mulling it over. "October…" Hermione said quietly as she mentally worked things out.

The twins looked at one another and back to her. She finally lifted her head, looking up at Fred and nodded. "Ok. October it is."

Fred looked thunderstruck. "Baby, I…are you…are you sure?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes…Fred, never be afraid to talk to me about anything. Don't wait until it bubbles over, like it did today. Your feelings matter to both George and me and it isn't fair to put us against each other because you won't speak up. I'm always willing to listen…I don't want George to hate me or think I'm some sort of controlling wench." She leaned up on her toes and put her arms around his neck to hug him. He bend down and hugged her, so she wouldn't have to reach.

"I'm sorry Hermione…I just didn't know how to tell you. You acted like the engagement never happened and I was worried you didn't want to marry me." Fred rubbed her back as he held her close.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring it. A lot has happened lately and it was hard to wrap my head around it. I like the way we are now…and I'm worried things will change." Hermione let go and leaned against the counter. Her eyes darted to George and she saw him bent low over his cauldron, trying to give them some privacy.

"Things are going to change, Hermione…but in a good way. It's only going to get better." Fred encouraged.

"How can you be so sure? How are you not terrified? You'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life." Hermione's eyebrows knitted together, her lip clamped between her teeth.

He let out a breath through his nose and stepped closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers. "You are everything I've ever wanted. Our worst days together are still better than the best days with someone else. I can't deny that it's intimidating, but we'll be fine."

She smiled. "I love you, Fred."

She watched his eyes light up. "I love you, too Tink."

He leaned in and kissed her.

George snorted. "Okay…enough! Tink? Do I even want to know?"

Fred and Hermione laughed at his uncomfortableness.

"Tinkerbell…she's a fairy in a muggle movie. She's tiny, but very vocal and feisty." As Fred explained, Hermione could feel her cheeks grow hot.

"And what's Fred's nickname then?"

Hermione blushed crimson. "Well, I better go!"

"Where are you going?"

"Going back to Angelina. I'm going to need those magazines after all."

When she disappeared, George looked at Fred and cocked his eyebrow.

Fred grinned widely.

XxXxXx

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley spent the next two weeks at George and Angelina's, planning as much of the wedding as they could before the girls came. Angelina was never comfortable, making for an extremely cranky witch. The healer told her it was safe for the babies to come and she was constantly begging her stomach to go into labor.

"Come on Angie. Let's get you walking." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Hermione held a hand to her mouth, suppressing a giggle.

"No, dear…it'll make the babies come faster."

"Really? I don't believe you!" Angelina scowled.

"It's true! Muggles even do it. And…if I were you, I'd take all the pointers I could get from the woman who's birthed seven children." Hermione said.

Angelina eyed her for a moment and then went to get up. The two other women watched her struggle and she gave up.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Angelina yelled. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both hurried to the couch to hoist her up.

They paced the length of the flat back and forth, Angelina leading with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione tailing behind her.

"Why are we pacing?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm not doing this by myself! I look like an idiot!" Angelina admonished.

"If one person paces and it looks silly…then wouldn't three people pacing look that much more silly?" Hermione asked.

Angelina turned around and growled at her. Hermione laughed and placed her hands on Angelina's shoulders.

"Ang…calm down. It's just us. No one here is going to make fun."

Angelina turned back around and the other women continued to pace with her.

"Too bad we don't have a muggle car…muggles purposely drive over train tracks to jostle the baby out…not sure if it really works though…" Hermione mentioned.

"You know what does work? Sex!" Mrs. Weasley told the girls, making Angelina snort.

"Yea…right…cause that's what I want to do when I have an oversized beach ball filled with cement on my stomach!" Angelina yelled.

The door to the flat opened and George and Fred came through.

"I heard you yelling from downstairs! What are you on about?" George asked, watching the girls continually pace.

"Your mother thinks we should have sex!"

George laughed. "I'm not having sex with that mean thing! She bites! And not in the fun way! I rather like my bits, thanks!" He told the others. Angelina growled at him as she paced.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked as the girls turned and started walking toward the left.

"Your mother thinks I'm fat!"

Hermione bit her lip as she held her stomach, shaking in silent laughter.

"I do not! Walking will help the babies come." Mrs. Weasley corrected.

"So you all have to walk? Mum…is there something you need to tell us?" Fred cheeked.

"You hush Weasley! And don't think I don't hear you snickering back there Granger! You just wait until you go through this!" Angelina complained.

Hermione let out a laugh. "I promise to let you have your fun when it happens to me then."

"Ha! You'll hex me for even thinking about it!"

"Well, then why haven't you done the same?" George asked, grinning maliciously.

"They took my wand!" Angelina whined.

"Why?"

"Well…she got angry at a wedding magazine and hexed it…and she sort of caught it on fire…" Hermione said, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"How do you get angry at paper?" Fred asked.

"It was mocking me! Bloody skinny model…" Angelina plopped back down on the couch and pouted.

"Aw…my poor baby…" George patronized, hurrying over and snuggling against her.

The others watched as she ate it up, enjoying the one-on-one attention her fiancé was giving her. Hermione rolled her eyes. She felt like she was dealing with a manic-depressive.

"It looks like you're in good hands, so I'm going to head home. We have a lot of paperwork to fill out for our healer's appointment tomorrow." Hermione told Angelina as she grabbed her bag and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Oh! Is something wrong?" Fred's mum asked.

"No, Mum. Just the standard premarital physicals. Figured we'd get them out of the way." Fred explained.

"Oh, I see. I'm sure everything will be fine! I'm going home to start on dinner. I'll see you all on Sunday!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed her things and disappeared in the floo.


	48. Scarring

**A/N: I've had this one written for awhile, so I've decided to go ahead and post it, but it'll probably be another week before I post again. I've posted three times this week, so consider yourselves lucky! *wink***

Hermione sat in a paper gown in her patient room at St. Mungo's waiting for the results of her medical workup. She kept checking up at the clock and chewing her lip while she twirled her engagement ring around her finger.

The medical workup was something all witches and wizards had to go through before getting married. She and Fred both did theirs yesterday and he got an owl this morning stating everything was normal. Her owl stated that she needed to come in to be looked at further.

Fred had wanted to go with her, but it was Saturday and she knew the shop would be busy. She promised him she would be fine and would floo home immediately after to tell him what happened. She thought about asking Ginny to come, but she didn't want to worry anyone. It could end up being nothing; maybe someone just did a spell wrong.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione called, looking down and making sure the white blanket they gave her covered everything that the paper gown didn't.

A woman with short blonde hair and green eyes entered. She looked to be in her mid thirties and had a small smile on her face. Hermione smiled back, feeling comforted by the witch.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded. "I am Healer Melanie." She held out her hand to Hermione and Hermione shook it.

"Could you lie down for me? I want to look some things over."

Hermione did as she was told. Healer Melanie slipped the white blanket down to cover her legs and opened the front of the gown by her stomach, making sure to keep her chest covered.

"I know it's hard to stay modest in these paper gowns, but I'll try my best to keep you covered." Healer Melanie mentioned.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She decided that she liked this Healer very much.

She started with pressing on her stomach and abdomen asking if anything felt tender. Hermione didn't feel any tenderness.

The Healer pulled her wand out, a light came from the tip like a lumos, but this light was silver.

She pressed it to Hermione's abdomen and a 3D image popped up between them that reminding Hermione of an ultrasound.

"Healer Tess, the Healer in training you saw yesterday, had let me know about some scarring in your womb. I wanted to see for myself and ask you a few questions."

Hermione bit her lip. "Okay…"

"Do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my fiancé, Fred." Hermione answered, confused.

"Do you feel safe at home?"

Hermione was taken aback by her question. "What do you mean?"

"Is there any fighting at home? Any hitting or wand use against you?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. This woman was asking if Fred abused her.

Healer Melanie noticed her face. "I don't mean to offend you or your fiancé, but you need to be honest with me."

"Of course not." Hermione answered quickly.

Healer Melanie nodded. "I know you went through a lot during the war…have you ever suffered the cruciatous curse?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Ever in the stomach?"

Hermione chewed her lip, trying to remember. "I don't know…it was multiple times close together and I can't be sure where they all hit."

Healer Melanie frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you asking me this?" Hermione asked. The last thing she wanted was to be pitied for that.

Healer Melanie sighed and pulled her wand off Hermione's abdomen, the picture in the air disappearing.

"You have some scarring in your womb from the curse hitting you in the abdomen. It will most likely get worse as you age…we've seen this in the last wizarding war." Healer Melanie started to explain.

"So, what does this mean?" Hermione asked, wanting to get to the point.

"You might have some infertility issues. If you want children, you might want to start now. The longer you wait, the smaller your chances get. If you decide to start now, I can prescribe some fertility potion to help you along…although, I warn you that it could cause multiples.

"If you do get pregnant, I want to see you twice a month in the beginning and then we'll spread it out to once a month. It will be a high risk pregnancy and there is a chance of miscarriage. It is completely up to you, but if you do get pregnant I would advise that you not work." Healer Melanie explained.

"And there is a chance I can't have children at all?" Hermione asked.

Healer Melanie nodded. "There is."

Hermione felt her heart sink into her stomach. She knew Fred wanted children; the thought of being the reason that he couldn't sickened her. They had a lot to talk about when she got home.

"Can I wait to accept the fertility potion? I'd rather we try on our own first if we decide to have one now." Hermione asked.

"Of course. Let me get you a prenatal potion. I want you to take it even if you aren't going to try right now. It's full of vitamins and minerals and it might slow the scarring down. Take two drops under the tongue once per day. It might make you a little queasy, so a lot of witches have said it helps taking it before bed." Healer Melanie explained, handing her a vial.

"This will last you a month. Every month I'll have the hospital owl you another vial the week before the month is up." The Healer wrote down the potion order into her chart.

"Thank you." Hermione said, looking at the light pink liquid.

Hermione wasn't sure how to react to all of this. Every time she thought her life was going to level out and run smoothly, something got in the way. She knew at that moment, all she wanted to do was cry at the thought of having to tell Fred.

XxXxXx

Hermione floo'd home and went straight to the bathroom to find her composure and make herself look presentable.

She gripped the edge of the countertop while she tried to get her heartrate to slow. She took deep breaths trying to calm down, but Fred's face popped into her head and the thought of her having to crush him made her throat constrict and sobs start to escape. Tears came soon after and she found herself sitting on the floor, her legs pulled up to her chest as she sobbed into her knees.

It took her a full ten minutes before she calmed down enough to stand. She splashed cold water on her face and dried it with a hand towel before looking at herself. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes also red and swollen.

She took her time changing into her WWW button down before heading down to help the others in the shop, hoping her face would return to normal.

She managed to make it down to the sales floor and begin to assist customers before she saw any sign of Fred. She was extremely grateful for this.

She promised she would come home and tell him, but this wasn't something she could tell him in just a couple minutes. They would need to sit and discuss what they should do; what he thought was best for him.

XxXxXx

Fred stormed out of the back room in a huff. "What is taking so long? She should be back by now!" He complained to Verity, plopping down on a stool behind the counter.

"She's been back for half an hour, Fred." Verity answered, pointing towards the second floor of the shop where Hermione was straightening shelves.

Fred hopped up, his eyes following where she was pointing.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He could feel himself becoming angry.

He hurried up the stairs and found Hermione.

"Hermione!" Fred said loudly, causing her to jump. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

She bit her lip, her eyes still on the shelf. "Not now Fred. We'll talk later."

He furrowed his brow. "Well what did the healer say?"

Hermione shook her head, refusing to look at him. "Not now." She answered, her voice cracking.

Fred felt his stomach drop; it became harder to take breaths. He reached out for her, touching her arm. The simple gesture made her turn and throw her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly while she buried her head in his chest.

He rubbed her back. "Hermione…"

She turned her head to the side and pressed her cheek to his chest. "We will talk when the shop closes."

"Then I'm closing it early today." Fred answered.

"Fred!" She pulled away from him and frowned. "You will not."

He looked at the clock. 3:07. "We're closing at four. Why don't you go home and relax for awhile. Take a hot bath and add some lavender and chamomile? You love that."

She shrugged. "I guess I could." The shop wasn't too crowded and Verity didn't look frazzled, so she figured she might as well. A hot bath did sound lovely.

He escorted her down to the first floor and held the door to the back open, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she disappeared into the back.

"We're closing at four Ver." He mentioned, passing the registers on his way to post a note to the door.

"Everything alright?" She called out, watching him walk away. She noticed his shoulders raise in a shrug.

XxXxXx

When Fred finally made it up to the flat at ten past four, he found Hermione sitting on the sofa with two cups of tea in front of her.

He sat down next to her and she turned herself towards him, tucking one leg under her and leaning against the armrest. She looked down at her hands as they played with the hem of her shirt.

"Hermione…tell me what happened." He said, while reaching for his cup and taking an sip.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

"The healer said I have scarring in the womb…from the cruciatous curse. She said that it will become worse with time…" Hermione started to explain.

"What does this mean?" Fred asked, setting his cup back down and turning his body towards hers, mimicking her sitting position.

"The scarring causes infertility…she said the longer we wait to try to have a child, the harder it will be. She said that there's a small possibility I already can't have children and it's also possible that if I do get pregnant, I'll miscarry." Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. She kept her eyes on her hands, unable to look at Fred.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry." He told her, his own eyes filled with tears. He reached for her hand and held it between his.

"She said that if I do get pregnant, she advises that I stay home because it'll be high risk…she said that it was up to me to decide though.

"I don't want to be a burden in any way…whether it be financially, or because I can't have a child, or because I forced you into fatherhood to soon. I know you want children at some point and I think we should think about things and talk this over later. I won't be angry with any choice you make. I'm sorry it has to be this way, Fred. I'm going to take a bath now." Hermione stated, standing up and excusing herself.

She was halfway to the bedroom when he found his voice. "Any choice I make? What is that suppose to mean? You think I'm that type of bloke? That I would just leave because I don't want to deal with it?"

She turned around in the kitchen. "No. You're the type who wants children and the type who has his future planned out even though he refuses to admit it. I'm not going to stand in your way if you are looking for something else. Let's just take a bit to think about it." She turned on her heel and continued to the door. Her hand was on the knob when he spoke again.

"You know you don't get to run off every time something gets hard. I'm not Ron. Get back here." Fred demanded, pointing to the sofa.

"Fred…"

"Hermione."

With her jaw set, she made her way back to the sofa and sat.

"You said that our best chance of conceiving is now?" He asked.

She nodded.

He took a moment to mull it over, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Well, we have a few choices. We could try now…if that is what you want…. we could wait for a few years like we talked about and then try, or we could wait and pay a surrogate or maybe just adopt…there are plenty of ways to have children Hermione. Tell me what you want…I want you to understand that the one thing I will not budge on is that if we have a child naturally, that you will not be working during the pregnancy. If she labeled it as high risk I am not willing to risk your life or our child's." He lifted a hand and tucked a curl behind her ear.

She chewed her lip. "Well…hmm." She looked down at her hands, mulling it over in her head.

"I don't like the thought of being a financial burden. I don't want to be useless." She confessed.

"Hermione. You are not a financial burden in any way…and I wouldn't call making and carrying my child useless. Tell me what option you want. I want to do what's best for you." Fred told her, as he entwined their fingers.

"I don't know how you feel, but if you're up for it…I mean… I would rather have my own… well…I don't want to pressure you into an option that you don't feel comfortable with, but I honestly wouldn't mind trying now…I haven't heard back from the ministry and if we have one soon, maybe a position will open up soon after? I would hate to have to quit after starting…trying now might be good timing…what do you think...tell me how you feel about it."

He stood up, pulling her with him and picking her up.

"Fred!"

"No better time than the present! You did say now." He mentioned, carrying her into the bedroom.

"You could have just told me." She said as he plopped her down on the bed.

"Now, darling, you should know by now that that's not the way we work…now…less talking. More action." He climbed into bed and wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Come here then." She commanded.

XxXxXx

They laid in bed a half an hour later, Hermione laying on her back and Fred laying on his side propped up on his elbow while his hand slipped under the sheet and rubbed her stomach.

"Come on boys, do your job!" He told her stomach.

She laughed. "You realize some of them are girls right?"

"Have you met my family?"

"Yes, I've met Ginny. I have yet to meet George's twins, but I'm pretty sure they're girls, too. You _do_ have the capability of having girls." Hermione answered.

He grinned. "It's so odd not doing the charm."

"Are you sure this is what you want? If you'd rather do the charm, it's alright with me…we can think on it a bit more." Hermione told him, giving him an encouraging smile.

"No, I want this." Fred looked down at her sheet covered stomach and found that his throat was tightening and his eyes were welling up.

"Fred, are you sure your ok?"

He cleared his throat and nodded, smiling. "We're going to have a baby…you are going to have my child. Merlin…Hermione Granger is going to have my baby." He knew that she would have been doing it anyway, but it was a shock to his system that it would be happening soon and he found himself emotional.

"I'm going to try…we don't know if I can yet, remember? And don't forget that if I do end up pregnant, we could miscarry. Don't get too excited yet." Hermione suddenly wanted to cry herself, but her tears weren't from excitement. Her chest ached with worry, seeing him so emotional. The thought of not being able to give him a child was devastating. She wished he was downstairs so she could sob into her pillow for awhile.

"Things will happen like they're supposed to." He reassured her.

"Fred?"

"Yes, love?"

"Please don't tell anyone about my problem…George is okay…but not anyone else, alright?" Hermione asked, turning on her side to face him.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you. I wasn't even going to tell George."

"I don't mind if he knows and I think it would be good if you had someone else to talk to about this." She snuggled closer to him and he rolled onto his back so she could curl up to him.

"Don't you worry about anything, love. There is a solution for everything. We'll be fine." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She wished she could stop, but she knew it wasn't as easy as that.


	49. Two Watermelons And A Lemon

**A/N: Posting a bit early, because I became sick over the weekend and g** **ot stuck in bed with nothing to do, so here we are…another chapter.**

 **I really enjoyed the idea that** **M1sch1efManaged** **had, so I PM'd M1sch1ef and we talked over the idea and it inspired this chapter…so I want to give a big shout out to M1sch1efManaged! You rock, love!**

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione became more introverted, distancing herself from Fred and most of her friends. Fred had tried to make conversation on multiple occasions, but gave up after a few days of Hermione refusing to talk. So, every night they would eat dinner in silence and he would head up to the gym he set up in the loft and she would go to the bedroom to read.

He would come down and take a shower before climbing in bed with Hermione to continue to try to make a baby. She would never say much, but she did curl up to him, laying her head on his shoulder and would tell him that she loved him before drifting off to sleep.

Hermione and Angelina had bonded over the wedding and Angelina's pregnancy so that is who she spent most of her time with. George spent a lot of time in the potion room of the Diagon shop, wanting to have as much stock as he could before his twin girls came, leaving Angelina and Hermione upstairs.

One day during Hermione's lunch, Angelina floo called her in tears, begging her to come help. Hermione made sure that the shop was covered before flooing over to the other flat.

Angelina steered her towards the girls' room and she saw mounds of folded baby clothes all over the floor. Some were in bags, some were in boxes, others were just thrown randomly throughout the room.

"Look at this! How am I supposed to have all of this wash and dried and put away? I can't even bend over!" Angelina cried, beside herself with anxiety.

"Sh…sh..sh. it's okay." Hermione put her arms around the taller witch. "You don't worry your pretty little head about any of this. Let's get you in bed for a nap and leave it to me."

Angelina smiled through her tears. "Really? Are you sure?" Hermione nodded in response as she guided her towards the master bedroom. "Thanks Hermione. You are truly a great friend."

Hermione smiled. "That's what a soon to be sister-in-law is for! Plus, you are carrying my future nieces...hopefully I can teach them to be organized… someone in this family needs to be!" Hermione teased.

Angelina and George really were the most unorganized people she had ever met. She sometimes worried that they would go crazy after the twins were born; her mother always stressed the need for children to be on a schedule and she could just imagine one twin falling asleep as the other woke up, not giving either one of their parents any sleep. She knew it wasn't her place to say, and unless Angelina asked for help, she'd leave them to it. She did hope that she could babysit every once in awhile.

"Hey…that's not a bad idea…can I send George over sometime for a lesson?" Angelina asked.

Hermione snorted. "That is a lost cause, I'm afraid."

Hermione fluffed her pillows and pulled up the covers to Angelina's shoulders. "Do you mind if I change into my shirt?" She asked Angelina.

"Sure. You know you are always welcome to." The shirt she was referring to was actually George's. She had started wearing it when she would come to nap with Angelina or lounge around in it, watching muggle movies. Her excuse at first was that she was wearing her work shirt and didn't want to ruin it, but even on times she was wearing something else, she'd still put it on. Angelina never complained because it seemed like it calmed Hermione; She always seemed so frazzled when she'd come over, but after putting the large shirt on she'd settle down and enjoy herself.

Hermione kissed Angelina's temple and pulled the shirt out of the drawer before heading towards the nursery.

She spent the afternoon sorting and cleaning the baby clothes, taking her time enjoying all the tiny clothes. She hung up the little outfits on hangers, putting the double sets next to one another so they were easy to find. She practically squealed over all the tiny little jumpers and little bottoms with the pictures or animals or frilly little bums.

She did the cloth nappies next, followed by the bibs and put them away in the drawers below the changing table.

She left the onesies until last, loving how tiny they were. She picked up a dark purple one and on the front it read 'Little Miracle'. Hermione felt her chest start to constrict and her bottom lip quiver.

XxXxXx

It had been a long day and George was relieved to finally make it up to the flat. He was surprised by how quiet it was when he shut the door. The television was off, Angelina wasn't around, and the wireless that seemed to be on almost constantly was turned off.

He furrowed his brow and hurried into the hall, wanting to find his fiancé. He heard sobbing coming from the girls room and he looked in, finding Hermione sobbing into her knees while she held a piece of clothing. He noticed she was wearing his shirt again; Angelina had explained that she did it often while she was there and it seemed to make her feel better. She certainly didn't look like she felt good now.

His frown deepened. "Hermione?" He asked, gently.

She gasped and hurried to wipe the tears from her eyes, refusing to look toward the door. "Yes?"

He slowly entered the room and kneeled next to her. "Are you alright? Where's Ang?"

Hermione nodded. "She's sleeping. She was so panicked about not having any of the babies' clothes washed so I sent her to bed and told her I'd take care of it." She looked down at the onesie, sliding her fingers over the words. "I love this onesie…it's so true…little miracle." Hermione mentioned, wiping away a tear before finally folding it and setting it on top of the pile.

George grinned. "You're acting like Ang. Are you sure you're not pregnant, too, Herms?" He teased and then seeing her reaction, he realized he had said something wrong and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry if I said something Hermione. Please tell me what's going on! You and Fred are acting so strange!" George urged.

"Fred hasn't told you?" Hermione asked, pulling her head off his shoulder.

He shook his head. "He's actually been avoiding me like the plague. What is it Hermione?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "We found out I might be infertile."

He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Oh, Hermione…how do you know?"

Hermione explained what happened that day and told him their decision on trying for a child.

"So, you could be pregnant right now!"

She shook her head. "I started my period this morning."

"Well, it's only just happened. Sometimes it takes a whole year for a healthy couple to conceive. Don't give up so soon. I'm sorry that you were roped into doing this today." George said, looking over the now clean room.

"Don't be sorry. I love your girls and I enjoy helping. I can't wait until they're here." She smiled and flicked her wand, making the rest fold themselves before standing up and putting them in the drawer below the nappies and bibs.

"Hey, George?" Hermione called while she closed the drawer. "Do you think you could talk to Fred? Maybe make sure he's okay? Things have been awkward since I told him and I don't know what he's thinking…how he's taking it. I know having a family of his own has always been important to him." She turned and chewed the inside of her lip, looking hopeful.

"Of course I can." He stood and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. His heart ached for both his brother and his future sister-in-law. He couldn't imagine what they were going through.

"HERMIONE!" Angelina's scream rang out right before entering the room. George released Hermione and turned toward Angelina. "OH THANK GOD! George! You're here! My water broke!"

George gave Angelina a large grin, smacking his hands together and rubbing them against each other. "Great! It's baby time!"

XxXxXx

The family sat in the OB waiting room at St. Mungo's, waiting for an update on Angelina. George had come out twenty minutes ago, stating that she was at a nine and it wouldn't be much longer.

Their seats faced towards the babies behind the glass. Hermione and Fred sat next to one another, his hand resting on her leg while she wrapped her arms around his larger one, her head resting on his shoulder.

They watched the babies kick and throw their arms about, one of them letting out a loud scream, making the light above the baby flicker. Hermione and Fred laughed.

"Wild magic already?" Hermione asked, keeping her eyes on the babies.

Fred chuckled and leaned his head against hers. "Yep. Happens from time to time. Mum said they separated George and me when we were born and we ended up wheeling our incubators across the room to each other. She said when they found us we were both pressed up against the side smiling at each other."

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. You two have such a sweet bond. I'm excited to get to watch the girls grow up and witness theirs." Hermione grinned, squeezing his arm.

"It's definitely different than just having a sibling. There's such a deep bond there…I don't know if I could function if something happened to George. It's like I can't breathe unless he's there." Fred tried to explain.

"I'm jealous…I wish I had a twin."

"Yikes! Two Mione's? I don't think the world could handle that. George and I might have never been able to start the shop if there were two of you!"

Hermione giggled. "I highly doubt that."

Fred smiled and turned his head, giving her a kiss on her forehead. He couldn't help, but notice that she had returned to her normal self; he hoped that it would continue after the girls were born and not get worse after seeing them.

"Are we okay, Fred?" Hermione asked quietly.

He nodded. "We're okay."

Hermione smiled up at him and he leaned in to kiss her.

"THEY'RE HERE! AND THEY'RE PERFECT!" George came running out, screaming. The healers shushed him from the nurses station.

"Grandparents first! Mum, Dad? Mr. and Mrs. Johnson?" George called, waving them to him impatiently. "Fred! You and Hermione next!"

Hermione squealed quietly to Fred and danced a little in her seat. "I can't wait to get my hands on those babies! I'm going to spoil those girls rotten!"

Fred laughed and shook his head. "Calm down, little Tink. Those girls will probably be spoiled rotten before you can even get your hands on them."

Hermione nodded. "Probably. I wonder what their names are…"

He shrugged. "Angelina complained that she and George have too common of names, so probably something more unique."

"If George got to make the decision they'd probably be called thing one and thing two." Hermione laughed.

Ten minutes later, his dad came out. "Fred, Hermione! You're up! Room four." Mr. Weasley told the couple. They looked up to see both granddads having a seat. "Couldn't tear the wives away from the babies yet." He added with a smile, seeing their confused faces.

Hermione grinned and jumped up, grabbing Fred's hand and pulling him along the hall, making him laugh. He quickly caught up with her, throwing an arm around her neck and pulling her close to kiss the top of her head.

"Ready to meet our new nieces?" Fred asked with a hand on the doorknob.

"Just open the door!" Hermione whined.

He pushed it open and she hurried in and stopped at the sink, washing and drying her hands before continuing into the room.

"My hands are clean! Now give me those babies!" She demanded, holding her hands up to show they were clean.

George laughed and handed her a bundle he was holding. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger!"

She looked down at the little bundle he handed her and tears came to her eyes. "She's beautiful…so perfect." Hermione said, looking up at George before moving over to Angelina and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Angelina…you're amazing." Hermione said dreamily, sounding a bit like Luna Lovegood.

"She is amazing! Two babies and no pain potions…my witch did it completely natural. Didn't scream once! She did threaten to hex my bullocks off a few times…but I wasn't worried. Her mum had her wand." George said proudly, sticking his chest out.

"He, on the other hand, screamed like a little girl." Angelina giggled.

"You were crushing my hand, woman!" George yelled, indignantly.

"And I had to humans coming out of something if mine the size of a lemon…what's your point?" Angelina shot back, making him grimace at the thought of something the size of a watermelon coming out of a lemon.

He shrugged. "Touché."

Hermione laughed and looked back down at the bundle. Dark hair that curled at the ends stuck out around the babies head, her skin tone reminded Hermione of cinnamon, and her eyes that kept opening randomly were already dark.

She looked up at Fred, who had taken one of the girls from his mother. She watched him as he rocked the baby, whispering things close to the baby's ear.

"Oi! Don't go starting already!" George yelled at Fred.

"Are you insinuating that I'm teaching my niece bad things?" Fred asked.

George nodded. "I'm sure of it!"

"I was just telling her how her daddy and mummy met!" Fred said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, Merlin." Angelina groaned.

"Can we at least get them home first before you start corrupting them?" George asked, laughing.

Fred shrugged. "I guess so."

Hermione laughed and turned back to Angelina. "How are you feeling?"

Angelina gave her a sleepy smile. "Tired, but happy. Thank you for getting their room ready today. I appreciate that nap so much right now…dunno if I would have made it through without it."

"No trouble, Ang. I enjoyed it…so, what are their names?"

Angelina looked to George, letting him take over.

"Well, Angelina wanted some off the wall Hawaiian names that were very pretty, but they were long and hard to say. I told her that Fred and I love that our names are so easy, so we decided to meet in the middle." George started.

"George had come to me stating he wanted one of the babies named after you." Angelina explained.

"After me?" Hermione squeaked out, surprised. She looked up at George and he smiled.

"You are the brightest witch of the age…you helped take down Voldemort for Christ's sake! You've gone through a lot in your lifetime and you're still struggling, but you're strong Hermione, and I am honored to have one of the girls be your namesake." Tears started cascading down her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly.

George moved towards the bed and sat on the edge in front of Hermione. "Aunt Hermione, meet your namesake, Mia." He said looking down at the bundle in her arms. "Mia is a form of Hermione…did you know? I found out it means mine…go figure."

Hermione laughed. "Mia…that's very pretty. Thank you two…so much…this is the best thing you could have ever done for me. You are officially excused for ever buying me another Christmas or birthday present."

George whooped. "Maybe next time we should try and hit the other family member's names? Save some money?" He asked Angelina.

She snorted. "You realize having a child is more expensive than buying a present?"

George opened his mouth to retort but got cut off. "So, what's this one's name?" Fred asked.

"Well we wanted something to go with Mia so we looked and looked and found Ava…which means life. So when you put them together it says 'my life' and that's what they are. It's just perfect. Both three letters, two syllables…" Angelina explained.

"That is perfect." Hermione agreed, looking down at Mia.

Angelina watched Hermione closely. "Getting baby fever, Granger?"

Hermione heard a hiss come from Fred's mouth, but smiled at Angelina. "A bit…but I'm sure I'll get my fill with these girls. Aunt Hermione is always available for snuggles!" She said, looking back down at the baby and slipped her forefinger into her open palm, smiling as the baby grasped it.

"I'll keep that in mind." Angelina laughed.

XxXxXx

As Fred and Hermione turned down the bed that night, they couldn't keep the grins off their faces. They were both so excited for the new additions to the family.

Fred scooted over to Hermione and leaned in to kiss her. His kiss was long and sweet, taking her breath away before continuing open mouth kisses to her neck and collarbone.

"Fred…Fred, I can't." She struggled to find her words.

"Why?" His words were muffled against her collarbone.

"I started this morning…" She looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip.

He nipped at her collarbone a few more times and straightened up, kissing her temple. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, love."

"Don't be sorry! It's only been a few weeks." He kissed her mouth when he saw her lips turn into a pout.

He nuzzled into her neck and put an arm around her waist. "All these girls all of a sudden. I think Mum is in Heaven…It seems like you are too. I've never seen you gush over anything like you've gushed over Ang and the girls."

Hermione smiled. "I adore those babies; it's nice being able to have a family. If we have one of our own though, I think I'd like a boy."

He grinned into her neck. "Yea? Even after dealing with all of us insufferable gits?"

She laughed. "Yes. I'm better with males…use to dealing with all you sufferable gits. Plus, I'd love to have the first boy. Maybe he can keep the crazy girls in line."

"Oh Godric…a male Hermione. I can just see him now, telling Mia and Ava that he's going to owl their mum." Fred rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled proudly. "A boy who likes rules…it's about time."

Fred snorted. "He'll be a Weasley…he'll be fun."

"I can be fun! Following rules can be fun, too!"

"Of course you can love…but really, how often did you stick to the rules in school?" Fred asked, poking her side.

"That's all Harry's fault! And I hope he never has to go through what we have had to go through…"

"Me too, love." He said quietly, kissing the crook of her neck.

She lifted her arm and placed it over his as she closed her eyes. After a few minutes of silence, she lifted his arm and kissed his hand. "Goodnight." She said, as she placed both their arms back over her.

"Goodnight, Tink."

Fred fell asleep that night with images of Hermione with a large, swollen belly, sitting in a rocking chair in a nursery full of snitches, quaffles, and bats, which turned into vivid dreams of curly-headed children riding brooms in their grandmum's orchard.


	50. Instinct

**A/N: A lot happens in this chapter… I had a fan asking for some drama and another asking to see more of Bills werewolf side, so I added both into this one. It probably has so much drama it could be labeled a Soap Opera…so be warned. It was fun to write though!**

Fred strode through Diagon Alley, his blood absolutely boiling. He had just left Gringott's and found out someone…someone by the name of Hermione Granger, had been taking her paycheck and putting most of it in his account.

Earlier that week, he got his quarterly owl from Gringott's stating the amount in his account and he realized he had more than he should have had. He finally found some time on Saturday to go and speak with the goblins, who told him that a curly headed, brunette witch was adding money every week.

As if the whole baby thing hadn't already shook him up enough the last few months, she had the nerve to 'pay' him to stay at the flat! They were getting married for fuck's sake! In two weeks time, to be exact! He knew he wasn't of the right mind to apparate, so he hurried to the Diagon shop and floo'd from there.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER?" He roared once he stepped out of the fireplace. "HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Hermione came out of the bedroom with wet hair and in a towel. "I'm right here! What's wrong?"

"You! You are what's wrong!" Fred yelled.

"Me? What? You're scaring me." Hermione was so startled. She had never seen Fred so angry with her.

He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes, and rubbing his temples. "I am going to try and talk as calmly as I can…"

"Er…okay…?" Hermione bit her lip.

"What have you been doing with your paycheck?" He asked.

"I…uh…my paycheck?"

"Yes, your paycheck…Tell me Hermione. I'm curious."

"I…I just…I needed…It was only right that I…" Hermione's stomach was in knots and she felt sick to her stomach over the whole thing. She knew he wouldn't be happy when he found out, but she hadn't expected this.

"Let me guess…you just felt the need to _pay_ me for living here?" Fred asked, grinding his teeth.

"Fred…you've been so kind letting me live here and giving me a job…I didn't think it was fair to live here for free...I wanted to do something to give back." Hermione tried to explain.

"Fair? We aren't keeping tabs, Hermione! You're not a flatmate; you're my fiancé! If I wanted a flatmate, I would have asked Harry! We're going to be married; share a life together!" Fred yelled.

"I…I just didn't want to feel like I owed you money…I've already burdened your family enough. It isn't fair!" Hermione tried to explain, her voice slowly rising.

"What? Why are you so obsessed about the whole money situation? Is that how your _dentist_ parents raised you? That money is first and nothing else matters? If you hadn't noticed, Hermione, the Weasley's don't give a rats ass about money! For you to keep bringing it up is offensive! I'm not going to go through married life trying to figure out who owes who what! That's not the type of marriage I want. We have two weeks before the wedding! You better decide if you want a flat mate or if you want a husband. In the meantime, I'll be at George's." Fred finished, stalking off towards the door.

"FRED! WAIT! DON'T GO!" Hermione begged as he closed the door behind him. She ran to the door and yelled through it. "YOU ALWAYS TELL ME I CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM YOU LIKE I ALWAYS RAN FROM RON…SO WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?" Hermione screamed, crying into her hands.

Fred sighed and leaned his forehead against the door on the other side. "I just need some time Hermione."

Hermione heard the pop from his disapparation. She retreated back to the master bath to finish her shower and to drown in her own sorrows.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if this was blown out of proportion because of their current baby situation. It was now October and, despite all their trying, Hermione's period was right on schedule every month. Fred never talked about it, but she knew it had to bug him. She hoped that he was at least talking to George about it.

Fred apparated outside his brother's flat and knocked on the door. He could hear one of his nieces crying and footsteps coming to the door.

When it opened, he was welcomed by George sighing and rolling his eyes. "I don't know why you don't just come in." He grumbled, while he bounced the fussy baby and stepped to the side to allow Fred in.

"It's called privacy, George." Fred said as he stepped inside. "Give her to me." He commanded, holding his arms out.

George happily handed Mia to Fred, glad to be rid of a fussy baby for a few minutes. As soon as Fred took ahold of her and kissed her forehead, her toothless, wide-mouthed fuss turned into a toothless grin.

Fred smiled down at her. "You love your Uncle Freddie, don't you lovebug?" He cooed, taking her hand and letting her wrap her fingers around his pointer finger.

George frowed. "You little traitor! We look the same!" He complained to his daughter.

"Don't listen to your mean Daddy, lovebug. We both know I'm the better twin." Fred said loudly as they moved to the sitting room, where Angelina sat nursing Ava.

"Nice to see you Fred! How is everything? Where's Hermione?" Angelina asked, smiling at him.

He sighed, sliding a hand through his hair and sat down before taking his niece's outstretched hand again. "We had a fight. Do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Of course you can, but what could be so bad that you can't go home?" Angelina asked as she burped Ava.

Fred explained what happened, saying he just needed some time away to think.

Angelina switched babies with Fred so she could nurse Mia. "We don't mind you staying, but I don't know how much time you'll actually have to think when there are two screaming babies around."

"I just need to be away from there for a bit. I don't want to continue saying things that I don't mean because I'm angry. Besides, I'm happy to help with these little guys." He said, rubbing his finger over Ava's chubby cheek.

George raised an eyebrow at his brother. "And this outburst has nothing to do with the infertility issue?"

Fred groaned. "I admit, I've been on edge about it, but that's a different situation all together." Fred said.

"How are you coping with it? I take it nothing's changed?" George asked.

"If you're asking if she's pregnant, she's not. There hasn't been a day where we thought maybe. Her body works like clockwork. She hasn't even been a few hours later than normal. As for my feelings…well, they're pretty insignificant when it comes to that subject. I can't think of mine when she's the one going through it all." Fred explained.

"You're feelings are anything but insignificant, mate. You are just as affected by it as she is."

Fred shrugged. "What is there to say? It's just hard. I've always wanted a family and being a Weasley, it never crossed my mind that I might never have one of my own. You don't realize how bad you want something until your odds are against you. I know Hermione wants one just as bad now. She knows it's now or never and I know she cries when I'm not around. There's been many times that I've come to bed and her eyes were red and swollen. I would literally do anything to get her pregnant." Fred sighed and leaned back into the couch, nestling Ava between his side and arm.

"I'm sorry you're having such a hard time, Fred. I couldn't imagine not being able to have these two…" Angelina said, looking down at Mia. "I don't know if there is really anything we can say to make you feel better…just take it day by day and don't let this tear you and Hermione apart."

Fred nodded, but didn't reply. Sensing his brother was done with the conversation, George turned the muggle television on and the three sat comfortably while the girls slept in their arms.

XxXxXx

Hermione had a fitful nights sleep that night, waking up with every noise, thinking that Fred had come home. She never realized how many noises the flat made at night, never having stayed alone before.

She woke up Sunday morning wondering if Fred had had enough time to cool off and wondering if she should visit George and Angelina's. She opted to go to the burrow instead, not wanting to corner Fred if he wasn't ready. She hoped that he would show up at the burrow early.

At lunch, there were still no sign of either one of the Weasley twins and it gave her a stomach ache. She sat with Harry and Ginny, trying to eat, but mostly just pushing her food around her plate.

Her stomach felt like it was in knots. She didn't mean to offend him. She just felt like she wasn't pulling her weight and wanted to give back a little to Fred. Despite what he said, she didn't feel that money was the most important thing in the world. It wasn't fair of him to say that to her.

He had wanted to consolidate their vaults into one when she moved in, but she declined and now she regretted it. The whole mess would have never happened if she had just agreed. She had said no because she didn't want to spend the money he worked hard for. Having her own, she knew how much she had and how much she could spend. She realized it didn't matter much now.

Her plan was to apologize profusely and ask for the vault consolidation to keep any issues from happening in the future.

After cleaning up lunch for Mrs. Weasley, she sat and watched Ginny and Harry play wizard's chess. In mid-game, there was a woosh from the fireplace and Hermione spun around in her seat to see who it was.

Bill came trapesing into the kitchen with a lazy grin on his face. "Hello, family!" He said cheerfully, making Hermione smile up at him.

Bill pulled Hermione out of her chair. "Now, tiny Mione, I deserve a better hello than that!" He said, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, fine." She pouted, embracing him.

"That's better."

She started to pull away, but he held her to him.

"What is that?" He asked.

"What is what?" She asked.

He looked around the room again, taking in all of its occupants. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Bill were the only ones there.

"Come with me for a second." Bill demanded, releasing her waist and grabbing her hand. "I need silence."

He pulled her out the kitchen door and into the garden.

"What is it now?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips. She knew that being in the garden with Bill was never good.

He stepped closer to Hermione. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried.

He bent his head down closer. "I can't tell if it's a heart murmur or if there's another heartbeat."

Hermione gasped. "Another heartbeat? Listen closer! Tell me what you hear! I need you to be sure!" She stepped up onto the bench so that her stomach was closer. Hermione could feel her legs shaking.

He pressed his ear to her abdomen, listening closely. "It's faint…but it's there." He answered after a moment.

Hermione squealed and jumped down, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I've got to go! Don't tell anyone!" Hermione tore herself away from him and ran to the gate so she could disapparate. Bill watched her go with a scowl on his face.

XxXxXx

She knocked on the door to the Diagon flat loudly and impatiently.

"Hermione!" Angelina answered.

"FRED! WHERE'S FRED?" Hermione yelled, hurrying inside. Angelina pointed towards the hallway, a bit shocked by her dramatic entrance.

The bathroom door was open and the water was running. "Fred!" Hermione yelled, stopping in the bathroom.

A head popped out of the shower curtain, a surprised expression on his face.

"George! Where is Fred?" Hermione asked, getting frantic.

George looked past her and nodded his head, indicating to look behind her.

She turned and saw Fred in the hallway. She squealed and ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She ran and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging there.

"I'M PREGNANT FRED!" She squealed. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"You're…we're…really?" Fred's brain couldn't grasp what Hermione had just said.

She looked at him and nodded her head vigorously. "I'm pregnant! Bill told me! We're going to have a baby!"

Hermione felt them go down, her knees hitting the floor lightly while Fred held her against him. He buried his head into her neck and started to sob.

"Oh, Fred! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I offended you so badly! We can consolidate our vaults whenever you want. I'm sorry. You still want this right?" Hermione apologized, running her fingers through his hair.

He nodded and lifted his head to look at her, trying to calm his sobbing. "Of course I do! And yesterday doesn't even matter now! I'm sorry for upsetting you while you were pregnant!"

She wiped the tears off of his face. "Don't be silly. You didn't know."

He took a deep, cleansing breath. "A baby." He whispered, making Hermione smile.

She saw his eyes well up again and he hid in her neck for a second time. "We're having a baby." He whispered into her neck.

She laughed airily. "Fred."

He came out from hiding again and looked at Hermione for a moment, giving her time to search his face.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

He gave her a Cheshire grin. "Bloody perfect."

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He cupped her face and kissed her lips before leaving loud, wet kisses all over her face, making her crinkle her nose.

"You two made up, I see." George said, coming out of the bathroom.

Fred smiled up at his brother. "She's pregnant."

George gave a loud whoop and leaned down, scooping her up into his arms and twirling her around, making her laugh.

Fred jumped up yelling at his brother. "Stop! Put her down!" Fred tried pulling her from George's grasp.

Angelina came hurrying down the hall, hearing all the racket. "What's going on?"

Fred ignored her. "George! Let her go! Don't jostle her around! It's a high risk pregnancy, you arsehole!"

George set her down and Fred wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Fred, I'm sure I'm fine." Hermione assured.

"You're barely pregnant, anything can happen Hermione!"

"Wait! Pregnant? You're pregnant?!" Angelina asked, excitedly.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Angelina pulled her out of Fred's grasp and hugged her tightly. "This is just the best news!"

"Be careful with her!" Fred yelled, frustrated.

Angelina released her and Fred pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Oh, Merlin. It's starting already." George complained.

"I don't want to hear it. You need to be careful."

"Fred, I'm sure they will be. Let's just get ready for the burrow. I'm hungry."

XxXxXx

The men got dressed, Fred borrowing an outfit from George, while the women got the girls changed for the burrow.

They floo'd, Fred insisting that he and Hermione floo together so that her stomach was between them. She had only known of the pregnancy for an hour and she could already tell it was going to be a long one.

Hermione pulled Fred aside while the others got comfortable in the sitting room. "I think we should wait until my second trimester to tell the family. I don't want to miscarry and have to explain."

He nodded. "I agree. We need to make a healer appointment as soon as we can so we know if everything is okay and what to expect. I want to make sure we do everything we can to keep you and the baby healthy."

She smiled. "I'll make a call in the morning."

Fred plopped into the last open armchair in the corner and pulled Hermione onto his lap. She turned sideways, leaning up against the armrest and slipping out of her flats, tucking her feet between his leg and the other armrest. Fred relaxed one arm against the armrest behind her, his fingers grazing her side. His other hand found her stomach and he stretched his long fingers apart, covering most of her abdomen.

"Hermione? Is everything okay? Why'd you run off?" Ginny asked once they were settled.

"I realized I needed to tell Fred something important." Hermione answered easily. She knew someone would ask.

"It couldn't wait until he got here?" Ginny asked, laughing a little.

"It could have…but it also gave me an excuse to see my nieces." Hermione said, smiling.

Ginny smiled down at the baby she was holding. "No fair! You should have taken me!"

"Speaking of nieces…where's Victoire?" Hermione asked.

"Sleeping in the twins room. Mum's decided to make it into a nursery." Bill answered.

"What!"

"Unfair!"

"Guess we can never come back Georgie…"

"Guess you're right, Freddie."

"We're orphans!"

"Hey!" Harry and Hermione yelled indignantly.

Fred kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean anything by it, love."

She smiled. "I know. We're just giving you a hard time."

"At least Mum didn't turn your room into something else…she still loves _you_.." Fred said, pouting.

"She better not! I'm still living in it!" Ginny yelled.

"I hear your complaining Frederick! I can't believe you aren't willing to give up your old room for your nieces!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

"I can't believe you trusted our room enough to put my perfect little nieces in there!" Fred retorted.

Everyone seemed to stop moving…even breathing at that point, and all of a sudden multiple people jumped up and ran towards the stairs to grab Victoire. Hermione tried, but Fred held on to her.

"RELAX! He's joking! It's completely safe! Everyone have a seat!" George yelled.

Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley filed back down the stairs.

"Ooh! You two are terrible boys!" Mrs. Weasley seethed, marching in to first smack Fred on the back of his head before doing the same to George.

"But Mum! I didn't even say it! I said it was safe!" George whined.

"No, but I know you! If Fred hadn't said it, you would have." Mrs. Weasley answered as she headed back to the kitchen. "Hermione? Could you come watch the stove while I run upstairs?"

"Sure!" Hermione hopped up and headed into the kitchen, Fred following close behind. She looked over her shoulder and laughed when she realized she had a tall, ginger shadow.

She stood at the stove and stirred the noodles while Fred stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

He kissed the skin behind her ear. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too silly."

"I'm so excited, I could do a jig!"

She laughed. "You should."

She heard him start to move behind her and she could see his legs and feet dancing around. She giggled and turned and he grabbed her by the hand and the waist and started to waltz her around the kitchen table.

He finished when they reached the stove again and she stirred the noodles once more.

"I called it."

Hermione and Fred startled and turned their heads to find Bill leaning against the cabinets.

"Called what?" Hermione asked, her smile now gone.

"I said you'd be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen within six months." Bill sighed. "Why do you let Fred control you?"

"Fuck off!"

"Fred!"

"No, Hermione! Let me handle this! He's been doing nothing but putting me down for the last year! I'm sick of it. This is no longer your fight." Fred turned towards his brother.

"I do not control Hermione! For your information this was her decision! There is a reason why we are doing this now and not later. I would suggest getting your head out of your arse and realize there are more things going on then just what's on the surface. This pregnancy happens to be a high risk one, and I would appreciate it if you'd stop being such a dick to Hermione! She doesn't need the stress!

"You say you love Hermione, but all you do is bitch at her! Every time she turns around you're telling her that she's doing something wrong and telling her that I'm some type of jackass that isn't worth her time. This pregnancy was planned and your opinion on the subject is not needed or wanted. From this moment forward, I do not want to hear you say one more negative thing to Hermione. If you have a problem, you come to me…but I'd much rather you keep your mouth shut and your opinions to yourself about me and mine." By the time Fred was finished, he was hovering over Bill, his face inches from his brother's.

"She is not yours." Bill gritted through his teeth.

"And she's yours?!" Fred spat.

"She's mine to protect."

"You don't claim her." Fred gritted back, leaning closer.

Bill scowled at him. "Get. Out. Of. My. Face. I'm warning you." He warned, the top right side of his mouth snarling as he poked Fred in the chest.

"Then get out of our business." Fred shot, poking him back.

A low grumble came from deep in Bill's chest.

Hermione pushed herself between them, facing Bill. She saw that his eyes were black and it reminded her of Greyback. Neither one of them seemed to notice she was there; they just continued to scowl at one another.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She screamed, her breaths coming out like she had just sprinted.

She felt Bill lean into her, pushing her between his chest and Fred's and she could feel her body start to shake with adrenaline. She saw Fred's arms come up on each side of her to push Bill away as footsteps came running.

"Oh, shit." George said, when he saw Hermione between the scowling brothers. Fred kept his eyes on his brother's black ones, trying to step back and twist so George could pull her free, but Bill's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer. Fred put his arms up, pushing Bill backward and George yanked her away. Bill came back at Fred growling and George hurried to step between them.

"Bill, mate…I know you know about the situation, and you might not like it, but you've got to calm down. You're scaring us." George said quietly.

Hermione stood on the sidelines with the others, still shaking. Harry tucked her into his side to try and calm her down.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Mr. Weasley bellowed from the stairs, making everyone jump.

As he finished the last step, Bill seemed to snap back from his anger and relaxed his shoulders, blinking rapidly while taking a step back from the twins.

"I believe I asked you a question!"

"Sorry Dad…Fred and I…we just had a disagreement…I don't know what came over me…that's never happened." Bill explained.

"Bill was just in the process of taking a bite at me." Fred said, coolly.

"Explain to me why poor Hermione is shaking if it was just a disagreement, William. You should be ashamed of yourselves for scaring her!" Mr. Weasley chastised.

Fred's head snapped towards Hermione and he grabbed her from Harry.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Fred asked.

She nodded, holding onto his arms that were around her as the made their way towards the stairs. He let her lead, keeping his hands on her hips while they climbed the stairs to Ginny's room.

She sat down on the side of the bed while he closed the door and grabbed a chair to sit in front of her. He sat as close as he could, his legs on the outside of hers.

He pulled her to him and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"It's just adrenaline. It'll wear off." She told him. "Are you okay? I've never seen him like that."

Fred pulled out of the embrace and looked at her. "I'm fine. I was worried about getting you out. Oh, Hermione…please stop shaking. This stress isn't good for you right now." He rubbed her arms up and down.

"I'm trying."

There was a knock on the door before the door opened a crack and Bill's head popped into view. "May I come in?"

"Bill…"

"I'm sorry!" Bill said, interrupting Fred and entering. "That's never happened before. I didn't mean to scare you Hermione."

Hermione's eyebrows stitched together and she bit her lip. "Why are you being like this? You claim that Fred is controlling, but you feel like you have the right to make all my decisions for me. That fight never should have made you that angry. That was unacceptable."

"But don't you see, Hermione? That fight made him angry because I called you mine…for some reason he thinks you're his…like you're his _pup_ or something." Fred explained, his anger still evident.

Bill scowled at Fred. "I can't help it. She's family."

" _I'm_ family! But you didn't have any issues wanting to attack me."

"You're a male. It's different." Bill answered.

"How is that different?" Fred asked, eyebrows stitched together.

"No, let's not go into all this werewolf instinct business. It's been a long day. Let's just eat and go home." Hermione said, intervening.

"I still want to know why you planned to do this." Bill said, pointing to her stomach.

So, again, Hermione went into explaining what happened. When she finished, Bill hugged her.

"I'm sorry Hermione…why didn't you explain that in the first place?"

"You were too busy putting me down." Fred grumbled.

"Fred…I'm sorry. It was wrong to jump to conclusions. From now on, I'll stay out of your business." Bill stood up and offered Fred his hand. Fred stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it. He was still angry with Bill, but he just wanted the whole thing over with so he could move on with Hermione and enjoy this time in their lives.

"Good! Now that that's settled, you two need to come up with a reason why you fought. You know your father is going to tell your mum and she's going to have a conniption. We aren't telling anyone else about the baby yet."

 **A/N: There you go! Did it give you whiplash? So, now...tell me what you think...Boy? Girl? Names?**


	51. Jellybean

**A/N: every time I try to edit this I end up adding more, so I've given up or it will never be done. If there are errors, I am sorry.**

Hermione was sitting on the examination table, swinging her legs while Fred sat in the chair by the table. They were waiting for Healer Melanie to be finished with her previous patient. When Hermione had floo called earlier, the healer immediately made room in her schedule to get Hermione checked out that day.

"I'm nervous." Hermione said into the quiet room.

"Me too." He admitted.

Hermione turned her head towards him and smiled softly. "It makes me feel better knowing I'm not the only one."

He returned her smile, stretching his arm toward her. She reached out and took his hand, swinging it lightly in the space between them.

"I'm glad I don't have to wear one of those paper gowns this time." Hermione laughed. "Those things are simply awful."

Fred snorted. "That might have been entertaining to see."

She scowled at him and threw his hand, making it land in his lap forcefully. "I don't think I want to hold your hand anymore!"

"Aw…" He pouted, but the message didn't come through correctly because he was grinning, making him look like a duck.

Hermione laughed. "What am I going to do with you, Fred Weasley?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but a knock on the door cut him off.

Hermione's head whipped around. "Come in!"

Healer Melanie entered and shut the door behind her. She turned and was welcomed with two smiling faces.

"Good morning, Hermione! Good to see you!" Healer Melanie said, shaking her hand. "And nice to meet you. I'm Healer Melanie...you must be the daddy?"

Fred shook her hand, smiling and nodding. "Fred Weasley. Pleasure to meet you."

The healer opened Hermione's chart. "Now, Hermione...how many days late are you?"

"Er…I'm not. I was supposed to start tomorrow."

Healer Melanie furrowed her brow. "Then why do you think you're pregnant?"

Hermione looked at Fred, not knowing if it was okay to tell her about Bill. The healer turned to Fred, too, when she saw Hermione's reaction.

"Well…you see…my brother is part werewolf…he doesn't turn or anything, but he does have heightened senses and he heard the heartbeat." Fred explained.

"I see." Healer Melanie said as she wrote something in the chart. "That must have been quite a surprise for you when he mentioned it."

Hermione laughed. "Quite."

"Hermione, when did your last period start?"

"The twelfth of September." Hermione answered.

Healer Melanie wrote something down in her chart. "So…that'll make your due date…" she started as she calculated it on paper. "…June nineteenth."

Hermione and Fred smiled at one another. Fred still had a tightening in his chest that he knew wouldn't go away until the healer verified that Hermione was pregnant.

"Alright, fun part first. Let's get you checked out. Lie back and pull your shirt up just a bit and unbutton your trousers." Healer Melanie explained while she set her chart down and sanitized her hands before dimming the lights.

"Wow…what kind of fun are we having?" Fred asked, making Healer Melanie laugh.

"We're just going to look at the baby."

"Fred! Don't be crass!" Hermione admonished while she did as she was told, shimmying down her jeans and panties a bit so most of her stomach was bare.

"Sorry! You know I joke when I'm nervous!" Fred said, scooting his chair close to Hermione's shoulder and taking her hand in his.

Hermione rolled her eyes. There were very few instances where he didn't joke.

When Healer Melanie's wand tip went silver, Hermione took a deep, shaky breath and squeezed Fred's hand tighter. It didn't hurt, but she was pretty nervous herself.

The healer pressed the tip to Hermione's stomach below her belly button and the screen appeared again.

"Woah." Fred let out, surprised at the random screen popping up. "Is that Hermione's insides?"

Healer Melanie let out a laugh. "Yes, that is Hermione's womb. Let's see…This," she said, pointing to the screen, "is all of her scarring…ah…there it is...and _this_ is the baby."

Fred's heart gave a jolt. "That jelly bean?" He asked, his eyes wide. "I thought we were having a baby." Fred teased.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter and remain still.

"It won't look like a baby yet…do you see that tiny movement…the fluttering?" The healer asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"That's the heartbeat. Would you like to hear it?" Healer Melanie.

"That's the heartbeat? Do I want to hear it? Well yes, I want to hear it!" Fred said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world, making Healer Melanie laugh again.

"He is quite the handful!" She told Hermione.

Hermione agreed. "That, he is."

The healer murmured something under her breath and then the sound of a quick heartbeat filled the room, making a wooshing noise, and Hermione gasped.

A large grin formed on Fred's face and he teared up as he watched the flutter on the screen move with the beat.

Hermione sniffled. "It's so much more real now." She said quietly.

Fred leaned over and kissed Hermione, squeezing her hand a little tighter. He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"And I love our little miracle jellybean."

Hermione laughed. "Me too."

"It looks like everything looks like it should…now, it's time for the not so fun parts." Healer Melanie said as she pulled her wand away from Hermione's stomach and the screen and heartbeat disappeared.

She flicked her wand and the lights turned on. "Alright, Hermione. You can sit up and button up."

While Hermione was straightening herself, Fred pulled out some parchment and a self inking pocket quill, sitting up straight and looking quite Hermione-ish waiting to take notes.

"You have got to be kidding!" Hermione laughed, when she noticed.

"Looks like someone's prepared…" Healer Melanie mentioned, smiling.

"I don't think he's ever taken a note in his life!" Hermione commented.

"Nothing has ever been important enough to, until now!" Fred retorted.

"I take it, he wasn't the best student?" Healer Melanie asked.

"Not really! He and his twin are brilliant wizard's, but both were much more interested in playing pranks."

"A twin you say? Weasley…you don't happen to own that joke shop do you?" the healer asked.

"I do."

"My son loves that shop! He begs my husband to take him every week. The wonder witch products are delightful!"

Fred grinned. "Glad to hear from another happy customer! Bring your son by the Hogsmeade location and I'll give him some goodies."

"You don't have to do that…"

"No, I insist. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of you and you'll probably going to get sick of me calling and owling… I'm a bit overprotective…" Fred warned her.

Hermione snorted. "That's an understatement!"

"Well, thank you…I'm sure Reggie would love that." Healer Melanie smiled. "Hermione, where do you work? Have you decided to continue working during your pregnancy?" Healer Melanie asked.

"I work at the Hogsmeade shop." Hermione told her.

"But she won't be working during this pregnancy." Fred answered. "We've got enough people to cover for her and I won't be allowing her around the potion making."

Healer Melanie nodded. "That's probably a good idea on both parts. You need to stay off your feet when you can. I don't want you up on your feet for more than an hour at a time for now...we'll make revisions as need be. I also want you to lie down every chance you can.

"You have a lot of scarring and that makes it hard for the blood flow to reach the placenta…lying down will help increase blood flow and keep the baby healthy. Also, it'll keep you relaxed and stress free. So, lie down as much as you can…especially in the first and last trimester." The healer explained.

Hermione looked over and saw Fred taking notes. She sighed. Now he'd never let her up.

"No picking anything up that's heavier than ten pounds. You have a wand…use it. No bending over for too long or straining to move anything. No high heels..."

Fred laughed. "Guess you better find new shoes for the wedding, huh?"

Hermione groaned. "The wedding! What am I suppose to do? Its in two weeks!"

"I trust that Fred will make sure you rest when you can. Don't dance and jump around, by the way." Healer Melanie added.

"We're soul binding…that won't hurt the baby, will it?" Hermione asked.

Healer Melanie was taken aback by the casual way the binding was brought up, but quickly recovered. She didn't want them to think there was any judgement on her part. "No, it shouldn't affect it."

"Okay, what about sex? The soul binding won't be complete until we consummate." Hermione asked.

Fred snorted. "Like I'm going to risk poking our child's eye out to do that!"

Healer Melanie laughed loudly. "I have been working in OB for fifteen years and I have yet to find a man big enough to poke his child's eye out, whether it be month one or month nine. I assure you that you won't even be close."

"To answer your question Hermione, sex is okay as long as your gentle…nothing rough. Semen is actually known to have therapeutic effects for the woman's womb and the tissue surrounding. It mentions it in some of the baby books…you should get a few."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the mention of books. "We will be getting many books…especially if I'm stuck doing nothing."

Hermione looked over at Fred's list to see what he was writing. She read ' _sex okay…nice sex only. Semen good for womb? Research.'_ causing her to face palm.

"You really had to write that?" Hermione asked.

He looked up at her through his eyelashes and smiled.

"Let's see…foods…no deli meat, no hotdogs, no fish, no soft cheeses…this is true high risk or not. Do eat a lot of milk and cheese, protein, fruits and veggies. Try not to drink caffeine. No alcohol, no smoking, no taking or making potions unless I have verified it is okay. If you start feeling queasy or begin throwing up a lot, let me know. I have a safe potion you can take.

"Keep taking your potion I gave you and drink a lot of water…lets see…what am I missing? Your pregnancy books will have lists for you…hot tubs and saunas are no-no's. I'd rather you take showers instead of baths."

"So…basically, I should eat protein, milk, and greens and lay in bed. Great. I'm a prisoner." Hermione complained dramatically.

"Think of it as a nice relaxing vacation before the disaster known as the baby comes. Make Fred massage your back and legs. It'll relax you and keep your blood flow going while you're resting." Healer Melanie told Hermione.

"I don't have to make him do anything; he does that already. He spoils me, I'm afraid." Hermione retorted, lifting her hand to slide it through his ginger locks. He smiled up at her.

"That's good to hear. You don't find that very often with men anymore. I'm sure Fred will take great care of you. Fred…you keep on her. I can already tell how restless she is just thinking about it.

"I know we're joking around, but this is an extremely serious situation. You're risk of miscarriage is high. Please don't be afraid to get ahold of me if you have any questions or if anything happens. I'd rather you come in too much than not enough."

"Thank you, Healer Melanie." Hermione smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Try to enjoy yourself. The baby will be all worth it in the end."

"Thank you so much. You'll probably be hearing from me soon." Fred said grinning as he stood up and shook her hand.

"My pleasure…now, Hermione. I want to see you Monday after next. Is that okay? What time would be best?"

"That should work fine…we'll be back from our honeymoon weekend by then. Can we have one early? The shop is always busier in the afternoon." Fred answered.

Hermione sighed. "I take it that you aren't going to let me go to any by myself?"

"Nope." He said, his mouth popping at the 'p'. "I'm all in."

"I'm really going to become annoyed with you, aren't I?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." He answered, popping the 'p' again.

Healer Melanie laughed. "How does 9:00am sound?" They both nodded. "Good. Now, I know that it might get frustrating, Hermione, but really you don't realize how lucky you are. I once had a patient that I put on complete bed rest and she came in crying because her husband was mad that she was home all day and didn't clean or cook for him." The healer shook her head.

"That's horrible." Hermione told her. She looked over to Fred and she could see his jaw muscles flexing as he gritted his teeth. Hermione reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Now, do either of you have any questions?"

Hermione looked up at Fred. He shook his head. "Not right now."

"Me either. Thank you Healer Melanie." Hermione started to push herself off the table to jump down and Fred gave her his arm to help.

"Do you need to go back to the shop? Or can we go to the bookstore?" Hermione asked him once she was down and had grabbed her handbag.

"We'll go to the bookstore first. It's still early." Fred answered as the Healer held the door to the room open.

"Can I sit on a stool and ring customers up when we get back?" Hermione asked, smiling. She already knew his answer.

"That would be a negative, love." He answered, making her laugh.

Healer Melanie laughed as she followed them out of the room. "You two are precious. Sitting in a chair, helping won't hurt you as long as you take breaks…"

"See!" Hermione said, entwining their fingers and bumping the side of his arm with her shoulder as they headed down the hall to the lift.

"Not today, love."

"Fine…but just so you know, you're paying for muggle satellite service so I can binge on television."

"Yes, dear." He said, biting his cheek to keep a straight face.

XxXxXx

Hermione stood in the baby section of Flourish and Blotts with her hands on her hips as she took in the large section of books.

"Oh, how do I pick?" She asked herself.

She began pulling books that Angelina had mentioned first, adding up the total in her head while she stacked them up.

"Here, let me take those." Fred told her, already holding three books of his own.

She read the spines as she handed over her books, smiling when she saw that they were daddy books.

"I'm going to set these on the counter and I'll be back." Fred told her as he disappeared around the corner.

She continued through the books, pulling a couple more and staring down at the two of them. She really didn't have the money for both, so she had to decide which one she wanted more.

"You're concentrating awfully hard." Fred mentioned.

She smiled. "Just trying to figure out which one I should buy."

"Why not get them both?" He asked, stepping up and looking at which ones she chose.

"I really can't afford both…I probably shouldn't get either." She decided, reaching up to put them back.

His hand covered hers before it reached the row to put it back and he took them both from her.

"We'll get both."

"Fred…"

"I thought we were consolidating…" Fred said, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione's eyes went wide. She definitely didn't want a repeat from Saturday. "Right. Of course."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Now, let's get you some novels. If you read nothing but baby, you'll go barmy."

By the time they were through, they had bought twelve baby books and four novels for Hermione.

"We'll have those bookshelves filled in no time!" Fred laughed as they walked hand-in-hand to the Diagon shop to floo home.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot. "Sorry." She answered, sheepishly.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and tucked her into his side as they walked. "You never have to be sorry about something you love. We'll start on that 'What to Expect' one after dinner. You can read it to me while I rub your feet."

A large grinned formed on Hermione's face. "That sounds heavenly." She could definitely get use to being spoiled rotten.

XxXxXx

"So, how'd everything go?" George asked quietly, so no one else could hear. Fred pulled out a stool from under the counter and helped Hermione hop up.

"Great! She's due June nineteenth. I thought we were having a baby, but apparently, we're having a Bertie Bott's Bean…I wonder what flavor we'll get..." Fred grinned, making Hermione backhand his stomach.

George gave him an amused look. "Is that what it looks like? I didn't get to experience that part." He reminded Fred. Angelina was already a couple months along when he found out and she didn't have another screening until they found out the babies genders.

Hermione frowned, upset that Fred would choose to bring that up.

Fred nodded. "Just like a jelly bean." He put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Don't look at me like that Herms! I'll get another chance one day. We aren't stopping at those two." George looked at her stomach. "May I?"

She smiled and sat up straight. "You may, but there's nothing there."

He grinned and placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe you're going to be a dad, Fred." George mentioned with his hand on her stomach.

Fred cocked an eyebrow. "Why? You are already a dad."

He shrugged. "It's different." He smiled. "So, how many books did Hermione make you get today?"

"Excuse me?" Their heads turned toward the counter where a customer was standing. The customer gave the three of them an odd look, making Hermione blush.

Realizing how ridiculous he looked with his hand on her stomach, George quickly dropped his hand and turned toward the customer. "How may I help you?"

Hermione recognized who it was a grabbed the side of Fred's shirt next to his ribs. He leaned his ear down to her mouth.

"It's the reporter!" She whispered.

His eyes went wide and he turned toward the woman who was speaking with George.

"Mr. Weasley…I was wondering if you'd mind the Daily Prophet covering your double wedding?"

George's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry…it's a private affair. It's warded against anyone without an invitation…but if there's anything else I can help you with, I'll be happy to."

"Actually, there is…would you mind giving me an interview, regarding the wedding?" The reporter asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, I would, but you see that's kind of the women's department. They've been doing most of the planning. When stating I would assist you, I meant with products." George found himself becoming frustrated.

"May I speak with your fiancé then?" She asked, leaning to look behind him at Hermione.

"That wouldn't be possible…you see, _my_ fiancé is at home taking care of our beautiful three month old twin girls. She couldn't possibly be bothered with that." George said, stepping to the side so that the reporter's view of Hermione was obstructed.

"Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Weasley! I thought that you were Miss Granger's fiancé…you know, with the way you were groping her." The reporter said, smiling.

"Groping? I wouldn't call what I did groping!" George hissed back at her. "If you are not buying any of our products, I will kindly ask you to leave!" He pointed toward the door.

The reporter gave George a once over before looking back at Fred and Hermione and nodding. "Enjoy your day…enjoy those books Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes went wide. Had that rotten reporter been following them, or had she heard him ask Fred before she interrupted…and if she did hear that, what else did she hear?

"Come on, let's get you home. I want to get back to the shop before that woman tries to corner one of our Hogsmeade employees." Fred said, lifting Hermione off the stool and down to her feet.

"I'm sorry George." Hermione said, hugging him goodbye.

"No reason to be sorry, Herms. Go home and relax." George said, giving her a light squeeze.

Hermione nodded. "Didn't sleep well last night…I'm thinking a nap is on the itinerary today…" Hermione said, finishing with a yawn, making the twins laugh.

She knew she needed to push what that woman had said to the back of her mind for now. She didn't need to be stressed and the damage was done; if the woman was going to write something, there was nothing Hermione could do about it.

"Come on, sleepy head, I'll tuck you in." Fred steered her toward the fireplace.

 **I know most of you wanted twins, but I just couldn't force myself to do it. Not only is it unlikely that they would have twins, but Hermione is already in a high risk situation and added multiples to that would have created a mess to write.**

 **At first I wasn't sure how I wanted the story to go and so I mentioned the fertility potion during the Scarring chapter in case I decided twins or triplets, but then I decided to not use it and just let her get pregnant on her own.**

 **So, to recap: One baby (or in Fred's eyes: One jellybean). *wink***


	52. Vows

**A few things here…**

 **First, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I got stuck for awhile on this chapter. It's all kind of smashed together haphazardly, so I hope it reads okay. Thank you to Poppy for the help.**

 **Second, I know I glazed over Angelina and George's vows a bit, but I just didn't have the patience to look at this chapter any longer.**

 **And third, I had forgotten to mention this before, but I will now. I know Michael Buble wasn't singing in 1999, but this song inspired my story and I want it to be part of this…so deal with it! Ha.**

 **Also, the binding ceremony is based off of the Irish handfasting ceremony.**

Hermione watched the Daily Prophet every morning, checking to make sure there was nothing about her or the twins; she was surprised when it was the Friday of the wedding and so far, nothing had been posted.

The twins had picked to have the wedding on a Friday, so that they would only have to close the shops for two days on the weekend and still get a little bit of a honeymoon.

Fred and Hermione had found a small cottage in the hills of Ireland to run away to while George and Angelina decided to stay home since the girls were still so young.

A few days before, Hermione had found flats to wear and had gone back to Madam Malkin's to have her magically hem the dress. The dress she chose was a simple and flowy aline with lace sleeves that reached her elbow. Angelina had decided on a form fitting sleeveless corset dress that showed off her curves, but synched her together enough to hide her post baby stomach.

Angelina and Hermione used the twins old bedroom at the burrow to get ready. Not only was it convenient to keep the babies in for breast feeding, but it also had easy access to the bathroom that was across the hall.

Both women decided to wear their hair up; Angelina had her black hair in a sleek bun, while Hermione's had curls flowing out around her head with tendrils framing her face.

Hermione found herself nauseated and she wasn't sure if it was nerves or the baby. It wasn't that long ago that she threw a fit over the fact that Mrs. Weasley wanted her and Fred to get married and have children so soon, and now, here she was doing that exact thing she swore she wouldn't.

Things sure had changed in such a short time. She had counted it as a blessing that Fred had asked her hand in marriage so soon. If he had waited, she might have ended up too damaged to carry her own child.

She still wanted to travel and have a career of her own, but those things could wait. She knew it was now or never with being able to carry her own child. The itch she had to start her career so soon had diminished quite considerably when she found out.

She already loved the baby and she knew Fred did, too. She knew how badly he wanted a family and she felt blessed to be able to create one with him. Sure, it was much sooner than either ever expected, but she had learned that everything happens for a reason and fate had its weird way of making okay in the end.

They decided to have a small wedding party, only consisting of the twins and Lee(who would be standing between them), Hermione, Harry, Angelina, and Angelina's cousin Aalijah.

Harry would be walking Hermione down the aisle on her left before standing next to her. Angelina's father would be walking her down the aisle on her right. The girls would walk down together, their arms linked, in between the two men.

The tent mimicked the Memorial Ball's 'Starry Night' theme. White glowing pumpkins were dispersed throughout the tent by the pond; some as bases for the table arrangements, others floating in the air above the guests heads. Yellow and dark blue roses and calla lilies filled the tent, with white hydrangeas to break up the color.

The twins chose midnight blue dress robes with yellow waistcoats and ties for the men and Angelina chose a moonlit yellow flowy dress for her cousin, Aalijah, that reached her knees and had rouching over the bust.

XxXxXx

"I, Angelina Roxanne, choose you, George Fabian, to be my husband. You are my best friend, my lover, my teacher, and my pupil. Together, we will laugh, play, cry and hurt as one. May God watch over us and give us guidance as we walk hand in hand down the path of happiness and sorrow, and be the adhesive that binds our hearts as one.

"I present this ring to you as a symbol of our union, of faith and love, patience and endurance, and forgiveness, until my last breath. If you would have me, I will be your wife for all times..."

XxXxXx

"I, George Fabian, choose you, Angelina Roxanne, to be my wife. I will love you, protect you, cherish you, and respect you. I will always be faithful and honest. Not only in this life, but long after our souls have left our vacant shells and this physical world has become a distant memory.

"I present this ring to you as a symbol of our union, of faith and love, patience and endurance, and forgiveness, until my last breath. If you would have me, I will be your husband for all times..."

XxXxXx

"I would like to present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. George Fabian Weasley!" Minister Shacklebolt exclaimed after George and Angelina had sealed their vows with a kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they exited down the aisle and to the back of the tent.

"It is with great pleasure that Fred and Hermione have asked me to complete a soul binding ceremony for them. Before I have them seal their vows, I will seal their binding." He looked at the two. "Are you ready?"

The two looked to one another and nodded, holding out their left arms and grasping each other's forearms in the same manner an unbreakable vow is done.

"Will you share yourselves freely and generously with each other, making time to be together?"

"We will." They answered, together.

"The first binding is thus made with dark blue, symbolic of Water, that your love may flow and fill you to your depths." A dark blue rope shot out of Minister Shacklebolt's wand and wrapped itself around their clasped arms.

"Will you each seek to ease the other's pain and suffering, sharing laughter and joy?"

"We will."

"The second binding is thus made with green, symbolic of Earth, that your love may be wise and nurturing, and your happiness abundant." A green rope shot out of his wand, weaving into the dark blue one.

"Will you strive to keep your romance alive through daily actions and words of encouragement?"

"We will."

"The third binding is thus made with red, symbolic of Fire, that your love may be bright and passionate." The red one, too, shot out and wrapped itself around the other.

"Will you both help each other to grow in spirit and wisdom?"

"We will."

"The fourth binding is thus made with light blue, symbolic of Air, that your love may be as limitless as the sky, and filled with spirit." The last rope entwined within the other three.

"You two may now make your vow known."

Hermione and Fred locked eyes and together, they said, "We swear by peace and love to stand, heart to heart and hand to hand. Mark, O spirit and hear us now. Confirming this our sacred vow."

Their chests started to glow gold, a warm feeling humming inside of their ribcages. The gold shone brighter before a small gold orb floated out from each of their chests and into the others.

When Fred's light disappeared into her chest, she felt love and affection like she never had before. She could tell by the look in Fred's eyes that he could feel it, too.

"You are now bound together, your two lives joined by love and trust into one life. Once your love is consummated, an infinity symbol will appear on the inside of your left wrists…let it be the physical manifestation of your binding. Please release your arms. Hermione, you may now begin your marriage vows."

Hermione's eyes locked on Fred's and she began.

"I found you in the midst of a very rough time in my life. You were the strength that helped me through it. For this, I am grateful.

"At times I needed a shoulder to cry on, or a kind ear to listen to my thoughts. You lent me your shoulder, and you listened to me without passing judgement. For this, I am grateful.

"When I'm scared, you make me feel safe. When I'm elated, you share in my happiness. When I have questions, you answer them and ease my doubts. For this, I am grateful.

"Whenever I've needed you, Whenever I've needed a friend, You've been there...to show me unconditional love. And for that I love you...with all of my heart, and all of my soul.

"I give you this ring as a promise. I promise to encourage your creativity, even if it means that my hair might turn blue. I promise to always allow you time with George, no matter how destructive you two might be. I promise to never stifle your colorful personality, even when you decide dancing down the street in the middle of the day is a great idea. Please accept this ring as a token of my promise and my love for you." She slipped the band into Fred's fourth finger and smiled at the man who was grinning like an idiot.

"Leave it to Hermione to write a book for her vows…" Fred said aloud, making everyone laugh. "Luckily I had planned on that and wrote my fair share as well...can't be outdone now can I?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, Fred!"

He gave her a cheesy smile. "Today is mostly an ordinary day….the sun rose, babies were born, people slept in and we just so happened to be getting married...but the not-so ordinary part is how we are making promises to each other for the rest of our days, no matter how ordinary or unusual they may be.

So I promise to always laugh with you and to never go to bed angry…even if it means I have to chase you around the flat as you stomp off with your hands on your hips. I promise to comfort you in times of sorrow, even if it means I might have to miss a quiddich game on the wireless. I promise to always listen to what you have to say, even when we don't see eye to eye, and to remember love is saying 'I feel differently' instead of 'you're wrong'…no matter how good it feels to be right. I promise to not stifle your thirst for knowledge, no matter how long you make me wait in the second hand bookstore…but most of all, I promise to love you, under any circumstance; happy or sad, easy or difficult, through the sunshine and through the rain for the rest of my life.

With this ring, I make these promises to you. Take this as a symbol of my love and devotion to you, my one and only love." He finished, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Well, after those interesting, yet extremely specific vows, I would like to say…Fred, you may now kiss your wife and seal your vows."

Fred gave her a grin and wiggled his eyebrows as he grabbed her and tilted her backwards. She gasped and he used it to his advantage, kissing her deeply. Catcalls, clapping, and cheers could be heard all around and when he finally placed her upright, she could feel her face burning as they turned to the crowd.

"I would like to present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Gideon Weasley."

XxXxXx

 _Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?_

 _I guess that we were once_

 _Babe, we were once_

 _But luck will leave you 'cause_

 _It is a faithless friend_

 _And in the end when life has got you down_

 _You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around_

 _So hold on to me tight_

 _Hold on to me tonight_

 _We are stronger here together_

 _Than we could ever be alone_

 _So hold on to me_

 _Don't you ever let me go_

 _There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart_

 _But it's no one's fault_

 _No it's not my fault_

 _Maybe all the plans we made might not work out_

 _But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see_

 _I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me_

 _So hold on to me tight_

 _Hold on, I promise it'll be alright_

 _'Cause it's you and me together_

 _And baby all we've got is time_

 _So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight_

 _There's so many dreams that we have given up_

 _Take a look at all we've got_

 _And with this kind of love_

 _What we've got here is enough_

 _So hold on to me tight_

 _Hold on, I promise it'll be alright_

 _'Cause we are stronger here together_

 _Then we could ever be alone_

 _Just hold on to me_

 _Don't you ever let me go_

 _Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright_

 _Hold on to me tonight_

 _They always say we were the lucky ones…_

Fred and Hermione stood in the middle of the dancefloor, wrapped around in each other while their song played.

"You look beautiful today, Mrs. Weasley." Fred said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She shook her head, laughing. "That sounds so weird." She told him as her eyes focused on his.

He scrunched his nose. "It does a bit, doesn't it? That's Mum's name."

"It is." She agreed.

"Alright, love. You look beautiful today, wife."

She bit her lip, grinning. "And you look extremely dashing in those dress robes, husband."

He hummed in delight at the title and brought their clasped hands in to rest against his chest. The light from the dance floor bounced off his wedding band and caught her eye.

"I have to say, that ring is completely doing it for me." She mentioned, her eyes locked on the platinum band.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would be turned on by something she had once called a life sucking finger shackle…are you planning on enjoying sucking the life out of me?"

Her head fell back as she laughed. "You heard that, did you?"

The night before Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ron had mentioned that maybe they should do the same, in case they didn't make it through the war. Hermione had no problem voicing her opinion loud and clear.

"I think the whole house heard it. You offended Fleur; she thought Bill might get cold feet after hearing that." Fred grinned.

"Oh! Don't be dramatic…I was young and never wanted to get married young…not that I'm not still young…I never saw myself getting married at twenty, but things change." Hermione explained.

"I know that life isn't what either of us thought it would be…hell, you've given up so many of your dreams…but I hope you can still be happy in the life we're making for ourselves…I know I will be." Fred's brow creased and she saw the uncertainty on his face.

"Fred…I haven't given up any of my dreams…some of them have changed and others…well, they're just in a different order than before.

"I was thinking about that earlier today. I can have a career and we can travel at any time in our lives…but, we can't have our own child at any time. I know we can adopt…and I still want to at some point, but I wanted to be able to experience pregnancy…I want to have that bond…feel the baby.

"Everything is happening like it's supposed to. If you didn't feel the urge to marry me so soon, I would have never known about the scarring and I would have never been able to experience all of this. Don't think I am not happy or that I'm disappointed, because I am not. I love you more than anything and I can't wait to see where life takes us. I am ecstatic to have a life together and to call you mine…you're all mine and no one else can have you. That's what that ring symbolizes. I find this extremely satisfying…I don't know if it's the binding or my hormones or if I just want to be selfish, but I am so happy Fred. You make me that way." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"You are so incredible…how did I get so lucky?"

Hermione shrugged. "I dunno…Karma must have a thing for handsome redheads…"

Fred laughed. "Like you?"

Hermione's forehead hit his chest, hiding her blush. "Should have thought that one through…" She said, laughing into his chest.

"Ahem…"

The two turned to see Harry standing there, realizing the song had finished and a new one started.

"May I cut in?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"You alright still? Do you need a break?" Fred asked her.

"I'm fine, Fred." Hermione answered, giving him an encouraging smile.

Harry gave them a weird look and took her hand, pulling her toward the middle of the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked her.

She shook her head. "It was nothing. I had just mentioned my feet hurt." Hermione felt guilty lying to Harry. She knew she couldn't keep lying to him.

"I guess you two are truly stuck together now, yeah?" Harry asked, a small smile on his face.

She laughed. "Yes…but…"

"Listen Hermione…I don't know if this is the right time to do this or not, but you seem to be really happy now and I thought that this would be a great wedding present." Harry let the words tumble out of his mouth; all of them a bit jumbled and rushed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

He stopped dancing and reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, pulling put a small, black satin bag. He uncinched the bag and held it open for Hermione to peer in. As her eyes caught a glimpse of the stone, she gasped and covered her mouth.

"I thought you left it…"

"I lied. I couldn't leave it after what happened to Ron." Harry explained.

"Why haven't you told me? Have you been seeing him?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice quiet.

He shook his head. "I haven't used it. I wanted us to use it together before I chucked it. I haven't told you because I didn't feel like you were ready. It would have ruined any progress you've made if I brought it up before."

Hermione's eyes left the stone and connected to his. "Can we use it now?"

He nodded. "We use it now…just this once…and then I truly get rid of it."

"Let's go!" Hermione urged, grabbing his hand and heading toward the tent exit. She didn't let go until she has pulled him to the burrow, up the stairs, and into Ginny's room.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

He reached into the cinched bag and gripped the stone in his hand. Hermione linked her arm in his and waited for Ron to appear.

There was a blur of something that was in the shape of a body, before the features became more pronounced and Ron materialized, translucent.

"Hermione?"

"Ron." She stepped closer and looked up at him.

"You look beautiful Mione."

Hermione's eyes welled up. "I miss you. I'm so sorry…it should have been me…"

"No, no. Don't get worked up. It isn't good for the baby." Ron said, cutting her off.

Hermione gasped. "How did you know?"

"Baby? What baby?" Harry spoke up. She had almost forgotten he was there.

Ron turned his head to smile at him. "Hello, mate."

"Hermione is pregnant?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, giving Hermione a crooked grin. "I know, because I can see you."

Hermione's lip quivered, tears staining her cheeks.

"None of that, love. I've seen what you've gone through. Don't you dare start feeling guilty now." The see-through Ron told her.

She took a deep breath and wiped at her cheeks. "Why did you have to go?"

Ron shrugged. "Things happen. I'm happy where I am now. Don't cry over me."

"I just miss you." Hermione said, chewing her lip.

"I miss you, too." Ron turned his head, looking at Harry. "You taking good care of my sister?"

Harry nodded. "Trying too, but you know how she is. Thinking about proposing soon…what do you think?"

Ron shrugged. "She could do worse, I guess." Ron said, grinning. "You know that even if I said I was against it, Ginny would still do what she wanted."

Harry snorted. "She never did listen to you."

"Nope. But, seriously…I think it'd be great. You have my approval, mate." Ron told him. "Thank you for letting me talk to Mione one last time." He added. "I miss all of you, but I'll be watching…don't be an arse to my sister now."

Harry laughed. "I promise I won't be on purpose…can't promise I won't slip up occasionally."

"Fair enough…" Ron answered and turned back to Hermione. "I love you. Enjoy your night Mione. I'll miss you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, don't leave! I'm not ready for you to leave yet."

Ron chuckled. "You'll never be ready, love."

Hermione's tears started again. "I love you and I miss you."

Ron winked at her before turning to Harry. "Bye, Harry."

"Bye, mate."

"Take care of the girls." Ron told Harry.

"Will do."

Ron gave another lopsided grin and with a wave, he disappeared as Harry dropped the stone back into the pouch.

Hermione cried into her hands and Harry pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Harry." She managed to say between sobs.

"No problem…hey, it's okay…calm down. Let's sit." Harry told her and steered her toward the bed.

"My parents…" Hermione mentioned.

"No." Harry cut her off. "It isn't healthy to do this and I can't have you heartbroken on your honeymoon."

"But, Harry…"

He shook his head. "Remember how much the Mirror of Erised affected me? I won't do that to you. The stone will be gone by morning."

Hermione sniffled and wiped her cheeks. "Please don't tell anyone about my pregnancy, Harry. We're waiting to tell the family."

Harry smiled. "I can't believe you're pregnant, Hermione. I would have never thought you would have forgotten to use the spell." He teased.

Hermione laughed. "For your information, it was planned, Harry!"

Harry looked taken aback. "You _planned_ it? I wasn't aware you wanted children so soon…"

"I didn't, but Bellatrix had other plans…"

Harry really looked really surprised at that statement. "As in Lestrange? What does she have to do with it?"

XxXxXx

"Where'd you two run off to?" Fred asked as they entered the tent. Noticing Hermione's blotchy face, he closed the gap between them and held her to him.

"What happened, love?"

"Harry just gave me my wedding present." Hermione explained.

Fred steered her to an empty table to sit down. He pulled out a chair for her and sat in front of her.

"What was it? What'd he do?"

Hermione gave him an amused smile. "He didn't do anything to me. He let me see Ron again."

Fred's eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

"He kept the resurrection stone. We saw Ron. I talked to him." Hermione explained, her smile becoming wider.

Fred felt his anger rising. "Harry brought him back on our wedding day? Why did he think it was a good idea to upset you? Of all days he could have done this!"

Hermione placed her hands on his arms. "It's okay. Ron's okay. He isn't angry about us…and he knows about the baby…I didn't even have to tell him. He already knew."

Fred searched her face. "Are you okay? All of this isn't good for your condition."

Hermione smiled. "I'm great. I can finally let go of the guilt. And it's not a _condition_ , Fred. It's a baby."

Fred looked at her for a moment before sighing and dropping his head. "Why didn't I get to see him?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry, Fred. Please don't be upset. Not tonight." She stood and turned to sit on his lap. "I love you. Let's just enjoy the night…and the weekend. It'll be nice getting you all to myself."

A grin formed on his face. "I'm looking forward to it."

Hermione kissed his nose. "So, when can we get out of here and finish the binding?"

"Now would be good." Fred mentioned.

"Well," Hermione said standing up, "we better go say our goodbyes, then."


	53. Platonic Wife

**I really went back and forth about how to post these next bits…I had multiple 'scenes' written and I wasn't sure how to post them or in what order. I've finally decided to do it by how many weeks pregnant Hermione is. I hope this comes off like I want it to.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile…I've been working doubles and this holiday weekend I will be working straight midnights in the Emergency Department, so it'll probably be another week before I update again.**

 **If any of you have any ideas or funny stories about your sig others and the way they acted during your pregnancy and want them incorporated, please PM me. I'm always looking for more.**

Week 6 

As they were laying in bed after they finished consummating their binding, they both noticed how they were able to feel each others emotions. It was an odd feeling at first, being able to feel two sets of emotions at one time. Even when both were feeling the same way, they could separate which emotions were theirs and which ones were their partners.

They also noticed that as their emotions calmed a little, they could no longer feel one another's. They came up with the conclusion that they could only feel each other if the emotion was strong enough.

Hermione woke up the day after their wedding and stretched, her body feeling sore from all the wedding day and wedding night festivities. Before she had time to register the wave of anxiety coming from Fred, his arm shot out from under the blanket and pulled her towards the middle of the bed and against him.

"Are you crazy?! You could have fallen out of bed!" Fred admonished.

Hermione looked at his worried face and, mixed with his serious case of bed head, made her burst out into a fit of giggles. The corners of his lips tugged down into a frown and only made it all the more funny.

"It's not funny, Hermione!" Fred said, annoyed. "This bed isn't as big as ours. What if you fall out? It isn't safe to be that close to the edge while you sleep." Fred was now pouting, looking rather put off by his new wife.

Hermione tried her hardest to stop and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Oh! Fuh…fuh…Fred, I'm…I'm…sorry!" She got out in the midst of her subsiding giggles. Once they had settled down she continued, "I promise I won't fall out of bed." She hoped that he'd take her serious because she couldn't get rid of the large grin that was still plastered on her face.

Noticing that he still looked unsure about her apology, she rolled onto her side and curled up to him, leaning her body onto his, her head on the front of his shoulder and her left leg tangled in his.

Fred couldn't help but grin. "Much better." He would never admit it, but he enjoyed feeling her stomach against his, knowing that the baby was tucked between them, safe and sound.

"Tell me…does George know just how much of a sap you are?" Hermione asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oi!" He yelled indignantly, poking her ribs and making her squeak and try to squirm away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Fred said, trapping her as he sat up and pinned her wrists above her head, tickling her ribs lightly.

XxXxXx

On Sunday, the returned back to their flat to put their luggage away before heading to the burrow for brunch with the family. Charlie and Sorin were leaving that evening and they were anxious to get to spend more time with them.

Fred and Hermione made their way toward the burrow's kitchen. As soon as Fred opened the door to allow Hermione through, a strong smell that smelled like rotten bacon hit her nostrils and she gagged, making her cover her mouth and nose with her hand.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked her from his spot at the table.

She removed her hand to answer, but the smell hit her nose again and she gagged for a second time. She quickly covered her mouth and ran for the stairs to the nearest loo as her stomach started to churn.

She barely made it to the toilet in time before she emptied her stomach into it. Her stomach refused to stop heaving until the heaves were dry and there were tears running down her face. Afterward, she felt exhausted from the violent way her stomach reacted. She laid her head on her arm that was resting on the toilet seat while she tried to catch her breath. She felt a hand rub her back.

"You okay Herms?"

"Why are you here?" She asked, confused as she flushed the toilet and started to stand up. He looped his arms under hers and pulled her up.

"That's the thanks I get for looking after my little heartworm?" He asked in mock hurt.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she rinsed her mouth out at the sink before doing a cleaning spell on her teeth. "Don't give me that act George Weasley! I just meant why are you here and not Fred."

George shrugged and leaned against the door frame. "Fred thought it would be obvious if he followed you, so he motioned for me to go."

"Lucky man…having to take care of your brother's wife when you have your own to worry about."

George grinned. "I don't mind taking care of my wife-in-law."

Hermione snorted. "Your what?"

"My wife-in-law…you married my twin Hermione... we're basically the same person…and we even got married on the same day, so you're like my second wife."

Hermione shook her head. "You might look a lot alike and act a lot alike, but you two are not the same. And I will _not_ be doing any wifely duties with anyone, but Fred." She said, poking his chest and smiling at the last part, making George bark out a laugh.

"Ew, Herms...don't be gross…I meant a purely platonic wife." He told her, winking. "And, just a little tidbit from wife number one…use a anti-sensory charm on your nose so you can't smell. It'll help with your super sensitive sniffer."

Hermione grinned. "That's actually brilliant! Thanks!"

As they headed back down, Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione into a hug. "You okay, dear? Something you want to tell me?"

Hermione's face paled a bit. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley…I think I just ate something bad this weekend."

"Oh, no need to call me that any longer. Please call me Molly…or Mum."

"Er…okay…Molly." Hermione tried to hide her wince. It felt awkward saying it.

Hermione sat down next to Fred and he placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed it. "Your stomach alright?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"I wanted to go up there, but Mum was giving me a look like she knew... so I motioned George to go up. It seemed to settle her curiosity for now." Fred's eyebrows stitched together.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "It's alright."

Week 10

Hermione was in the shower, getting ready for their ten week healer appointment when she heard Fred enter. She turned and looked at him through their clear shower door and saw him staring at her.

"What?" She asked, annoyed and self conscious.

He strolled over to her, his eyes squinting at her and yanked the shower door open. Hermione stared at him, her mouth wide open, thinking he went completely insane.

"Hermione! I see a bump!" Fred exclaimed, making her look down at herself. When she looked back up she saw him stepping into the shower, still clad in his pajama pants and socks, reaching for her stomach. He placed his hands on her stomach and cupped the small pooch below her naval.

"A bump." He repeated, like he couldn't believe it. "I've been waiting for this!" He said excitedly.

Hermione laughed. Her husband stood in the shower completely drenched and still in his clothes because of a bump.

"Fred! You do realize you're getting your pajamas all wet?"

"Huh?" He looked down. "Oh, well…that's not really important." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "You're amazing. Growing our jellybean."

She smiled at the nickname he gave their baby. She couldn't believe how pregnancy had made Fred into such a sap. She adored how sweet he was when it came to anything baby related.

"You realize that soon it will look like a real baby…" Hermione mentioned.

Fred shrugged. "I know, but the baby will still be our jellybean."

She grinned and reached for her bottle of shampoo so they could get going. "I'm ten weeks now. We can probably see the tiny legs and arms this appointment."

Fred's face lit up. "Well hurry up then!"

Hermione laughed. "Then get out so I can shower!"

Fred saluted and pulled off his clothes before stepping out to get ready for the day.

XxXxXx

Fred and Hermione watched as Healer Melanie pulled up the baby with her wand. Fred immediately became teary-eyed, seeing the little arms and legs like Hermione had mentioned earlier.

"It looks like everything is going as planned. No surprises…no tears in the placenta and baby's heartbeat looks strong. Your baby is about the size of a strawberry now…let me see if I can zoom in a bit." The healer twisted her wand a bit and the baby on the screen came closer into view.

"See, you can see the little ears and the tiny little nose. Oh my…this one is quite the wiggler!" Healer Melanie laughed as she tried to get a clear picture.

"Can you feel it?" Fred asked.

"No, not yet." Hermione answered.

"Looks like the baby is about an inch long and weighs about two grams." The healer mentioned in the middle of mumbling spells. "Baby is right on schedule."

Hermione smiled up at Fred and squeezed his hand.

"Only thirty weeks to go!" Fred said, grinning.

Week 11

"You okay, Hermione?" Bill asked, seeing her dark circles on Sunday.

"Yea, just tired today. Read too late last night." She smiled sheepishly as she began to sit in one of the chairs in the sitting room.

George grabbed her arms and pulled her up. "You can lie on the couch."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "George, I'm not going to take up a whole couch."

"Nonsense. I'll let you use my legs as a footrest…just this once though…so don't get use to it." George said, winking as he pulled her to the couch and made her sit.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Do as he says." Fred said, sitting on the other end.

"Fred!" Hermione started.

"Just let them take care of you Hermione." Bill interjected.

"You too?! Ugh! I give up! She said throwing herself back against the couch dramatically, her head in Fred's lap and her feet falling in George's.

Ginny gave them all an inquisitive look. "Is something going on that I am not aware of?"

"Nose out Gin. She just hasn't been feeling well. Can't let my little wifey-in-law get sick now can I?" George said reaching up and poking Hermione's nose, his voice oozing too sugary sweet for Ginny to believe him.

Ginny looked over to Harry and he gave her a shrug. He wasn't going to be the one to tell her; he'd most likely get smacked for keeping it from her too long. No, he'd just pretend to be surprised with the others when they finally announced it.

Molly came in from the kitchen and her eyes automatically went to the sofa where her twins sat with Hermione. Her eyes zeroed in on Fred's hand on her stomach.

"Hmph!" She let out before turning and going back to the kitchen.

As they sat down for dinner, Molly kept eyeing Hermione and Fred, making noises that showed her annoyance every time she glanced their way. She was already fairly sure of what was going on and she was determined to get them to admit it. She didn't appreciate them keeping her grandchild a secret.

"Hermione, dear! I went to muggle London the other day and bought some of that Moscato you're always talking about. I thought we'd enjoy some tonight!" Molly told her as she pulled the wine bottle out of the fridge while wine glasses hovered to the table for everyone.

Hermione chewed her lip. "Er, thank you Molly…but I haven't been feeling well. I don't think wine would be the best choice at the moment. I think I'll stick with my pumpkin juice."

"I'll take her share!" George said, holding out his glass.

"How bout a bit of firewhiskey? That'll warm your bones!" Arthur said, as he stood and reached in the cupboard to retrieve it.

"No, really it's fine! Thank you, though."

"You've been holding out on us Dad! Forget that wine! Hand me the firewhiskey!" Fred exclaimed, holding his hand out to grab it from his dad who was pouring it into his tea.

The food floated to the table once everyone got their drinks and they tucked in. Everyone was in a good mood, enjoying each other and the good food and drink. The twins were half buzzed and reminiscing about their crazy antics during Hogwarts, when Fred noticed his Mum eye Hermione while a "hmph!" came out of her mouth.

Hermione and Fred tried to ignore it and enjoy the conversation, until his mother did it two more times.

Finally, Fred dropped his silverware loudly into his plate and smacked his palms on the table in exasperation. "Okay Mum! What is it? Out with it!"

"Don't speak to me that way Frederick! I know what your keeping. I wish you'd just say it already!" Molly said, matter-of-factly.

Fred's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure what you're on about."

"Yes, you are! You know exactly what I'm speaking of, Fred Weasley."

Fred opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by a tugging on his button-down shirt sleeve. He looked to his right to see Hermione gripping his sleeve where it was rolled up at his elbow.

"It's just a week…I think it's safe now…" Hermione told Fred quietly, deciding not to let them row about it. He gave her a small smile and nod.

He turned his head back towards his mother. "Okay, fine Mum. You win. It's true."

Molly squealed with delight and scurried over to the couple, who both stood up to hug her.

" _What_ is true exactly?" Ginny asked.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER GRANDBABY!" Her mother exclaimed through happy tears as she held Hermione tight.

Ginny gasped and jumped up hugging Hermione from the other side. "Hermione! Why didn't you tell me? I had a feeling…but I never thought you'd…already…this is just fantastic!" Ginny squealed in a giddy, high-pitched voice.

"Easy!" Fred yelled, pulling his sister off and trying to pry Hermione from his mother's gasp. "I don't fancy you suffocating my wife! She's fragile!"

Molly laughed. "Fragile? She's pregnant, Fred! Not dying."

Fred felt his anger rising and before he could stop himself, he said, "I don't appreciate you treating my high risk pregnant wife like a ragdoll!"

Hermione gasped. "Fred!" She felt her own anger rising. They had agreed not to tell the others about that part of it.

Molly relaxed her grip. "Hermione, is this true?"

Scowling at Fred she answered. "Yes, it's true."

"Well don't stand there! Sit down!" Molly urged, pushing down on her shoulders so she'd sit. "Tell us what's the matter!" she demanded, as she took her seat.

Hermione waited for Fred to sit before she explained. "I have some complications from the war and it makes my pregnancy high risk. The healer said I could have a miscarriage, so that's why we've been waiting to tell all of you."

"How far along are you?" Arthur asked.

"Eleven weeks." Fred answered for her.

"And you…" his mother pointed at him, "you've been taking care of her properly?"

Fred nodded. "Of course! Who do you take me for…" his voice started to raise and so Hermione decided to cut him off.

"He's been incredible. He makes sure I lie down like I'm suppose to, when I'm suppose to…he sends Dean up every once in awhile to check on me if he can't during the day…he's even sent George to the bookstore to get me new books when I ran out. All of it's pretty annoying really."

"Never make me do that again Freddie! It hurts my prankster image to be seen in such a place…and you," George said, rounding on Hermione, "don't pretend like you didn't enjoy those books I got you! You were pretty happy that day I woke you up!"

"Oh, yes! Nothing like waking up from a nap and having George's smiling face staring down at me…it's quite frightening. I don't know how Angelina does it every day…I half expected my hair to be green or my nose to be two sizes too big…" Hermione said, her eyes wide in mock fright.

"Oi! How you wound me wife number two! I would never do anything to the woman carrying my twin's child! That's my niece or nephew you're carrying in case you forgot!" George retorted, making Hermione laugh.

Week 14

Hermione woke up early that Saturday morning, feeling extremely rested and having the strong urge to clean. While Fred showered for work, she made them breakfast. She had finally gotten Fred to agree about allowing her to cook and clean as long as she used her wand for everything.

He still made them eat at the sofa or on their bed when she was feeling too tired, instead of the kitchen chairs that Fred had decided were to uncomfortable for her 'condition'. Hermione was surprised at how tired she felt a lot of the time and that staying in bed and resting wasn't too terrible because her exhaustion didn't allow her to wander too far from the flat anyway. She wasn't doing anything and she wondered if her tiredness was just a mental thing or if her body really was having trouble keeping up.

After they finished their breakfast on the sofa and placed their plates in the sink, Fred leaned down and kissed her before bending over and lifting her shirt, kissing her swollen belly.

"I'll see you at lunch. I'm thinking of take away fish and chips from Rosemerta's?" Fred asked once he straightened himself and his fuchsia robes.

"Mmm….that sounds heavenly! I can't wait! Can you bring back some ice cream, too?" Hermione found out three weeks ago that she could have two servings of fish a week as long as it was a fish low in mercury so, she had been taking advantage of it every week since. Not only had a craving for fried food started, but also chocolate ice cream with bananas in it.

Fred laughed. "I just bought a carton a few days ago! Where'd it go to?"

Hermione pointed to her stomach. "It's the baby's fault!"

Fred smiled fondly at his wife and stepped closer, rubbing her tummy with both hands. "We still good on banana's?"

Hermione nodded. "Molly brought me some yesterday."

He kissed her again. "Alright then. I'll see you at lunch with fried food and ice cream."

"Mmm, you're a dream!" Hermione stated, walking him to the door and pinching his bum as he made his way down the stairs.

"Another pregnancy craving I'll have to fulfill later, eh?" He said cheekily as he made his way down the metal staircase.

Hermione laughed and shut the door, turning around and eyeing the flat.

"Where should I start?" She asked herself, tapping her chin.

She started in the sitting room, cleaning up the clutter that had been accumulating on the coffee table and side tables before dusting the wood furniture and cleaning the windows. By the time she got to the floor, she realized she felt flush; she could feel the heat radiating up her neck and to her face. Placing a hand on her forehead, she found that she felt a bit warm. She took her temperature and saw she had a low grade fever; she didn't panic, because she knew it sometimes happens in pregnancy. So, she continued cleaning, making sure to go slower and to sit awhile.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Fred was enjoying talking to his regulars, joking with Verity, Dean and Terry, and showing young children his products.

"Here, you try!" He told a little girl with curly, blonde hair. He squatted down to her level and handed her a trick wand. She blushed and tucked her chin to her chest.

"Don't you want to try?" Fred asked.

She shook her head and looked down at her shoes.

He smiled and lifted the wand and her eyes followed it. He shook it and it turned into a sunflower. She gave a toothy grin and he handed it to her as he stood back up.

"Thank you," the child's mother said. "You must be a wonderful father! You're so good with children."

Fred grinned. "Thank you. I'm not a father yet, but my wife is due in June." Fred found himself announcing her pregnancy to a new customer at least once a day and talking about it more than he probably should have with Dean and George. George had complained that he announced it to anyone who would listen, but he believed that George was just being dramatic.

"Oh! Congratulations! So exciting!" The woman exclaimed, grinning.

Fred opened his mouth to respond when an intense wave of panic and dread washed over him. It didn't take him but a second to realize it was coming from Hermione.

"Something's wrong." He whispered to himself.

"Sorry?" The woman asked, unable to make out what he said.

"Oh, uh…I'm sorry! I have to go check on something, but please feel free to ask Dean or Verity at the register for anything you need!" Fred hurried to the back and took the stairs three at a time.

"Hermione!" He called out as he hurried in and swung the door closed. He found her in the kitchen, bent over and holding onto the cabinet for support.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Fred asked, grabbing onto her hips from behind.

"Make it stop, Fred! Please make it stop! I'll do anything! I promise I'll never leave that bed again; just make it stop!" Hermione cried, half hysterical.

Fred choked down a sob as he felt his own panic rise. He needed to keep a level head. He still didn't know what was happening.

"Baby, tell me what is happening! I can't help if you don't tell me!" He urged.

Hermione grabbed her stomach as another cramp hit. "I'm cramping! And I have a fever!" She tried to straighten up so that she could walk, but Fred picked her up and disapparated on the spot to St. Mungoes.

He ran to the desk with her still in his arms. "My wife! She's pregnant and she's cramping! We need help!" He yelled at the receptionist.

"Okay, Sir! Just calm down…we'll get things squared away…just fill out these forms."

"FORMS?! You want me to complete forms? Are you DEAF? DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID? SHE NEEDS…"

"Fred? What's going on?" Healer Melanie had stepped out from the back, hearing the commotion.

"Oh, thank Godric you are here! Something's wrong! She's cramping!" Fred felt a little relief seeing their healer.

"Bring her back! I'll look at her! Hurry, now!"

Fred followed her back to a trauma room with a bed and placed Hermione on it. Healer Melanie pulled a cotton gown out and when Fred saw this he started pulling Hermione's shirt off while Hermione tried smacking his hands away. She could still undress herself for merlin's sake! She wasn't a complete invalid! He ignored her protests and continued, so she soon gave up and allowed him to undress her.

Once Fred tied her gown together, Healer Melanie immediately started firing diagnostic spells and lifted the gown above her stomach to pull the baby up.

The familiar wooshing sound flooded the room and Hermione let out a relieved sob and let her head fall back to the pillow at the sound of her baby's heartbeat. Fred grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Baby's okay…no problems that I can see with the placenta…you do have a fever…" The healer pulled her wand off Hermione's stomach and headed toward the potion cabinet.

"Take this."

Hermione downed the light blue liquid and the healer watched Hermione like she was waiting for something to happen.

After about a minute, Hermione gave a deep sigh.

"Feel better?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. The tightness in her stomach was completely gone.

The healer nodded and wrote a few things down in her chart. "Seems like you overexerted yourself and your body was trying to do what it could to find relief…unfortunately the only thing it could think of was to try to expel the baby."

"But, I didn't really do anything! I used my wand to clean!" Hermione told her.

"You might feel that way, but your body seems to be telling you something different. Adding another life for it to try and keep up with is putting a lot of pressure on your body. The fever was probably a fatigue fever. I know it may sound silly, but your body is very fragile right now. You need to be extremely careful from now on and rest as much as you can." Healer Melanie explained.

Hermione nodded. "I will."

"I know you're supposed to have an appointment in two days, but it really isn't needed unless you would feel better with a follow up after tonight."

Hermione looked to Fred for an answer. She knew her mind was spinning from everything that had happened and she wasn't sure what to think.

"But, we were going to find out the gender…" Fred told Healer Melanie.

"Oh! Of course! I had almost forgot! Let's look and see if the baby will cooperate." She raised Hermione's gown over her small bump and pressed her wand to her stomach again.

Fred squeezed Hermione's hand and bit his lip in anticipation. They watched as the healer moved her wand around and zooming the image in to find the babies legs.

"Ah! Here it is! This baby isn't shy; legs wide open!" Healer Melanie said.

Hermione laughed. "Must take after Daddy...no modesty, this one!"


	54. Shakespeare or Quiddich?

**So, no patients equal no work equal massive amounts of time spent on writing fan fiction while half asleep on midnights.**

 **After this, there will probably be two more chapters and an epilogue…almost there guys! I appreciate all of my dedicated followers!**

Week 15

It was Sunday at the Burrow and Charlie and Sorin had arrived that morning for holiday. Christmas was about a week away and everyone was in good spirits.

The ministry had deemed Grimmauld Place safe now that most of the death eaters had been caught and the wards were stronger than ever, so Harry had been staying there with Kreacher as company. Kreacher had come to love Harry now that he treated the elf with respect and the house was always spotless and the cooking superb.

Ginny had started to become a regular at his house and Kreacher had learned to love her as well, the label of 'blood traitor' forgotten.

Charlie and Sorin were looking for a home that wasn't on the reserve, but close enough to it for work. They had looked into adoption and the representative told them that no agency would look at them while they lived in such a dangerous place. The whole situation had been putting them on edge and they were happy to be away from the stress and enjoy their family for awhile.

Bill and Fleur had just found out they were pregnant with their second child the month before and decided to surprise their parents on Christmas about the news. They were going to be giving them each a bib that stated 'I love MawMaw' and 'I love PopPop', respectfully.

Percy and Penelope were enjoying newlywed life and enjoyed the quiet of their flat. They had no plans on becoming parents anytime soon; not even to a furbaby like a cat, dog, or a sweet little puff. They both felt like they had enough responsibility during the day at work and enjoyed the lack of responsibility when they came home.

George and Angelina were busy with their girls and the shop and always seemed to be running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Mia and Ava were now five months old. Mia loved her tummy time, while Ava screamed through most of it; Ava was the more vocal baby, always babbling and cooing at who was holding her, while Mia had a tendency to study the person's face while she sat quietly. They seemed to have opposite personalities and it intrigued their parents since Fred and George were so similar.

They all sat around the table enjoying each other's company after dessert while they took turns playing with the babies. Hermione held Ava, the two seeming to have a full conversation back and forth, making Hermione laugh every time she babbled up at her.

"You're kidding!" Hermione said, after Ava gave an extra loud babble. "Your Papa did that?" Another loud babble from the baby came while George scoffed.

"I dunno what she is telling you, but I assure you, I did no such thing!" George said, pretending to be put off.

Hermione ignored him and continued her little game with Ava "Well, next time just come to Auntie Mione and she'll make it all better."

Fred laughed at the two while he held Victoire in a standing position on his legs, letting her bounce herself up and down while she giggled.

"Speaking of babies…George? Do you think you have some free time in the next few weeks to help me?" Fred asked, his eyes moving from his niece's face to his brother's.

"Course! What for?"

Hermione smiled up at Fred, knowing where he was going with this.

Fred's eyes returned to Victoire as he answered as nonchalantly as he could. "Well, you see, Hermione and I found out jellybean's gender and I need help with the nursery."

The room went quiet for a few moments, even Ava and Victoire seemed to go quiet before the room exploded in voices.

Fred looked back to George to find him smiling. Ignoring the others, he continued his conversation with his twin. "So, whaddya say? Mind helping?"

"It'd be an honor. So, tell me twin-o-mine…what theme have you decided on?" George asked.

Hermione looked around and couldn't help laughing. Ginny was currently swearing loudly at the twins while Molly looked like it was taking all of her self control not to smack both of them. Fleur was yelling in French, the things she was saying making Hermione laugh, while Penelope looked like she wasn't sure what to think or how to act. The men looked like they were rather enjoying watching the scene unfold and Hermione noticed Charlie wink at her. She grinned back at him and put her finger to her lips.

Last week, they weren't sure if Charlie and Sorin could come for the holidays, and since the couple had found out about the news of the baby last, Hermione found it only fair that they be the first to know the gender. So she owled them the same day they found out, confetti exploding in the specific color as they opened the letter.

"WELL," Fred said loudly to get the women to quiet down, effectively making Victoire jump at his loud voice. "Sorry Vivi…" He said, kissing her forehead.

"Hermione and I had it narrowed down to two. Hermione chose Shakespeare if it was a girl and I chose quiddich if it was a boy…"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Frederick! Just tell us!" His mother yelled, her eyes popping out of her head.

"Well, it looks like the mobile will be full of snitches!"

XxXxXx

Hermione laid in bed that night, rubbing her tummy and replaying everything in her head. She was so ecstatic to have a boy. When she was younger, she always dreamed of having a little girl just like her, but after meeting the Weasley's, she changed her mind. Being around all that testosterone really had an affect on her. The Weasley men were always nothing but gentlemen to her; always chivalrous and kind when it came down to it. Sure, Fred and George pulled pranks on her, but they never treated her bad or put her down. She felt proud to be carrying a Weasley and hoped he carried the gentleman gene like his uncles. She felt a sense of pride to be part of such a wonderful family.

Before, she had wanted a girl for the main reason of making her strong-willed, level headed, and intelligent like herself. Growing up, she realized that being so strong-willed was not always a good thing. She knew that her son could still have her intelligence, and mixed with the Weasley pride and the twins sense of humor, could make him unstoppable.

Hermione almost laughed out loud at the thought of Fred's reaction if his son didn't end up having his sense of humor or love for pranks. He would be so disappointed.

She couldn't deny that a small part of her delighted at the thought of a quiet, studious redhead with his nose stuck in a book. She knew the odds of that happening were slim to none.

"What are you grinning like a loon about?" Fred asked as he climbed into bed next to his wife.

"Just picturing a quiet little boy curled up in an armchair clutching a lovely book with his fingers while his ginger hear poked out from above it."

Fred snorted. "He must be plotting his next prank. If he is the quiet type, he'll be a master prankster! Your brains and my humor…I believe we might be in trouble." Fred turned to his side and rubbed her stomach. "Can you imagine him and the twins at school? I wonder if they'll prank together or against each other…" Fred said, a glint in his eye.

Hermione giggled. "Oh, Merlin. Poor Headmistress! We'll be getting owls every week!"

"At some point, half the school will end up Weasley's and Potter's, you realize? Fleur and Bill are trying again and George said he and Angelina are going to when the girls are a year old…then Harry and Ginny will become married and probably have a litter of mini boy wonders." Fred drabbled on, thinking out loud.

"And if we adopt…" Hermione cut in.

Fred's eyes and grin widened. "We could have a whole Weasley Potter army! Our ranks could take over Hogwarts! Maybe we could convince Charlie and Sorin to send their children to Hogwarts, too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't contain a laugh. "Let's just concentrate on getting this little guy delivered first." She said, patting her stomach.

"Yes, let's!" Fred leaned down and laid his head on her abdomen above her bump so he could talk to the baby. "But not now! You hear that little man? You've got five more months of baking before you can come, so get comfortable. I still have to get your quiddich nursery ready!"

"A quiddich nursery that will _not_ be orange!" Hermione added.

Fred laughed. "Scarlet and gold it is!"

"But what if he's in Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff?"

Fred gasped. "Blasphemy! My child will be a Gryffindor if he wants to be or not!"

"I don't believe you make that decision. He could be put in _Slytherin._ " Hermione teased, drawing out the last word dramatically.

"You quiet that mouth! I will not tolerate such language in my house!"

Hermione giggled. "Green and silver! That'll be such a nice change from red and gold!"

"Stop it!"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll be roommates with a Malfoy!"

"I'M NOT LISTENING!" Fred yelled, sitting and covering his ears while he shook his head.

"Maybe he'll play quiddich and win Slytherin the house cup!" Hermione said, grinning widely.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight. "No! Make it stop!"

"Maybe bring home a nice pureblooded Slytherin girl!" Hermione said louder.

"LALALALALALALA!" He yelled, burying his face in his pillow, his fingers still in his ears.

Week 19

Hermione and Fred had decided to take a birthing class together since she was almost halfway through.

"Now that we've finished with the breathing exercises, we will go over the various positions that will help ease Mummy's discomfort during labor…" The mediwitch explained. "Now, the first one is what some call 'the needy mummy'. This one is perfect for women seeking the physical touch and emotional support of their significant other.

"Daddies…sit on the floor with your leg spread, your knees bent and feet flat. Good. Now Mummies…sit between his legs and lean up against him."

Hermione did as she was told and leaned up against Fred, her forearms resting on his thighs with her hand on his knees. She extended her feet in front of her and laughed lightly when she saw her feet barely extended past his, even with his legs bent.

She wiggled her socked feet and pointed her toes trying to stretch, making Fred realize what she was giggling about.

"Shorty." Fred whispered in her ear.

"Giant." Hermione softly retorted.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, his hands stretched wide and cradling her stomach. Hermione tilted her head to the side and chewed her lip, trying to decide.

"Hmm…I think I like this position." She told him.

"This is a great position to have during pushing. It'll help keep Mummy in the right position to bare down." The mediwitch continued as everyone took their time exploring the position.

Fred leaned down and kissed his favorite freckle behind her ear, effectively making her shiver before whispering, "I'll sit like this the whole time, if that's what you want."

He wasn't as quiet as he thought and the mediwitch turned and smiled at the couple. "She might be thinking that this is great now, but once she's in labor she might be throwing profanities and items your way. She might not even want you anywhere near her."

Hermione laughed at the thought of throwing things at Fred's head. Fred, on the other hand, looked scandalized.

"My wife not wanting me near? I can't imagine! Cursing? Rubbish! She never swears! Throwing things at me? Eh…maybe." Fred retorted. Hermione leaned her head back against the front of his shoulder and laughed at the last part.

The mediwitch smiled at him. "Well…just in case, you two should practice these other poses…"

"Of course!" Hermione told her, elbowing Fred in the ribs.

"The next one we will be using the exercise ball."

Fred's eyes widened and he looked at Hermione as he whispered loudly, "Why would you need to exercise while in labor?"

Some of the other couples chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just to sit on silly! It relieves some pressure and gets you into the right position for your hips to widen." She explained, wondering why none of his daddy books explained any of this.

The mediwitch gave everyone a ball and told the women to sit on it.

"What if you fall off? You've been kind of uncoordinated lately…" Fred looked worried.

Hermione scoffed. "You have no faith in me, husband!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Of course I do! You're just a little front heavy is all…I'm scared your little feet will make you topple over!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Hermione said, laughing. "You best be glad I know you well enough not to take offense to you calling me front heavy!" She told him as she sat on the ball.

He ran in circles around the ball with his arms out trying to keep her steady.

"You look ridiculous, Frederick Weasley!" Hermione admonished.

"Is this your first?" A woman with raven black hair asked.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "How could you tell?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband. "My pregnancy is high risk so he's been overly protective." Hermione explained. Fred had the decency to at least blush at this comment.

"Well, I think it's sweet!" The woman said. "My husband coddled me for the first two and now we're on our fifth and I think sometimes he forgets I'm even pregnant. If it wasn't for this beach ball of a stomach, he wouldn't remember!"

Her husband snorted. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, darling! I am well aware that we're on our _fifth_ child. Fifth and _last_!"

Hermione hid a giggle behind her hand. She was glad to find other couples bickering, too.

They moved onto the other positions before the mediewitch went on to explaining how the body changes and what the body does during labor. She handed out pictures and diagrams and Hermione noticed Fred getting paler.

"Baby? You okay?" She asked him quietly as he looked at a diagram on how much the pelvis moves during pregnancy and labor.

"Hermione…I…I feel terrible that you have to go through this." Fred sighed and rubbed her stomach. "Women are incredible."

Hermione smiled and reached up to push back a piece of hair that fell onto his forehead. "Thank you, love."

"We are now going to watch a birthing video." The mediwitch announced.

Hermione fought a smile through the whole video as she watched Fred. He looked as though he was going to run out of the room screaming at any moment. When the head started to crown, he covered his eyes and muttered, "bloody hell!"

Hermione rubbed his back in circles with her palm.

"Is it over yet?" He asked, once the witch on the screen stopped yelling.

"Well, the baby's out if that's what you're asking." Hermione answered. She wondered if he even knew about delivering the placenta.

He watched, wide-eyed. "So, you're telling me that even after the baby's out…it's still not over?" Fred asked.

"Nope."

"My poor mum! She did this seven times! I'll never sass her again!" He vowed.

Hermione laughed. She highly doubted he'd keep that promise, but it was sweet to see the newfound appreciation he had for his mother.

XxXxXx

Later that night, Hermione laid in bed in a sleeveless pajama top pulled up above her belly and cotton panties while Fred rubbed lotion on her stomach. She realized that as her stomach stretched, her skin had become itchy and putting lotion on it eased the itch.

"You two should come up with a stretch mark cream! It wouldn't be too hard…the recipe would probably be close to your scar reducer." Hermione told Fred while he rubbed her swollen tummy.

"That's a great idea Hermione! Maybe we should come up with a whole pregnancy section under the Wonder Witch line."

Hermione smiled as she watched his hand rub the lotion onto her stomach. "That would be wonderful."

"I love your tummy Hermione! It's sexy." Fred said as he laid next to her on his side, propped up on his elbow while continued to rub her stomach.

She snorted. "Right!"

"It is!"

"How?"

"You're carrying my child, Hermione. There's nothing more of a turn on."

She laughed and shimmied down in bed, covering up, and turning to face him.

"Thank you for this, Hermione. I had no idea everything you were going through, bodywise. And then your issues on top of it! No wonder you get so tired. I feel so selfish making you do this…"

"You stop right there Frederick Gideon! You did no such thing! I wanted this just as much as you did! I chose this, remember? This is a normal occurrence that happens everyday. Women's bodies are made to do this." Hermione told him, her eyebrows stitching together.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "You're made to deal with all this and I don't even know if I can handle watching the delivery! I don't want to see a head coming out of there!"

Hermione laughed. "Just stay by my head. Just sit behind me and that way you'll be as far from that as possible."

Fred smiled. "I can deal with that. I'll be sure to bring some bruise reducer."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well, that healer acted as if you were going to pummel me to death, so I just want to be prepared." He said with a straight face.

"Oh, you!" Hermione swatted at his chest.

"See it's already starting!"

She turned onto her back and stretched. While in mid stretch, she felt fluttering in her tummy and gasped, causing Fred to sit upright.

"What is it?" Fred asked, a little panicked.

Hermione grinned and put her hand on her stomach. "I think I felt the baby moving!"

"Really?! What does it feel like?"

"Like little flutters…right here…" She said, pulling the blanket down and pointing to the spot.

Fred laid his head on the spot where she felt the fluttering. "Amazing…I wish I could feel little man."

"Soon." Hermione promised.

XxXxXx

Week 22

Hermione was right. A few weeks later they were both laying in bed, each with a book in their hand.

Hermione felt a kick and gasped lightly, looking at Fred to see if he noticed the sound. When he didn't, she smiled.

She took his hand from where it lay on the blanket and placed it on the spot where she felt it. Fred didn't think much of the action and drew circles on her stomach with his thumb.

A few moments later there was a kick and Fred's book went flying, his glasses thrown on the bedside table as he turned toward her.

"Was that what I think it was?" He asked, wild-eyed and grinning.

"It was." Hermione smiled.

"Incredible! Make him do it again!" Fred told her, bouncing closer and placing his other hand on her stomach too.

She laughed. "I'm not sure it works that way…"

"Ooh!" Fred yelped as he felt another small movement. "Did you feel that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I did…I'm the one he's kicking!"

"It feels so weird…" Fred said, staring at his hands.

"You should feel it on this side!"

"You literally have a live human being inside your body…" Fred mentioned.

"Isn't it wild to think about?" Hermione asked. "And not just any human being, but one that's half you and half me."

Hermione pulled up the comforter and snuggled into bed for the night, Fred sliding down and doing the same.

"I'm the luckiest man on Earth."

"Aww…" Hermione started, "yes you are!" She finished, laughing. "Now turn off that light! I'm tired."

As Fred leaned over to turn off the light he murmured, "Ah, yup. So lucky..." getting him a pinch on the bum as punishment for his cheekiness.

As he yelped and jolted, Hermione grinned. "Goodnight, darling." She said as she rolled away onto her side.

"Goodnight, _love._ " He answered, as he scowled at the back of her head.


	55. Hormones

**I had a few requests before I finished up the story. I had a request that I show more of Fred and Hermione's dom/sub relationship, another that I explain Bill's obsession over Hermione a bit better, and the last one asking me I show more of Hermione and Fred's relationship instead of nothing but baby. So, I hope I combined all of those well in this chapter.**

 **There will probably be only 2 more chapters…her labor and then an epilogue. I might do one on them as parents, but it's up to you if you want that. Just let me know.**

Week 25

Hermione was a force to be reckoned with. She was achy, tired, angry, weepy, and lonely. Fred had begrudgingly left a nine days ago for France, and although he floo called her everyday, she missed him terribly. She just wanted him to be there to rub her aches away, hold her while she was emotional…she missed his warmth, his laugh, his smell…even his smart mouth. She now understood why Angelina was so needy toward the end of her own pregnancy.

Random members of the family would stop by everyday, but it made her emotionally exhausted trying not to become angry with everyone. Just the fact that they were in her personal space made her moody.

When George entered through the floo that evening, Hermione took one look at him from the sofa and began to sob into her hands.

"Hermione! What's wrong, love?" George hurried over to her and wrapped her in his long arms and squeezed her.

"Ssshhh…it's okay, Herms…tell me what's wrong." He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest.

"I just miss him so much!" She cried, half hysterical as it came out muffled against his wet t-shirt. "You look so much like him, and it made my heart ache." She had calmed down quite considerably soon after she explained, and her tears had subsided, her sobs turning into smaller hiccups.

"Hermione…I'm sorry I couldn't go. Angelina begged me to stay because of the girls. I should have gone. I shouldn't have made him go with you like this." George told her, cradling her head into his chest with his hand, feeling extremely guilty.

She sat up and sniffled, wiping at her cheeks. "Please don't feel guilty George. You have two little ones and I probably wouldn't have wanted Fred to go either if I was in that situation."

"I didn't expect this to take so long…it shouldn't have taken more than a week. Those wankers cant decide on a contract and it's getting ridiculous. If we didn't need these materials asap, I would have told Fred to jump ship. I hope he comes home soon, cause I'd hate for something to happen with you while he was away. I'd never forgive myself." George looked down at his fingers as he twisted them together tightly.

Hermione frowned, her heart ached seeing George so negative. He was never like this. "I'm sure nothing will happen before he gets back. I just miss him. It's hard sleeping alone."

XxXxXx

She was on day eleven without Fred and it was Sunday at the burrow. She sat on a kitchen chair, her feet propped up on the chair tucked under the table across from her while she read.

Bill and Fleur were upstairs with Victoire, while Molly and Arthur went up to take a short nap before the others came. No one else was there yet and Hermione was honestly happy to get a moment alone.

There was a noise from the floo and she groaned. She didn't want to have to look at George or have to listen to Ginny talk a mile a minute about wedding plans.

The door to the kitchen opened and she turned in her seat to see who it was. A tall, broad-shouldered twin stood in the doorway with a thousand watt smile.

She stood up and turned to face him. Their eyes locked and they stood staring at one another. Hermione couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that he was really there. She felt like it was a joke.

Fred made the two steps over to his wife and gripped her hips. "Hi." He whispered. He hadn't realized how much he truly missed her until he touched her. Now all he wanted to do was take her home.

"Hey." She said quietly, her voice a little higher than she had intended. She took a deep breath and breathed him in, her throat constricting as she tried swallowing back tears.

Fred squeezed her hips tighter, pulling her closer as his eyes darkened, making Hermione's heartrate quicken and her chest heave. Fred's eyes flicked down to her chest, noticing her change in breathing. When he looked back up to her face, he noticed that her lower lip was trapped between her teeth.

The simple action made Fred's blood rush downward and he groaned, leaning his forehead against hers, his nose lightly grazing hers. He closed his eyes and tried to get the haze to lift, while his hand went up and cupped the side of Hermione's head.

He heard her sigh into his touch and his eyes flew open, his eyes meeting her wide, dark brown ones. Throwing caution to the wind and deciding he didn't care he was at his parents, he slipped his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and lightly pulled so that her chin lifted and his lips were met with hers. He didn't waste anytime nipping her bottom lip, asking for access and slipping his tongue into her parted lips.

His other hand found the deep curve caused by her baby bump at the base of her spine and rested there, backing her up to the cabinet and lightly pressing his body into her round stomach. Her hands came up and gripped his shoulders at the base of his neck, squeezing some of the tension from them.

Fred moaned into her mouth and he nipped her bottom lip again, soothing it with a swipe of his tongue before he pulled back to look at her.

"Fred…"

He saw his name form on her lips more than heard her and he searched her face another moment before gripping her hair a bit tighter, lightly pulling on it, making her chin lift and her head to tilt to the left, giving him access to her external jugular.

He leaned down and trailed a line of open-mouthed kisses from the bottom of her ear to her clavicle, nipping his way back up with his teeth, soothing each one with the tip of his tongue before moving to the next one. He found the pulse point below her ear and bit down a little harder.

Hermione whimpered and tightened her grip on his shoulders while biting her lip to keep herself quiet. He untangled his hand from her hair as their eyes met again and he gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, pulling it down and to the right, making Hermione look at the floor while his lips found the skin on the left side of her neck.

There was a frustrated growl and Fred was pulled away from Hermione by the back of his shirt. Fred's face automatically turned red as he turned to face his brother.

"How dare you! How dare you make her submit!"

Fred laughed, his eyes intense with anger as he stepped closer to his brother and lowered his chin to meet Bill's face and look him eye-to-eye.

"What's the matter, Bill?" Fred asked in a low voice. "Jealous she isn't submitting to you?"

Hermione bit her lip, her heartrate quickening again, as she remembered what happened last time Fred and Bill did this. She knew why Bill took offense to it, and she was fairly sure she knew Fred didn't know the true depth of why it angered Bill so much.

Bill rolled his eyes. "This isn't what Hermione wants. She's not a submissive person!"

The right side of Fred's lip curled up into a smirk, his eyes narrowing in amusement. "You have no idea what she wants."

Bill shook his head, refusing to take a step back from his brother who was too close.

"Fred…" Hermione said, her voice cracking.

"I'm sure she doesn't like you exerting your power over her." Bill answered, his eyes narrowing into a scowl.

"Fred! Bill! Stop." Hermione said from a few feet away. She wasn't about to try and move between them while she was so pregnant. It wasn't worth the risk. George and Angelina entered, hearing Hermione.

When Fred leaned down even closer to Bill's face, Hermione's feet automatically moved towards them and George grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. He pulled her to Angelina by the door and stepped closer to his brothers.

"See…that's where you're wrong. She does like it. In fact, she loves it." Fred said, the right side of his lip twitching upward.

Bill growled indignantly.

"She loves when I overpower her…when I use my strength to hold her arms above her head…to push her into my mattress. She's more than willing to comply when I give her an order…and when she disobeys and I correct her with a strike on the arsecheek…she begs for more."

Hermione gasped, her face breaking into a furious flush over his words. She set her jaw and made to move, but Angelina wouldn't let go.

Bill could feel his blood boiling in his veins. If it had been closer to the full moon, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. Taking a deep breath, it seemed that Bill was going to take the high road and walk away, but suddenly he pushed Fred as hard as he could. George caught Fred from falling backward into the table and Bill started toward his twin brothers.

"How dare you! You sick bastard!" Bill screamed in Fred's face. George put his arm between the two to try and keep them apart.

"How dare I? How dare I what? Give my wife what she wants?"

"It's not right! It's disgusting!" Bill said, clenching his jaw.

"Oh is it? I seem to remember that wife of yours borrowing a book on the same subject!" Fred spat.

Bill gasped, his eyes narrowing. "What we do behind closed doors is none of your business!" He poked Fred in the chest to drive home his point.

"Hypocrite!" Fred yelled, pushing Bill's hand away.

"You aren't behind closed doors! You're in your mother's kitchen!"

"What did I do that was so terrible today?! She's my wife! I haven't seen her in over a week!"

"YOU FORCED HER-"

"STOP! RIGHT NOW!" Hermione finally found her voice. She knew they were getting nowhere. The two turned and looked at her.

"Bill, we are not like you! We don't have werewolf blood!" Hermione said, her voice returning to normal. "Fred! How dare you speak about what we do behind closed doors! That is no one's business, but ours!"

"But Hermione…"Bill started.

"No. If you want to talk, then we're going to sit down like civilized adults and talk about this before I get too stressed out and you two force me into preterm labor!"

As if Fred just remembered that his wife was pregnant, he hurried over to her and put an arm around her, escorting her into the sitting room.

"Sit." He commanded when they made it to the sofa. He sat down in the corner of the couch and she sat down next to him, folding her feet under her and snuggling up to her husband. He put an arm around her while the other hand was spread over her large tummy. He felt the baby kick and grinned, feeling some of his anger dissipate. Leaned down, he kissed Hermione's head, which was leaning against the front of his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much, baby." Fred whispered into her ear.

She grinned against his shoulder. "Me too."

"Are we just going to pretend like that never happened or are we going to talk about it like Hermione recommended?" Bill asked, frustrated.

Hermione looked over to see him in the armchair. She hadn't even realized he followed. She then noticed George sitting in the floor between Fred and Bill, obviously ready to intervene if necessary.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Fred asked.

Bill scowled at him.

"Look…Fred…" Hermione sighed and sat up a little. "In his eyes you were forcing me to submit by making me show you my neck and by making me look down to the floor and away from you."

"I forced you?" Fred asked, looking down at Hermione, his eyebrows creased in worry.

Hermione shook her head. "You didn't force me to do anything, baby. It's just a werewolf thing…to show dominance. Bill can't seem to let it go." She looked over to Bill and raised an eyebrow.

Bill straightened his legs in front of him, crossing them at the ankles and then crossing his arms. Hermione pursed her lips together, annoyed that Bill wasn't willing to explain himself.

"Bill. Why can't you let it go? Fred and I are married. We're going to have a baby in a few months. We're adults."

"I don't want him dominating the relationship. I don't want you to feel like your drowning and like you don't have a say." Bill explained.

"But I _do_ have a say! We just like to do certain things in the bedroom. I am not going into detail…but we both want it. You caught us kissing…it isn't like he was admonishing me for something and forcing my head down. He would never do that. You need to let it go…let me go." Hermione tried to explain.

Bill rubbed his face with both hands and let out a frustrated growl. "It's not that easy, Hermione!" He said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Why the fuck not?! You say you're disgusted by what I do, but she's my wife! You have your own so why are you so obsessed with mine? That's what's disgusting!" Fred yelled.

Hermione turned sideways and curled up against Fred quickly when it looked like he was about to get up. Feeling the weight of her stomach on his thigh and pressed against the front of his hip made him relax and he looked down at her affectionately, giving her a small, tightlipped smile as he lifted his hand and rubbed her stomach. She knew that he was still reeling, but at least she placated him enough for the time being.

Bill leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands rubbing together. "Listen…I don't see her like that! Look…she lost Ron…and then when I found out her parents were gone too and that she had no family left...it's like something clicked in me. I was no longer _just_ her dead boyfriend's brother, but her brother…or even parent. It became important to me that she was happy…that she wasn't being taken advantage of or manipulated. I love her like I do Victoire. Not Fleur."

Hermione sniffled, her eyes full of tears. "Bill, that is very sweet…but you really have to let go. Fred and I are doing great. If, for whatever reason, I need you then I'll come to you."

Bill sighed. "I can't guarantee that I won't get pissed off every once in awhile if Fred does something stupid…but I'll try to not butt in. Could you not do _that_ in public anymore though?"

Hermione giggled. "We'll try not to."

Bill smiled and gave a nod, getting up and hugging Hermione before heading upstairs to see where Fleur was.

"Well…that went a lot better than expected. I put a muffliato on the stairs thinking it was going to get loud." George said as he got up and collapsed on the empty spot on the couch.

Hermione snuggled deeper into Fred and nuzzled his neck. "I'm so glad you're home. We missed you."

Fred grinned and laid his head on top of hers. "I can tell. Little man is kicking up a storm."

"I think it's his little happy dance." Hermione teased.

Week 29

Fred woke up to Hermione punching at her pillow, letting out a frustrated growl while she cried.

"Baby…what is it?"

Hermione sniffled and flopped back onto her back.

"I can't get comfortable! My hips hurt, my back hurts, I'm achy…and now I'm annoyed! How am I supposed to do this for another eleven weeks?" She took a deep cleansing breath and let it out. "I hate this."

Fred looked at her for a moment and she turned her head to meet his gaze. "Let's try something…come here."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I am not in the mood."

Fred laughed. "Not what I have in mind. Roll onto your side toward me." When she didn't move he rolled his eyes. "Just humor me."

She sighed and rolled onto her side.

"Good. Now come closer." She shimmied closer and he pulled her stomach up and she glared at him and stopped moving. "Just keep coming! And don't look at me like that!"

She did as she was told, but she grumbled. When she was as close as she could be and they both relaxed, she realized the weight pulling on her back was gone. Her stomach was being supported by the side of his stomach, as if he were a body pillow.

He smiled at her. "Better?"

She gave him a small smile and laid her head on the front of his shoulder. "Thank you."

Week 32

"Baby, what's wrong?" Fred found himself asking this question quite frequently.

He had just entered the flat from a long day of work and potion making. As he was taking off his potions smock and hanging it on the back of the door, he heard Hermione sniffing.

He sat next to her, his leg tucked under him, facing towards her.

Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing! I just saw a commercial on the television of this baby elephant and his Mum and he was holding her tail with his tiny little trunk!" Hermione burst into sobs again and hid her face in her hands. Fred was glad she wasn't looking at him, cause it was hard for him to keep a straight face.

"It…it was just so sweet!" Hermione added, grabbing a tissue off the coffee table and blowing her nose.

Fred tilted his head the side and gave her an amused smirk.

"Are you making fun of me Mr. Weasley?"

Fred bit his bottom lip to contain his chuckle. "Only a bit, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hrmph!" Hermione crossed her arms dramatically, pouting a little.

"Oh, baby…don't be angry! I'm sorry. I just think you're cute." Fred pulled her to him.

Hermione made a futile attempt to push away, but feeling the warmth of her husband and, with the smell of him overpowering her senses, she quickly found herself snuggling into the embrace.

"I'm cute when I'm an emotional wreck, am I?" Hermione said, grinning into his chest.

"Yes." He smirked.

She gasped and started to pull away to give him a scowl, but he grabbed her head and pushed it back to his chest, holding it there as he stroked her hair. When she relaxed, he kissed the top of her head. "Good girl."

"Hrmph."

Fred chuckled and squeezed her to him. He felt a small jab to his rib. "Little man just kicked me."

"Good."

"But he's supposed to be on my side!"

"Nope."

"But!" Fred began.

"Uh uh." Hermione said, cutting him off.

"You're so exasperating!"

"You're one to talk!" Hermione retorted.

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd be throwing you over my shoulder and nipping that sassy mouth of yours in the bud."

"Oh my." Hermione couldn't stop her grin. "Soon…hopefully."

Fred kissed her temple. "Might be hard with a screaming infant."

Hermione sighed, a frown tugging at her lips. "A lot is going to change."

"It is…but I'm sure I'll still find time to have my wicked way with you."

Hermione blushed. "Good. I miss Frederick." She grinned up at him.

He shook his head at her and took a deep breath, letting it out. "Soon."

She nodded. "Soon."

Week 34

Hermione had been having Braxton-Hicks off and on all day and she realized she needed to find something to do to keep her mind off of it. Every time she felt the cramps, a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and anxiety washed over her.

She decided to sit in the dark oak rocking chair in the nursery and read _'Stewart Little'_ out loud to the baby. She was a quarter of the way through the book when she noticed movement at the door and found Fred smiling at her. She smiled back without stopping her reading and continued on, rubbing her stomach with one hand while the other held open the book.

Fred padded into the room and leaned down in front of her, placing his head on her stomach his hands on each side. She realized he was in his pajama pants, his chest and feet were bare, while his hair was dark red and wet.

She closed the book and slipped her hands through his wet hair and grinned as the smell of a freshly showered Fred hit her nostrils. Her light blue cotton shirt now had a round dark blue wet spot, but she didn't mind in the slightest.

They sat there in silence for awhile, quite content while she ran her fingers through his hair and he rubbed the sides of her stomach.

"We don't have much longer." Fred said, interrupting the quiet.

Hermione was surprised that he didn't sound more excited. "What's wrong, Fred?"

He turned his head and kissed the wet spot on her shirt before looking up at her. "I can't deny that a little part of me is going to miss this."

Hermione gave him a sad smile. She knew they would probably never get to experience pregnancy again. Her heart ached for Fred.

"Me too."

"It'll be nice to meet him though. He seems to be getting restless. He keeps moving." Fred mentioned, pulling up her top and watching the small movements of her tummy.

"I think he's running out of space. Can't find a comfortable spot." Hermione smiled. "It won't be long. Healer Melanie said he's in position. Here…feel."

She took his hand and brought it down close to her right hip bone. She pressed his fingers into her stomach. "That's his head."

Fred gave her a lopsided grin when he felt the hard round head.

She grabbed his hand again and brought it up and to the left and pushed down again. "That's his little bum."

He shook his head in amazement. "This is just incredible, Hermione. You are incredible." He leaned down and kissed her stomach before laying his head back on it.

Hermione felt the strong affection coming from Fred and she ended up having to swallow back tears. "Let's go lie down, Fred. You can't be comfortable on the wood floor and my back is starting to ache."

He rose off the floor and helped her out of the chair before he took her hand and lead her out of the nursery.

Hermione watched his back muscles move as he walked. "Maybe I _am_ ready to have him…" Hermione mumbled. The healer strictly banned sexual contact two weeks back and Hermione's hormones were in overdrive.

Fred smiled to himself. "See something you like, wife of mine?"

"Oh, yes."

Fred shook his head. "This will be the death of me."

A mischievous smile appeared on Hermione's lips as they made it to their bedroom. "Whatever do you mean, _Frederick_?"

Fred groaned and flopped down on the bed, facedown into his pillow, making Hermione giggle as she slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight, husband."

"Goodnight." His words were muffled into the pillow.

Hermione waited expectantly for her goodnight kiss, staring at the back of his head. When she didn't receive one, she frowned and stuck her tongue out at the back of his head.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Fred said.

"See what?" Hermione asked, innocently.

Fred growled and flipped himself over. "Get over here!"

Hermione squealed and shimmied away from him as he lunged.

"That arse is mine!" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer.

She laughed as she tried to release his grip. "No!"

"Yes!"

He managed to trap her hands with his left and used his right hand to pull her hip forward. "Now how many should I give you?"

"None!"

"Wrong answer! I think three should suffice."

"You getting soft on me, Weasley?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Just taking pity on a pregnant lady! Now hold still!"

"I will not! If you're going to do this, then you're going to earn all three!" Hermione said, out of breath as she used her feet to push off his legs and move away from him.

"Give me those feet!" Fred demanded, releasing her hip and reaching down to grab one.

"Don't! I'll pee the bed!" Hermione warned.

Fred immediately let go of her foot. "Okay, fine. I'll let you off easy this time. Turn over and let me cuddle you."

Hermione eyed him carefully, disbelieving.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go on!" Fred urged.

She sighed and gave in, rolling over and backing up into him. She was almost there when she felt a whop on her bum. She squeaked in surprise.

"One!" He called out behind her.

She sighed and turned to give him better access. "Hurry up." She said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that just takes all the fun out of it!"

Hermione grinned. He fell for it. She backed up into him and grabbed his wrist, securing it around her. "Goodnight then."

"You tricked me! You little minx!"

Hermione laughed. "I'll owe you. Now go to sleep."

"Fine."


	56. Banana Charles!

**I** **want to give a little belated shout out to filmdork and SavvytheBookNerd for talking over the last chapter with me along with some other ideas that I didn't end up running with. You both are lovely! Thank you!**

Week 36

It was Wednesday night and Fred was deep asleep, snoring lightly next to his wife. His wife, on the other hand, was wide awake watching the muggle television on a low volume while she tried to ignore her back pain and the contractions she had been having once every ten minutes.

Healer Melanie had told her the week before that she was now safe to deliver at any time and Hermione knew that labor could take a long time, so she didn't panic when her contractions started forty-five minutes ago.

She felt antsy and soon found it too hard to stay still, so she quietly climbed out of bed to shower quickly before she made her way into the main part of the flat, walking the length of it back and forth while she listened to the wireless.

She was suddenly thankful that her husband was a deep sleeper. There was no need for him to be up while she progressed slowly; to be honest, he would probably just annoy her with questions and concerns at this point. She wanted him to be as rested as he could be, because she knew she wouldn't take kindly to him nodding off during her labor.

She used the quiet time to her advantage and tried to mentally prepare herself for everything that was about to happen. She knew that all the books she had read could only prepare her so much; she knew that this experience wasn't something that could be planned, no matter how much she wanted it to be.

Her bag was already packed, but she decided to go the laundry room and pack an overnight bag for him so that he had a fresh set of clothes for the day after. Seeing that it was now 3:30am, she then busied herself with making some hardboiled eggs and toast with strawberry jam for his breakfast and put it in takeaway containers just in case. As she finished, she felt a weird feeling between her legs like she was slowly leaking and hurried into the guest bath to check.

XxXxXx

"Fred!" She said quietly, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He grunted, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into his pillow. Hermione cringed, knowing his stubble always tore their pillows up so quickly. Realizing that this was not the time to worry about such things, she poked him in the back.

"My water broke."

Fred shot up in bed onto his knees, startling her and making her giggle. "What? Why are you just standing there?! We've gotta go!"

Hermione felt his wave of panic and smiled at him. "Relax! We've got some time! My contractions are still seven minutes apart. Take a shower; I've already had mine. I've also packed your bag and made you breakfast."

Fred climbed out of bed, his eyes still wild looking. "How long have you been up? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I've been up for awhile. There was no need to wake you. Now go get showered and you can eat before we leave. We'll floo the others after they wake."

XxXxXx

By 6:00am, they were settled into their room; by 8:00am Fred had floo called the whole family to tell them the news.

Everyone started to trickle in at around 10:00am and Hermione seemed to be dilating at the slowest rate possible. George had come in at noon with apologies, stating he had to wait for coverage at the shop. He said Angelina would be coming later, she would be dropping the girls off at her parents in a few hours.

"Tell her to take her time. It's going to be awhile." Hermione told George from her spot in the bed.

"Not moving along like you expected?" George asked.

"Or at all!" Hermione complained. "I'm actually going backwards! I was a three when I came in five hours ago and I'm at a two now! How is that even possible?"

Fred sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back. "We'll walk in a little bit, love. That'll help. While Georgie's here I'm going to use the loo." Fred disappeared into the en suite.

Healer Melanie knocked on the doorframe and stuck her head in. "Hey Hermione! I had a few minutes between patients and wanted to check on you. Hello Fred…Fred? Did you change clothes?"

"Yea, I decided to get out of those terribly unfashionable clothes and wear something worth meeting my baby for the first time…" George said.

"George!" Hermione exclaimed, smacking his arm. "Healer Melanie, this isn't Fred…this is his twin brother George. Fred's using the loo." As if on cue, the sound of the toilet flushing and the faucet turning on could be heard.

"Oh! Nice to meet you George! I can see you're just as cheeky as your twin." Healer Melanie held out her hand and he shook it.

"And twice as handsome…" George added as Fred opened the door.

Hermione started to have a contraction and she tried to lay back and close her eyes so she could breathe through it.

"Only in your dreams, dear brother. You cannot possibly be twice as handsome when I have double the ears you have." Fred answered.

"It makes me all the more dashing."

"Oh I highly…"

"Shut up! You two make it really hard to concentrate! Ugh! Don't mind me! I'm only in labor here!" Hermione gritted through her teeth. Both of them shut up and hurried to her side, each taking a hand.

Healer Melanie smiled. "Thank you Hermione! Now that we're back on track, I'd like to check you…George…if you could step out for a moment?"

"Of course."

Healer Melanie put on her gloves and lifted the blanket. Hermione winced.

"Ah…you're halfway between a three and a four. Once you're at a five you can have pain potions if you'd like." The healer told her as she discarded the glove and washed her hands.

"I don't want my baby drugged when he comes out. I'm doing this natural." Hermione told her.

"I assure you the baby will be completely safe…we've talked about this Hermione. You know that your contractions are going to be stronger than normal. They have to work harder to soften the cervix with all that scarring in the way...The potion won't hurt the baby."

"I'm not taking that chance! I can do this. I might not want to, but I will. I haven't gone these eight months being super careful just for something to happen in the end. This was in our birth plan...no potions." Hermione said, sternly.

Healer Melanie smiled. "Okay, Hermione. I'm sure you'll do great."

Around 6:00pm, Hermione was almost at a six and the contractions were getting closer together. Fred had taken his place behind her when she had asked, begging for some sense of comfort. Hermione turned sideways and pulled her feet close to her as she wrapped her arms around Fred and buried her head in his chest. He held her as close as he could, a feeling of complete helplessness running through him as she cried into his chest. George was still there and he stood, rubbing her back.

"I want Mum!" Hermione cried suddenly after a long, hard contraction.

"I'm sorry love." Fred said, kissing the top of her head.

"No! I mean your mum! George, will you please go get her? And Ginny too?" Hermione said, turning her back to Fred and leaning against him.

"Of course I will Herms." George kissed her forehead before he set off for the others.

When he reached the waiting room, they all turned to him, expectantly.

"She's asking for you, Mum."

Molly's face lit up. "She is? Really? Oh how lovely! Arthur! Hold my handbag." She jumped up and hurried down the corridor.

"Ginny, she's asking for you too."

Ginny squeaked and stood up, hitting Harry hard in the stomach with her handbag as she handed it to him. "Bye!" She hurried off to catch up with her mother.

When Molly and Ginny entered, Hermione burst into tears. Molly hurried over to her bedside and hugged her.

"I don't think I can do this, Mum! I'm just so emotional and exhausted and it's so painful! And for some reason I'm so angry with Fred that I just want to tear his penis off and shove it down his throat! But at the same time I don't want him to leave! I know I shouldn't be feeling so angry, but I can't help it!" Hermione cried into her mother-in-law's chest.

Fred went rigid behind Hermione, hearing what she said. He had been feeling her emotions running through her and was now a little worried that she was so angry at him.

Molly laughed lightly. "I know you can do this…and it's perfectly normal to feel so emotional." She stroked Hermione's hair and hugged the girl to herself.

"Please don't leave." Hermione said.

"I'll stay right here." Molly promised.

George came back in to see if Hermione felt better. Hermione pulled away from Molly and wiped her tears, leaning against her husband once again.

"No offense George, but I'm already having trouble not being angry with Fred…if I have to see two of him for much longer I might just snap. So, one of you have got to go…" Hermione said, her voice hoarse.

"I understand, love. Fred…you better get going then."

"Oh no! Don't you go pulling that George Fabian! He's not getting out of this hell hole! He's going to suffer right along with me!"

Fred's eyes widened and George grinned back at him. George headed toward the door. "Good luck!"

Another contraction hit as George left and Fred talked her through it, letting her squeeze his knees as he rubbed her shoulders. Once she relaxed she apologized.

"Fred…I'm sorry I said that. I don't really mean it. I just don't know how to deal with all of this! I know it isn't really your fault."

"It's alright love. I've got my bruise reducer in my pocket." Fred said as he rubbed her shoulders.

Hermione laughed. "You might actually need it…"

As the labor progressed, Hermione got more and more irritable. She was in the middle of a strong contraction, squeezing Fred's legs and gritting her teeth when they heard the door open. Her eyes flew to the door to find a redhead popping his head in. "We were just…"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, picking up her cup of ice and throwing it at him. As he jumped back and the door closed, he heard, "Oh, fuck! I needed that!"

"Ginny, be a dear and get Hermione some more ice…" He heard his Mum say.

Bill came back to the waiting room, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, what'd you find out?" George asked.

"That she has one hell of a mouth and throwing arm when she's in pain." He told them as he plopped down next to his wife. "She could possibly be possessed. We might need to do an exorcism after all this is over. She is the epitome of why women aren't allowed wands during labor!"

"Oh! It can't possibly be that bad!" Charlie told him.

"You try, then. Go on!" Bill said, motioning towards the hall.

"Fine. I will!" Charlie said, getting up and heading toward the hall. He could hear George humming the death march while the others snickered.

He knocked and opened the door. "Hermione…"

"NOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT? If you're going to bug me, did you at least bring me some food?!"

"I…what? No?" Charlie answered confused.

"So, your telling me that you want to have a chat and you can't even bring me anything?! Not even some ice cream?" Hermione asked, her jaw clenched and her eyes wide while the others shook with silent laughter.

"But Mione…there isn't any food out here…" Charlie tried to explain.

"It's that hard to find a banana? GET ME A FUCKING BANANA CHARLES! Someone give me something to throw at him…" Hermione said, her eyes searching for anything. Ginny handed her the pink, kidney-shaped basin that is used for catching sick.

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione said, sweetly.

"You're welcome, Hermione." Ginny answered, a large grin on her face while her mother scoffed at her for giving Hermione something to throw.

Charlie shut the door quickly when Hermione raised her arm to throw it and hurried back to the others.

"So, what happened?" Bill asked knowingly with a grin.

"She's demanding a banana…" Charlie answered.

They all started to laugh.

"A banana?" Harry asked.

"I vote that we go down to the cafeteria to buy a banana and have boy wonder, here deliver it. He's like a cat…surely he has a few lives left in him! Hermione's got a sweet spot for him anyhow!" George said. Harry tried to back out of it, but they voted and the vote was unanimous.

After going down and deciding to be safe and buying two bananas, Harry made his way to the door and stuck his head in, the bananas held out in front of him.

"NOW WHAT…Oh Harry! You brought my banana!" Hermione gave him a large smile. "Come in! I want to give you a kiss."

Harry shuffled in sheepishly and set the two bananas on the rolling table before coming closer and slowly leaning in.

She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. "You're the greatest friend a girl could ask for." She said, before peeling the banana and biting off a third of it, making her cheeks look like a chipmunk.

"So, Hermione…how are you progressing?" He asked, looking down at her blanket covered stomach. The others groaned as he asked. Obviously, he was treading dangerous waters.

"An eight." She said with her mouth full. "Only a fucking eight." She swallowed her mouthful of banana. "I'm going to end up going on a mass killing spree soon."

"Oh…hmm…well…enjoy your banana! I'll be out there," Harry said pointing his thumb behind him as he began to walk backwards to the door, "cheering you on! Just let me know if you need anything…" He grabbed the door and yanked it open and hurried out.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione turned to Ginny and asked. When Ginny shrugged in response, Hermione shrugged too, relaxing against Fred again and bit off another large piece of banana.

Harry came into view in the waiting room and they all looked at him expectantly. He had made it longer than the rest and they took that as a good sign.

"How'd it go?" Penelope asked.

"The Weasley in her was really coming out with that appetite and that mouth she suddenly has!" Harry told them.

Bill snorted, "The Weasley inside isn't coming out quite yet…"

Harry laughed. "I didn't mean literally, but no…he isn't. She's at an eight."

They groaned and slid down in their chairs. They had been there for twelve hours and still no baby.

XxXxXx

"Hermione! We're almost there! Only a few more pushes! I need you to push." Healer Melanie told her.

Fred held both of her hands in his while he sat behind her. "Push, baby…"

"I can't! I can't do this!" Hermione cried, dropping her head back onto his shoulder.

"Yes, you can. Come on, love. He's almost here. Just one more push." Fred coaxed, kissing her temple and entwining his fingers with hers.

"Just one more?"

"Yes." Fred told her, knowing he was probably lying. _One push at a time,_ he told himself.

"Okay Hermione! You contraction is coming…you need to push." The healer told her.

Hermione did as she was told and Fred started to count to ten. When he got to six, Hermione cried out and Healer Melanie yelled, "the heads out! Stop pushing! On the next contraction, I need you to push once more and he'll be here." The healer suctioned out the babies nose and mouth.

"But, you said that was the last!" Hermione complained scowling at her husband.

"I know…but this next one will be the last. I promise. He's already halfway here." Fred nuzzled her neck. "We'll officially be parents."

Mrs. Weasley, who was holding one of Hermione's legs took a peek. "He's a red head! So much hair!"

"Am I the only one freaked out with the fact that a head is just popping out of Hermione while she sits here?" Ginny asked, holding Hermione's other leg, refusing to look down. "Talk about birth control! I'm sewing my legs together."

Mrs. Weasley and Healer Melanie laughed as Hermione's contraction hit.

"Push Hermione!"

"I really hate you right now!" She ground out at Fred while she bared down one last time.

"That's it! He's here! Born at 12:32am!" Healer Melanie exclaimed, lifting him up. "Ooh…look at those long legs!"

"Thank God!" Hermione yelled dropping her head back against Fred's shoulder.

The healer threw a towel around the baby and placed him on Hermione's stomach while she rubbed him vigorously with a towel, trying to clean him and get him to use his lungs.

The baby let out a cry. "There we go! I was hoping he'd do that." The healer said. "Congratulations Mum and Dad!"

Hermione and Fred stared, teary eyed, at their little ginger boy.

"Here Dad!" Healer Melanie handed him pair of scissors and clamped the umbilical cord in two places. "Cut right between those."

After cutting the umbilical cord from behind Hermione, Healer Melanie took the scissors back from Fred. "Hermione…the placenta will come easier and he'll latch better if you start breast feeding now…unsnap one side."

Hermione was still sitting open mouthed at what was going on. When she didn't respond, Fred unsnapped the shoulder for her.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, coming out from her stupor. "Oh right!"

Once he was latched, she relaxed against Fred and they took in their baby.

"He's beautiful. He's got your eyes." Fred told her as he watched the baby over her shoulder and stroked their son's head with his thumb. His eyes were large and already a deep brown. The curiosity in his eyes could already be seen as he looked up at them.

She nodded. "That's the only thing of mine he's got." She sighed, biting her lip. "I didn't know I could love someone so much!"

Fred grinned. "I know. Especially someone we've just met. You did great Hermione."

"I was terrible! I've never felt so out of control before. It was hard. I was so terrible to you…I'm sorry Fred!" Hermione raised her head and turned it to look at him.

He kissed her. "Already forgotten. He was worth it all."

"He was. He is." Hermione agreed.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Molly who were watching them. "I'm sorry."

"No, no! Don't be. You two did great. I'm so proud of both of you. It's lovely to know I raised my son right." Molly said, stroking Fred's head.

Once Hermione got cleaned up and settled into bed, Fred went to go get the group. Hermione decided she didn't want them waiting any longer by taking turns coming in.

They all filed in and Hermione gave them a tired smile from her spot in the bed. When Charlie entered, he held a banana in front of him as a peace offering, making Hermione laugh.

"Oh, Charlie! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Hermione apologized.

"We suspect that it was possession." Bill said, grinning.

"Oh Bill! I'm sorry! I didn't hit you with that cup, did I?"

"I managed to dodge it."

Hermione gave him a shy smile. "Good."

Molly, who had been holding her first grandson, passed him to Arthur for him to coo over before the baby was passed down the line.

"He's so wide awake, Hermione! Isn't he lovely? Looks so much like you two." Angelina said, looking up at George while she held him.

"Such a lucky bloke…Fred and I _are_ the most handsome of the lot, after all!"

Angelina handed the baby to Charlie. "He's got your eyes, Hermione!" He said, looking up at her. When he looked down, he frowned. "Of course! He decides to fall asleep when it's my turn!"

"You've got that touch Charlie. You've always been able to calm him. Maybe that's why you're so good with dragons!" Hermione told him. It was true. Every time Charlie would put his hand on her stomach to feel him kicking, the baby would stop. He never was able to feel him kick.

"So, what's his name?" Sorin asked.

Hermione and Fred looked at one another. "His name is Gideon Ronald Weasley." Fred announced.

"Nice strong name!" Arthur said, grinning.

"That's just wonderful!" Molly said, bursting into tears and hugging Fred.

Fred gave them another twenty minutes before shooing his family out.

"Hermione needs her rest! Come back tomorrow!"

After they all said their goodbyes, hugging the new parents, Hermione snuggled deeper into the bed and gave Fred a tired smile.

"Thank you for being so great today. You were incredible Fred."

He smiled as he held Gideon, sitting on the side of the bed. "Anything for you…for our family." He handed the sleeping baby back to Hermione to hold.

"He really is perfect, isn't he?" Hermione asked, stroking Gideon's cheek with the back of her forefinger.

Fred turned and sat next to her, sharing her pillow. "He is." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles before turning her hand over and kissing the infinity symbol on her wrist. He let his thumb graze over the physical manifestation of their soul-bind before standing up and stretching.

"I better get my bed made on the sofa." Fred said, leaning over and spreading out the sheet.

"No. Please don't. Lay with me." Hermione pouted.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Here, place him in his roll bed and come lay." She held Gideon out to him and he did as she asked.

She cuddled into his chest and he held her close to him. He laughed out loud when he felt the love and affection that rolled off of her. "You love me that much?"

Hermione grinned into his chest. "You have no idea Fred Weasley." She sighed. "Tighter."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He laid, smiling up at the ceiling as he felt her relax against him and her breathing began to even out. At that moment he felt like the luckiest man on Earth.


	57. Baby Gideon

One Week Old

"UGH!"

Hermione turned from her spot at Gideon's closet to see Fred standing at his changing table, his mouth pressed into a straight line and his eyes closed. She also noticed that there was a fountain coming from the changing table, making the neck and chest of Fred's t-shirt wet.

Hermione giggled. "Er…yea…I've heard about that…"

Fred scowled at her. "You could have mentioned it to me!"

"You could have covered him up when he started to shoot at you!" Hermione retorted, trying to keep the smirk off her face.

Fred shook his head. "I was in shock. My own flesh and blood almost peed on my face!"

"Surely, that's had to happen before…" Hermione mentioned. With all those brothers of his, surely one of them would have tried to prank him in some way.

"Pissing contests, yes…but never on each other!"

Hermione knew that Fred was cranky from the lack of sleep they were both getting. She moved over to Fred with an outfit in her hand. "Here, let me finish so you can go get cleaned up." They were headed to the burrow for Gideon's first Sunday dinner.

"Thanks baby." Fred leaned down and kissed Hermione's temple. "I'll be right back."

As Hermione dressed her son, she worried a little that they were taking him out so soon, but Fred had reminded her a few hundred times that it was only the burrow and the there, they would have plenty of people to hold the baby while they got a break.

XxXxXx

Once at the burrow, Gideon's grandparents, uncles, and aunts were on him like ants to a popsicle. His MawMaw won the battle and went off to the kitchen with him cuddled into her arms.

Hermione and Fred collapsed on the sofa next to each other, her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. Fred yawned and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" George smiled, knowing.

"Just give us five minutes. Gideon will need to eat again soon." Fred answered. Hermione grunted something that sounded like she was in agreement.

Hermione had just began to doze when his soft cry rang out from the kitchen. "Argh! Of course!" Hermione looked down and the front of her blouse was wet.

"I don't miss that!" Angelina murmured as Hermione took out her wand and cleaned herself before getting up to get her son.

Soon, she was sitting back on the sofa breastfeeding Gideon under her modesty smock.

"Ugh, I don't know how you can wear those Hermione! They're so uncomfortable! I just pulled these out whenever the girls needed to eat!" Angelina said, pointing to her chest.

Hermione laughed. "It isn't uncomfortable for me. I just like being covered. To each her own. No wrong way."

Fred pulled the top of the smock away from Hermione's chest and peeked in. "Excuse you!" Hermione grinned.

"I was just making sure he was eating!"

"That's my job, Weasley! You deal with it when it comes out."

Ginny laughed. "So you are in charge of what goes in and he's in charge of what comes out?"

Hermione nodded, grinning. "Basically…until he goes back to work."

"That's brilliant!"

"So, how are you enjoying being a dad?" Bill asked.

A large grin formed on Fred's face. "It's incredible. I love it. He's just so perfect, I can't even deal."

Hermione smiled. "He's the best dad and husband. I couldn't ask for anyone better." Gideon appeared from under the smock, his big eyes blinking and little eyebrows moving up and down as Hermione began to burp him.

Fred moved close to Gideon's face and watched him as his eyes wandered around. Fred made a silly face and Gideon's eyebrows…or where he should have eyebrows…furrowed causing a little 'v' to form between his eyes. Fred chuckled and kissed the wrinkle, making Gideon blink rapidly.

"Come on Gideon…burp for Mumma!" Hermione urged.

"Here…let me see him." Fred sat up and held out his hands. Once Hermione handed the newborn over, Fred put him in a sitting position on his leg, holding his chest with his palm, his face between his thumb and index finger and he bent him over so he was doubled over. He pat his back a few times and the baby gave a loud burp.

Fred grinned and picked him back up. "That's my little man!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took her son from Fred, switching sides so he could nurse again. It irked her that Fred could get him to burp so easily when she always had to struggle to get him to.

"Fancy a game of quiddich?" Harry asked, coming into the sitting room from outside. "It's a perfect day to play."

They all jumped up ready to go out and then Fred sat back down. "Er…uh…I really shouldn't leave Mione…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous! Go have fun! Heaven knows we don't get to have any at home these days."

Fred lit up like a lightbulb. "Really? Are you sure?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course, love. Go enjoy the weather. Please be careful!"

Fred hopped up and leaned over to give her a kiss. "You're the best!"

"Yeah…yeah…now go have fun!"

"Going!" Fred called as he hurried out the door with the others.

XxXxXx

Fred came in a few hours later, feeling exhilarated. A good game of quiddich and a ride on his old broom was exactly what he needed. He slid his hands through his windblown hair and headed into the sitting room to find his wife. It was empty.

"Where's Hermione?" He stopped and asked his mother when he noticed her holding the baby.

"I sent her to nap about an hour and a half ago. The poor thing looked exhausted."

Fred bit his lip. He was suddenly feeling extremely guilty about being gone so long.

"I'm sorry, Mum. Let me just wash my hands and I'll take him from you." Fred said, turning on the tap.

"You will not. I'm enjoying my grandson. I'm teaching him to cook, I'll have you know!" Molly said, pointing at him with a spatula.

Fred smiled. "Oh, are you now? Is he taking notes?"

"Oh, you hush! You just go up and lie with Hermione. Dinner will be done in about forty-five minutes, but I suspect he'll be up in thirty, so go rest while you can." She said, shooing him out of the kitchen.

He headed up towards Ginny's old room and quietly opened the door and tiptoed in.

"Hi." Hermione's voice rang out while he was closing the door, making him jump and grab his chest.

"Hermione! You're up."

Hermione sighed. "Yes. I'm waiting for Gideon to cry."

Fred toed off his shoes and slid into bed next to her. "Why aren't you sleeping baby?"

She shrugged. "I'm scared I won't hear him. I slept for a bit."

"You know Mum would come up here if he started crying."

Hermione rolled onto her side and cuddled up to Fred. "I guess you're right."

Fred felt Hermione relax in his arms and her breathing even out as he closed his eyes and began to drift off himself.

"WWWAAAHHHH!" Hermione bolted out of bed and Fred sat up, ruffling his hair and sighing. "So much for a nap with Hermione." He murmured, following after his wife.

Four Weeks Old

The next few weeks went about the same way. Fred had gone back to work four days a week, leaving Hermione to deal with most of the baby duty. He found her many times asleep on the sofa with the basinet next to her on the coffee table. Fred had begged her to just sleep in bed with the baby, but she refused, stating that he needed sleep for work.

Fred would rather be woken up by the baby than have to sleep by himself every night. Truth be told, he missed Hermione and the two barely had time to speak to one another. He was either at work or Hermione was dozing on the sofa or running around like a mad woman trying to keep the flat looking presentable.

Gideon was now four weeks old and sleeping longer between feedings and Fred and Hermione felt more energized than they had the last month.

Hermione laid Gideon down in his crib before sitting down at the kitchen island next to Fred to eat dinner.

"It's nice to see you with your eyes open." Fred commented, leaning over and giving her a chaste kiss.

Hermione grinned. "Tell me about it. I've missed you." She answered, taking a bite of potato.

He placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed it. "Me too, baby."

They sat in silence as they ate while Fred's fingers caressed her thigh. Hermione found it hard to concentrate on her food with Fred's fingers against her skin.

She sighed and laid her fork in her plate before placing her hands in her lap, wringing them. She looked over at Fred and saw that he was watching her intently. She turned sideways in her chair and Fred's fingers were wound in her hair, his lips on hers before she could blink.

It didn't take her long to recover and her hands found themselves in his hair lightly tugging his face closer. His hands slid down her neck and sides and she felt herself being pulled off of her chair and onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found the hem at the bottom of her shirt and he slid them under it.

There was a cry from Gideon's room and Hermione pulled away from Fred's lips, making him groan in disappointment, her forehead resting on his for a moment while she caught her breath.

"That didn't take long. I'm sorry." Hermione mentioned, looking down.

Fred lifted her chin with his index finger, making her look at him. "Hey…it won't always be like this. You have nothing to be sorry about. He's mine, too."

Six Weeks Old

"I'm glad you convinced me to let your Mum take Gideon for awhile." Hermione told Fred as they stood in the kitchen making dinner. Molly had wanted them to go out on a date, but they opted to stay in for the evening and enjoy the peace and quiet as well as each other.

"Mum's done this plenty of times. She'll be fine. We needed a small break." Fred told her as he started to cook the chicken for the fajitas.

Hermione was supposed to be chopping vegetables, but she kept turning and staring at her husband who wore nothing but blue striped pajama pants that hung low on his hips.

"Are you ogling me Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione felt herself blushing and it surprised her. It had been quite awhile since she had been able to take a good look at her fit husband and she even found herself getting butterflies at the thought of what was to come.

Fred stopped pushing the chicken around and stared at her, his mouth slack in shock. "Hermione…are you blushing?"

Hermione shrugged and went back to her vegetables.

Fred moved over to her and touched her cheek with the back of his forefinger. "It's only me, baby."

"I know. It's just been…awhile." Hermione answered, her breath hitching, but refusing to look up at him.

"Are you nervous?" Fred asked, gently.

"A little."

"Why?"

Hermione chewed her lip and continued chopping the vegetables, ignoring the question.

Fred waved his hand over the vegetables and the knife floated out of her hand and started to cut the vegetables itself.

"Hey…look at me." Fred lifted her chin with his index finger and dipped his head down to look into her eyes. "If you aren't ready, that's okay."

"It isn't that." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" Fred asked, gripping her hips and turning her so she faced him. Hermione looked down at her clasped fingers and chewed her lip.

"Baby…tell me."

"It's just…my body's changed. My hips are wider…and my thighs are thicker…" Hermione confessed quietly.

"And you don't think I've noticed?" Seeing Hermione's face turn red again made Fred realize she needed more reassurance. "Hey…there's no reason to be embarrassed. It doesn't bother me…I love your body."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "I do, baby. Your hips are so sexy to hold onto...and your thighs…they're are incredible. You don't know how many times I've dreamed of having them wrapped around me…"

Hermione continued to look down, acting as if she was ashamed of her body. Fred sighed and turned to the stove, turning off the heat and moving the chicken. "Come." He said, holding out his hand.

She looked at it with her eyebrow raised. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you just how incredible that body is." He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him.

"Oh…"

He grinned. "Oh, she says." He kissed her quickly before taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

XxXxXx

Forty-five minutes later, the couple was back in the kitchen, finishing making dinner. Hermione moved around her husband, letting her fingers graze his back, his shoulders, his arms…every time she passed him. Hermione was wearing one of his white button-downs and he kept looking over his shoulder at her as she set the breakfast bar for dinner.

"See something you like, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked, turning to look over her shoulder while she reached for something in the cabinet.

He watched the shirt lift as she reached and saw a smidge of her naked bottom peek out.

Fred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We are never going to eat tonight if you don't stop teasing me."

She laughed as she set their glasses next to the plates on the bar. "If dessert first is so great…double can only be better right?"

She heard his breathing hitch behind her right before he grabbed her hips and yanked them backward so she was bent over. She gasped and her stomach gave a delicious lurch.

"Hold on to the counter. Plant your feet." He demanded.

She felt herself grin. "Yes Frederick."

XxXxXx

Fred fixed the fajitas while Hermione poured the pumpkin juice. She had just put the container back in the fridge when the floo lit up and the Weasley matriarch came stumbling through with a screaming baby.

Hermione hurried over to her. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Molly put a hand up to calm Hermione. "Everything is fine, except he won't take the bottle. I've tried and tried, but he won't latch. He's hungry. He got so mad at me for trying to feed him that he squealed and the bottle flew out of my hands and into the wall."

Fred chuckled at this. "Strong wild magic! Can't wait to see what little man can do!" He said proudly.

Hermione took Gideon from her mother-in-law and he immediately started to quiet down. She unbuttoned the top few buttons of the white button-down so she could feed him. "My poor baby! Are you hungry? Mumma fix it!"

He quieted down completely and started eating. Hermione stroked his head. "That's better, isn't it?" She couldn't help, but feel a little elated that her son wanted her to feed him instead of that fake rubber nipple with her re-warmed breast milk inside. She knew that this also meant she couldn't leave him for more than a couple hours at a time, but the thought didn't bother her much. Her son needed her and she loved it.

Hermione made her way to the breakfast bar with Gideon so she could sit and take a bite of her dinner.

"You mean you two haven't even eaten yet?" Molly asked, looking disgruntled.

Fred's face went red, giving them away. "Er…we got sidetracked."

His mother gave him a knowing look. "Mmhmm…well, I'll wait until my darling grandson is finished and I'll take him back with me."

"No, no! That won't be necessary. You've done so much just watching him these few hours. You go home and relax now…thank you so much for watching him." Hermione told her.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble." Molly looked uncertain.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll just be worried he's hungry the whole time. Thank you Molly."

Thirteen Weeks Old

"Come on little man! Do those pushups!" Fred encouraged from his spot on the floor next to his son at the burrow.

Hermione and Angelina laughed. "I think Fred likes tummy time as much as Gideon does." Hermione mentioned while she played with Mia on her lap.

"Oh! He got me!" Hermione looked back down to Fred to see him holding his eye and Gideon laying on his tummy, his head resting on his blanket looking at his daddy with a toothless grin.

"What an arm! I leaned in to kiss him and BAM! Right in the eye socket!" Fred looked extremely pleased with his son. "Must get it from his Mum." He added as an after thought.

The fireplace in the burrow's sitting room came to life, spitting Charlie and Sorin out.

"Where is he? Where is my nephew?!" Charlie asked, hurrying over as Fred picked Gideon up and held him out for Charlie. "There's my champ! I've missed you! I brought you something…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course you did!" Charlie had made it a habit to bring something dragon related for Gideon every time he visited.

"Oh, hi Hermione!"

"Oh? Ugh! Nice to see you too Charles! I remember when I use to be your favorite…now I'm just the milk machine for your perfect little nephew…" Hermione said, pouting.

Charlie laughed. "But he is perfect! How can you not love him?"

Hermione sighed dramatically. "That is true. Just don't forget who made that perfect baby!"

"Right! Fred! Thanks for that!" Charlie turned, grinning and shaking Fred's hand.

Hermione scoffed. "What'd he do? A few minutes work on his part and he gets all the credit!"

Sorin laughed and settled next to Hermione and put an arm around her. "There, there pet. You're still my favorite."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Sor. I like you better anyhow."

Twenty-One Weeks Old

"FRED! FRED! LOOK!" Gideon was on the floor for tummy time while Hermione sat reading out loud to him. She heard him grunt and she looked up to see him start to roll onto his side.

Her voice startled Gideon and he ended up on his back looking up at the ceiling. Hermione dropped down to the floor in front of him and patted his tummy. "Well done Gideon! Mumma is so proud of her boy!" The baby grinned and made noises at her.

"What? What'd I miss?" Fred asked as he charged out of the bedroom with his trousers around his thighs.

"He flipped over! All by himself!"

Fred kneeled down next to his son. "Aw, man! I missed it? I left for five minutes to dress! What did we talk about mister? No doing anything unless Daddy's watching!" Fred said, poking Gideon's chin lightly.

Hermione flipped Gideon back over on his stomach. "Maybe he'll do it again."

They watched him for another five minutes, but he didn't budge. "Ugh! Fine! I'm going to finish getting ready." Fred said, a little annoyed that he missed it. Once he got to the door to the bedroom Hermione called for him.

He came running out. "IS HE-hrmph." When Fred got there, the baby was already on his back, looking toward Fred and smiling.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play it…Hermione…flip him back over again."

Hermione tried to cover up her smirk by biting her bottom lip and turned their son back over. She looked over at Fred who had hurried over to the kitchen and dropped down behind the cabinets of the island.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, honestly!"

"Sh! I don't want him to know I'm here!" Fred's head popped out from behind the island and scowled at her.

She laughed silently and brought her hand up to her lips, pretending to lock it up and throw away the key. He gave her a nod, his face looking rather determined, and popped back down behind the cabinets.

"Gideon, please just roll over so Daddy will stop acting like a lunatic." Hermione coaxed.

Less than a minute later, the baby started to roll and Fred jumped up from behind the cabinets with both arms in the air. "YYYEEESSS!" He hurried over to Gideon and picked him up. "You are incredible! My little man won't be little much longer!" Fred's smile faltered a little after he realized what he said.

"Oh…Fred…he's still a baby. Don't look like that. We still have plenty of baby time left."

Fred raised an eyebrow, but pushed the thought in the back of his mind. He settled onto the sofa, holding Gideon.

"Isn't he the best?" Hermione asked as she stood in front of her boys, looking down at Gideon.

Fred looped an arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. "He is."

"Can you believe that it was just a couple years ago that I was so against this? What could be better? I mean, look at him!" Hermione smiled, rubbing Gideon's cheek.

"Perfect baby, perfect wife, perfect family." Fred kissed his wife.

 **Next up: Epilogue!**


	58. Epilogue

Gideon Ronald Weasley ended up being one of the most spoiled and loved children around. Being the first Weasley grandson, he was showered with constant presents and kisses, especially his Uncle Charlie who would send him stuffed dragons and memorabilia constantly.

When it came to parenting, Hermione ended up as being the authoritative one who believed in allowing her child to explore his surroundings. Fred, on the other hand, was more of a mother goose type, spoiling him rotten and being the overprotective type.

 _"Does he_ have _to learn to walk_ now _, Hermione?"_

 _"Of course he does! You don't want him falling behind in milestones! He_ wants _to walk, Fred!"_

 _"But what if he falls and hurts himself?"_

It only took a couple days for Fred to figure out how to put a cushioning charm on the whole loft.

Not six months later had Fred insisted they move.

 _"It isn't_ safe _, Hermione!"_

 _"But I love this flat, Fred! We can keep him away from the stairs!"_

 _"We're moving."_

After bickering back and forth for a few days and Fred promising that they'd move back into the flat when he was old enough, Hermione agreed to move.

They found a four bedroom cottage on seven acres that backed up to the opposite side of the Forbidden Forest.

" _See! Isn't it perfect?" Fred asked as they moved in. "It's quiet, it's private…and look at all the grass! Nice, soft ground in case he falls!"_

Hermione just rolled her eyes at this, although she did find the cottage quite enchanting.

When Gideon was two, his Uncle Harry bought him his first broomstick…much to the annoyance of his father.

 _"He's too young!"_

 _"But, I thought that's why we bought this place…you know…because of all the_ nice soft grass _…" Hermione grinned._

 _Fred scowled._

 _"Oh, come on! It only hovers a few feet off the ground!" Hermione told him._

Finally, when she had asked him how he would have felt if his father hadn't allowed him the pleasure of his broom, he obliged….sort of. When Gideon began to fly, Fred was constantly on his tail, wand out, ready to catch him by any means possible. George had tormented Fred mercilessly about this, but it didn't seem to deter Fred in the least.

When he was three, Uncle Charlie took him for the weekend.

" _I hope Gideon is having fun at the Dragon Res this weekend…" Molly had mentioned during Sunday dinner._

 _"THE WHAT?! HERMIONE!" Fred yelled. "Why would he do that behind our backs?!"_

 _Hermione bit her lip and gave him a guilty look._

 _"YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW AND YOU STILL LET HIM GO? There are_ dragons there _, for Godric's sake!"_

 _"Now calm down! Charlie wouldn't have taken him there if it wasn't safe!"_

 _"We need to save him, Hermione!"_

 _Hermione laughed. "Save him? Oh don't be ridiculous. They'll be back in a few hours."_

 _"I'm going to hex that man into next week!"_

When he was four, he and Teddy set off into the backyard to 'explore'. Hermione sat on the back patio reading a book while she watched over the boys, making sure they didn't go too far.

" _Why is my son in a tree!?" Fred yelled as he stormed out of the house._

 _Hermione grabbed his arm. "Let him enjoy himself. He's exploring. He needs to find a sense of independence."_

 _"Needs independence? He's four! What he needs is his dad!"_

 _Hermione tilted her head, her eyes softening. "Of course he needs his dad, but he needs to feel confident with himself. He needs to know it's okay if we're not there 24/7. It's good for his soul."_

 _"But what if he falls?"_

 _"Cuts heal…bones mend…you don't want him to be scared of living, do you? Think of all the wonderful things you've done because you weren't afraid to explore…experiment." Hermione took his hand and squeezed it._

 _"Alright. But if he falls, I get to be the one who makes it better." Fred said, pulling up a patio chair and plopping down._

 _Hermione grinned and sat back down next to him. "Deal."_

After that, Fred loosened the reigns for the most part. He still watched his son closely when he was on his broom and although he allowed him to go once a month for a weekend at Uncle Charlie's, his stomach was in knots until his son was returned to him.

One Month Before His 6th Birthday

Hermione stood in the sitting room folding laundry while Fred sat in his armchair reading _The Daily Prophet_. Gideon was upstairs with Victoire and Dominique, Bill and Fleur's little girls.

"Mum!"

Hermione turned to see Gideon coming down the hallway, a scowl on his face and his hands on his hips.

Fred couldn't help but chuckle. He looked so much like Hermione when he did that.

"What's wrong baby?" Hermione asked as he stomped towards her.

"Vi and Dom took my _Quiddich Through The Ages_ and won't give it back! _And_ they wrinkled the pages! That's my favorite book and they ruined it!" Gideon pouted.

"Well, why did they take it?"

"They want me to play with them…I _was_ playing with them Mum…but then they wanted to play with _dolls_!"

Hermione grinned. "Don't you want to play dolls?"

Gideon scoffed. "No! I wanted to play dragon tamer, but Dominique wouldn't get in the cage."

"Well, maybe after the prank you pulled on her last time, she's a little weary." Hermione told him.

"Oh, _come on_ Mum! It wasn't like it was a _real_ dragon! It didn't really breathe fire or bite. It was just a toy…"

Hermione heard Fred chuckling behind the newspaper and she sighed.

"Tell the girls that Aunt Mione says to give you your book back and bring it to me and I will fix it."

"We need boys. I wish I had a brother." Gideon complained, crossing his arms over his chest again.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked over at her husband who was looking over the top of his newspaper at her.

"Why don't you go get your book and then floo call Uncle Harry to see if Teddy can come ride brooms? Ask Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny over for dinner."

Gideon's face lit up. "Okay! Thanks Mum!" He lifted up on his tip toes and pulled on the front of her shirt so she'd lean down to give him a kiss. "I'll be back!"

After he ran off down the hall to the playroom, Hermione turned to her husband.

"Fred…" She started, moving to sit on his lap.

He folded his newspaper and set it aside before encircling her waist with his arms.

"Maybe we should have another…"

"You _really_ want to put yourself through that again? We don't even know if you can…" Fred said, looking worried.

"No…I mean, maybe we should look into adopting. Gideon's never said that before…it breaks my heart! I don't want him to be an only child… I think financially we're in a good place with both of us working and-" Hermione said, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Hermione, stop. You don't have to try and convince me, love. We'll go to the orphanage tomorrow and talk with a representative. See what steps we need to take." Fred answered.

Hermione looked up and smiled at him.

"Come here." He told her. She leaned in and met his lips with hers. He slid his hands up to cup her neck while she relaxed against him, her hands on his chest as he deepened the kiss.

" _Ick_!"

They jumped and turned to find their son standing next to them.

"Don't say ick! One day you'll like girls." Fred said.

Gideon made a face. "I doubt it. They're annoying and they cry… _a lot_."

Hermione laughed and pulled him onto her lap.

"That might be true…" Fred said, earning him a backhand on the stomach. "but you'll learn to love them."

Gideon scrunched his nose as if he didn't believe it.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, little man?"

"Why do you like to kiss Mummy?"

Fred laughed. "Er…well...well, because it's _fun_."

"Did you kiss girls other than Mummy?"

"Yes. I had girlfriends before your Mum and I got together."

"Did you have boyfriends before Daddy?"

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"And you kissed them?"

"Yes."

"If you kiss someone does that mean they're your girlfriend?"

"Well, you should probably ask them to be your girlfriend first, but yes. It usually means they're your girlfriend if you kiss." Hermione answered.

"So, was Daddy your boyfriend before you kissed him?"

"Yes."

"Your mother made me wait _six months_ to kiss her!" Fred complained.

"That's a long time…didn't you want to kiss Daddy?"

Hermione sighed. "I did…but it was right after Uncle Ron died and we were sad, and then I was going back to school, I so I didn't get to see Daddy for a long time."

Gideon sat quiet for a moment and Hermione was hoping it was the end.

"Can you have more than one girlfriend?" Gideon asked through the quiet.

Hermione laughed. "Please don't."

"It isn't worth it buddy! Just ask Uncle George…it's hard enough just to handle one."

"Fred!" Hermione yelled, making Gideon laugh. "Ugh! Now that we had this very long conversation about girls, can we wrap it up? You won't be having a girlfriend for a _very_ long time. We'll talk more when you're twenty."

Fred snorted. "Yea… _sure_."

"TEDDY!" Gideon yelled, jumping off Hermione's lap and handing her his book. "Let's go, dude!" He ran toward the back door.

Teddy waved on his way through, his broom propped over his shoulder as he hurried behind Gideon. Hermione saw Teddy's hair turn red as she watched them close the back door and laughed. "Guess Teddy is going to be a Weasley today."

XxXxXx

Two weeks later, Hermione and Fred stood in the orphanage, ready to look over some files. The representative brought them into the playroom where most of the children were playing.

Fred went straight towards two children with copper red hair who looked like siblings and Hermione made her way to someone holding a screaming baby.

The woman got the baby to quiet with a bottle. Upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that the baby had a scar from his right eyebrow to his left temple.

"Oh! What happened?" Hermione asked.

"We're not sure. He was dumped on our doorstep when he was just a couple weeks old with a note that said they couldn't take care of him. He's five months old now." The worker explained.

"No one wants a newborn?" Hermione asked, surprised. She thought newborns were always first to be adopted.

"We've had some come, but once they saw his scar, they weren't interested…the poor dear."

"That's terrible! May I hold him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. This is Hugo."

Hermione took the baby and the bottle and grinned down at the tiny brunette. "I think it makes you distinguished. We need another brunette around the house."

She carried him over to Fred who was sitting with the two copper-headed children.

"Hermione! These two are amazing! They're twins and guess what their names are?! Ronald and Rosie!" Fred grinned.

"Hello, Ronald and Rosie! I'm Hermione. How old are you?" Hermione stuck out her hand, shaking each of theirs.

"We're eight." The twins said together.

"Oh! Hermione, can we get them?!" Fred asked, acting like a child asking for a toy. The twins smiled at one another. Well…they definitely fit into the Weasley mold. Twins with copper hair. Their age worried Hermione a bit.

"Who's this?" Fred asked, standing.

"This is Hugo. No one wants him because of his scar…and he's brunette…like me…" Hermione mentioned, looking down at the baby with gray eyes and rocking him.

Fred looked at her for a moment. "Can we do _three_?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the thought. _Could_ they do three? The ministry gave a three month leave for adoptions and she had already spoken to the minister and he was open to her working at home for a few months after her leave.

"Let's talk to the representative." She answered.

XxXxXx

Most of the Weasley clan and the Potter's all stood on Platform 9 3/4 ready to see the first Weasley grandchildren off to Hogwarts. It had been three years since Hermione and Fred had adopted the twins and Hugo and the twins were now eleven.

"Rosie! Where is your jumper?" Fred admonished when he saw she was running around in short sleeves.

She shrugged. "In my trunk?"

Fred rolled his eyes and pulled off his jumper, shoving it over her head. "Daddy! Stop! Ugh, this is _so_ embarrassing!" Rosie complained as her head appeared through the top.

"Well, baby girl, maybe next time you'll remember it. Now don't lose that! It's my favorite!" Fred told her as he rolled up the far-too-big sleeves.

"I still don't know why we have to take the train! We practically _live_ on the grounds!" Ronnie complained from his sister's side.

"It's all part of the experience, bud. Uncle Georgie has something up his sleeves for your first train ride!" Fred answered.

Hermione appeared with Gideon at her side and Hugo in her arms. "Everything all set?"

"Yes, Mum. Our trunks are on the train." Ronnie answered.

Hermione eyed Rosie and smiled. "I told you to wear your jumper."

"Ugh! Dad _never_ throws a fit about Ronnie or Gideon! It isn't fair!" Rosie pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're his girl, Rosie. You should feel special."

"What I feel is _smothered_!"

"Rosalie Weasley! Don't get sassy!" Hermione warned, making Rosie wince. Hermione had to suppress her grin, because she knew all too well how Rosie felt when it came to being smothered by Fred.

"Sorry Mummy."

"It's alright. You two better go say goodbye to everyone. The train is leaving in a few minutes." Hermione mentioned.

Hugo pointed to the train. "I go?"

"Not yet, Hugh. You still have a long time before you can go."

"But I want to." Hugo frowned and stuck his chin to his chest as he pouted. Hermione laughed and kissed his forehead.

" _Babies_!" Gideon admonished, shaking his head and walking over to Uncle Charlie.

Hermione and Fred grinned as they watched their three oldest with the rest of the family.

XxXxXx

After the children set off, Hermione asked Fred to have a seat on one of the benches.

"This morning has been hectic." Hermione mentioned, relaxing on the bench.

"It has… _life_ has been hectic lately…but I wouldn't change it for anything." Fred mentioned.

"So, you like your little flock of Weasleys?" Hermione asked, knotting her fingers in her lap.

"Of course I do!" Fred grinned at her. "You know I always wanted a lot of kids."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her hands. "So…you wouldn't mind if we added one more duckling?"

Fred eyed her. "You want to adopt again?"

Hermione shook her head and turned toward her husband. "Fred…I'm pregnant."

Fred went pale, his eyes wide, while his mouth bobbed up and down like a fish. Hermione bit her lip and held her breath.

"How? What? _How_?"

"I went to Healer Melanie and she said that having Gideon seemed to stop the scarring…even helped it a little."

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out yesterday."

"Hermione…this…how are we going to do this? You shouldn't be carrying Hugh around! How are we going to take care of the boys?" Fred looked like he was going to be sick.

"Relax! I have it all planned out! Gideon is _nine_! He's pretty much self-sufficient. Molly said she'd continue to take the boys during the day and I floo'd Kingsley yesterday. He's going to allow me to start working from home right away. We can do this Fred. We didn't plan this, but we'll be fine."

Fred nodded, looking down at the ground.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

Fred lifted his head and gave her a megawatt smile. He pulled her to him and hugged her for a long time.

"I never thought we'd get to experience this again…" Fred mentioned.

"Me either."

He kissed her deeply. "Another Weasley, huh?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I take it as a good sign that Fred is still conscious?" Molly asked, walking up with Hugo.

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"My mother knew before me?" Fred asked, scowling.

"She went with me. You were at work. I was freaking out." Hermione explained as Hugo climbed in Hermione's lap.

"Easy Hughy…you've got to be careful with Mummy's tummy. She's got a baby in there." Fred said, automatically snapping into daddy mode.

Hugo gasped. "A baby? In there? Like Auntie Ginny?" He asked placing his hand on Hermione's stomach.

Hermione laughed. "Yes."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Hugo asked, intrigued.

"We don't know yet."

"I want a girl." Hugo said matter-of-factly. "With Mummy and Hugo hair."

Hermione grinned. "Me too. We already have enough redheads running around!" Hermione looked around. "Where's Gid?"

"He went back to the burrow with Teddy and Harry to play quiddich." Molly answered.

"Can I tell him, Mummy?" Hugo asked, his big gray eyes hopeful.

"Sure."

He hopped off Hermione's lap and grabbed both his parents hands, pulling on them. "Let's go!"

Fred grabbed Hugo and stood up. "Alright, alright! I dunno where he gets his lack of patience from!"

Hermione snorted. "Could it be from his _father_?"

Fred scoffed. "Never!"

XxXxXx

On the second of May at 12:01am, Hermione gave birth to a girl named Sophia Molly Weasley. She had dark, curly hair and brown eyes and looked nothing like her father. Hermione and Fred were thrilled to have their own mini-Hermione.

As the years went by, the Weasley troops grew, and as Fred predicted, the family was receiving a letter a letter a week complaining about something one of the many Weasley grandchildren did. Fred and George, much to Headmistress McGonagall's chagrin, had convinced Charlie and Sorin to send their children to Hogwarts as well, only adding fuel to the fire. The same year that the last Weasley grandchildren graduated, Minerva McGonagall had decided to retire, stating that her heart could no longer handle anymore.

The next day, Fred and George sent her a lovely box of chocolates…that exploded into fireworks the second she opened them.

 **So, that is it! I want to give one final thank you to all who reviewed, followed, favorited, and helped. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this fan fiction. You HP fans are incredible! Cheers!**


End file.
